My Angel
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: It's a modern fanfic with a Hiccup and Astrid relationship in it. There are a few OC's but that's to make it interesting, there is also a proper summary inside, so please read it. Remember to read and review it guys. PS: The rating may change, I'm unsure as of yet.
1. One More Day

**One more day, one more bruise, one more mean name, one more joke, just one more day...That's all he had to deal with and then his Angel would be home.**

 **Hiccup suffers abuse at the hands of a father who should protect him, but instead comes home from work mind numbing drunk. He suffers abuse at school at the hands of his older cousin, and people who were supposed to be his friends. His only escape is who he defines as his three Angels, his father's friend Gobber, his dragon Toothless and his big sister Camicazi. They are his Angels, until another blonde Angel comes along and she makes Hiccup's world that little bit brighter.**

Chapter 1 – One More Day

 _...One more day, one more bruise, one more mean name, one more joke, just one more day...That's all he had to deal with and then his Angel would be home and he won't ever be alone..._

That was all he kept thinking as he rode the school bus home from another day in his own personal hell. He sat at the front of the bus; he was a small thin boy, with pale skin, a mop of messy, dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. He wasn't exactly fitting in well in his appearance, especially with his long-sleeved green shirt and brown parker in the middle of summer, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that he would meet someone very special, in one day, if he lived long enough to see it. You see, this special person was his big sister, Camicazi Haddock, though everyone called her Cami. She had once been in Hiccup's school and she was the most popular person there, but she was different, not severely like her little brother seemed to be, but almost, you see Camicazi was in a car crash with their mother when she was eight, Hiccup was only a baby, she lost the use of her legs, meaning that she relied on a wheelchair, whilst her mother lost the use of her life. However, before he could get too upset over the loss of his mother, he suddenly felt pain in the back of his head as something solid bounced off it and he looked towards the sound of something hitting the floor sounded and he found a baseball. He didn't need to guess who had thrown it, he already knew, he could hear the laughter of his cousin, Shaun Jorgenson – also known as Snotlout by his sister.

"Score, fifty points!" Shaun suddenly shouted.

Hiccup turned around to see his cousin standing at the back of the bus doing some sort of victory dance as his friend Travis, also known as Tuffnut, high-fived him and almost everyone in their group laughed, all except a blonde girl who was wearing headphones, trying to ignore the group. Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and she was the most beautiful girl in school, even if she did have a bit of a temper, but she was also his cousin's girlfriend.

"Will you all shut up?" She suddenly snapped.

"Oh come on babe, you've got to admit that was a good shot." Shaun told her.

"Shut up Shaun, I'm trying to listen to my music." She told him with a glare that literally promised death and that shut him up.

Hiccup quickly turned back round so that he couldn't see his cousin and his friends, before he suddenly felt someone sit beside him and he turned to see Astrid sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey."

It took Hiccup a while to realise that she was actually talking to him, before he received a punch in the arm which snapped him out of his trance. Yeah, Astrid could be pretty violent at times, but Hiccup put it down to it being her way of communicating with people. "Owe, hi."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; the most popular and the most beautiful girl in school was actually sat next to him, talking to him...Why?

"You're Hendrick, right?" She asked, looking at him her blue eyes shining in question.

"Uh yeah...Hendrick Haddock." He told her with a goofy smile.

"Awesome, I've got the right guy." She leant into her backpack and she pulled out a book. "Here, the teacher said you left this in English; I'd seen you get the bus so I said I'd give it back." Astrid told him.

"Oh, thanks..." Hiccup told her, taking the book from her and stuffing it into his backpack.

"Don't worry about it; it's only fair that you get what are yours and all that." Astrid shrugged. "Anyway, I'll see you around." She told him, getting up and walking back to Shaun and his gang.

As she left, Hiccup felt whatever happiness he had disappear, suddenly he looked up and he saw his stop, pressing the button quickly, the bus suddenly stopped, throwing him forward and straight out of his seat onto the floor, the contents of his backpack spilling out. As everyone laughed, he quickly shoved his things into his bag and he ran off of the bus, but not before Astrid saw something. The bottom of the back of Hiccup's shirt was stained red...but it wasn't any red, it was _blood_ red, and she didn't like the look of it.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was running home, his eyes filling with tears, leaving a trail of red behind him. Astrid's suspicions of blood had been right, a wound on the base of his back had been ripped open and he was in complete agony. The minute he was safe inside his house, he dived onto the sofa and bawled, just bawled his eyes out. Though this only made his pain worse until it started to subside after a while and he was left curled up on the sofa, only then did he realise that his blood had stained the cream sofa. Panicking, he ran into the kitchen to get something to clean it with and he ended up with severely diluted bleach, as he scrubbed and scrubbed, nothing worked, so he threw the cleaning cloth into the bowl of diluted bleach and he pulled it off of the sofa, thankful that it was the same material on the other side as he struggled to turn it over, and he pushed it back into place the opposite way, hiding the blood on the other side. He then quickly put the cleaning products away, and he tidied up the already spotless house, before he set about taking his school bag upstairs to his room. Hiccup's room was the barest of bare, the walls were white, the flooring was a cold dark wood, there was a single bed by the window, which held a green duvet and pillow set that his sister had bought him one year and the walls were littered with pictures of them together. Besides the bed, there was only a wardrobe, a small chest of drawers and a small desk stood in the corner piled high with papers and books. Taking his books from his backpack, he put them onto his desk and he wrapped his entire waist in a tight bandage before he started his homework. He gave up with his homework not long after and he walked outside, heading towards a stable in the back garden of his home, and he was soon joined by a black dragon.

"Hey Toothless." Hiccup smiled and he walked to a freezer, picking up some fish from inside it and he threw it to Toothless who happily ate them.

As his dragon ate, Hiccup picked up another basket and walked over to another stall, and inside with a large dragon that was known as a Rumblehorn and it was lying down, curled up in the hay.

"Hey Skullcrusher, I brought you some lunch." Hiccup told him as he opened the door to the stall and set the basket in front of the dragon who had stood up to greet him and as he ate, Hiccup rubbed his horn that stood proud on the front of his face. Hiccup spent most of the evening in the stables with the two dragons, occasionally looking over at another stall that was empty. That was where his sister's dragon stayed whenever he came home with her, but he hadn't been back for some time now, and he knew that Camicazi wasn't bringing him with her when she came back tomorrow, but Hiccup still kept it clean and tidy for her, just in case. Each person was given an egg when they were born, it was supposed to symbolise the type of person that they would be when they grew, and the dragon would follow them for the rest of their lives, almost like a shadow, and when that human died, so did that dragon. It was a close bonded relationship, and so far Hiccup didn't know of anyone who hated it. Eventually he heard a car pull up and he sighed to himself. His dad was home and that only meant one thing, more pain and torment for him to endure. But he was surprised when he didn't get shouted at straight away or at all that night, so Hiccup decided that his dad had had a good day at the office. You see, Stoick Haddock was the chief of police that was why he got away with his treatment of Hiccup; he basically made the law in the small town of Berk. As he went to shower and get ready for bed, Hiccup peeled off the bandages that were around his waist and he turned to catch the edge of the wound, it was a gaping gash in the bottom of his back, it was getting infected, but he didn't have anything to put on it, so he simply left it, careful not to make a sound as he showered himself before he got out and got dressed.

That night, Hiccup lay in bed watching the ceiling, he could hear the television downstairs, his dad was watching some crime show, but that wasn't what was keeping him awake, it wasn't even the cut on his back or the hundreds of little ones he had. What kept him up was the fact that he kept thinking of his sister Camicazi, he'd hoped that his injuries wouldn't be noticeable, but who he had he been kidding, he'd gotten them a mere two days ago. His sister would know what was up, she wasn't stupid, and that was why she was at Dragon Riders University right now, getting a degree. But little did he know, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. A few streets away, Astrid was sat at her desk trying to do her homework, but she found her mind otherwise occupied. And it was occupied with a certain auburn haired geek who she shared classes with. But something was wrong, she'd noticed that he was limping today, and then she noticed the back of his shirt, and as she got off the bus at the stop after his, she noticed that the chair in which he sat had streaks of blood in it. She knew that Shaun and his friends hadn't caused it, she'd been with them the whole time they made fun of him, she wasn't proud of being associated with it, but she did have an image to keep, anyway they hadn't done anything to severely harm him like that. It was at that point that she decide to give up on her homework and make a plan, she was going to watch Hiccup until they went on spring break which was a few days away and she would document everything that she saw that wasn't normal for Hiccup and when it was the last day of term, she would show her documents to a teacher or just someone she could trust and see what could be done about it. This caused her a smile, she'd help Hiccup in a way that he wouldn't know, but she knew that he would be grateful, because he looked like he needed the help.


	2. The Angel Comes Home

The next day, Astrid put her plan into action as she got on the bus to go to school, and she looked out of the window until they got to Hiccup's stop, but this time there was no Hiccup. In both confusion and worry that she had put her plan into action too late, she stayed silent as the bus ride continued. Getting to school, she walked to her locker, not listening to whatever Shaun and the others were telling her, and she opened the locker getting the right books for her first class. It was Chemistry, and she hoped to see Hiccup since she had yet to observe him and she just suddenly generally wanted to see him. As she walked to class, she suddenly felt an arm around her and at seeing the black sweatband, she knew it was Shaun.

"Hey babe, how about we go to a party at Tuffnut's tonight, then maybe a quick one in the woods by their place?" Shaun half whispered to her, pressing sloppy kisses to her cheek as he spoke.

Sometimes Astrid forgot that he was her boyfriend, she certainly hated him, but they were the school's 'IT' couple, she couldn't just break it off with him, or could she? She'd certainly need to have a serious think about that, but for now...There was a cry of pain from him as Astrid suddenly bent his arm back so that he let go of her.

"No actually, I'm not going." She told him. "Because since you've forgot, I've got a game tonight."

Shaun looked at her. "I thought that was tomorrow..." He suddenly hit the floor as Astrid punched him in the face and he cradled his face as she walked off to her first class.

Walking into Chemistry, Astrid looked around for any sign of Hiccup and she didn't see one, now she was starting to worry, Hiccup never missed the bus and he never missed a day off of school. Something was wrong, and as she took her seat and class started, she kept trying to think of just what was wrong; in the end she remembered something. Shaun had mentioned that his cousin was back in town today, which must be where Hiccup is, helping his sister get settled in. However, about halfway through class, the door opened and Hiccup walked in, though this time everyone stared at him, not because he was late, but because there was a bruise over his left eye, almost like he had been hit. Now Astrid knew, this wasn't normal, something was definitely up and she wanted to know what. When the teacher finally let Hiccup sit in his seat after scrutinizing the note that he gave her, Astrid slid a note over to him.

 _HEY_

Hiccup looked at the note in confusion before he glanced at her as if checking for confirmation over something, so Astrid gave him a nod and he took the paper, quickly writing a reply.

 _HI_

Astrid smiled as he wrote and passed it back, before she took her chance and went straight into the subject that was his bruised eye.

 _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?_ She wrote, being straight to the point with him.

 _AREN'T YOU STRAIGHT TO THE POINT?_ He wrote back, before he sighed. _NOTHING, I HIT IT ON SOMETHING THIS MORNING, I GOT UP LATE AND I WAS IN A RUSH, BUT I TRIPPED AND HIT MY FACE ON THE WALL._

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him, not entirely believing him even though it sounded quite realistic, but she still wouldn't buy it, but for now, she let it drop.

 _IS YOUR SISTER HOME YET?_ She wrote instead.

 _NO, SHE WON'T BE HOME UNTIL THIS EVENING...ARE YOU COMING TO THE FAMILY MEAL TOMORROW? SINCE I KNOW SHAUN IS COMING AND HE DID ASK IF HE COULD BRING YOU_. He told her.

 _YEAH, I'M STILL GONNA COME, I HAVEN'T SEEN CAMI SINCE WE WERE YOUNGER_ _J_

Hiccup remembered the time that she meant, he and Astrid used to be best friends when they were younger, and even though Stoick had started to take things out on Hiccup by then, Astrid made everything better, well almost everything, but she was one of Hiccup's angels. Hiccup was about to write something else, but instead he quickly threw the piece of paper into his book so the teacher wouldn't see it as she made her rounds of the class to see how much everyone had done. When the bell rang, Astrid noticed that Hiccup had left the note on the desk beside her and she opened it to see if he had written anything else and what he had written made her smile and almost cry in sadness.

 _REMEMBER WHEN WE SAID THAT WE WERE EACH OTHER'S ANGEL?_

Yes, she remembered that well, they were only five back then, but Hiccup had told her something that she didn't think seemed important then. That was the first time he told her how he felt after his sister told him what happened to his mother. Camicazi was only ten when she told him, and even at five, she remembered how Hiccup looked when he spoke of his sister, his angel.

 _A five year old Hiccup, or Hendrick as he was known then, and a five year old Astrid were at the Hofferson household, playing in a fort which consisted of pillows, blankets, the sofa and the corner of the living room. They were laughing and giggling as they lounged on the pillows and played games. However, for once a five year old became serious as Hiccup spoke._

 _"_ _Astwid..." He started._

 _"_ _Yeah Hendwick?" She asked._

 _"_ _What's it like having a mummy?"_

 _"_ _It's the bwestest...Why?"_

 _He simply shrugged at her. "I don't remember my mummy...Camwi told me what she looked like and what happened to her...I love Camwi, she's the best." He told her, his eyes sparkling as he spoke about his big sister. "She said that if she hadn't been wreaching back to me when the car cwashed, then I would be with mummy, and she wouldn't be in a chwair..." He told her. "She's my awngel Astwid, and so are you." Hiccup told her, causing the miniature blonde to reach over and hug him._

 _"_ _And you're mwy angwel too Hendwick." She told him. "Now come on, wets pway." She told him._

 _The two children played for hours in the safety of their fort, until there was a knock on the door and Astrid's aunt opened it to allow a young Camicazi to come inside. That was one of the last days that Hiccup and Astrid ever played together, from then on, Astrid drifted away and Hiccup could never understand why._

Astrid spent the rest of the day moping around, by remembering that scene, she had come to realise that she might have been able to stop all of the hell that Hiccup had been through at school and that actually saddened her. He and she were best friends growing up, what changed? She looked around at her friends as she sat on the school bus to go home and she remembered. Everyone else teased him, and she watched what happened to people who hung out with Hiccup, they got bullied to. Did she really throw away a perfectly good friendship all because she wanted to be on the other side of the bullies? Was it really for her own self interest? She didn't have much longer to dwell on it, before she saw Hiccup climb onto the bus, only to be pushed to the floor by Shaun.

"Get out of the way Useless." Shaun sneered, before he stepped over the boy and walked to Astrid. "Hey babe." He gave her a heroic smile, but Astrid wasn't falling for it, so instead she hit him in the chest since because she was sat, she didn't reach his stupid jaw.

"Come on Useless, get up I haven't got all day."

Astrid was almost shocked to hear this come from the driver of the school bus and she saw the look of hurt on Hiccup's face as he quickly got himself up and into a seat, trying to ignore the sniggers. How had everything gotten to wrong for Hiccup? As the bus drove off, she kept glancing over to where she could see the mop of auburn hair that was Hiccup and she watched him get off at his stop, as the bus pulled away, she felt someone poke her shoulder and she looked over at the blonde haired girl beside her.

"What Ruby?" Ruby Thornston, also known as Tuffnut, was the twin sister to the blonde guy Tuffnut, Shaun's 'wingman'.

"Why do you keep looking at Useless?" She asked her, hands on her hips.

Astrid looked at her, she could feel her anger rising the more times people used that name, and if she was honest, she didn't know what to say to her, so she just shrugged. "He was in my line of sight, and anyway I don't want to miss my stop." She told her, just as she hit the buzzer to stop the bus.

When it had stopped, she picked up her bags, big goodbye to her friends and she left the bus, heading home.

Meanwhile, inside the Haddock residence, Hiccup was sitting idly on the sofa, he'd only been home for a few minutes, but his father would be home soon and the house was even more spotless than it was yesterday. He was waiting for his father to come home because he knew that once he was home, it wouldn't be long before his sister was back too. Suddenly he tensed at hearing the crunch of the gravel on the driveway as a car pulled up onto it, the shutting of a car door and then the further crunching of gravel as someone walked up to the front door and the jingle of the keys as they were put into the lock, before the door almost flew open and in came his father – Stoick Haddock. He was dressed in his police uniform, his beard neatly brushed and he put his holster and badge on the table, before he kicked his shoes off.

"Hendrick, come here." For once, his dad didn't sound angry, he actually sounded happy, but Hiccup still moved with haste as he made his way down to the hallway where his father was waiting. "Ah, there you are." His father smiled.

"What do you need me to do dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Is your sister's room ready?" He asked.

"I'm just waiting for her favourite bedding to dry, it smelt musty from being in the cupboard all this time, so I wanted to give her something fresh so I washed it while I was at school and I put it straight into the dryer when I got home, it should be done soon." He told him in a rush.

Stoick nodded. "I told you that I wanted everything perfect for her." He told him, his voice suddenly stern.

"That's why I threw it into the washer; it's not perfect if it smells musty." He told him, hoping that he wouldn't start yelling, but instead Stoick nodded.

"Go and get me a drink whilst I inspect the clean up." He told him before he walked into a room down the hall; obviously Camicazi's bedroom and Hiccup ran into the kitchen to fetch a beer, before standing outside of Camicazi's bedroom as Stoick looked around it. When it was deemed satisfactory Stoick took the beer and retired to the living room as Hiccup excused himself to go and do his homework in his room.

After Astrid had dropped her bags off at home, she walked over to the kitchen table to do her homework. This was the house she grew up in, and as she looked around she remembered her Aunt and Uncle moving in when her parents died, this was where everything felt right...But now, it all suddenly felt wrong. Her Aunt and Uncle were working late tonight, so she had a few hours to herself, until they came home, but once again, she couldn't concentrate. All she could concentrate on was Hiccup! She thought back to when she saw him today, the giant bruise over his eye, the way that he still limped whenever he walked anywhere, the bruises on his wrist that showed when his sleeve rolled up in class. They weren't marks from Shaun and that bruise certainly wasn't done by just hitting his face off of the wall, she only knew that because she'd given the exact same bruise to Shaun a while ago when he annoyed her. Someone had punched Hiccup in the face and for some reason; this made her blood reach boiling point. She still didn't understand how she could suddenly feel this angry over someone hurting Hiccup all of a sudden, but she wasn't about to dwell on it. She looked back at her books before she suddenly decided to leave her work where it was, and she left the house, grabbing her keys and coat on the way out. When she was outside, she took an immediate left and walked the many streets until she found the large house with the garden and the ramp alongside the steps leading up the large red door and there was a shiny black jeep in the drive. This was Hiccup's house. She suddenly faltered as she was about to step foot onto the gravel, before she mentally slapped herself. She was Astrid Hofferson; she wasn't scared of anything, let alone coming face to face with Hiccup Haddock. So up she walked, straight towards the large door.

When she reached the door, she hammered on the door and she seemed surprised when Hiccup suddenly opened it not long after, however her heart dropped when she saw the look of disappointment on his face not long after he realised that it was her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, where you expecting someone else..." Astrid asked before she droned off at seeing something.

"Uh, Hi Astrid...Umm...No not really, it's too early for my sister to be back anyway." Hiccup told her. "What can I do for you Astrid?" He looked at where she was looking and he noticed that it was at his arms, looking down himself, he saw that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and she was able to see the numerous bruises that littered his arms, so childishly he hid his arms behind his back.

"Hiccup, what happened to you?" She whispered.

"It's nothing Astrid." He told her. "Look, you'd best go, I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow."

"No Hiccup, not until you tell me what's going on." Astrid told him.

"Hendrick, who's at the door?" Astrid saw how Hiccup tensed as Stoick walked to the door and he stood behind his son. "Ah, hello Astrid, it's been a long time."

"Yes Sir, it has." Astrid smiled at him. "I've just come to see Hiccup for a second." She immediately cursed herself at calling him Hiccup and she saw the sudden anger in his father's eyes, but it wasn't aimed at her.

"Well, why don't you come in?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, no thank you, I've just come to ask a quick question about tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at him. "Just about what to wear, is it fancy clothes, or casual?"

"It's going to be smart casual." Stoick told her.

"Okay, thank you very much, Sir." She nodded looking at Hiccup. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hendrick."

Hiccup simply nodded. "Bye Astrid." He looked at her as he was steered inside by his father and as she walked away, Astrid heard the shouting, and she heard things being knocked over, she just prayed to god that Hiccup would be alright.

Meanwhile inside the house, Hiccup had been thrown up against the wall by his suddenly furious father.

"Hiccup, is that what they call you?" He thundered. "Well it fits considering how much of a stupid, limp thing you are."

Usually his words never hurt Hiccup, but this time, he was wounded; now his father didn't even say that he was remotely human, but that wasn't the worst.

"No wonder no one in that pathetic excuse for a school wants you as a friend, you should have died instead of your mother, you're useless, pathetic, and good for nothing, waste of space." With each pause, he hit and punched Hiccup, and the poor boy could do nothing but stand there, and cry as the words cut into him like they were sharp knives and not just sharp words. However it stopped as they heard someone coughing behind them and there in the doorway was Camicazi. Her auburn hair and green eyes, her flawless skin, even her shiny silver wheelchair made her look beautiful, but her eyes held shock and pain that Hiccup hadn't been able to register. Then he realised, she had witness the entire thing.


	3. Dinner and Confrontations

Hiccup looked guiltily at the floor as his father still pinned him to the wall and both of them looked over at a still very silently shocked Camicazi, and neither of them registered that she spoke.

"Get off him." She told her father and when he didn't move fast enough for her liking, she wheeled herself over and dragged his hand off of her little brother and she pushed him away, before she looked at her brother. "Hendrick, come with me." She led him to her room and she shut and locked the door, sitting her brother down on the bed just as a fierce banging started on her door.

"Open this door at once bitch!" Stoick thundered, having recovered from his daughter's sudden appearance.

Whilst he shouted and hollered, Camicazi ignored him, tending to her brother's injuries, which involved further bruises on his face and body, a split lip and other cuts. Eventually Stoick left them two alone, and when he was gone, Hiccup had watched his sister move herself from her chair to her bed and he had rested his head on her lap as she stroked his hair, he simply cried. All emotions that he had been holding in for so long came flooding out as Camicazi stroked his hair and only when he had calmed down, did she speak.

"How long has this been going on?" Camicazi asked him, her voice gentle and soft.

"Since we were little." He whispered.

"Does anyone know?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I've never told anyone, but I think Astrid has a suspicion."

"You and Astrid are friends again?" She asked.

"No, she just came over before you got here, just before dad...done...that..." He told her, his voice quiet in shame, he wanted to handle the situation himself...but he didn't, she still found out.

Camicazi sighed, she leant down and kissed her brother's head, and she looked around the room, before she asked him one final question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you wouldn't have left home and had a better life." Hiccup told her. "You wouldn't have lived."

"I can't live if my little brother died and I wasn't there to protect him." She told him. "You're the most important person to me Hendrick." She reminded him. "Now come on, you're staying in here tonight, so run upstairs and get some pyjamas." She told him and she watched him leave, before she looked around the room, from the double bed to the window, to the wardrobe, to the doors. How hadn't she worked it out? How had she not seen that something was seriously wrong? Stoick hadn't been violent to her, but she should have seen some form of sign that he was hurting Hiccup, what was wrong with her? She was still contemplating it when Hiccup came back with his pyjamas and she dragged herself back into the wheelchair, and wheeled herself over to where her duffel bag was and she pulled out her own pyjamas, a simple tank top and shorts set. Hiccup went into her en suite bathroom to change whilst Camicazi changed in her room. It was late and neither of them were hungry, especially after what had just gone on and Camicazi wanted nothing more than to care for her brother and hold him close to protect him, tomorrow was Saturday and she had a job to do. When Hiccup was changed, Camicazi was already in bed and she had pulled the blanket back for him, he might have been fifteen and she might have been twenty, but she didn't care, Hiccup was her baby brother and right now, he needed her, so she let her brother climb into bed with her and she hugged him close.

"I'm never going to let him hurt you Hendrick." She whispered. "I'm going to protect you now."

"You're my angel Cami." Hiccup whispered drowsily, though he still smiled at the fact that his sister never called him any stupid nicknames, like they do in school.

"And you're mine." Camicazi smiled. "Now sleep Hendrick."

With that, both siblings fell asleep after a hectic few hours, though it wasn't easy for either of them.

The next day, Hiccup woke up in his sister's bed alone, but with the very familiar sting in his body as he remembered what happened the night before. Looking around for his sister, he soon found a note.

 _HENDRICK, I'VE GONE TO MAKE BREAKFAST, GO AND GET A SHOWER AND THEN I'LL BANDAGE THE WOUND ON YOUR BACK THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE. CAMI X_

Inside he grimaced, he'd tried to avoid showing his sister all of his wounds that he had received from his father, but he had obviously failed, but inside he felt relieved, now that Cami knew, he didn't have to keep it a secret. He always did hate secrets, especially when it meant keeping them from someone like Cami. So, getting up, he pushed through the pain and he made his way upstairs to the bathroom, taking a hot shower and once he was washed, he quickly ran to his room to change before he came back downstairs. And there in the kitchen, was Cami. Her back was to him as she buttered some bread on her own lowered chopping board. As he watched her, Hiccup smiled, his sister was still considered the most beautiful of all the alumni from their school, from what she told him, both he and Camicazi looked like their mother, Valka Haddock.

"What was she like?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Camicazi asked.

"Mom, what was she like?" Hiccup asked again as Camicazi put some breakfast on the table for him.

Camicazi looked up at him. "She was beautiful." Camicazi told him. "She had the same hair and eye colour as us; she was skinny like you, with a heart shaped face. She even had a spray of freckles like you do." Camicazi told him. "Why do you ask?"

Hiccup shrugged as he sat down and started eating. "I don't know, I just thought I'd ask."

Camicazi raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, but she let it drop, she knew not to pressure her little brother into telling her things, so she let him do as he pleased.

When both of the siblings had eaten and washed and dried the dishes, Camicazi grabbed her bag and jacket, before she left the house, bringing Hiccup with her. As they wandered through the streets to the bus shelter, Camicazi looked at the bus stop then at her brother.

"By the way, I'm taking you to the mall." Camicazi told him.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Because, you need some new clothes for the dinner later." She told him. "And anyway, I said that I'd take you shopping for summer clothes when I got back, so now I'm back." She told him before she got onto the bus with the help of the bus driver and she paid the fare for both her and Hiccup and as she wheeled herself into the disabled space, Hiccup sat on a chair opposite her. When they reached the mall, Hiccup helped his sister get off of the bus, and he walked beside her as they walked inside to avoid the rain that had started. After a while of going around the mall, Hiccup had bought some new clothes, which included a dark green shirt and some new black jeans that he could wear tonight, whilst Camicazi had brought a pastel blue strapless maxi dress and a small white cardigan to keep her warm. Though right now, they were sitting by a large fountain, in some sort of cafe and Hiccup was happily eating an ice cream sundae as his sister simply ate a small slice of chocolate fudge cake. Hiccup had certainly cheered up after spending the day with Camicazi, and she praised herself on that, she and Hiccup both loved doing things like this together, go shopping or simply spending time in the mall and then going for ice creams afterwards.

In fact, Hiccup was enjoying his time so much, that when his sister left to use the ladies room, he didn't notice his cousin walking towards the ice cream parlour, followed by Travis Thornston, Ruby Thornston, Finlay Ingerman, also known as Fishlegs, and Astrid. In fact, his happiness lasted until his ice cream sundae was suddenly thrown at his face and he felt the pain that came the sundae dish as it hit between his eyes and he took the metal dish off his face and watched the ice cream drip from it as he saw his cousin and his friends laugh, but the only ones who weren't laughing, was Astrid and Fishlegs.

"What the hell Shaun? You didn't have to do that!" Astrid told him, punching him in the gut and just as they heard Camicazi calling for Hiccup, she watched everyone else but Finlay scatter and she helped to clean Hiccup's face though he kept trying to pull away.

"What happened?" Camicazi asked as she wheeled herself over.

"I stood up but tripped over something, and I ended up having my head in my ice cream, I'm sorry Cami that was a waste of money, huh?" Hiccup asked his face beetroot as he finally managed to get away from Astrid. "Astrid and Fishlegs were coming to help me."

Camicazi looked at Fishlegs and Astrid and she raised an eyebrow. "Thank you both for coming to help him." She smiled, before she looked at her brother. "I think it's time to head home, dad will be home soon and we all need to get ready."

"Yeah, I'd best get home too, I still need to get ready for tonight, so I'll see you later Hendrick." Astrid smiled, before she and Fishlegs left and Camicazi got Hiccup some napkins so that he could clean himself up. Once he was ice cream free, they grabbed their bags and they all headed down to the bus stop, able to just make it to their bus in time.

When they got home, Hiccup went straight upstairs to get changed, and Camicazi went to get a shower. When she was finished, she came out of her room, wearing a pair of pyjamas and she found Hiccup sat on the sofa, shirtless so that the edge of the wound in his back was visible.

"Go and get me some bandages and I'll dress the wound on your back." Camicazi told him, and she watched her brother walk into the kitchen to find the first aid box that he kept and he pulled out a roll of gauze, some bandages and tape, before he walked back to her. Sitting down in front of her on the sofa as she sat in her chair beside him, he winced as she applied the gauze, but she still didn't falter. When he was done, she gently tapped his shoulder and she went back to her room as he ran upstairs to put his shirt and shoes on. When he was ready, Camicazi was in front of the large living room mirror, brushing her hair and she managed to change into a blue maxi dress and a white cardigan and white flat shoe. As Hiccup sat on the sofa, the door opened and Stoick stalked in, his footsteps heavy.

"Busy day?" Camicazi asked.

"No more than usual, my sweet girl." He told her, gently brushing a hand over her hair. "I have a gift." As she turned around, Stoick stood behind her holding a teddy bear in the shape of a Deadly Nadder.

"Thank you, dad." She gave him a weak smile. "Have you brought a gift for Hendrick as well?"

"Later." Stoick told her, and then he caught sight of Hiccup. "What are you doing?"

"He's keeping me company, and we are spending time together." Camicazi told him, her voice holding a warning edge to it, but Stoick didn't catch it, or if he did, he never left on.

"I'm going to change and then we will go." Stoick told her gruffly, before he went upstairs, leaving the siblings alone and Camicazi gave a warm smile to her brother.

Not long after, Hiccup, Camicazi and Stoick had pulled up outside of a rather fancy restaurant in Stoick's favourite and best car, his black jeep. When they stopped, Camicazi was sat in the front seat, but neither father nor daughter spoke to each others, whilst Hiccup was sat in the back, and he knew better than to speak. When they parked, Hiccup jump out of the car at the first chance he got, and he flung open his sister's door as Stoick got the wheelchair out of the back.

"Cool it Hen, we've got time." Cami told him as she slid herself round in the seat and with Hiccup's 'help' despite the fact she done most of it herself, which had Stoick glaring at his son; she sat in her wheelchair, and fastened the belt across the waist to keep herself in the seat, she wheeled herself forward as Hiccup followed her, walking at her side. When they finally made it inside and found their table, Hiccup's stomach dropped, Shaun was there and his parents, who were Cami and Hiccup's Aunt and Uncle, and Astrid was there but she looked ready to split until Hiccup and Cami had walked in, but Travis, Ruby and Finlay were there too. Those he could handle, Shaun wouldn't do anything with Cami there, because even though she wasn't as violent, physically like Astrid, she was violent mentally and that's what Shaun as terrified of. But Hiccup knew that Travis had a massive crush on Cami and he didn't want to have to listen to him trying to win her over or he'd physically throw up. But then there was Astrid, he didn't doubt that she'd heard his father yelling at him yesterday and he doubted that she was laughing inside from watching him get covered in his ice cream by his cousin, and he was sure that she was only messing around because she'd seen or heard that Cami was with him. Either way, he wished that she wasn't there just so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Meanwhile, Astrid was looking at her boyfriend, who she was unfortunately sat next to, and then to Hiccup, something was wrong here. Shaun was ignoring her as he spoke to his parents and Stoick about something to do with his scholarship and their friends were joining in as she just sat there, but she noticed that Hiccup had sat next to Camicazi and he was telling her something academic and he seemed to be getting advice from his big sister, so she tried to listen in to what was being said.

"So, how do I say it?" Hiccup asked, looking at his sister.

"Well, every girl is different Hendrick." She told him. "But do something she likes, even make her laugh, and then tell her how you feel. Laughter is the way to a girl's heart."

Hiccup nodded, and he thought over what his sister had said, whilst Astrid almost felt destroyed, Hiccup had a girl he loved? She suddenly felt confused, why did she feel like this, she had Shaun...Didn't she?

Astrid remained confused throughout the entire meal, and even until she got home. Shaun's parents having dropped her off in front of her house and as she got out, she shared a kiss with Shaun, but it wasn't the same anymore, and this only confused her more. Walking into her home, she sat in the living room, looking at the fireplace that hung on the wall and thought over her feelings, just as her aunt walked in, since like Hiccup, her own mother and father died when she was young so her Uncle Finn and his wife Sarah were raising her.

"Astrid, what's on your mind sweetheart?" Sarah asked, coming to sit next to her niece on the sofa.

"It's nothing." Astrid told her.

"Now Astrid, you know that I don't buy that." Sarah told her. "So come on, tell me what it is."

"Aunt Sarah, I'm really confused." She eventually told her with a rather hefty sigh.

"What's got you so confused?" She asked, before she looked over at Finn Hofferson, a bulky and strong builder who was reading the paper and both of them could see that he was listening. "Finn sweetheart, maybe you should go and run our little champion a bath so that she can relax while she and I have a chat." Sarah suggested.

Finn looked at his wife then his niece and he nodded, putting the paper down as he walked upstairs. At seeing that her Uncle had left, she started with her story of how confused she was.

"Well, there's this guy in school Hic-Hendrick Haddock, and well, I don't know, but I suddenly really care about him and about anything that happens to him, and when I saw him tonight...I don't know...I felt really, really, really, happy. It was like I'd felt when I had a crush on that guy in first year of high school. And just then when Shaun kissed me, I felt nothing, you know, no explosions, no...Feelings...I don't know why I felt like that with my own boyfriend, but yet I feel so much better when I'm around Hendrick." Astrid sighed.

Sarah had listened to her niece and she had a knowing smile on her face, she knew what this meant and she was all for it happening. "Astrid sweetheart, we both know that whatever you felt with Shaun when you first got together, if you felt anything at all, wasn't going to last. I think you've come to that stage where you've worked that out for yourself, but as for your feelings about Hendrick, well, I think that you've fallen for the young man."

"So, what should I do?" Astrid asked her.

"I think you should stop this 'relationship' with Shaun, because let's be honest he doesn't really care about you, me and your Uncle could see that when he came to pick you up. Astrid, he looks at you like you're a trophy or something and not an actual person." She told her. "Heck, I had to stop your Uncle carving him with a knife."

This made Astrid laugh, before she went back to being serious. "But it's not easy to just break up with him, Shaun and I are the school's 'it' couple...Everyone else would talk."

"Then to hell with them, Astrid a reputation isn't worth being unhappy for." She told her, getting her niece to look at her in the eyes. "Believe me, Astrid, you won't be in high school forever and what happens when you get old enough to do more than kiss, are you still going to risk being unhappy?"

Astrid thought about this for a minute, before she sighed. "But what do I do about Hiccup?"

"Stop calling him Hiccup for a start, I remember when you were kids, Hendrick is a lovely lad Astrid and personally, I think he is much better suited for you. But it's your choice sweetheart, I can only advise you on what would be best, you're the one who has to make the choice" She told her. "Now go and get in your bath and then it's time for bed."

Astrid nodded and she ran upstairs, getting in the bath she realised that her Aunt was right, she would probably be much happier without Shaun, or Snotlout as Camicazi had called him when she had seen him getting too bigheaded during the meal, the name made her smile. By the time she went to bed that night, Astrid had already made a firm decision and now all she needed was the time and place to put it into action.


	4. Hit and Run

Eventually, it was time for Camicazi to go back to the city and carry on with her university course, and right now, she was going round her room packing her small holdall that she had used as Hiccup sat on her bed.

"Don't look so glum Hen; you're coming up to see me in a few weeks." Cami told him as she wheeled herself over to stand in front of him.

"I know, but I'm just going to miss you." He sighed.

"What else is on your mind?" She asked him.

"What if dad goes back to the way he was before you came back?" Hiccup asked.

Camicazi looked at her little brother, she hated to think of what might happen now that she had to leave, but she knew that she couldn't just give up her life because of it. "You know that I can't make promises to you, but if I could I would." She told him, making him look at her. "If he ever lays another hand on you, then you have to tell me Hen and when you've told me I'll be straight home, I promise."

Hiccup nodded, before he left his sister to finish packing and he went up to his room, when he was gone, Camicazi packed all of her underwear from one of her drawers and she found a large envelope. Sighing to herself, she put it on her bed and she opened it, only to reveal the title of the document inside: 'GUARDIANSHIP ARRANGEMENT', when she was satisfied with the title, she closed the envelope and put it back in the drawer. This was her last resort, and one way or another she would protect her brother.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard the front door open and the heavy footsteps of her father as he walked into the house. Cami sighed as she wheeled herself out of her room after shoving the rest of her things into the holdall and she wheeled herself out to greet her father.

"Thought you would have gone by now." He told her, he sounded angry, but she was relaxed since she knew that it couldn't have been anything that Hiccup had done, and Camicazi watched him open a can of beer.

"Not yet, thought you might have wanted to say bye or something like that." She shrugged.

Stoick didn't say or do anything; in fact all he did was walk into the living room and put the television on. Camicazi rolled her eyes, before there was a knock on the door and she got there just as Hiccup pulled open the door and the sight made her smile. At the door was a girl with purple hair, who Hiccup knew to be named Aster, she and Cami were best friends when they first started university together and she was stood next to a rather tanned, muscular guy, with dark hair and brooding dark eyes, someone that Hiccup had never met.

"Hey Aster, hey Vladamir." Cami smiled.

"Hey Cami, are you ready to go?" The girl, now known as Aster asked, and she had a very thick French accent.

"Yeah, you know where my stuff is." She smiled as Aster gave Hiccup a kiss on each cheek, as a French greeting, before she walked into the house, but not before greeting Hiccup. "Hey Hendrick."

"Hi Aster." Hiccup smiled, before he looked back at the guy, now called Vladamir. "Um, hi, I'm Hendrick."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Vladamir, but people call me Vlad." The guy smiled and he shared a handshake with Hiccup, and Hiccup noted the strong Russian accent that he had.

Hiccup nodded, Vladamir was strong and he noticed how he looked at Camicazi, he had a crush on her, but Cami seemed oblivious. Yet, as he walked out to the jeep with his sister, he helped her into the front seat as Vladamir got into the driver's seat and Aster put the wheelchair in the back.

"I'm going to miss you." Hiccup told her when she had buckled herself in.

"I'm going to miss you too you little softie, but I'll be home next holiday, and you'll be over to see me in a few weeks." Cami told him. "Now remember what I told you about the girl, and be brave." She smiled at him. "Oh and if Snotlout hurts you again, give him a punch to the face and say that's off me, alright?"

Hiccup nodded and he stepped back as the car drove off, music suddenly blaring from it, he looked back at the house and saw his father stood on the porch, he looked angry and this scared the young boy to almost death, but his father went inside before he did and he never spoke to Hiccup for the rest of the night and for once the young boy didn't go to bed or wake up in pain.

The next morning Hiccup woke up to his alarm and he sat up, looking around his bare room, noticing the black dragon curled up on the floor and taking up all of the space.

"Toothless, come on bud, we have to get up." Hiccup nudged his dragon that looked up at him with a purr before he got up and followed his human to the bathroom where he stood at the door as Hiccup brushed his teeth and washed his face, before he followed him back to his room and Toothless stayed at the door as Hiccup got dressed. When Hiccup was ready, he took Toothless downstairs and out to the stables, where he collected a basket of fish and left some out for Toothless who happily ate and he fed Skullcrusher the rest. When the dragon were happy, Hiccup shut the stable and he headed back inside, grabbing her school bag and he left the house, running down to catch the school bus that he just saw coming round the corner. He managed to make it in time, and he climbed on board, he sat in his usual seat at the front, staying as far away from people as he could. When the bus stopped, he almost ran off the bus and to his locker, but as he was putting his books away, he suddenly felt a hard shove on his back and he found himself inside his locker and the door slammed shut.

"Get yourself out of that one, Useless." The taunt came from his cousin who ran away laughing.

"Hey, anyone there, let me out?" Hiccup shouted, hitting the door, but everyone who walked past ignored him.

After a while, he sighed to himself and sat at the bottom of his locker, he didn't know how long he sat there for, before he heard footsteps. The sound of the footsteps made him shoot back to his feet and he resumed to hit the door of his locker. "Hey, is anyone out there?"

At his voice, the footsteps stopped and Hiccup could see a flash of blue as the person stood in front of the locker.

"Hendrick?" The voice asked. "Is that you?"

At that point, Hiccup wanted to die, the footsteps had belonged to Astrid and he realised that his skin had heated up.

"Uh...Yeah...Astrid could you...Uh...Let me out?" He asked.

"What's your combination?" Astrid asked.

"Eighteen, Twenty nine, seven." He told her, and he suddenly heard the click of the lock and the door swung open with Hiccup falling flat on his face right in front of Astrid. Realising that he had nearly landed directly on her shoes, Hiccup pushed himself up. "Oh...Uh...Sorry..."

"It's fine." She told him. "I probably should have warned you." She gave him a smile as she helped him to his feet. "Let me guess, Shaun done that?"

Hiccup just nodded, going beetroot. "Uh...Yeah...Guess I'd done something to provoke him right?"

Astrid sighed, it was something that she'd noticed, and it was that Hiccup always assumed that he'd done something wrong when someone turned against him, she'd seen it at the dinner and she saw it now. He needed a massive confidence boost, but if her suspicions were correct, she understood why he did need it. But she wasn't about to pry about it now.

"Do you want to come and sit in the canteen; I mean we both have a free lesson now, so it can't affect our grades or something." She told him with a shrug.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that."

As they walked, well Astrid walked, Hiccup was dragged, towards the canteen, Astrid kept glancing at him, thinking back to her conversation with her Aunt. She was much happier when she was with Hiccup, and true she didn't love Shaun anymore, if she had at all, Hiccup was much of a nicer person, and he always made her smile just by looking at her and acting as shy as he did when they sat next to each other in class. But as they sat down, Astrid noticed more than the good in Hiccup, she saw his secrets. As he leant over to get something form his bag, she saw the cut on the base of his back, whatever had happened, it looked painful and relatively fresh, but it had scabbed over, and when his sleeves rolled up, she saw aging bruises, but the most worrying secret she found was some cuts and scars on his wrist and she thought back to a lesson they had on self harm and she saw a similar pattern. Could Hiccup really have been hurting himself? The mere thought of it hurt Astrid, could it all be that bad that he wants to leave everyone behind? Astrid had to make sure that that didn't happen.

"You know, you're a really nice guy Hendrick." She told him.

Hiccup looked at her, he was surprised she'd just suddenly said that, but then he looked down and saw that the scars on his wrist were visible and he pulled his sleeves up to his palms.

"Um, thanks Astrid."

She smiled at him, before she went quiet for a few minutes. "You know, I was thinking of breaking up with Shaun."

This definitely took Hiccup by surprise and he looked at her. "Really?" He soon realised how eager he sounded, and he toned it down. "Um, why?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Astrid almost shouted. "All he's interested in is making out, or his stupid scholarship, which he hasn't even gotten yet, or going out with his friends. He doesn't even treat me like an actual person!" She suddenly realised that she was stood up pacing and ranting when she noticed Hiccup had slid further away from her.

"Well, I admit my older cousin is a jerk, I've known that since I was born, but still, you two are the 'it' couple, surely it's not that easy."

"It will be that easy, because I'm not spending the rest of my life unhappy." She told him as she sat back down next to him.

Not long after she sat back down, did the bell go signalling that it was time for break, and Hiccup grabbed his bag standing up just as Astrid copied him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, grabbing his wrist when he took a step away from her.

"Back to my side of the canteen, this is the popular people side, I don't belong here Astrid." Hiccup told her.

"Well, you do now Hendrick." Astrid told him and she pulled to sit back down with her.

As he sat with them, the room filled, and none of the other popular kids seemed to have a problem with Hiccup being there, in fact some even smiled at him, but he didn't know whether that was because of Astrid or the fact that Shaun wasn't there but the safety he felt soon disappeared when he heard his cousin's voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Useless? This place is far too good for you!" Shaun asked as he strolled over and suddenly picked Hiccup up by the front of his shirt.

"Let him go Shaun." Astrid told him, but she was ignored.

"I'm talking to you Useless! What do you think you're doing with my girl!" Shaun yelled at the boy, shaking him, but soon found himself on the floor, dropping Hiccup back to his feet. Everyone looked around and saw Astrid stood there, her fist covered in a bit of Shaun's blood, but she stood beside Hiccup.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Snotlout Jorgenson." She seethed. "And if you think of touching Hendrick again, I'll do worse than bloody your nose." She told him, picking up her bag. "Oh and by the way, we're over." She told him, and she grabbed Hiccup's wrist and walked away with him, out of the canteen. Thankfully, Hiccup only had a headache from being shaken like a ragdoll and Astrid's fist was fine, so apart from going to class, they spent the rest of the day wandering around together or sitting in the library talking. That was until it came to the end of the day. After school, Astrid had gone off to softball practice while Hiccup was finishing some work in the library and the two promised to meet up and get a lift home from Astrid's uncle, but that wasn't going to happen.

After he finished his work, Hiccup saw that he still had a while until he had to meet up with Astrid, so he decided to take a rather slow walk towards the softball field. However, as he walked through the courtyard towards the exit which led to the softball field, he suddenly found himself on the ground and his cousin stood over him.

"Steal my girl will you Useless?" He asked, kicking his cousin in the chest, causing Hiccup to curl in on himself. "She'll never care about you!"

"She does." Hiccup told him as he managed to stand up when his cousin stopped kicking him.

"No one cares about you, not even your stupid big sister, or your whore of a mother." He sneered.

Hiccup felt his anger rising at his cousin and he looked at him. "Shut up, you don't know anything."

"Come to think of it, no one really cares about you or Cami, the stupid cripple, she's better off dead, and so are you."

Hiccup suddenly punched him, and it was a surprisingly hard punch, but the minute he done it, he realised what he had done and he ran, as he heard his cousin' cry of anger and his footsteps behind him. As he ran, he ran past the softball field, heading towards the road. As his feet hit the tarmac, he heard someone calling his name, but he didn't have time to register , before there was a screech of tyres on tarmac and suddenly Hiccup's world went black.

The sight made Astrid scream, she had seen Hiccup run past with Shaun hot on his heels and she had gone after him, ready to beat the living daylights out of Shaun if he ever hurt her Hiccup. _Her_ Hiccup, what was with that? As she followed him, she saw the car as Hiccup ran into the road and she shouted him to try and warn him, but it was too late, she heard the deafening screech of the tyres as the car tried to stop but it couldn't and she watched as it crashed into Hiccup. Shaun had seen it too, but he had scarpered when his brain actually did some quick thinking and he knew what was going to happen to his younger cousin – Astrid made a mental note to drive his head in with a blunt instrument after this. Suddenly she snapped back to reality as she saw the driver get out of the car and run to a now unconscious Hiccup and she ran over to.

"Hendrick, Hendrick can you hear me? It's me, Astrid." She almost shouted at him, checking him over for any visible injuries, remembering the first aid training her Uncle had given her, but she recoiled when she got to his leg. The leg had been run over by the wheel of the car and right now, the wheel was still on top of it, crushing it, but Astrid could see the blood pouring out and she knew that it wasn't going to be good. But she refused to look at it and she concentrated on Hiccup's face, he looked peaceful when he wasn't awake, and Astrid liked that. She liked him to be calm and at peace, and without even realising it, she leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm here for you; I'm still your angel." She whispered to him, and she remained at his side even when the paramedics came and when they put him into the ambulance she still refused to be parted from him.

"Can I come too?" She asked one of the paramedics who was getting in the back with Hiccup.

Thinking about it for a few minutes, she nodded. "Alright, climb in."

Astrid smiled in relief and she climbed in, taking one of Hiccup's hands in her own, and she stayed like that for the whole journey, until they got to the hospital and Astrid was left in the waiting room as they took Hiccup straight to theatre to try and save his leg.


	5. Guardian

Astrid sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever, no one came to talk to her or to see if she was alright, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that no one gave her answers about Hiccup. After a few hours, her phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID: 'UNCLE FINN'. Now she was in trouble, in the commotion, she had forgotten to tell her Aunt and Uncle where she was, they were probably worried sick. So she gingerly pressed the answer button and held it to her ear, she didn't have time to speak before her Uncle's voice sounded through the phone.

 _"_ _Astrid, where in god's name are you?"_ He sounded extremely angry by now. _"Sarah and I have been sat outside of this school for an hour and a half."_

"I'm in the hospital Uncle Finn." Astrid told him trying to keep her voice even.

 _"_ _You're where? Good god's Astrid, are you alright, we're on our way sweetheart."_ Sarah's voice came through the speaker.

"It's not me, it's Hendrick, he was hit by a car...I'm so scared, no one will tell me anything...I have to call Cami and tell her." Astrid said it, sounding like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

 _"_ _Sit tight my little warrior, we will pick up Gus on the way and we will be there shortly."_ Finn told his niece and he heard Astrid hang up, before he drove to Gus' house. Gus, more commonly known as 'Gobber' was the owner of the forge at school as well as a mechanics teacher and sports coach for the students as well as a good friend with the Hofferson and Haddock family. Finn and Sarah knew that he was also the guardian of Hiccup, Cami and even Astrid. So they knew that he would want to be there. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Astrid was 'sitting tight' as her uncle had told her and she was scrolling through her contacts as she tried to find Camicazi's number. When she found it, she tried to gain control of herself as she pressed call and held the phone to her ear, praying to whatever gods she knew that Cami would answer her phone.

Meanwhile, Camicazi was sat at her desk in her university house, finishing off an assignment and she looked up at hearing a cup be placed on her desk and she saw that Vladamir was sitting on the edge of her desk, a steaming mug beside him.

"We are all having a vilm night, do you vant to join us?" He asked, his thick Russian accent turning Camicazi to butter.

"That depends on which film we're all watching." She told him with a smile as she accepted the mug of hot cocoa that he had placed there for her. "But I'll be out soon, I'm just finishing this last paragraph, it's the final conclusion."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He smiled, heading out to join the others.

As he left, Camicazi went back to writing, but not before her phone started ringing and she groaned.

"Am I ever going to finish this?" She asked herself as she wheeled herself over to her bed where her phone lay and she saw the caller ID: 'ASTRID HOFFERSON'. This couldn't be good, so she pressed answer on her phone.

"Hello, Astrid?" Cami asked.

 _"_ _Cami, thank gods, I thought you wouldn't pick up."_ Astrid's voice came through and Cami recognised that she was fighting to keep it even.

"What's happened Astrid?" Cami asked, and if she worried now, then she might have fainted when she heard the next part, but she was too strong for that.

 _"_ _Hiccup was in an accident, he got hit by a car...Cami his leg...It was awful..."_

"Where has he been taken?"

 _"_ _He's in Berk General."_ Astrid told her. _"Please hurry, I'm scared and I don't want him to be alone."_

"I'm on my way Astrid, I'll be there in a few hours, go home for now, I'll call you if there is any change." Camicazi told her.

 _"_ _Okay..."_ Astrid whispered and she hung up.

When the line went dead, Camicazi sat there in silence for a few minutes, her heart was hammering in her chest and she suddenly couldn't breathe, but she refused to have a panic attack right now, her little brother needed her, so she done the one thing she knew how to do, she asked for help.

"Vladamir!" She shouted.

Back in Berk General Hospital, Astrid had dissolved into sobs in the chair, and she pulled her legs up to her chest, curling up as tight as she could as she sobbed. She stayed like that until her muscles ached and even then she reminded like that, long after her sobs quietened down and she heard her name being called, it was her Aunt Sarah. Hearing her getting closer, she unwound herself and she stood up, suddenly getting pulled into a tight hug by her Aunt and this brought on a whole new wave of tears as her Aunt tried to comfort her.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm here, Auntie Sarah is here." The woman soothed, rubbing her niece's back.

"Let's get you home little warrior." Her uncle told him.

"No, I have to stay here, Hendrick needs me." Astrid told them, trying to pull away at the thought of leaving Hiccup here on his own without his angels. "I'm his angel, I have to protect him, I promised him."

"It's alright Lass, I'll protect the Lad." The voice came from Gobber as he stood off to the side. "You've been a brilliant angel to him Astrid, but I'll take over until you're able to come back tomorrow, but you need to go and change and have something to eat and rest."

Astrid looked up at her coach, teacher and guardian and she nodded. "Cami will be here soon, will you get her to tell me what's been said and if he's awake?"

"Of course lass, now go and rest, you've done enough for today." Gobber told her.

Reluctantly, Astrid nodded and she sighed, allowing for her Aunt and Uncle to lead her out of the hospital and her Aunt got into the backseat with Astrid and allowed for the young girl to lie down with her head on her lap and as they drove home, Finn kept checking the rear view mirror to check on his niece and he soon found her asleep. When they got home, they put Astrid straight to bed, with Sarah quickly changing her into her pyjamas, the poor girl was emotionally exhausted and anyone could see that, and they left her to sleep once they had tucked her up safely in her bed.

Back at the hospital, Gobber had watched Astrid leave and he sat himself down in the waiting room. It felt like ages when someone finally asked for any relatives of 'Hendrick Haddock' and Gobber immediately got to his feet.

"That's me." Gobber told the nurse who simply nodded and led him to a private room where Hiccup had been hooked up to a ventilator, wires and tubes were attached to him, and he wore a hospital gown, which also meant that his bruises and scars and cuts were visible, and the next most obvious thing was that Hiccup's lower left leg was missing, which made even Gobber gape in surprise. The nurse however, didn't mention any of this and instead she simply asked what relation he was to Hiccup.

"I'm his godfather in case anything happens to his father and sister." Gobber told her and the nurses nodded again and left the room. When she was gone, Gobber sat in the chair beside the bed and he gently ran a hand over Hiccup's forehead. "That sister of yours is going to tear you a new one Hendrick Haddock." He sighed. "She'll be here soon and Astrid will be back tomorrow, you won't be alone and you won't be hurt anymore." He promised the young boy and Gobber even pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We're all going to protect you now, and I'm going to give your dad such a bashing, he won't ever look at you with the intent to hurt, ever again, believe me."

Gobber stayed with Hiccup for the rest of the night, and he sent a quick text to Camicazi to tell fill her in on what was happening and because he knew that she would be worrying about whether her brother was dead or alive and he wanted to put the young girl out of her misery sooner rather than later.

 _CAMI, I'VE SET ASTRID HOME, HER AUNT AND UNCLE BROUGHT ME TO HOSPITAL. I'M STAYING WITH HENDRICK UNTIL YOU GET HERE AND THEN SOME. IT'S NOT EXACTLY GOOD NEWS BUT HE IS ALIVE. SEE YOU SOON, GOBBER._

He waited for a reply and he didn't need to wait long until his phone buzzed and it was a reply from Camicazi and even through the text she sounded scared and worried.

 _HI GOBBER, I'M ON MY WAY, VLADAMIR IS DRIVING SO I SHOULD GET THERE SOON. TELL HIM THAT I'M ALMOST THERE AND I WILL SEE HIM SOON AND THAT I LOVE HIM. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. CAMI X_

Once he had read the text properly, he then decided that one needed to be sent to Stoick, and by now Gobber was furious with him, Stoick should have been here for his son, but he wasn't and Gobber wanted to know why.

 _STOICK, HENDRICK'S IN HOSPITAL, GET HERE NOW! BY THE WAY, WE NEED TO TALK! SO YOU BETTER GET HERE BEFORE CAMICAZI DOES OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE ON YOU FROM BOTH SIDES. GOBBER_

He then waited for the reply and after a few hours, he gave up waiting for the text and for him to show.

Meanwhile, whilst he was unconscious, Hiccup's imagination was running wild. His mind woke up and all he saw was light, and clouds of the purest white he had ever seen, then he heard a voice, soft and sweet, calling for him.

"Hendrick, over here sweetheart." The voice called.

Looking around, Hiccup saw no one and then his eyes clapped sight of a figure, a woman and she was basically the older version of Camicazi, but walking.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Of course you wouldn't recognise me; you were only a babe at the time of the crash..." She looked at the looks of confusion that he was giving her. "I'm your mother." She told him and with that, Hiccup ran to her, hugging her tightly. The woman held him close, breathing in his scent.

"Cami has done a wonderful job with you, Hendrick." She told him as she hugged him.

"She has." He agreed. "Mum, where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"We are in your mind Hendrick; here are many doors that will show you everything, from your fears to your desires." She told him, turning him around to show him a hallway of doors behind him. "Go and take a look." Curiously, Hiccup walked towards a door and he pulled it open, but soon wished he hadn't.

 _Behind the door, it was a sunny day and Hiccup was sat beside a lake, on a picnic blanket, he looked older, around twenty, and beside him was a blonde woman, who he could easily identify as an older Astrid. They seemed to be talking and laughing, and that was alright, nothing bad about that, until he saw those both lean in and their lips connected. From there it was cringe worthy, Hiccup watched as the kiss became more and more heated, and soon clothes were being removed until Astrid was only in her bra and he was only in his boxers. Hiccup could see his older version hands were exploring Astrid's skin, particularly the space between her legs and if the sight of the act wasn't enough, then the heated moans that were coming from both of them were enough to make Hiccup blush and he quickly shut the door, fanning himself._

"Is it hot in here?" He asked his mother who stood behind him smiling.

"That was what you desire Hendrick, you and young Astrid to be together." She smiled. "Try another one?" She suggested.

Hiccup walked to another door and he took a deep breath before he pulled it open, and this door wasn't as happy as the first.

 _Behind this door, it was a dark and stormy night, and Hiccup could see the headlights of a car and in the car sat his mother as the driver, his sister in the seat beside her and in the back he could see a small baby carrier. Then he realised, it was the night of the crash!_

 _"_ _Cami, could you check your brother for me?" His mother asked and his sister nodded, shifting her belt slightly to look back into the back of the car and she smiled._

 _"_ _He's asleep momma." She smiled, reaching back to gently take her brother's hand in hers. "He sleeps well for a few weeks old, doesn't he?"_

 _However Camicazi never got her answer, as she saw something coming towards them and she heard the screech of tyres._

 _"_ _Cami, protect-" The sound was cut off and Hiccup saw Cami had almost dived in the backseat and covered her brother as there was a deafening crash and that was when he saw it, Camicazi's legs were crushed into the car, and their mother was much worse, she was effectively killed on site with how bad it was. Then he realised something, Camicazi risked her chances to walk again by throwing herself in the backseat to protect him, or they all would have died. He quickly shut the door and looked back at his mother._

"Is it true?" He asked.

The woman simply nodded. "Camicazi saved you that night, she always told me that you were destined for greatness, even after you came into this world early, and we were told that you wouldn't survive. Your father and sister had hope."

"Dad had hope?" Hiccup asked, his tone bordering on disbelief.

"Yes, he might not show it now, but he still has hope and your sister always will, which is why I don't want you to follow me now." She told him.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because it's not your time to die yet Hendrick." She told him, and she soon disappeared into the white clouds, and Hiccup suddenly felt an unworldly pain in his chest.

Back in reality, Hiccup's body suddenly gave a loud gasp and he started to cough, and tried to sit up but realised that he was attached to something. Then he felt something soft in his left hand, hair, he felt hair. Looking to his side he saw the source of the hair, Camicazi was leaning on the bed, her head lying on her folded arms and she was asleep. Then he looked to his right and saw Gobber asleep in the chair, his head resting on his missing hand. Looking more around his surroundings, he saw that he was in hospital, with wires attached to him all over, and IV drips in both hands.

"Cami..." He whispered, moving his left hand slightly to touch her arm.

The mere touch made his sister jolt into a sitting up position, and she looked at him.

"Hendrick, thank gods you're alright." Cami smiled, leaning up to touch his face. "I thought I'd lost you." She told before she looked over at Gobber. "Gobber, wake up."

The man jolted awake and he gave a sleepy smile at Hiccup. "Hey lad, you gave us all a fright."

"What do you mean; I was only out for a few hours..."

"No Hen, you've been out for three weeks." Camicazi told him.

"Really...It doesn't feel that long..." He then thought. "Wait, what actually happened?"

"You don't remember?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup just shook his head. "All I remember is running from Snotlout."

"You ran into the road Hendrick, and you were hit by a car...which reminds us...you're lower left leg is well...um..." Camicazi started.

Hiccup had taken the initiative and looked for himself and as soon as he saw the blank space where his lower left leg had been, he paled.

"I'm a cripple?" He whispered.

Camicazi didn't take offence and she shook her head. "No, you're going to be able to have a prosthetic leg made so that you can still walk and run, but don't run in front of any more cars." She told him.

Hiccup just nodded dumbly. "Okay..."

They all turned to the door as a nurse walked in and she was one of those nurses who always smiled a lot, even if they are giving bad news, those who made you intentionally uncomfortable. She was followed by a man and a woman, both in formal suit clothing and they were the opposite of the nurse, instead of happy and sickly cheerful, they look stern and some might even suggest bored, but they didn't fail to make you feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ah, Hendrick, it's lovely to see that you're awake, we have a couple of people who want to speak to you." She smiled, her voice sickly sweet.

"Can't this wait; he's only just woken up." Camicazi told them.

"Unfortunately not ma'am, now we'd like to ask you and the gentleman to leave the room whilst we speak to young Hendrick." The woman told her.

Camicazi took an obvious dislike to the woman, but she looked straight back at her brother, gently patting his hand when she felt him tighten his grip on hers. "I'll be just outside, don't look so terrified."

Hiccup simply nodded and he watched Gobber and Cami leave the room, Gobber pushing her out so that her wheelchair didn't accidentally knock any of the wires or tubes to the machines.

"Now Hendrick, I'm Mr Smith." The man spoke, he sounded a lot like he didn't want to be there, and he took the seat that Gobber had been sat in. "And this is my colleague Miss Alex."

Hiccup simply nodded. "Hello."

"Hello sweetheart, now Hendrick, I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr Smith is only there to observe. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

Hiccup simple nodded again. "Why can't my sister be here?"

"Because this is just going to be between us three okay?" She asked and Hiccup felt like he had no choice but to nod.

As soon as Camicazi was out of the room she checked the time and tried to remember when it was time for break back in Hiccup's school. When she was satisfied that now would be a good time, she looked at Gobber.

"Gobber, can you take me to where a payphone is, I need to call Astrid and let her know about Hendrick."

Gobber nodded. "Of course Lass." Before he wheeled her over to a payphone and she used her mobile to dial Astrid's number, and she waited for her to answer.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Astrid's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Astrid, its Camicazi, Hendrick's older sister."

 _"_ _Hey Cami, is everything alright? Is Hendrick alright?"_ She immediately sounded worried.

"He's okay Astrid, he's just woken up, and two social workers are with him now."

 _"_ _Social workers, Cami, what's going on?"_ She asked.

"I don't know Astrid, but everything will be fine." She promised, just as there was the sound of a bell in the distance. "I'll let you head to class, just remember that everything is going to be okay Astrid, he's safe now."

 _"_ _Okay...You're right...I'll speak to you later Cami, I'm going to go to class. I'll come and see him later, but don't tell him yet, I want to surprise him."_

"Don't worry, I won't."

Camicazi smiled as she and Astrid bid each other goodbye and they both hung up with Camicazi being taken back to where Hiccup's room was and she saw that one of the social workers was waiting for her, it was the woman.

"Camicazi Haddock?" She asked and as Camicazi nodded, she gestured to a separate room. "Will you come with me please?"

Cami was confused, but then she nodded and she followed the social worker in the room, leaving Gobber stood outside, not knowing what to do.

When they were alone, Cami watched the woman sit on the edge of the bed and she looked at her.

"Now Cami, are you aware that your brother shows sign of abuse?" She asked.

"I was only aware of it the other day, as I'm sure my little brother has told you, I'm in University in the town, I'm not home a lot." Cami told her.

The woman nodded. "Camicazi, if you are lying then, your little brother won't be coming to live with you and he will be put into foster care."

"I understand." She nodded. "But I'm not lying; this was only made apparent to me the other day."

"I understand that, and under what we have seen and what your brother has told us, we will be granting you permission to have your little brother living in the city with you." She told her, and she handed her an envelope with an approved certificate of guardianship.

Camicazi nodded. "Thank you." She watched the woman open the door for her as she wheeled herself out of the room.

"But I should mention, Hendrick has asked that we don't charge his father with child abuse." She told her.

Camicazi nodded. "I didn't think he would, our father isn't a bad parent or a bad person, he's just lost." She watched as the pair of social workers left and she went back to her brother's room.

"I'm moving out?" He asked when she came back in.

"Yes, you're moving into the city with me, Vladamir, Aster and Ezekiel. Don't worry Hendrick, you'll love it."

Hendrick just smiled, he already liked his sister's friends, well those of which he had met, and this Ezekiel person was new to him. "When do I get to move?"

"When you're fully healed." She told him.

He sat there in content for a while, before he suddenly realised something. "But, what about Toothless?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"I'll be moving Toothless over there once you're settled in." Gobber promised him. "I've already ordered a trailer to carry his things over and something for him to travel in; it's on standby for when you're ready lad."

Hiccup smiled and he settled back into the pillows. "Is it alright if I sleep?"

"Yeah, Gobber will stay with you; I'm going to get a taxi back to dad's place to get you some things."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you sis."

She smiled as she kissed his forehead. "Sleep Hendrick, I'll be back soon." With that, she wheeled herself from the room and out of the hospital all together, quickly getting a cab back to her dad's she knew he was home and she was about to hit him with the bombshell that was going to be his life.


	6. Learning Again

Days passed and eventually, Hiccup was deemed strong enough to at least sit out of bed for a while each day. As the rest of his stump healed, he needed to use a wheelchair, but since Camicazi had been in one for most of her life he didn't need much help in being shown how to manoeuvre himself. Overall, that went quite well and Hiccup was able to wheel himself down to the entrance with Astrid whenever she came to visit - which was daily - and he watched her get into her Uncle's car and drive away, before he wheeled himself back to his room. Camicazi had also started staying at Gobber's place with him whilst Hiccup remained in the hospital, but she was always there from when visiting hours began in the morning to when they ended at night. Right now, it was Saturday and Hiccup was sat on his hospital bed, a doctor sat next to him and they were both looking down at a piece of metal that was attached to what was left of Hiccup's left leg.

"Now Hendrick, this is going to hurt the first few times that you try it, but it will get easier to handle and eventually the pain will go away." The doctor told him.

Hiccup nodded. "Okay...So, do I have to get up now?" He asked, looking at the doctor. He preferred this doctor, he was straight forward and he had a kind smile, which wasn't forced like the over happy nurse's smile was and he made Hiccup actually feel like he was worth taking up the doctor's time.

"No, you don't have to right away, but we should think about starting to walk again, today."

Hiccup simply nodded. "Okay, let's give it a shot."

The doctor smiled. "That's the ticket." He stood up and held a hand out for Hiccup. "Put your good leg down first." He suggested and Hiccup done as he said, but as he put his prosthetic down, he suddenly felt the worst pain that he had ever felt and it brought tears to his eyes.

The doctor saw this and he patted his back as Hiccup stood up fully. "Easy now, take deep breaths."

This continued for a while longer and eventually Hiccup was able to walk a few steps on his new prosthetic, but this also meant that he was exhausted. The minute that Camicazi and Astrid had come to visit him by mid morning, they found Hiccup fast asleep in his bed. So, deciding not to wake him just yet, both Camicazi and Astrid put down the bag of fresh clothes and Hiccup's art supplies to go down to the hospital cafe and fetch some coffee. As they sat in the cafe, Camicazi was just messing with her cup of coffee as she looked at her phone.

"What's up?" Astrid asked.

"Vlad has been trying to call me all morning." She told her.

"Are you going to call him back?"

"She doesn't have to, I'm here." A deep Russian voice told them and they both turned around to see that Vladamir had walked over to them.

"What are you doing here, you're meant to be in lectures?" Camicazi told him as Vladamir got down to her level so that the two could share a hug.

"I asked for some time avay vhen you told me that Hendrick vas learning to valk again." He told her. "I thought that he might need some support from someone who had nearly been put in his position."

Camicazi nodded. "Yeah, I can see your point, thank you." She smiled.

"Anything for you." Vladamir smiled. "Oh and I've left Aster an Ezekial in charge of decorating Hendrick's room."

"What does it look like?" Astrid asked.

"Vell, it has dark wooden floor, a large double bed, with green blankets, the vallpaper is that green and vhite one he picked, and Aster bought a green rug to put at the base of his bed. His furniture is getting delivered tomorrow, and then Ezekial and I are putting it together when I get back."

"So you're not going back until the weekend?" Cami asked.

"Supposedly." Vladamir told her.

This made Cami's heart jump, but no one would have noticed just by looking at her, but Astrid had a feeling that something was going on, especially when Cami asked him to let her speak to Gobber so that Vladamir could stay with them until he went back and Vladamir didn't suggest otherwise.

After they had finished their coffees, the trio walked back to Hiccup's room and they saw that he was still asleep, so they sat around quietly. Camicazi was checking things on her laptop that she had brought with her, Vladamir was reading things off of his phone and Astrid had taken to looking in Hiccup's sketchbook. She was surprised that he could draw so well, and she looked though his pictures. Some were of himself and Camicazi, and some of Toothless on his own and then some of him and Toothless, there was also one of his mother, but what surprised her was that there was quite a few pictures of her. The pictures ranged from when they were young to how they had grown over the years. Most people would have been freaked out, but not Astrid, in fact she was honoured that Hiccup had taken the time to draw her. She definitely needed him to draw more of her in the future. Looking over at a sleeping Hiccup she smiled, and rested her hand on top of his, before she leant over and kissed his lips.

"Cute."

Astrid jumped away when she heard Camicazi, she'd actually forgotten both her and Vladamir were still in the room.

"Yeah, we're still here." Camicazi told her, though she was now looking at her laptop screen.

"What are you doing Cami?" She asked, walking over.

"Just sending off work for my lecturers." She told her, turning the screen to show her a document which had a lot of writing about something that Astrid didn't know about and Cami saw it. "It's for my second year of Dragon Training; my overall aim is to be a teacher of dragons."

"Whoa, that looks awesome." She smiled. "What are you studying, Vladamir?"

Vladamir looked up from the phone. "I'm studying sports and education." He told her. "My overall aim is to be a sports teacher."

Astrid nodded. "I don't know what I want to be yet." She sighed. "I suppose I have to start thinking soon."

"You have a while, you both do." Cami told her as she shut the laptop and put it in the bag beside her chair. "Though, we suggest that you look around at what you like and find a job that will involve it, for example Hendrick likes engineering and being in the forge, so he could go for an engineering degree at the university with a twist of Dragon Training on the side." Camicazi shrugged.

"I might take up dragon training, it sounds fun." Astrid smiled.

"It's expensive." They both laughed.

"But vorth it." Vladamir told her and it made Astrid smile.

That's when everyone looked at Hiccup as he looked at them with half open eyes and Astrid smiled, gently taking his hand.

"Hey sleepy-head." She smiled.

"Hey Astrid..." He smiled sleepily.

"How are you feeling Hen?" Camicazi asked, taking his other hand.

"I feel...tired...and sore..."

"Would you like me to get the nurse?" Astrid asked.

"No...I tried to walk today." He told them.

"Ah, and you might have overdone it." Cami smiled. "How did it go?"

"Pretty badly, but I did walk a few steps, the doctor looked impressed anyway." Hiccup told them.

"That's excellent news Hendrick." Camicazi smiled at her brother.

Hendrick smiled sleepily at them, before they all lapsed into a comfortable silence, occasionally the three listened as Astrid told Hendrick what he had missed in school, before a nurse came in and asked what Hendrick would like for dinner and whether his guests wanted anything – they were all fine with sandwiches. And then they lapsed back into silence once more, until they heard a knock on the door and someone they didn't expect poked their head in – Hiccup and Cami's uncle Samuel. The mere sight of him made Camicazi's blood boil, and Vladamir walked over and stood behind her, a hand resting on each of her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Camicazi asked.

"My son, wife and I have come to see him." Samuel told her. "Though that's none of your business."

"He iz her brother, so dis is her business." Vladamir spoke, his accent thick with Russian and annoyance.

"Get out."

Everyone looked at Hiccup as he was the one to say it and he was looking at his uncle as he and his cousin stood in the doorway, Shaun looking at Hiccup with daggers when he saw that he and Astrid were holding hands.

"What did you say?" His uncle asked.

"I said get out, I don't want you and Snotlout to ever come and see me." Hiccup told them, his eyes cold and spiteful. "I will allow for my Aunt to come in, because she's always cared for me and my sister, but you two, can in simple words: Fuck Off!"

His uncle and cousin seemed shocked that Hiccup could come out with something like that, but they all cleared off, except his Aunt, who walked in holding a small tin. His Aunt was his father's sister and Camicazi and Hendrick always preferred her over their father, in fact she knew more about their life behind closed doors than anyone ever did.

"Oh my sweet darling nephew." She sighed, scooting round by Astrid to hug the young boy in bed. "I'm so sorry my little sweetheart; I'd never thought that Shaun could do something like this." She told them, and she looked tearful at the thought of her son being capable of things like this.

"It's alright Aunt Una, I'm okay." Hiccup told her.

Everyone sat around for a little longer, with Una getting acquainted with Vladamir, and Una opened the tin that she had brought with her to reveal fudge brownies, Hiccup's favourite and they all sat around talking and eating. Eventually, it was time for Una to leave and she got her coat, leaving the box of brownies with Camicazi to take to Gobber's place and she kissed her nephew on the head and her niece on the cheek, before she hugged Astrid and even hugged Vladamir though it made him uncomfortable. After she'd left, everyone laughed at how uncomfortable Vladamir looked at being hugged, before to prove a point, Camicazi hugged his arm.

When it came to the end of visiting hours, a nurse came in telling them that they needed to leave, and she wasn't like the over happy nurse, in fact she was the opposite – very unhappy to a point where it came to the fact that she was being rude. When she left, Astrid stood up and put her jacket on as Vladamir helped Camicazi do the same, before he put on his own jacket.

"Wish you guys didn't have to go." Hiccup sighed.

"I know, but we'll be back in the morning and Astrid will be back tomorrow afternoon." Cami told him, gently kissing his cheek. "So we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, before he and Astrid shared a soft kiss to the lips and she promised him the same thing. Hiccup ended up watching them all leave, and he settled back into his pillows, picking up his sketchbook and he started to draw, and he was still drawing when the nurses came in to give him his evening medication and tuck him up in bed.

"Hello Hendrick." The night nurse smiled, she wasn't overly sweet and she wasn't overly rude, she was just right.

"Hi." Hiccup smiled slightly.

"I've just come to do your medications, is that alright?"

"Yeah I guess." He sighed, putting down his sketchbook.

As the nurse gave him his medications, she glimpsed down at his sketchbook, it was a picture of Astrid. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the pretty girl?"

"That's my girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup told her, moving the book for her to see properly.

"You're a very good artist Hendrick, are you taking classes?" She asked as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"No, I just do it in my spare time, my sister Cami taught me the basics when we were younger, and I've been practicing on my own since." Hiccup told her.

The nurses nodded. "Can you show me the rest of the drawings?" She asked and with a newfound delight, Hiccup showed her his whole sketchbook, no one had asked to see them beside his sister, so it was refreshing to have someone else interested in what he could do. But eventually it was time for the nurse to leave and Hiccup to go to sleep, so the nurse helped him to settle down and she tucked him in before ruffling his hair and turning off the light, letting him sleep.

Meanwhile, earlier that night it had started to rain, and Camicazi and Astrid had been left at the entrance to the hospital as Vladamir went to get his car. As they stood there, Astrid wrapped her arms around herself as Camicazi looked at her.

"Did you tell your Uncle that we were dropping you off?"

"Yeah, he said that it was okay, as long as I get home safe." Astrid nodded.

"That you will." She smiled, as Vladamir drove up to them and as Astrid climbed into the back, she watched as Vladamir helped Camicazi to get in, and just before he left to put her wheelchair in the boot of the car, she saw them share a look, and she recognised that look almost immediately – it was one of love. The thought made her smile and she kept that smile on her face as they drove. When Astrid had successfully directed them to her place, she thanked them for the ride and got out of the car, promising to see them tomorrow, before she went inside. When she was inside, she found her Uncle sat in the living room, talking to someone, and when she got to the living room door she saw Stoick sat in the armchair opposite her Uncle and Aunt.

"Ah, Astrid, there you are." Her Aunt smiled, walking over. "I've done you some dinner sweetheart." She told her, steering her away from the living room and the two talking men and towards the dining room where she sat her down.

"Why is he here?" Astrid asked as her Aunt put her dinner in front of her.

"He came to talk to your Uncle about needing some work done on his house." Her Aunt told her, and she saw the scowl that her niece had. "I know what you're thinking, and no he hasn't asked about Hendrick, but now I'm going to ask for myself, how is he?"

"He tried to walk today, the Doctor said that he done well, but he wasn't convinced." Astrid told her.

"Well that's wonderful news, if I remember how stubborn that boy was, he will be walking in no time." Her Aunt smiled. "You know, I think I'll go with you tomorrow, I was baking today, I hope he likes chocolate."

"What did you make?" Astrid asked. "And yes he likes chocolate, but chocolate fudge brownies are his absolute favourite."

She nodded. "I made chocolate cake, it's not got icing on it yet, but I can make some fudge icing in the morning."

"He'd love that." She smiled, before she carried on finishing her meal and she waited as she heard the front door open and the sound of goodbyes before the door closed once more and her Uncle appeared.

"That man has a nerve, I'm surprised Hendrick and Camicazi didn't press charges against him." Her uncle told them as he sat at the table, opposite his niece.

"Camicazi would have, but she left it to her brother, and Hendrick doesn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, no matter what they've done." Astrid sighed. "He's just an all round really nice guy."

Her Aunt and Uncle smiled at the look of love that Astrid had gained, just by saying that o sentence out loud, and Astrid herself was pretty much loved up, Hendrick was actually amazing, and he made her happy, more than anyone else ever had. She just couldn't wait until she saw him again.

Meanwhile, at Gobber's place, Gobber and Vladamir were talking about life in the city as they all sat at the dinner table tucking into their meal.

"So, what's your house like?" Gobber asked him.

"Vell, I live with Cami, Aster and Ezekial." Vladamir told him. "It's meant to only be a vour bedroom house, but ve made an extension for Cami's bedroom, it comes off the living room, with a bathroom. Hendrick now vas the bedroom upstairs that vas meant to be vers."

Gobber nodded."You two have certainly thought all this through." He complemented, looking over at Camicazi who smiled back.

"Yeah, we did." Camicazi smiled.

"Are you sur you don't mind that I stay, Mr Belch?" Vladamir asked.

"Of course not lad, you're very welcome here." Gobber smiled and went back to finishing his meal.

When everyone was done, Gobber had to excuse himself to do some marking for one of his classes, and Camicazi and Vladamir done the dishes. When that was done, everyone just relaxed for the first time in a while, they had nothing to worry about, Hendrick was okay and that was all that mattered. Eventually, the time came for them all to get some sleep, and Gobber had set up a camp bed in the living room next to Camicazi's. He would have offered the lad a bed, but he lived in a one bedroom flat, so that was rather difficult. He left them to get some sleep as he too went to get some and when they were alone, the two started talking, especially with Vladamir helping Camicazi into her bed.

"Vhere's something that you should know."

"What is it Vlad?" She asked, fixing her legs under the blanket.

"I...Uh...I don't know vow to say it, but...I...Uh...I have a crush on you and I have vor a vhile."

Camicazi just looked at him before she started to smile. "I have a crush on you too Vlad, and mine has been there for a long time."

"Then, there is one thing, Cami vill you be vy girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." She told him.

As the two smiled at each other, Gobber was stood on the other side of the door. "It's about time." He whispered, before he hobbled into the kitchen to get his drink and then went back up to bed.


	7. Leaving

It had almost been a whole year since his accident and Hiccup had moved in with Gobber and Camicazi once he had been discharged, and Astrid was still a frequent visitor. Bringing him work that he was missing, telling him about her day, keeping him company when Gobber and Camicazi were busy packing his things up from his old house. Vladamir had helped them to move his things back and that time, Camicazi had gone with him and stayed in the city for three weeks, before returning home, with news that she had passed that year at university. Meanwhile Gobber had taken the young boy to his physiotherapy sessions when he could, and other times Astrid's uncle took him to a few. For Christmas that year, Hiccup had been given a lot more presents that normal, Camicazi gave him clothes and a new sketch pad, Gobber had given him some of his own blacksmithing tools, since Hiccup was an apt blacksmith apprentice, and Astrid had given him a rather sentimental gift, a photo frame with held a picture of her and Hiccup that Camicazi had taken from one of Astrid's first visits since Hiccup had first come home. Right now, Hiccup was lying in his bed on a Saturday morning; Camicazi had gone with Gobber to do the morning shop, so Hiccup was enjoying some peace. Astrid wasn't going to be over until later, so he needed time to relax and he was thinking of doing some more walking with his brand new prosthetic. Pushing himself up to sit on the edge of his bed, he looked at the shortened stump that had been his left leg and he sighed attaching his new metal prosthetic, remembering back to when his sister and Vladamir were helping him walk up the street on his prosthetic, that day didn't end well.

 _It was a bright Saturday, and he had been discharged from hospital the night before, Gobber had set up a bed in the living room for him as well as for Vladamir and Camicazi, but it wasn't as cramped as everyone thought, it was rather cosy. Anyway, that morning, he'd woken up to the smell of bacon and he found his sister still asleep in her bed, but Gobber and Vladamir were making bacon sandwiches in the kitchen. So, he hoisted himself up as carefully as he could, before he hopped over to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Smells good, you two." He smiled._

 _"_ _Hey Hendrick, glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Gobber asked, walking over to the young lad, putting a bacon sandwich on the table for him._

 _"_ _I'm feeling alright thanks." Hiccup nodded, sitting in front of the bacon sandwich, and he watched as Vladamir joined him putting two sandwiches on the table, one for him and one for Cami, before Gobber joined him with his own. The men all sat in silence for a while, before they heard the sounds of a movement coming from the living room and they all turned and found Camicazi trying to grab hold of her wheelchair so that she could put herself into it, but she wasn't having much luck. Within minutes, Vladamir was over there and he helped her into the wheelchair, giving a kiss to the top of her head and he wheeled her over to join them and as Camicazi joined them, the conversation simply started up again._

 _Eventually everyone had eaten as many sandwiches as they could, and Gobber headed off to work in the forge where he was a part time blacksmith, Camicazi lay on her camp bed reading, Vladamir watched some television programme and Hendrick sat cross-legged on his own camp bed drawing._

 _"_ _What are you drawing Hendrick?" Camicazi asked._

 _"_ _Nothing..." He told her, immediately going shy, despite his sister having seen his drawing numerous times before. However, one look at her and he realised that she wasn't going to let it drop, Camicazi had a steel grip which caught you when you weren't expecting it and made you do the things she wanted with ease. With a sigh, he turned his book around and showed her. The picture was of Camicazi herself, lying there reading, and it even got the attention of Vladamir._

 _"_ _Hey vhat's pretty good Hendrick." Vladamir smiled. "Have vou ever vought about taking vart?" He asked._

 _"_ _Huh?" Hendrick asked, looking at him not fully comprehending what Vladamir had said._

 _"_ _He said have you ever thought about taking art?" Camicazi explained and she looked at Vladamir. "Accent went a bit haywire there."_

 _"_ _Sorry." He shrugged._

 _"_ _It's alright." Hendrick smiled, before he thought about what he had said. "Maybe...I don't know what I want to take yet."_

 _"_ _Vell, you have plenty ov time." He told him, causing Camicazi to nod in agreement._

 _The trio stayed in silence for a moment longer, until Camicazi had an idea and she looked over at her brother._

 _"_ _Why don't we help you with your walking?" She asked Hiccup._

 _And that was how it began, Vladamir had helped him to the pavement outside of the house, and Camicazi wheeled herself after them._

 _"_ _Okay Hendrick, hold onto the front of my wheelchair." Camicazi told him and she watched him do as she asked, his hands resting on the armrests of Camicazi's chair before Camicazi looked over at Vladamir._

 _"_ _Vlad, walk ten paces behind me." Camicazi told him, watching Vladamir walk the ten paces so that he was stood behind her, and then she turned her attention back to her younger brother. "Now, you're going to walk, using your grip on my arm rests to keep yourself on your feet, I'll move backwards whenever you move forwards, and you will make it to Vladamir, okay?"_

 _Hiccup just looked at her for a few seconds, he knew that his sister wouldn't give up until he'd walked at least a mile in the end, but he couldn't bring himself to do this...what if he fell and hurt her?_

 _"_ _You won't."_

 _He suddenly lifted his head to see his sister looking at him with comforting eyes, full of promise and assurance, he didn't even realise that he'd spoken out loud at first._

 _"_ _Are you ready?" She asked._

 _Hiccup simply nodded, looking at his foot and prosthetic leg, and they soon started walking, it was slow, not much fast than a tortoise, but he was doing it. His stump of a left leg hurt like hell, but he tried to look past it, he tried to focus on where he was going, and he looked up once more but froze. Driving down the road was a car that he knew all too well, the shiny black jeep was unmistakeable, it was his dad. The mere sight of it pulling into the drive outside of Gobber's place, made Hiccup freeze and he suddenly couldn't breathe, falling to his knees which hurt like hell, but somehow his sister's arms caught him._

 _"_ _Hendrick, what's the matter?" Camicazi asked and she looked at Vladamir who came running over._

 _"_ _He's having a panic attack." Vladamir told her, picking Hiccup up in his arms he looked at Camicazi who had seen her father's car._

 _"_ _Take him inside, I'll join you soon." She told him and as Vladamir took Hiccup inside, she went to speak to their father. Hiccup had heard the discussion from inside as Vladamir got him to be able to breathe normally and calm down, he heard the venom in his sister's voice, he heard the anger and distaste in his father's, and then the slamming of the door. That night, everyone was deflated that Stoick would come here, and even Gobber was upset that he would come here and cause Hendrick to have a panic attack, and he vowed to have a word with his friend after this, and that he did._

By the time Hiccup had snapped out of the memory, he heard a knock on the door, so pushing himself onto his foot and prosthetic, he walked out to the door and found Astrid stood on the doorstep. She was soaked, and Hiccup vaguely wondered when the rain had started, but he moved aside to let her in.

"Hey Hendrick, how are you doing?" Astrid asked after they'd sat on the sofa together.

"I'm doing well, how's softball practice?" Hiccup asked her.

"It was good; it feels so good to be out of school for the summer now though." Astrid smiled, before it faded. "Has Cami told you when you're moving to the city with her?"

Hiccup watched his lap as he nodded. "Yeah, it's the same day that you go back to school."

"Oh...Right...Hendrick..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise that we won't lose touch." Astrid told him.

"I promise." He smiled.

Astrid smiled at his smile, before they shared a gentle kiss, and the door opened in time to reveal Gobber walking in carrying bags of shopping.

"Here, I'll come and help." Astrid called through and she got up, walking out to the car where Camicazi was sat getting bags out beside the car.

"Hey Astrid." Cami smiled.

"Hey Cami." She moved to pick up some bags, and as she turned around, Hendrick was walking out to them.

"Hey Hen, you gonna help?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah." Hendrick told her as he picked up some bags of shopping and followed Astrid back into the house.

When all the shopping was put away and everyone were back into relaxation mode, with Gobber working in his study, Camicazi out at the stables and Hendrick and Astrid were sitting up in Hendrick's room. Hendrick looked at Astrid.

"There's someone that you need to meet again." Hendrick told her.

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"You'll see." He got up and together the pair left the room, but not before stopping outside of Gobber's office and Hendrick knocked on the door. "Gobber, Astrid and I are going out."

"Alright lad, make sure that you're careful on that leg of yours." Gobber told him.

"Yes Sir." He smiled, before he and Astrid headed out of the flat and down towards the stables.

"Where are we going Hendrick?" Astrid asked.

"I want you to meet my dragon." Hiccup told her.

Astrid smiled in excitement, she'd heard that Hiccup's birth dragon was the best and most rare dragon around, but what she was about to see was going to even make her knees weak. As they got down to the stables, they found Camicazi sat in her wheelchair watching a green dragon in the paddock before them.

"Hey Cami." Hendrick smiled.

"Hey Hiccup, hey Astrid." She smiled.

"Is that your dragon?" Astrid asked, nodding over to the green dragon.

"Yeah, that's my boy." She then put her fingers to her lips and she whistled loudly and everyone watched the green dragon fly up into the sky and back towards them. As it got closer, Astrid was able to identify it, it was a Deadly Nadder.

When the dragon landed in front of them, Hiccup and Astrid watched as it lay down at Camicazi's feet, offering his head to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey Loki." Hiccup smiled, scratching the dragon's head.

"You called him Loki?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, he was a right trouble maker when he was younger." Cami smiled and she watched the both pet her dragon. Suddenly, the doors of the stables were thrown wide open and suddenly Hiccup wasn't stood beside Astrid any longer.

"Hendrick?" Astrid turned around and she gaped in amazement, Hiccup had been picked up by a dragon, but it wasn't just any dragon, it was a Night Fury! "Hendrick...Is that..."

"Astrid this is Toothless, Toothless this is my girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduced them, and he watched Toothless walk over to Astrid and walk around her, sniffing her before he nuzzled her gently.

Astrid smiled as she stroked Toothless and he gently licked her happily, causing everyone to laugh. Together, the trio spent some time with the dragons, and Astrid even got to know Gobber's dragon, which was a Hotburple called Grump. They had fun until Astrid had to go home and then it was time for Hiccup to get something to eat and get ready for bed. As he settled down on his bed that now consisted of the couch and some comfortable pillows and blankets, Hiccup was thinking pretty hard.

"If you think any harder you'll burst a blood vessel." Camicazi told him as she moved from her wheelchair to the floor and then onto her campbed. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You know that I don't buy that." She told him.

"What if I lose Astrid because I'm moving to the city?" He asked.

"Hendrick, you and Astrid will still be able to keep touch." She told him.

"But what if we don't?" He asked.

Camicazi sighed as she looked at him. "In all honesty, I can't tell you or give you my opinion, for once this is something that you have to fix Hendrick, I can't do this one for you." She told him. "But for now, get some sleep, it's late."

Hendrick nodded and whilst his sister fell asleep quickly, he couldn't, and he spent most of the night awake and thinking about his predicament, what should be do about his and Astrid's relationship?

Meanwhile, Astrid was having the same problem, and she was sitting up with her Aunt in the living room whilst her uncle was away on a building job.

"But I don't want to lose him, what if I lose him because he isn't here?"

"Astrid, long distance relationships do work." Her Aunt told her. "Just look at your uncle and I, we were separated for a while whilst I was in university and we're separated now whilst he's working this job." She reminded her.

"I know...What should I do Aunt Sarah?"

"I can't tell you that sweetheart." She told her. "But you should follow your heart, which will help you to decide what's right."

Astrid thought about this for a moment before she stood up. "I'm going to go and lock the stables."

"Alright dear, then it's upstairs to change and get ready for bed." Her aunt told her.

"Okay Aunt Sarah." Astrid then grabbed her coat and ran out of the back door and down to the stables, and once inside she ran straight for her dragon, a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder called Stormfly.

"Stormfly, I don't know what to do." She told the dragon as she hugged her head, whilst Stormfly just squawked curiously at her rider, wanting to know what the matter was.

"I don't want to lose him Stormfly, not after I just got him back." Astrid sighed. "But I don't see how our relationship could work."

Stormfly just squawked at her, nuzzling her.

"I'll work something out, won't I?" She asked her dragon who nodded happily, before getting into her stall and settling down for the night as Astrid locked up the stables and went back inside, getting ready and going straight to bed.

A few weeks later, Hiccup was outside of Gobber's block of flats watching Gobber and Vladamir put his things into Valdamir's jeep. Meanwhile, he was stood beside Toothless who was debating whether to get in the transport that Gobber had rented for him.

"Come on bud, it's alright." Hiccup told him. "Come on, if Loki can get in, so can you, right?"

Toothless just gave him a look which specifically asked whether he was joking or not.

"He doesn't have to go in right away, but Toothless you will have to get in there." Camicazi told them as she wheeled herself over.

Toothless crooned at her and he looked at her with a sorry look in his eyes, but Camicazi soothed him easily enough.

"I know it's scary being trapped inside a box, but trust me, once you're in there and we're on our way you won't notice the difference." She promised the dragon. "Loki falls asleep whenever he's in it."

Toothless looked back at the trailer and he walked over to it, sniffing it, before he climbed inside and made himself comfortable.

"That's a good boy Toothless." Hiccup smiled, and he sat on the ramp that Toothless used to climb into the trailer.

"Hendrick!"

The voice made him look up and he saw Astrid running towards him, and just before she got to him, he stood up and was suddenly embraced by her.

"Hey Astrid." He smiled.

"I thought that I wouldn't make it in time to say goodbye." She panted. "School let us out late so I missed the bus then I ran all the way here."

"Well you made it; we're just finishing up putting my stuff in the van." Hiccup told her.

"Oh...Um...Listen Hendrick, we need to talk." She told him, and she felt him almost freeze in her arms.

"What about?"

"Well...Um...About us really." She told him, removing her arms from around him.

"Oh...What...What about us?"

"I think we should call time on our relationship, at least until I come to the city." She started and saw the flash of sadness in his face, so she tried to save it. "Don't get me wrong Hendrick, I love you, but I don't want you to have to wait until I move to the city when there could be girls there already who you come to like."

"So basically, you want to break up?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...Um...Yeah...At least until I come to the city as well." Astrid told him. "Does that make sense?"

"Sort of..." He sighed. "Okay Astrid, whatever you want." He looked back at his sister and found Vladamir lifting his sister into the car as Gobber put her wheelchair in the back. "Well, I've gotta go...I'll...Uh...See you around Astrid." He then quickly shut up the trailer that held a now happily sleeping Toothless and almost threw himself into the back seat of the car. Astrid stayed long enough to watch Vladamir drive off with Gobber driving the truck that was pulling Toothless' trailer and when they were gone, she let the tears fall. What had she just done? Now she had no Hiccup and she'd just let him go. What was wrong with her?


	8. New Life and a New Friend

**By the way, Mebook is my Fanfiction replacement for Facebook, just in case you guys were wondering when you get to it. I thought that it would be fun to add something like that because it's a big thing in modern society apparently. Anyway, enjoy** **J**

The drive was long and hot as they headed down to the city, occasionally stopping at gas stations and travel stops in order to make sure everyone didn't go hungry or dehydrated and to make sure that Toothless was alright. At one stop, Camicazi opened the door to where Hiccup was sat and she looked at him and she saw how sad he looked.

"Hey, cheer up; everything is going to work out Hendrick." She told him.

"She had to do it just as I was leaving though?" He asked. "I thought that we would have been able to work it out and make it work." He sighed.

"I know." She told him, resting her hand on his. "But everything is going to be alight, I promise."

Hendrick looked at her and gently squeezed her hand with a weak smile, before he got out of the car and they went to find Vladamir and Gobber who had gotten them some food. When they got back into the cars and continued their journey, everyone was quiet, and eventually Camicazi looked back to find that Hiccup had fallen asleep.

"Is he alright?" Vladamir asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep." She smiled, before she looked at the dashboard of the car where Gobber's name had come up on the screen along with a ringing sound, showing that Gobber was trying to call them.

"Hey Gobber, what's up?" Camicazi asked.

"Hey Lass, how's Hendrick?" He asked.

"He's alright...Still upset but he's fallen asleep right now." Camicazi told him.

"Ah the poor mite, I'm sure he'll be fine, anyway, how much further to the house lass?"

"Not far Gobber, another five minutes?" She looked at Vladamir.

"Dah, another five minutes Mr Gobber." Vladamir smiled.

"Alright Lad, thanks, I'll see you when we stop." Gobber told him.

"See you then Gobber, thank you for this." Camicazi told him.

"It's no problem lass, drive safe you two." Then the line was disconnected and Vladamir looked over at Camicazi.

"Are vue vorried about vhim?" Camicazi simply nodded, and she soon found one of Vladamir's hands taking hers. "He'll ve vine."

"I know." She smiled, gently squeezing his hand, and the rest of the journey went by in almost silence.

Meanwhile, back at home, Astrid was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow, she'd been like that for hours and now her Aunt was getting worried. She was worried when Astrid had burst through the front door, slammed it shut and ran straight up the stairs. She was worried when she heard her niece's bedroom door slam shut. But now she was bordering on feeling scared as she stood outside of her niece's room hearing her never ending crying. So, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever state her niece was going to be in, she opened the knocked on the door before pushing it open, hearing the sniffling as Astrid fought for composure that was never going to happen. Sarah moved to sit on the edge of her bed and she held out her arms as Astrid crawled over to her and sat next to her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Sarah asked.

"I broke up with Hendrick." She snuffled.

"Why, I thought you really liked him."

"I do, that's why I broke up with him."

"Oh Astrid, I hope this wasn't anything to do with your status at school." Her Aunt sighed.

"It wasn't." She insisted. "I promise, I just didn't want him to feel tied down to me in case there was someone better for him in the city." She told her.

Her Aunt smiled. "I'm proud of you for doing what you felt was right, but this is probably something that you should have thought about it a bit more." She told her.

"I know, I really regret it now." She told her, wiping away fresh tears. "And I've now got no way to tell him that I made a massive mistake."

"I'm sure that everything is going to work out sweetheart, but for now, how about you get yourself cleaned up, put some nice clothes on, and some makeup to show off those beautiful sea blue eyes of yours because your uncle will be home soon, and we are going to take you out for a meal to celebrate your next year of school."

Astrid simply nodded and she walked over to her wardrobe, looking for an outfit and her Aunt left her to it. But for once, Astrid's mind wasn't in the looking for clothes or the prospect of where they were going, it was too full of Hendrick to worry about anything else.

The next day, Hiccup woke up to find himself in a green bedroom, tucked up in a comfortable bed and warm blankets, looking around it took him a few minutes to realise where he was and he smiled. Before his eyes flashed over to the door as it creaked open, and he saw a rush of purple hair as Aster stuck her head inside the room.

"Ah, Cami sent me to come and check on you, how are you feeling?" She asked, her French accent sounding cheerful yet concerned.

"Yeah...I'm alright." Hiccup smiled. "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon, that's why Cami sent me to check on you." Aster smiled. "I've taken the liberty of getting you some new clothes for school tomorrow, and I've packed your essentials into the backpack which is on your desk chair."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Aster."

"You're welcome, now come on Hendrick; it's time for some dinner." She smiled, leaving to let him get dressed.

Hiccup smiled, and when Aster had left, he got up and walked towards his wardrobe and pulled on some clothes, before he headed downstairs where Aster was making him a sandwich.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went to the stables, I'm going as well but I'm just waiting for you, can't leave you on your own."

Hiccup blushed. "Dad used to, for hours, sometimes all day." He mumbled, trying not to let her hear, but she obviously did, so he ate his sandwich in silence.

"Well don't worry, we won't." She smiled softly.

"I don't want any of you to think that you have to do that, just because of me." Hiccup told her.

"It's not just because of you Hendrick." She promised. "One of us will be here, all of the time, because it's just how our timetables work out."

"Oh, right." He smiled, finishing his sandwich.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled, and together the two walked out through the back of the house and they went down towards the stables. It wasn't a long walk, and this time Hiccup was able to keep up now that he'd gotten used to being on his prosthetic.

When they got there, Hiccup saw his sister's dragon Loki waiting at the doors, and he led them out to the field where everyone was and Hiccup was almost knocked back in surprise. The dragon breeds here in this paddock were amazing; sure Berk had dragons, but none as exotic as this! He walked over and was soon joined by Toothless who had been lounging in the sun with another Hotburple dragon and a Hobblegrunt, then over where his sister was with her friends, there was a Timberjack and a Thunderdrum.

"Hey sleepy head, glad you could join us." Cami smiled.

"Hey Cami, hey Vladamir." He smiled.

"Hello Hendrick." Vladamir smiled as he brushed the scales of the Timberjack that was lying next to him happily.

"Oh, Hendrick, this is our other housemates." Camicazi introduced a guy with dark skin first. "This is Ezekiel." She then moved onto a girl with black hair and mysterious grey eyes. "And this is Carmen."

"Hey Hendrick, it's good to finally meet you." Ezekial smiled.

"I agree, it's about time since Cami always talks about you." Carmen smiled.

"It's good to meet you guys too, Camicazi's told me a lot about you guys." Hendrick smiled.

Everyone looked at him, then Camicazi and they all had smiles on their faces, they also stayed in silence until Carmen broke it.

"So, are we going for a ride or not?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Camicazi smiled, calling over Loki with a whistle.

Hiccup watched as Camicazi unbuckled herself from the wheelchair as Loki lay down in front of her, and then she suddenly pulled herself onto the saddle, locking her legs into the braces that were attached to her saddle, and she grabbed hold of the reigns as Loki stood up once more.

Vladamir walked over to Hiccup and then brought him over to his own dragon, which turned out to be the Timberjack, and Vladamir helped him up as he got into his position to fly his dragon. Hiccup slid his arms around Vladamir so that he could keep hold of him, and he looked over at Toothless who was ready for flight.

"Will Toothless be okay?" He asked.

"He'll be fine; Camicazi and Carmen are going to fly close to him so he knows where we're going." Ezekial told him, hovering his dragon, a blue Thunderdrum, above them.

"Oh...Cool." Hendrick smiled. "What's his name?" He asked, nodding to the Thunderdrum.

"This is my boy Iccarus." Ezekial smiled. "And the dragon that you're on right now is Sputnick."

"Oh, hey Sputnick." Hiccup smiled, stroking the dragon's side, and he smiled as he felt the dragon relax.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?"

They all looked up to find Camicazi, Carmen and Aster on their dragons, way above them and they guys all looked at each other, smiling before Vladamir looked back at him.

"Hold on tight, Hendrick." Vladamir told him.

Hiccup done as he asked, tightening his arms around him, before they suddenly shot into the air, and when they levelled out, Hiccup looked around, just as a flash of green went past them and he laughed as he saw that it was his sister on the back of her dragon, and then he looked behind and saw everyone else gaining speed and catching up.

They stayed out riding until it started to grow dark, and they showed him the best places in the area for things such as shopping, food and fun. However, eventually everyone started to get tied, so they all decided to head home. Once everyone was back, and the dragons had been put back into their stables and fed, Hiccup helped to set the table and he watched Ezekial and Aster as they made dinner. Eventually everyone gathered once again at the table and they all tucked into the food that was lay before them. As they ate, conversations started, but Hiccup didn't pay attention, he simply played with and ate his food.

"What's the matter Hendrick?" Ezekial asked.

"Nothing..."

"Liar." Camicazi called him out instantly. "What's really the matter?"

Hiccup went bright red as he realised that everyone at the table were looking at him and he sighed. "I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"What are you most worried about mom ami?" Aster asked.

"School really...What if it's the same as back home?"

"It won't be." Camicazi promised.

"How do you know?"

"Because I vork vhere." Vladamir told him. "It's va nice school."

"Isn't there a girl on this road who goes to the school?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, little Heather." Carmen told her. "Dagur's little sister." She looked at Hiccup. "She's about your age Hendrick, and I'm heading over to pick up my coursework in a few minutes, would you like to go with me and meet her?"

Hiccup thought about it for a few minutes, before he nodded. "Yeah, that might be a good idea, thanks Carmen."

With a smile, they all finished dinner and Hiccup cleaned up a bit, before he put on his jacket and shoes, getting ready to go and see this new Heather girl. He really didn't know what to expect as he walked with Carmen down the road to a house that was much smaller than the one he was now living in, but it was homey, even with the worn paint, the weed covered garden, the missing front gate, and a beat up car in the driveway.

"It's not much but it's just Dagur and Heather living here, their parents are soldiers in the navy, so they aren't home a lot." Carmen told him as she knocked on the door.

Hiccup nodded and after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a fairly tall guy with red hair and slim build answer the door.

"Hey babe." The guy greeted Carmen with her pet name and a kiss to the lips, before he noticed Hiccup behind her. "Ah, you must be Hendrick, Camicazi's little brother."

"Yeah...You must be Dagur?" Hiccup observed.

"Yeah, that's me, though some people call me deranged, I'm not."

"No, you just act it." Carmen told him teasingly. "Anyway, Is Heather home, we all thought that it would be a good idea to introduce the two, since they'll be in the same classes in school."

"Yeah, she's just finishing her homework, come on in guys." Dagur moved aside to let them in and Hiccup watched as he helped Carmen take off her coat, placing gentle kisses to her neck as he did so and he took Hiccup's coat, hanging it up in the hall, before he led them through the house into a small kitchen/dining room.

"Sorry about the mess, if I knew that we were having company, I would have tidied." Dagur told Hiccup.

"It's fine, it actually looks rather...cosy, you know, like it should be lived in." Hiccup told her.

"Cami said that he was a polite one." Carmen smiled as she helped herself to a drink of juice and she got Hiccup one.

"Go and make yourselves comfortable guys, I'll get Heather." Dagur told her, walking to the stairs.

Hiccup looked around the living room when Carmen led him to it; it had a large open fireplace and looked more like the inside of a cottage in the woods instead of a three-bed roomed home in the city. Dagur came back into the room after a few minutes and he looked behind him as there was footsteps running down the stairs and Hiccup saw a girl walk out from behind him, her skin was pale, her eyes a deep hazel, and her hair was as black as the coal in the fireplace. She had an air of beauty around her, but Hiccup decided that she wasn't as beautiful as his Astrid. His chest hurt at the mention of Astrid, but he was determined not to let it get to him, and he needed to make friends.

"Heather, this is Hendrick Haddock, Camicazi's younger brother." Dagur introduced.

"Um…Hi…Hendrick." Heather gave him a timid smile as she walked forward and Hiccup stood up, both of them shaking hands.

"Um…Hi Heather." Hiccup smiled.

"Carmen and I thought that it would be good for you two to get to know each other a bit before you go to school tomorrow." Dagur told Heather.

"Oh…Okay, do you wanna come up to my room and listen to some music, Hendrick?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He shrugged, following her upstairs to her room.

Heather's room was as cozy as Hiccup thought it would be, she had pictures handing in frames on the light blue walls, a grey carpet covering the floor, a wooden framed single bed complete with a blue and grey bedspread and wooden furniture, complete with a wooden desk and a wooden bookcase. On the walls were a lot of posters of rock bands, and Hiccup recognized a few from when his sister listened to them. Heather saw him looking around and she laughed. "You can sit down you know."

Hiccup sat down on the edge of her bed as Heather lounged on it, and together they started talking about Hiccup and Heather got to know bits of him, such as his age, his favorite things and about Toothless, with the promise that she'd show him her dragon another time, since after a few hours, Carmen called up telling him it was time to go. So bidding goodbye, he walked down to meet Carmen and the pair of them left the house where Hiccup's new friend was. Getting home, he headed straight for his room to shower and get ready for bed. For once in his life, Hiccup was excited about going to school, because this time, he actually had some form of friend to hang out with. Maybe life away from Astrid and his hometown wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	9. Authors Note

Hey Everyone

I've been receiving quite a bit of reviews saying negative things etc, but I'd just like to point out that the whole story isn't up yet and most of the negative comments are sorted in the chapter after the one they've commented on. Also for the comment that was posted saying that I should stop using a Astrid X Snotlout pairing, I'm just gonna say that Im sorry if you don't like it, but I felt like it was a good aspect to have in my story. Also, about the comment about my grammar, sorry it's my laptop keyboard the keys are weird, it's not intentional but thank you for pointing it out. To everyone else, thank you for enjoying the story.

Ciao


	10. Missing You, Missing Me

After a few years, things were going well for Hiccup in the city; he had made some new friends in Heather, Dagur, his new housemates, and some of the other guys in school. He'd also settled in well, joined a few after school clubs, one of his favorites was the art club which was on Thursdays after school. That was where he'd met one of his new friends, Amir, who'd, moved to the city from Sweden a few years ago, he was also friends with one of Heather's closest friends, Elizabeth, she was a pretty funny person to hang around with, and she had what Hiccup thought was a cool hair color, mint green, it was dyed of course, but it looked awesome. The school itself was pretty small, but it was a good small, the teachers were fun and there was one teacher that he got on well with, his gym teacher, Mr. Treacherous, though everyone called him Mr. A. He knew Hiccup's mother, because they were in the same classes in school, so Hiccup thought it was pretty cool, especially because he found out that his mother wasn't very good at sports either. Right now, he was sat in the library with Heather and Amir, and they were all getting a start on the homework that they had been given that day, and everyone had their headphones in listening to a form of music that they liked, when Hiccup felt something hitting his shoulder and he turned to find Amir joining them.

"Hey Amir." He smiled.

"Hey Hendrick, what you guys doing?"

"Just homework." He shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Oh, well I was wondering if one of you could help me with my university application." He asked them, looking at the group.

"Of course, pull up a chair and we'll all give you a hand." Elizabeth told him as she put her workbook away, and Heather done the same, looking at Amir and waiting for him to be settled.

They spent the rest of their free time helping Amir with his application, they had all applied for the same university and they were going for a talk at the university and a tour for their grounds, Heather was driving since Hiccup was still saving for a car and Amir and Elizabeth had still yet to pass their lessons. Everyone was excited that they were now finishing high school together, despite not starting together, but right now, they didn't care. But there was another reason why they were excited, in a few weeks Hiccup would be turning eighteen, and whilst they all knew what to do for his birthday, Hiccup hadn't given it any thought at all. When Amir's application was finished, they all headed down to the homeroom so that he could give it in before the deadline of the end of school that day, then they made a mad dash towards their last class. Luckily they were all in the same class, and that turned out to be Hiccup's favorite - Art. As they all sat down, the listened to the teacher discuss their topic, before they got started. Within minutes of finishing time, Hiccup was finished with his drawings and he waved goodbye to his friends as his teacher let him leave.

Hiccup walked outside to where he saw Vladamir's car pull up and he smiled, jumping into the passenger seat. One thing that had definitely improved over the past few years was Hiccup's ability to understand Vladamir's accent.

"Goud day?" Vladamir asked as he drove.

"Yeah it was alright, sent off my university application, so just waiting now."

"Vou'll get in." Vladamir told him. "Your sister will pull some strings if you ask her."

"I know, that's one of the perks of having your oldest as your lecturer if I do get onto the course." Hiccup laughed. "Anyway, are we off to the gym now?"

"Dah, and you've got va shift in vork tonight, remember?"

"Unfortunately." Hiccup laughed.

"Vust von't make it too vate, you vknow vhat your sister iz like."

"I do." Hiccup laughed. "Are you guys nervous about your graduation on Monday?"

"Not veally." Vladamir shrugged. "More relieved vhan anythink." He smiled at the thought. "Vit's good vhat we all have jobs afterwards too."

"Yep." Hiccup laughed. The rest of the drive to the gym was quiet, and they got there to find Ezekial, Carmen, Dagur and Aster already there. Hiccup remained with the guys as they all hit the weights, but Hiccup and Vladamir hit the treadmill first.

Meanwhile, the years had certainly been kind to Astrid, in the way of her looks; she was still the most beautiful girl in school, and now that they were in their final year, she and Ruffnut practically ruled the school. Yet Astrid was still haunted by the fact that she lost Hiccup, and Ruffnut could see it. Astrid hadn't dated anyone since then, even though there were some pretty hot guys in their year, whilst Ruffnut had finally settled on a relationship with Finlay 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, after having a relationship with nearly every guy in their year and above.

"Are you hyped about tonight?" Ruffnut asked.

"What's happening tonight?" Astrid asked, just playing with the pasta she'd bought from the canteen a mere half an hour ago.

"We're going to the hotel in the city to get ready for the university day tomorrow?" She reminded. "Astrid, are you seriously still thinking about Hiccup?"

Astrid just shrugged, staring at her rather sad and mixed up salad, and this caused Ruffnut to continue.

"Astrid, it's been four years, you really need to let it go." Ruffnut told her. "You've got to get over him, he wasn't worth it."

"He was worth it Ruby, you know how I felt about him, how I still feel about him." Astrid told her. "I really screwed up, and what if, when I eventually get to the city and happen to find him again, that he has a girlfriend or something?" She asked.

"Then you move on and find a much hotter guy to make him jealous." Ruffnut shrugged, taking a sip of her can of cola. "Come on Astrid, look Eret's been trying to ask you out for weeks, maybe you should just go for it."

"I'll think about it." Astrid asked.

The rest of the day passed much too slowly for Astrid, and she walked to class with her head low. She'd promised herself that she would wait for Hiccup, but what if he did have another girlfriend and that he didn't love her anymore, could she deal with that? At that point, she mentally slapped herself. She was Astrid Hofferson, she could deal with anything! Those small words were what saw her through the rest of the day and to her home where she finished getting her overnight bag ready.

Around dinner time that night, there was a knock on the door of the Hofferson residence and Finn Hofferson answered it, and seeing that it was Ruffnut and Fishlegs, he let them right in.

"Astrid, Ruby and Finlay are here." He called up the stairs to her niece.

"I'm coming." She shouted back, and Astrid grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, giving her Uncle a goodbye kiss, she ran back out of the door with her friends and down towards Ruffnut's car. Just as she had thrown her things into the boot of her friend's car, the sound of a dragon landing sounded, and they all turned around to find a Razorwhip land near them and Astrid's Aunt Sarah slide off the back and into Finn's arms.

"Aunt Sarah, I've gotta go, so I'll text you later." Astrid told her Aunt as she ran over and hugged her before she jogged back to her friends. "Bye Silver!" She called back to the dragon and she received a dragon cry in return as she shut the passenger door.

"Alright, let's go." Ruffnut smiled, and she drove off, all of them waving out of the windows to Astrid's Aunt and Uncle who shouted for them to be careful as Ruffnut drove away. The drive to the city was long and boring, since they only had the radio for company, and Astrid found her thoughts going to that of Hiccup as she wondered how he managed to pass the time when he left, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. Astrid might have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, they were outside of a small travel hotel, and Astrid got out with her friends, walking to the reception and she let Ruffnut ask for the key to hers and Fishleg's room first.

"Reservation name?" The receptionist asked.

"Ingerman." Ruffnut told them.

"Ah, you're in one of our double rooms, room 197." The receptionist stood up from their seat and walked towards the wall of keys, and he picked up the right key, before handing it to her. "Enjoy your stay."

When Ruffnut had moved, Astrid got her own, and she was the opposite side of the hallway to Ruffnut and Fishleg's room, so they all headed up to their rooms together once they had their things. When everyone got to their rooms, they bid each other goodnight, before Astrid locked herself in her own room and set down her bag. She liked her room, it had a double bed which she now had all to herself, and beech colored furniture to go with the pale green walls and the cream carpet. She got her clothes for the next day out of her bag and she hung them up, looking over her outfit choice. It wasn't smart and it wasn't casual, she liked to think that it was in between; it was a checked shirt, smart jeans and a pair of black flat shoes. She left them on the door of the wardrobe and took out her pjs next, putting them on the bed, before she quickly changed, taking out her toiletries and putting them away, before putting her bag in the corner and settling down in bed. Her mind wandered to what tomorrow might be like and the type of people that she might meet. Would she know anyone? Would she even get accepted? That was one of her main worries, what if they thought that she wasn't what they wanted from a student? She'd given her application in that day and she'd been worrying about it since she sent it in. however, she pushed her worries aside and soon fell asleep, the early start for college and the drive had tired her out, so sleep was welcomed with a dreaming Astrid. The next morning, she was woken up to a morning call on her room phone and it was from reception, she had never been so grateful to be woken up by someone. She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth and got her handbag, notepad and pencil case from her luggage bag before she headed down for breakfast, meeting Fishlegs and Ruffnut at a table.

"So, ready for today?" Ruffnut asked her.

"Yep." Astrid nodded.

"Even though you might bump into Hiccup?"

Fishlegs looked between the girls as Astrid glared at her best friend for the use of Hiccup's hated nickname, but Astrid nodded. "Yep."

Breakfast finished in awkward silence for Fishlegs, and he was glad when they went to Ruffnut's car to drive towards the university campus and they all stared at the main building, that stood in all its modern majestic glory and they seemed to be in awe.

"Can I help you?"

The voice behind them came from a young woman, with bright purple hair and a French accent, but she was also wearing a blue t-shirt labeled: 'STUDENT HELP'.

"Are you here for the university day?" when they all nodded, so did she. "Right, well follow me please, we're gathering all students into a room where they can mingle and talk to some of us helpers and have coffee and breakfast." She explained as she led them to a room that was packed with people.

As the three moved towards where they could see a concession stand with coffee and toast and some muffins, they all picked up a cup of coffee and looked around the room. There were certainly a lot of people, each being from different nationalities and backgrounds, all with their own stories to tell, but then something caught her eye – a mess of auburn hair.

"It can't be…" She told herself, and she followed the mess of hair to man who stood tall, and was well muscled, but it wasn't that noticeable. He tried to make sure it was who she thought it as by searching for a metal leg, but she couldn't find it in the mass of people, and nor could she see those piercing green eyes that she once fell in love, and she knew that she was still in love with. But sadly the figure never turned around; at least not in the time she was staring at him. Soon her attention was taken by a guy with ginger hair getting everyone's attention.

"Good morning students, my name is Dagur Dragonsnare, and I am one of the helpers today, I'm sure that some of you have seen us around, we're all wearing the blue t-shirts." He gently tugged on his t-shirt as he spoke. "Now, we have a quick talk in the main hall, but first we'd like everyone to sign their names on his piece of paper and what school they're from as they leave the room. Many thanks in advance." He told them, just as he put the papers on the desk and left. Astrid waited for the room to thin, before she signed her name and she quickly scanned the names, she found a few names she recognized: RUBY THORNSTON, BERK HIGH; FINLAY INGERMAN, BERK HIGH, SHAUN JORGENSON, BERK HIGH, these names put a smile on her face to know that she was amongst some friends, then she saw a name that made her freeze: HENDRICK HADDOCK, DRAGONS HIGH. So Hendrick was here, she just had to find him, and that was going to be a challenge. But she was Astrid Hofferson; she was up to a challenge.

Hiccup was sitting comfortably in the hall where the talk was taking place, in between Amir and Heather, with Elizabeth sitting on Heather's other side. He was waiting for the other students to fill up the rest of the seats so that the talk could begin, and he froze at seeing a familiar golden braided individual walk into the room. He immediately recognized Astrid, her blonde hair in her signature braid, her ocean blue eyes, and her beautiful body. His mind certainly hadn't let him forget her as he had grown up, he wondered if she'd recognized him, she seemed focused, maybe she was looking for someone, then he realized, he'd seen Ruby Thorsten here; she must have come with her.

"Are you okay?" Heather whispered to him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, but along those lines." Hiccup told her in a whisper.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Later." He told her, and the two gave a small smile to each other, before they listened to the talk that had started.

When it was over, they were each told to sign up for their own classes, and Astrid and Hiccup both done just that, their first classes were bearable, both Hiccup and Heather chose Art, whilst Astrid found herself in Sports Education with Elizabeth, and the two girls got talking.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the seat beside Elizabeth.

"No, go right ahead." Elizabeth smiled, her Australian accent making Astrid smile.

"Thanks…I'm Astrid by the way." She told her, holding her hand out to her.

"I'm Elizabeth, mate." She smiled, shaking the blonde girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, so you're from Australia?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Perth to be exact." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Berk Isles." Astrid told her.

"Awesome, I have a friend who's from near there, Heather; she's originally from Destroyer on the Destroyer Isles."

"Awesome, that's not far from Berk." She smiled.

Elizabeth smiled as between the lecturer talking and describing the course, they got to know each other a bit more. Then it was time for their next class, to which the girls promised to stay in touch.

"Hey, do you have Mebook?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Astrid nodded.

"Awesome, look me up, my name's Elizabeth Buttons." Elizabeth smiled, before she left Astrid in the hallway, writing down her new friend's name on her hand, before Astrid to went to her next class.

Astrid spent the rest of the day in introduction lectures and when she was directed to where lunch was being served, she quickly found Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Hey, there you are, we were just about to go looking for you." Ruffnut told her.

"Yeah, I got lost." Astrid told her as she put the tray with her lunch on, down on the table. "So, how are things?"

"They're great, this place is amazing." Fishlegs gushed, but Astrid switched off as he started giving them facts about the school and his class – Fishlegs had decided to try out Biology and Physics, which Dragon Training thrown on the side, that was there last taster lecture that day and they were all excited.

"I wonder who our teacher will be." Ruffnut gushed. "Maybe it's someone who is young, hot and male?"

"Hey." Fishlegs frowned.

"Oh, sorry babe, it's nothing against you." Ruffnut told him, kissing his cheek, which made him blush.

Astrid rolled her eyes at them. "I just hope they're nice and relaxed, I hate the uptight teachers."

"Guys, we'd best go or we'll be late." Fishlegs pointed out and quickly the other two got up and almost ran from the table and outside to the arena where their last introduction was. However, getting in there they were given a surprise, there was no teacher, just the prospective students in the arena. They all looked around at each other, and Astrid soon spotted Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Astrid shouted, dragging her friends with her as she got over to her new friend.

"Hey Astrid." Elizabeth smiled. "You're taking Dragon Training too?"

"Yeah." Astrid beamed. "Oh, nd these are my friends from back home, Ruby and Finlay."

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled. "Come on; let me introduce you to my friends."

Elizabeth led them over to where a girl with hazel eyes and long black hair stood, with two guys, one with tanned skin, short black hair and a small black beard and moustache, and the other gy was the auburn haired guy that Astrid had seen earlier.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone I met in sports." Elizabeth gushed, before she turned back to Astrid. "Okay, this is Heather, and the guy on her right is Amir, he's from Sweden and the other guy is Hendrick, he's from around these parts." She smiled. "Guys, this is Astrid Hofferson, and her friends Ruby and Finlay." As everyone else introduced themselves, Astrid and Hiccup just stared at each other.

"Hendrick?" Astrid whispered.

"Astrid…Uh…Hi Astrid…" Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid was about to say something else, when there was suddenly a squawk from above and everyone looked up to see a green Deadly Nadder and an orangey-red Timberjack land on the ground, though the Deadly Nadder put down what looked like a wheelchair first, and Astrid had a suspicion that this class might be her hardest one yet.


	11. Supporting Advice

It turned out that their teacher had been Camicazi and Vladamir, and Astrid had thoroughly enjoyed their introduction lecture, they were certainly a good team, as where their dragons. However, she couldn't stop staring at Hendrick, she watched how he seemed so much as ease now with his new friends and she was happy for that, but something still plagued her mind: did he still love her as much as she loved him? Eventually it was time for her to go back to the hotel and get ready to home in the morning, and she tried to find Hiccup before he could disappear, but he moved much quicker than she thought and once class let out, she couldn't see him at all. Resigning herself to the thought that he wouldn't want to see her, Astrid made her way down to the hotel. She sat in her room for what felt like ages, before she saw her laptop sticking out of her bag and she got an idea. Getting up, she logged onto the laptop and she found her Mebook page. Quickly she typed in Elizabeth's name and found her page easily, her green hair was a great giveaway, and she studied the picture that she had, it was of her, the Heather girl and Hiccup, her Hiccup, she smiled at how happy he looked. Then she saw the caption:

 _ONE DAY IS NEVER ENOUGH, MISSING YOU_ _Amir Hindlebergen_ – with Heather Dragonsnare and Hendrick Haddock at Dragons World Amusement Park

Then she quickly clicked on the hyperlink of Hiccup's name and it brought her to his Mebook page. She quickly sent a friend request and waited. Whilst she was waiting, she studied his profile picture. It was Hiccup, with his dragon Toothless and Heather and they looked to be giving Toothless a bath.

However, she suddenly stopped looking through his page and quickly shut her laptop as she heard a knock on her door.

"Astrid, are you in there?"

It was only Ruby, but Astrid quickly got up and walked over to the door, opening it and she found Ruby and Fishlegs on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Astrid asked.

"We were wondering if you want to come out for dinner." Fishlegs told her. "We found a pretty cool pizza place on our way back if you want to join us."

"Yeah, just let me get my handbag." Astrid told them, and she walked back to where she left her handbag and she grabbed her room key, leaving the hotel with them. Dinner was fun, they all talked about their classes and how much they enjoyed things, before they paid the bill and headed out of the pizza place.

"Do you wanna come and see a movie Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nah, I'm going to head home, I've got training after we get home tomorrow, so I want to get a good night's sleep so I'm well rested."

"It's only seven o'clock." Ruffnut protested.

"I know, but I've also got to call my Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh, well air play Astrid, we'll see you when we get back then." Fishlegs told her.

"Yeah, see you guys later." She waved them off, before she headed back to the hotel. Getting to her room, she threw her bag on the bed, and she stopped at hearing a bleeping sound coming from her laptop, opening it, she looked at her Mebook page and saw that her friends' icon was flashing. Clicking on it, she had a surprise, not only had Elizabeth accept her friend request, but Hiccup had too.

Then there was another beep as a message appeared on the screen and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was Hiccup.

 **Hendrick:** _HEY LONG TIME NO SEE. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?_

 **Astrid:** _HEY, I'VE BEEN OKAY, HOW ABOUT YOU?_

 **Hendrick:** _YEAH, EVERYTHING'S BEEN GOOD HERE, NEW FRIENDS, NEW LIFE AND ALL THAT._

 **Astrid:** _I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE OKAY_ _J_ _I'VE MISSED YOU_

The minute that she sent that last bit, she wanted to kick herself, why did she tell him that? She broke up with him, now he's going to think that she's a total loser! At getting no reply, she sighed and closed the laptop, going to get a shower instead. Meanwhile, Hiccup was sitting in his room back at the house he shared with his sister and her house mates, and he was staring at his laptop screen, at Astrid's last message. She missed him! But wasn't she the one to break up with him in the first place? Looking back at the screen, he noticed a message underneath her last one.

 _Astrid Hofferson is now offline._

Hiccup sighed to himself, he was stuck, on one hand he wanted to let her in, but on the other he didn't want to do that, but now he had to do something. The likelihood was that he and Astrid were now going to see each other every day if they both got into the university, he couldn't avoid it anymore. So he typed one last message before he signed off and got ready for work.

 **Hendrick:** _I'VE MISSED YOU TOO ASTRID_

The next morning, Astrid was checking her Mebook page as she waited for Ruffnut and Fishlegs and she found Hiccup's last message from the night before and she couldn't help but smile. He missed her too! This was like a new lease of life had befallen Astrid and now she set herself some goals:

GOAL 1: Get into University

GOAL 2: Get Hendrick back on her side

Her second goal was the one she looked forward to the most, and she couldn't wait to see him again, or talk to him again. She was in such a happy mood that she didn't notice what she was doing as she loaded her bag into Ruffnut's car and Ruffnut drove them home. Nor did she realize that she was home and getting ready for her baseball practice or that she was doing well during the practice, all she thought about was getting home and trying to talk to Hiccup again. So getting home, she threw her sports clothes into the washing machine and she ran up to her room, jumping on her bed and opening her laptop. Looking for his name in her friend's list she found that he was online. Quickly opening a chat box to him, she sent him her first message.

 **Astrid:** _HEY, I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I WROTE YESTERDAY. DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU SAID?_

As she waited for a reply, she decided to find out a bit more about him, so she checked his profile. She saw a lot of pictures of him and the Heather girl that she had met previously, and it made her jealous to see him with an arm around the darker haired girl's shoulders. But he looked happy, and that made her happier, he deserved to be happy. She then found his basic information and she decided to read through it, finding most of the things stuff that she already knew:

BIRTHDAY: 14th June

GENDER: Male

LIVES IN: Dragon City

All of that was her common knowledge, after all they were the same age and she knew that he was a guy. It was the last bit that had her interested.

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single

That renewed some hope in Astrid; if he was single then maybe she had a chance with him again? She would have to wait and see, but Hiccup seemed to be taking a long time to reply to her, so she decided to go for a shower and clean up first of all.

Meanwhile, Hiccup wasn't actually in his room, he was out at the stables with Camicazi and Carmen, and he was feeding Toothless some fish.

"So Hendrick, how did Cami do on her first day as a teacher?" Carmen asked as she fed her dragon some fish.

"I think she did well." Hiccup told her, stroking Toothless as he looked over at Camicazi who was brushing Loki's foot free of dead scales, not really paying attention to them.

"Awesome, she's going to have a ball teaching you guys." Carmen smiled.

Hiccup looked over at her and smiled, before he looked back at his sister. "Yeah she is." He soon got his phone out as it beeped with a message and he checked it, seeing that it was from Astrid.

 **Hendrick:** HEY ASTRID, DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID, IT'S FINE. AND YEAH, I MEANT IT.

Then he put his phone back into his pocket, finishing up at the stables, before he walked back down towards the house, and he was soon caught by Ezekial who was leaving his room for work.

"Hey Hendrick, do you want a ride to work?"

"Yeah sure, just give me two minutes to change my clothes."

"No probs, I'll be downstairs." Ezekial told her as he headed downstairs and Hiccup walked into his room.

A few minutes later, he walked downstairs in a deep green shirt, black jeans and black shoes, and he grabbed his leather jacket that was on the coat hook and he and Ezekial went out to his car.

As they drove, Hiccup was rather quiet and Ezekiel noticed, so he decided to talk to the young man beside him as he drove.

"What's the matter Hendrick?" He asked.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"What's really the matter?" Ezekiel asked.

"Today, I saw someone that I thought I'd never see again, it was my ex girlfriend, and yesterday she added me on Mebook, and she told me that she's missed me." Hiccup told him.

"Well, it looks like she still has feelings for you." Ezekiel told him.

"Yeah, but what do I do about it?" Hiccup asked. "I'm so confused."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" He asked. "You need to put yourself first this time Hendrick; do you still want to be with her? Have you missed her? Do you want her back?"

"That's the thing, she broke up with me because I was moving down here…And yah I still love her." He sighed. "I've always loved her."

"Then the answer is simple, start talking to her again, get to know more of her, be friends again and then in the future if you both still like each other, try and make it work again." He suggested as he pulled up outside of a nightclub. "Here you go bud, just try and be friends for a while, be comfortable with each other. Because you've both obviously still changed, and you don't know what the other person is like anymore."

"You've got a point." Hiccup thought about it for a second. "Alright Zeke, thanks for the advice, I'm definitely going to try that."

"Awesome, want me to pick you up in the morning?" He asked.

"Nah, one of the girls was dropping me off, thanks anyway." He told her as he got out of the car.

"Alright, see you later mate." He waved as Hendrick shut the door and he drove off as Hendrick went into work.

From then on, Hendrick had made up his mind and he planned on following Ezekial's advice when it concerned what to do about Astrid, if only Heather was that supportive. Because that's where he was, three days later, in Heather's room with Amir and Elizabeth and the three of them were lounging on her bed as Heather tidied up her room whilst Dagur was out on a date with Carmen.

"Hendrick, she broke up with you, who would you go back to her?" Heather asked as she threw her books into her bookshelf with such force that Hiccup thought that she was going to break the bookshelf.

"Because I still believe in being friends with my ex-girlfriends, and I don't know, maybe I could get back together with her."

The next sound that followed made the three of them on the bed jump as Heather slammed the book so hard into the bookcase that Hiccup swore people on the other side of town hear the noise it made.

"Are you joking?!" Heather demanded.

"Heather, calm down, it's Hendrick's choice." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Then he's making the wrong one." She shouted.

"Heather, just lay off." Elizabeth told her. "Astrid's a nice person, and I think that she'll be good for him." She looked at Hiccup. "I say you go for it Hen, you deserve it."

"You're all mad." Heather told them.

"Can we just forget about this now?" Amir asked. "We're meant to be having one of our kiss ass sleepovers, and we're sat here arguing."

Everyone looked at him and sighed. "You're right, let's go and turn the living room into our palace." Heather told them, and Elizabeth and Hiccup took the pillows and duvet from Heather's bed and headed downstairs as Heather and Amir pulled all of the blankets and pillows that they could use from the bedding cupboard and brought them downstairs.

Meanwhile, whilst Hiccup was helping to set up for a fun night, Astrid was back at home with her Aunt and Uncle, helping her Aunt to bake cookies. This had turned into a ritual for the two Hofferson women, once a week; they would bake cookies or cakes or sometimes both. It was Sarah's way of improving her niece's very limited skills in the kitchen, and it was also a chance for them to talk about things that wouldn't usually be discussed with Astrid's uncle.

"So, what do you think Aunt Sarah, should I?" Astrid asked, she was obviously getting some advice on the Hiccup situation from her Aunt.

"I think that you should follow your heart." She told her. "Astrid, sweetheart, I remember what you were like when you broke up with him, you regretted it instantly and spent the week crying in your room when you weren't in school."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, I was a mess…I really didn't want to break up with him, and now I've seen him again, I really want to get back together with him."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Well, what if he doesn't feel the same?" She asked.

"You could always wait and become friends against first then take it from there." Her Aunt suggested.

Astrid looked at her, and she thought it through in her head, admittedly she didn't know that much about Hiccup Haddock apart from the fact that he was being abused both at home and at school, so maybe getting to know him now would be a good idea. Inside she formulated a plan, and she was going to stick with it.

"Yeah, I'll do that first." She smiled, before she put the cookies in the oven and put on the timer, before helping to clean up and going upstairs to change.


	12. Beginning Again

**Just a warning, there is quite a lot of chat room speak in this one, so sorry if you guys don't like it but it's necessary to the story and I like how awkward things can be over a chat room haha so please bear with it thank you** **J**

When Astrid had finished changing into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she logged onto her laptop where her Mebook page stood proud, and she saw some pictures had been uploaded by Elizabeth. She quickly decided to check them out and what she saw made her mouth gape. She was at a sleepover with Heather, Amir and Hendrick, and she and Heather were lounging on some pillows against the sofa with bowls of popcorn, the picture was obviously taken by one of the guys, but then there was one of Hendrick. His back against the sofa and sporting some hot abs since he wasn't wearing a t-shirt, when did Hendrick get muscles and a six-pack? The sight of him made her hot and bothered and that had happened with many guys she'd seen. She suddenly found herself wondering what the rest of him looked like, after all, he may have had a six-pack on his chest but he was still skinny in body size she wondered if it was the same in all aspects. But she quickly pushed that thought from her mind, she was trying to be friends with him, not fuck him as soon as they're in the same town. Then she saw that she had a message on her Mebook from said hot person.

 **Hendrick:** _HEY ASTRID_

 **Astrid:** _HEY HENDRICK_ _J_

 **Hendrick:** _HOW ARE YOU?_ _J_

 **Astrid:** _I'M GOOD, WHAT ABOUT YOU?_

 **Hendrick:** _I'M GOOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

 _"_ _Thinking about you and your six-pack."_ Astrid told herself, but she refused to type it as she thought of an answer that didn't involve telling her ex-boyfriend that she was sort of stalking him.

 **Astrid:** _JUST FINISHED MAKING COOKIES_

 **Hendrick:** _YUM! HAHA. ANYWAY, SORRY IT'S SHORT I'VE GOT TO GO I'M MEANT TO BE AT A SLEEPOVER WITH MY FRIENDS. SO I'LL TALK TO YOU IN THE MORNING, OKAY?_

 **Astrid:** _OKAY, NIGHT HENDRICK_

 **Hendrick:** _GOODNIGHT ASTRID_ _J_

 _Hendrick Haddock is now offline_

Astrid sat back on her pillows and she smiled. This was a start, Hendrick wanted to talk to her again, everything was working out fine, she just had to make it clear to herself and her head that she was trying to be his friend and then things would be absolutely fine. But who was she kidding; her imagination was already running away from her even as she sat there. She soon went downstairs when she heard the timer for the cooker and she found the cookies happily golden brown and hot as she put them onto the cooling rack.

"Well done Astrid, they look great." Her Aunt told her as she came up behind her.

"Thanks Aunt Sarah." She smiled.

Eventually they had the cookies sorted out onto a plate and the two women were sat in the living room watching television as they waited for Finn to come home from work so that they could watch the baseball game that they had recorded. That was how Astrid spent her night, cheering on her favorite team as they won the baseball against her Uncle's favorite team. She enjoyed the cookies that she and her Aunt had made, and she enjoyed the laughter that it started. When it was over, and her Aunt and Uncle had gone to bed, Astrid put her jacket on and she slid on some shoes, before she walked down to the stable and she smiled at seeing Stormfly wandering around.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" Astrid asked as she walked over to her dragon.

Stormfly looked at her and she squawked happily, before she nuzzled Astrid, who happily stroked her face.

"Come on, time for some food and then its bed time." Astrid told her, bringing her dragon over to her stall, going past her Aunt's stable which held her Razorwhip, Silver and her Uncle's Changewing that was called Scar due to the scar he had over his left eye.

"Hey Silver, hey Scar." Astrid greeted the two dragons who both gave her a soft growl in greeting, before they both stood and walked over to Astrid who had started setting out baskets of fish.

As the dragons ate, Astrid cleaned up the stable a bit, putting the dragon's things away and then putting away the saddles and brushes before she eventually put away the baskets that they were using to feed the dragons. Then she watched as Silver and Scar went back to their stables and settled down to sleep. When they were both settled, Astrid shut their stable doors, before she walked back to Stormfly who was just settling down on her straw bedding and she stroked her scales a few more times.

"Everything's working out great Stormfly, you're going to love it in the city, the halls are so nice and so are the stables." She told her dragon.

Stormfly just squawked in sleepiness as her owner's stroking started putting her to sleep.

"Good night Stormfly, I'll come and see you before I go to practice in the morning." She smiled at her dragon who nodded sleepily, and Astrid shut her stable door, heading back up to the house. When she was inside, she grabbed herself a hot drink and headed up to bed.

The next morning, she was woken up by her Aunt calling her and telling her that she was going to be late for practice if she didn't hurry up. Quickly grabbing her clothes, and getting dressed, she braided her hair as she ran down the stairs and grabbed the piece of toast that was on the table for her, before she grabbed her car keys and ran towards a small red car that stood outside of her Aunt and Uncle's house and she threw her stuff on the back seat, before she jumped into the driver's side and she drove off towards the sports centre. Getting there, she found her coach setting up the batter stands and she quickly through her sports top on, one she'd parked up, and she ran towards him.

"Hey Gobber." She smiled.

"Ah, hello Astrid." Gobber smiled as he finished setting up for their baseball game.

"Need any help?"

"No thanks Lass, it's all done." He told her. "Hey, Cami told me that you'd gone to her introduction lecture the other day."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it was Cami who was teaching us." Astrid laughed.

"Aye, she didn't want me to tell you." Gobber told her. "She wanted it to be a surprise for you and young Hendrick."

"Well it as certainly a surprise, especially seeing Hendrick." Astrid mused.

"Aye, you're still smart on him, huh lass?" He asked.

"Yeah…Gobber, do you know if he's coming back here by any chance?" She tried to make out like she didn't really care so much.

"Yeah, he's going to be here in a week, he and Cami are going to be helping me pack up."

"Pack up?" She asked, suddenly confused, why would Gobber be packing up?

"I'm moving down to the city; I got a job as a lecturer for blacksmithing and mechanics. I can stay close to them two if they need me then."

"Awesome, well done Gobber." She smiled.

"Thank you lass, now go and get ready, you're up first."

Astrid smiled and she went to join the other players and she played the sport until the end, impressing Gobber with her skills, but her mind was flashing from the game to Hendrick, he was coming back to Berk, this was amazing.

Days had passed and Astrid wondered if she would even see Hendrick when he came back to help Gobber, she slightly doubted it. However, she was surprised when she was walking through the mall, after getting some things for her Aunt and Uncle, and she saw him sat in the ice cream parlor eating some ice cream. So taking a deep breath, she walked over.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She asked.

At hearing her, Hendrick looked up and both of them froze, emerald green eyes locking onto ocean blue ones and he nodded dumbly.

"Go ahead." He told her and he watched as she sat down in front of him.

"On your own?" She asked, nodding to the ice cream in front of him.

"Yeah, Cami asked me to pick up some groceries for Gobber, and I suddenly felt like an ice cream." He looked down at the ice cream; it was big enough for two. "Want some?"

Astrid smiled and went to get a spoon, hey no one turned down free ice cream, and she came back and dug in with him.

"So, how's the city?" Astrid asked between mouthfuls.

"Its fine, there's a lot more people, and a lot more things to do." He told her. "So it's pretty good."

"Your friends seemed nice." She commented.

"Yeah, they're all great fun, Heather especially; she was the first friend I made when I first moved down to the city."

Astrid nodded. "I'm glad that you're okay down there." She smiled.

Hiccup smiled. "So, what about you, how is your time in Berk?"

"It's alright, same old same old really." She shrugged. "Snotlout stopped asking me out for a date after three years of not getting anywhere, and Ruffnut is dating Fishlegs."

"Wow, so a lot of things have changed then?" He asked.

Astrid looked at him and she smiled. A lot certainly had changed between them, and most of it seemed to be for the better. But there was one thing that she really wanted to ask, but found herself to be too scared.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked. "Your forehead has creased, you're thinking about something."

Astrid looked at him, she hadn't realized what she had been doing, and she was surprised that he still remembered the signs of her thinking, especially one as specific as that.

"I want to as you something, but I don't want to upset you."

"Ask me anyway." He told her.

Astrid looked at him. "Hendrick, have you talked to your dad at all?"

Looking at him, she saw him tense up, and she soon deflated, she shouldn't have asked, she should have said something else, but as she was about to tell him that it didn't matter, he stopped her.

"I haven't, but Camicazi and I have been talking about it." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to, just yet." He shrugged. "Why did you ask that anyway?" He asked, rather curiously at that.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But there is a lot that I want to ask you and a lot that I want to know about you, but I guess I just thought that since he was your reason for leaving Berk, that you'd maybe thought about it at all." She shrugged again. "I know that it was a stupid idea, after all the man done to you, why would you want to speak to him, right?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure what I want to do to be honest, but I'm still young, so I don't know what might happen."

Astrid smiled, young he was, she could just make out some muscle from where his t-shirt stuck to his chest and his jacket stayed on his arms, but it wasn't over muscle, just a little bit of muscle.

Eventually, they finished their ice cream and Astrid had to leave, so Hiccup offered to drive her home, since he'd borrowed Vladamir's car to come down here and help Gobber pack and move some things to his new place in the city. So as they drove, Astrid seemed pretty impressed, and on the way home, they asked each other simple questions, such as what they liked doing and what they wanted to be in the future, for Astrid it was a sports teacher and for Hiccup it was wither a dragon trainer or a mechanics teacher. Then things started to go deeper.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend?" She asked.

"No to both accounts, and I'm straight Astrid." Hiccup laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm straight and no I haven't got a boyfriend right now." Astrid told him.

"Oh right." He smiled slightly.

"What's with the sudden smile?"She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that you'd have a boyfriend or something, you're still as beautiful as ever." He told her, blushing at his admission.

Astrid went silent at that, Hiccup still thought that she was beautiful…Admittedly Astrid thought that he was pretty handsome now. With his dark auburn hair, still messy, but a good messy, like he's been running his hands through it a lot, his emerald hazel eyes that made her get lost in them each time she looked at him, his broad shoulders and slight muscled physique. He was definitely stronger than he used to be, but Astrid had ended up putting that down to living with Vladamir, who looked like he could bench press a tank on a good day. But unbeknownst to her, Hiccup was doing the same thing, thinking of how beautiful she looked. Her hair was brought into a modified version of her usual braid, shining in the sun with its golden color, her ocean blue eyes that had him lost at sea the minute he looked into them, her full lips, her figure built by long hours at baseball practice and a lot of other activities. She was definitely the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen.

However, they soon pulled up outside of Astrid's Aunt and Uncle's place and they both got out, Hiccup helping her get her shopping bags from the boot of the car. He even carried them for her and walked her to her gate where her Aunt and Uncle were tending to the garden.

"Hey Uncle Finn, hey Aunt Sarah, sorry I'm late." Astrid smiled.

"Astrid, what kept you sweetheart?" Sarah asked, walking over and helping with the bags.

"I bumped into Hendrick." She gestured to Hiccup who'd put the shopping bags on the doorstep for them.

"Young Hendrick Haddock, it can't be." Finn told him, looking at Hiccup.

"Hi, Mr. Hofferson." Hiccup greeted.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, you haven't half changed lad." He shook Hiccup's hand, looking the lad up and down and he soon got to his metal leg. "See you wear it with pride."

Hiccup looked down at his metal leg and so did Astrid, in all the time she had been talking and thinking about him, she hadn't noticed the intricate piece of metal attached to his left leg.

"So, what are you doing now, lad?" Finn asked.

"Not a lot really just waiting for a reply to know if I've been accept to the university in town, and working weekends at a club." Hiccup shrugged. "Saving up to get my own car, just so I don't have to borrow my sister's boyfriend's car all the time." He nodded to the jeep.

"Aye, it is a nice jeep though." Finn smiled.

"Yeah, smooth ride, we just finished putting a new engine in and giving it a paint job, he bought it as a shell of a car and I helped him and the two guys build it back up, it was fun, but took us three years in total." He shrugged. "But Vladamir is Russian, so I think they have a lot of patience for stuff like this."

"You may have a point." Finn smiled. "Anyway, I best get back to trimming these hedges before the Missus has a go." He patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "It was good seeing you again lad, and I'm glad that you're doing okay."

"You too Mr. Hofferson." He smiled, watching Finn go back to his work and h looked over at Astrid. "I'd best get going, I'll see you around?"

"Of course." She smiled, running over and giving him a hug. "Be careful." She told him, feeling him hug her back before he pulled away. "I will don't worry."

Astrid smiled as she watched him walk away and back to the car, and she waved to him as he drove off towards Gobber's place. This was definitely the start of a new beginning, and now she couldn't wait to go to the city and see more of Hiccup, they were certainly going to have some fun.


	13. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone

This is just to say that I won't be uploading everyday as I have been for a while because I start back at university soon and I have a lot to do to prepare, but I will try and upload a chapter ever 2-3 days, so don't worry the story will continue.

Thanks for being awesome

Ciao


	14. Family Ties

Hiccup got back to Gobber's and found Camicazi wrapping some of the very little ornaments that Gobber had in his flat up in bubble wrap before putting them in a bubble wrap lined box that sat next to her.

"What took you so long, we asked you to get bubble wrap, milk and eggs." She asked him with a laugh.

"Sorry, but I ended up going for an ice cream, and then I got caught up by Astrid, and I took her home and got talking to her Uncle." Hiccup shrugged, getting started on putting some of Gobber's massive DVD collection into a box on the other side of the room to his sister.

"Oh right." That was obviously something that Camicazi hadn't expected to hear from her brother. "Well, Gobber's gone to get take out, so he should be back soon."

"Awesome." Hiccup sighed.

"What's the matter, Hendrick?" She asked, wheeling herself over to him.

"Astrid asked me something earlier." He looked down at his sister as he spoke and saw the flash of hope on her face. "No it wasn't to get back together, it was about dad."

"What about him?" She asked and Hiccup didn't like how still his sister had become or how cold her voice was.

"Well, she asked if I'd ever talked to him, after I left." Hiccup shrugged.

"Would you want to?" Camicazi asked.

"I don't know, I mean I know that we've talked about it but never decided on anything." He then caught a certain look on his sister's face. "Why, what do you know?"

"He's going to be here tomorrow, before Gobber leaves for the city." She told him. "Sort of a goodbye –slash- see you around thing." She shrugged. "Gobber let me know o we could decide whether we wanted to scarper or not."

"Cami…This is going to sound weird…But I want to see him." Hiccup told her. "I want him to see what I've become and who I've become, and I want him to see who you are now."

Camicazi looked at him, she thought that he was crazy, but then again, he was Hendrick Haddock the Third, he was known for being crazy and having crazy inventions.

Hiccup nodded, they both agreed to stay and Camicazi promised that she would remain in the room with him when their father came. At dinner that night, the told Gobber their plan and he too promised t be present when they spoke to their father. That night, the siblings lay on their camp beds that Gobber had set up for them and Hiccup looked over at his sister.

"Camicazi, are you awake?" He whispered.

"No." Camicazi mumbled sleepily.

"What do you think dad will be like?" He whispered, ignoring her sarcasm and sleepiness.

"I'm not sure." She yawned. "Sometimes I wish to see a change, but I doubt it." She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"What was he like before mom died?" He asked.

Camicazi went quiet for a few minutes, as she looked at him. "He was wonderful Hendrick, he doted on the pair of us, always took Saturday mornings off work to take us to the park and to spend time with mom." She smiled at the memory. "I miss it Hendrick, I won't lie to you about that, but there are some things that won't change, and I think our father is one of those things."

"You're probably right…I'm going to get some sleep, good night Cami." He smiled.

"Good night Hendrick, sleep well." She watched him turn over and she settled down to sleep, but instead Cami didn't sleep, she watched the window that she had put her camp bed by. She remembered the day everything went wrong very clearly as she watched the ceiling and in truth, it made her sad. She remembered the kind dad that he had been before the accident and how cold he became afterwards. He seemed sweet to her, but Cami was one of those people hat even from a young age could see the darkness in people, and her father now had no light left in him. But she prayed that she could be wrong, just this once and that her father had some good in him, somewhere.

 _She was sat in a hospital bed, her whole body still numb from the anesthetic of the operation that had saved her legs, but no her ability to walk. She was hooked up to machines and IV's, and everyone was surprised that the young child wasn't screaming, but everyone put it down to shock. She'd been awake for hours now, just looking at the door that led to her room, her father wasn't there and neither was her brother and that worried her. What had happened to her mother? Where was her father? Was her little brother okay? Looking to her left, she saw the button that summoned a nurse, and she picked it up, just staring at it, and as if nervous, she quickly pressed the button and dropped it back onto the bed. It took a few minutes, before a small nurse with a brunette bob haircut and kind features appeared in the doorway._

 _"_ _Hello little one, what can I get for you?" She asked, walking over._

 _"_ _Where is my mother, my brother and my father?" Camicazi asked._

 _"_ _Your brother is just being checked over; would you like me to bring him here when the doctor has finished examining him?" She asked, to which Camicazi nodded, so she continued. "I'm unsure of where your father is, but I shall give him a call in a moment to see where he is and I will ask about your mother."_

 _"_ _Okay…" Camicazi told her, resting back into the pillows as the nurse left her alone once more. So to pass the time, she looked back around the room, it was rather plain but she put that down to the fact that she was in hospital, there were two chairs by the large window that held a nice view of the outside world and the rising sun, there was a television on the screen in front of her bed but it wasn't turned on, and there were some pictures of characters that many children found interesting, but to Camicazi they just looked strange._

 _Camicazi must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she heard was the gurgling sounds of a baby, and opening her eyes she found the nurse from earlier wheeling a baby crib into her and inside, wrapped up warmly in a blanket was her brother. At seeing him, Camicazi smiled to herself, and the nurse watched in silence as Camicazi leant over as far as the IV's allowed and she gently touched one of her brother's hands as he saw her and held a hand out to her. She had just witnessed firsthand the bond that the two children had and she could tell that it was a strong bond. She left them to it as the two siblings looked at each other._

 _"_ _I don't know where mum is Hendrick, but I know that she's alright, and don't worry, daddy will be here soon." She whispered to him as she watched the baby settle and soon fall asleep as se too followed suit._

 _When she woke up again, she found her baby brother still clutching her hand, and she heard the thundering tones of her father._

 _"_ _What do you mean that she'll never walk again?" Stoick thundered, though Camicazi couldn't see who he was talking to, with his frame being too large and bulky in the doorframe._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mr. Haddock, but the bones in the base of her spine and her legs were too badly damaged for her to make a full recovery."_

 _Camicazi didn't recognize the voice, but she managed to sit her up as much as possible, looking for a glass of water. However, at finding none, she looked over at the door, and then the nurses' button that was still on the side of her bed. As the same nurse from earlier came in, so did her father and the person he was talking to, who was some form of specialist._

 _At seeing that she was awake, the specialist and Stoick waited until the nurse had gotten her the glass of water that she needed and the specialist started to check over her notes as Stoick stood at the side of her bed opposite her brother's crib._

 _"_ _Daddy, where's mummy?" She asked as the specialist checked her vitals and then her legs, and when she saw the mass of skin that was missing and had had to be grafted, she gagged, but as the nurse ran over with a sick bucket, nothing came up, so the nurse gently rubbed her back._

 _"_ _It's alright dear, the specialist would like to explain to you what happened, are you alright with that?" The nurse asked._

 _Camicazi nodded, but as the specialist explained, she only understood certain things, such as the fact that she wasn't ever going to walk again, but when it sank in, it didn't matter to her. Looking from her sleeping brother to her father, she then fell back against her pillows._

 _"_ _Where's mummy?" She asked when everyone had finished talking and they asked her how she felt._

 _The question had Stoick freezing in position, but he looked at his two children and sighed._

 _"_ _She didn't make it Cami, but she loved you both so much." He told her._

 _After he'd uttered the words, Camicazi watched her father leave, and then she looked down at her brother as everyone else left._

 _"_ _Looks like it's just the three of us, hey Hendrick." She smiled softly as the baby stirred and she sighed._

That was the last time that she saw her father show compassion, after that, he was distant, and then she noticed that he'd started drinking more and more after her mother's funeral. As she grew and reached milestones, just like her brother did, she and her father lost touch and suddenly there wasn't a connection between Stoick and his daughter, in fact Gobber had been more of a father to the children then anyone. Gobber came to all of her counseling, her fittings for her wheelchair; he even designed her bedroom for her and helped her to paint it. Gobber even went to both hers and Hiccup's parent evenings, whilst Stoick only became the guy that they lived with and who beat up Hiccup on a regular basis. Suddenly Camicazi woke up and found herself sitting up in bed, with Hiccup sitting on the floor beside her.

"Cami, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sure, you were shouting." Hiccup told her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled. "What time is it?"

Hiccup picked up his phone from beside his own camp bed and he looked at it. "It's nine, Gobber will be up soon."

"Don't worry lad, I'm already awake." Gobber told them as he walked in. "Are you alright lass?" He asked Camicazi.

Camicazi simply nodded. "I'm fine Gobber, thank you."

Gobber smiled. "You two had best finish getting ready, Stoick will be here soon."

At hearing that, Hiccup took his clothes and went into the next room to change whilst Camicazi took the living room once everyone had left and she changed clothes with surprising quickness before she was lifted into her wheelchair by her brother.

They didn't have much longer to wait as there was a heavy knock on the door, the siblings stayed in the lounge and Camicazi and Hiccup kept themselves busy by Hiccup taking down the rest of the DVD's, dusting them off and handing them to his sister so that they could be put into the box. As they heard heavy footsteps approaching, Camicazi gently squeezed her younger brother's hand before she taped up the box and wheeled herself over o the ones that were already put together. By the time she turned around, she saw Stoick stood in the doorway staring at the pair of them.

"Gobber, what in god's name is this?" He asked.

"This is your children helping me pack up my things." Gobber told him, moving to stand next to Camicazi and Hiccup walked over to join them.

"I can see that Gobber."

"What's the matter Stoick, don't you want to see your children?"

"It's not that…" Stoick told him, but before he could say anything else, there was the sound of heels walking towards the room, and suddenly there was a wisp of something with red hair, ocean blue eyes and a slender figure.

"Ingrid…I'd like you to meet my two children."

"Ah, you're Camicazi, and you're Henry, right?"

"Hendrick." Hiccup told her.

"Stoick, I didn't have any idea about this." Gobber told him.

"Yes…Well…Everyone this is Ingrid, my fiancée." Stoick told them.

"You poor woman."

Everyone, including Ingrid looked at Camicazi who had wheeled herself over to the window.

"Excuse me; I'm a very lucky woman." Ingrid told her.

"Do you even know what he did to Hendrick?" She asked.

"I know that his son was taken from him and given to you." Ingrid told them.

"Do you know what he did to Hendrick?" She asked again.

Ingrid looked at her. "Obviously not."

Hendrick walked over and he turned so his back was to her, and he pulled ht bottom of his t-shirt up showing the scar that was the only reminder of the grievous split wound that his father gave him when he was younger.

"Stoick couldn't do that." Ingrid told them.

"Oh get a grip." Camicazi told her, before she looked at Stoick "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?" Stoick asked.

"You could start by talking to them Stoick." Gobber told her.

Stoick looked over at his son and daughter, Hiccup looked to be feeling rather awkward as he stood there and he knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"I wanna know why." Hiccup suddenly spoke up.

Stoick looked at him. "You want to know why?"

"That is what I said." Hiccup told him. "I want to know why you done what you did to me."

Camicazi wheeled herself over to her brother. "Are you sure?"

"I need answers, but trust me, after I've got y answer, I don' want anything to do with you Stoick, because after what you done, how could I ever consider someone like you as family."

Stock looked at him and he saw the determination in his eyes to stick to what he'd just said, but he also knew that he deserved this, so, sighing Stoick sat in the armchair.

"The reason why I done what I did, was because you reminded me so much like your mother, Valka, you look like her, and your temperament and how you act mimics hers entirely." He told him. "And if I'm honest, I hated you for it."

Hiccup looked at him. "Do you blame me for what happened to her?"

"Yes." Stoick told him. "I did blame you, and it was only when I saw you in the hospital after your car accident, did I realize why I was your father, and how I'd never treated you like I should have." Stoick sighed. "When I saw you after your operation, and I saw the missing leg, I was worried that you would turn out like Cami, unable to walk and do the things you want."

"So why didn't you speak to me? Come and visit me?" Hiccup asked.

"I would have, but I hate seeing my children in weak states, knowing that I can't help them." Stoick told him. "Hendrick, I love you, you and Camicazi both." He told them.

"Well, you blew it with both of us." He told him. "You used to beat me every day if I didn't do something as simple as have a beer ready for when you got home, I done everything in that fucking house and you still weren't satisfied!" He yelled.

"Hendrick calm down." Camicazi told him.

"N, all this shit about loving us, he didn't even fucking care. He is Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock he's the strongest man around; he doesn't care about either of us." Hiccup fumed.

"Hendrick, come here, it's alright." Camicazi pulled her brother over to him and she held him as she looked over at her father. "By doing what you did, you ruined him, he can't even have a passing thought about you without freaking out, are you happy now?"

Stoick stood up. "I'd best go."

"I'll see you both out." Gobber told him, and he led Stoick and Ingrid to the door, though as he and Stoick said goodbye, Gobber looked him straight in the eye. "Things will work out Stoick, some day he will accept you."

Stoick nodded, but after seeing what happened with Hiccup, he wasn't so sure that his best friend was right, but he just had to wait it out and see what happens.


	15. Authors Note 3

Hey everyone

Sorry it's took so long getting a chapter up, but it's been a hectic week with assignments being set and info being gathered. Anyway, I have two weeks study leave so I'll be able to write more chapters.

Thanks for being patient guys

Ciao :)


	16. Jelousy and Honesty

Ingrid was sat in Stoick's car in silence as he drove them home, she had been stunned to silence after Hiccup showed her one of his wounds. She knew what Stoick had done, he'd been honest from the first moment they'd become serious, but she didn't realize that it had gone that far. Maybe it was her own naivety or she just didn't want to believe that a man as nice as Stoick could do it, she really didn't know, but now all of it was clear. Why he was so distant and refused to tell her about his family, how broken he looked when he told her that they had been taken from him. Then she thought about the children themselves, well they weren't children anymore, the girl looked like she was nearly thirty years of age, and she obviously resented Stoick, but the young man, he looked like he could give his father another chance, he looked like he had some understanding. She wanted to help, she wanted them to be a family again, but she knew that things like this didn't happen easily, she'd just have to find a way to make it happen.

"Stoick, are you alright?" She asked as they walked into their house and she took off her coat.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"Stoick Haddock, tell me the truth." Ingrid told him.

"I failed them." He told her. "I swore to their mother that I would protect them, I swore to keep my children safe…I failed Ingrid."

"There's still time for you all to be with each other Stoick."She promised.

"No Ingrid, there isn't." Stoick told her, and he walked out into the living room, leaving her there.

That night, both of them spent the rest of their day in silence and they even went to bed in silence. That night Stoick, didn't sleep, the next morning he was still awake when his alarm went off, he got ready and went to work, not even seeing what was ahead of him, just moving on autopilot. He done his job and as he sat at his desk in the station, he found a report about a child. The child had been in an accident with their mother, and as he sat back, he thought about the day that he found out that he'd lost his wife and almost lost his daughter and his son.

 _It was a Friday night, and he'd gone to work angry, he and his wife Valka had had an argument that day over Stoick thinking that she was doing too much after her traumatic birth of their son a few weeks ago, but Valka, being the stubborn type, disagreed immensely. In fact, he was still angry at night, after being in work since seven that morning, and he had no intention of going home early. Like his wife, Stoick Haddock was probably the most stubborn man that anyone in Berk had met. However, as he got stuck on making reports, he heard his secretary's phone ring. That was one of the perks of being the chief of basically everyone in the police station, his assistant took all of his calls and done all of the work that he didn't want to do. However, he soon heard the door open and a woman ran in, she had a smart look, with bobbed blonde hair and a fair face, but this once fair face was now white with fright and worry._

 _"_ _Alice, what's the matter?" Stoick asked, seeing her stood there, and he noticed that she was shaking._

 _"_ _Sir, it's your wife and your children, they were in a car crash…"She told him, her voice shaking._

 _"_ _How do you know?" Stoick asked, it sounded stupid, but he couldn't think of anything else to say._

 _"_ _A nurse has just called me, Sir, it's quite serious and she needs you to get to the hospital straight away." Alice told him._

 _Stoick was on his feet in an instant, and he grabbed his jacket, running out of his office and down to his car, pressing a number on his phone as he did, calling one person who should have been there – Gobber._

 _It took a few minutes of dials, an as he drove, Stoick was getting more and more impatient with his friend, until he heard Gobber pick up._

 _"_ _Hello?" Gobber's voice came through the phone._

 _"_ _Gobber, it's Stoick, I need you to get to the hospital." Stoick told him._

 _"_ _What's happened?" Gobber asked immediately._

 _"_ _It's Val and the children, they've been in a car crash, apparently it's serious." Stoick told him. "I'm nearly there now."_

 _"_ _Alright, I'm on my way." Gobber told him, and the phone went dead as Stoick pulled up into the hospital car park, and he almost ran to the reception desk._

 _"_ _May I help you?" The receptionist asked when she saw him._

 _"_ _My wife Valka Haddock and my children Camicazi and Hendrick." Stoick told them. "They were in a car accident."_

 _The receptionist looked at him and Stoick saw the look of pity in her eyes, before she called over a doctor. "Doctor Shaw will take you to see your wife, Sir."_

 _Stoick was led away by the Doctor, and he soon realized where they were going, they were going to the morgue! When they got there, Stoick watched as his wife was pulled out of one of the cupboard and he looked down at her. Valka was battered and bruised, and thankfully only her face was visible so he didn't have to see the rest of her injuries. He gently brushed a hand through her long auburn hair, she looked so peaceful and it tore his heart in two. He remembered the last thing he'd told her, that he hated her stubbornness, but as cliché as it sounded, he would happily take her stubbornness now more than ever._

 _He kissed her forehead before he whispered his love to her and he watched her be returned back into the cold metal cupboard from where she'd come from. When she was gone, he looked at the Doctor who had remained with him._

 _"_ _Which one are my children in?" Stoick asked._

 _"_ _Your children survived, the firefighters found your daughter protecting your son, but that has had its consequences for her." The Doctor told her, walking towards the ward that Camicazi was on, and he talked Stoick through what problems Camicazi would now face as Stoick looked into the room and took in the sights, there was his daughter, asleep, and Hendrick in a bassinet beside her and they were holding hands, before he tore his eyes away from them and he looked back at the Doctor as he finished speaking. From then on, he made a promise to Valka that he would look after them and he tried, but he knew that he'd failed and he hoped that one day he could get back what he lost, and now he was going to do all that he could t make it happen._

A few weeks later, Hendrick was sat in his room getting his shoes on as he looked at his laptop screen where his Mebook page was showing and he saw a message from Astrid pop up.

 **Astrid:** HEY XD

 **Hendrick:** HEY :P HOW'S THINGS?

 **Astrid:** THINGS ARE GOOD, I'M JUST NERVOUS ABOUT TODAY, IT'S THE FIRST DAY AND ALL THAT

 **Hendrick:** YEAH ME TOO, WHAT'S YOUR FIRST LECTURE?

 **Astrid:** UM DRAGON TRAINING WITH CAMICAZI, HAVE YOU GOT THE SAME?

 **Hendrick:** YEAH, SO I'LL SEE YOU IN CLASS?

 **Astrid:** YEAH, I WILL, ANYWAY I BETTER GO, RUBY WANTS TO GO TO THE CAFÉ ON CAMPUS FOR BREAKFAST, SO I'LL SEE YOU LATER HENDRICK

 **Hendrick:** OKAY, SEE YOU LATER ASTRID

 _Astrid Hofferson is now offline_

Hiccup finished getting himself ready and he ran downstairs to find Aster sat at the kitchen table with Carmen and both of them were on their laptops, but still noticed him walk in.

"Hey Hendrick, I made you some sandwiches and put them in your backpack." Aster told him, nodding to the back pack that was on the back of one of the chairs.

"Aww, thanks Aster." He smiled, throwing some bread in the toaster. "What are you two up to?"

"Just finishing off some stuff for the university, unlike your sister and the guys, we don't graduate until tomorrow, so we need to send the rest of our folders in." Carmen told him.

"What are you guys graduating as?" Hendrick asked.

"I'll be graduating as a primary school teacher." Carmen told him. "Aster will be graduating as an artist with full honors, that's right isn't it?"

Aster nodded. "Well specializing in photography art anyway."

"Either way, it's going to be awesome." Carmen smiled as Hiccup went to get his breakfast from the toaster and he started to eat it as he got his jacket on.

As he finished his toast, there was a knock on the door and Aster went to get it, before she came back with Heather and Amir.

"Hey Hen, ready to go?" Amir asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled, looking back at Aster and Carmen. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course, we're making dinner tonight by the way, you guys are welcome to join us, and bring Elizabeth too." Carmen smiled.

"I'm there." Amir told them instantly and Heather playfully rolled her eyes at him, before they all bid their goodbyes and the three left the house, climbing into Heather's car and she drove them off to the university, picking up Elizabeth on the way. By the time that we got to the campus, they were pretty early, so they walked into the café, and as they sat down, Heather and Elizabeth went to get drinks, as Hiccup and Amir grabbed a table.

"Hey Hendrick."

He turned around and found that Astrid was stood behind him, looking at her, he took in her outfit which made her look even more beautiful. She was wearing a red jumper, with a red skirt, which was over a pair of dark blue leggings, and she had them tucked into a pair of fur boots, her blonde hair was in the braided style that he had lowly become used to.

"Um….Hey Astrid." He smiled.

"Mind if I join you, Ruby and Finley are late." She told him.

"Yeah sure, you remember Amir, right?" He nodded to Amir who was on his phone, fixing his hair.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled, taking the seat next to Hiccup, greeting Amir who smiled back.

Meanwhile, at the counter, Elizabeth and Heather were buying the drinks, well Elizabeth was, Heather was too busy staring at Hendrick, Astrid and Amir and in truth, she was jealous.

"Will you stop staring; you're even making me uncomfortable." Elizabeth told her, giving her a nudge.

"I'm not staring." She told her, grabbing her drink.

"Yes you are." She told her. "Come on Heather, she's his ex-girlfriend for a reason." She reminded her.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like an ex." She nodded to where Astrid as looking over Hiccup's shoulder at the tablet screen that Amir was showing them.

"Come on, let's go." Elizabeth told her, taking the rest of the drinks back to the others and she put the tray that she was carrying down on the table. "Hey Astrid."

"Hey Elizabeth, hey Heather." Astrid smiled, though she wasn't really looking when Heather gave her a dirty look and she sat on the other side of Hendrick.

"Hey, have you guys seen the posters?" Astrid asked.

"What posters?" Elizabeth asked.

"The posters about the student night." Astrid told them. "It's in the Student Hall, are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Amir told her. "Elizabeth, Heather, Hendrick?"

"I'm in." Elizabeth smiled, looking at Heather and Hendrick.

"I will if Hendrick will." Heather told her, looking at him.

"I'll come." He smiled.

"Awesome, do you guys wanna meet outside of here tonight or something?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Hendrick smiled. "The Student Hall isn't far from here."

"Are you going to be okay, with your leg?" Astrid asked him.

"I'll be fine." Hendrick laughed. "Astrid, I've been walking on this metal leg for a while now, I can handle it."

"I just wanted to be sure." She told him with a small laugh. "Come on, let's go, or we're going to be late for lectures."

"Yeah, let's go." Hendrick smiled.

"Oh Christ, she's right." Elizabeth told him, and they all got up and ran off towards their classes, reaching them just in time.

Getting into class, they found Camicazi already there, at a desk, her green Deadly Nadder lying beside her, keeping a constant vigil over her.

"You're late."

The group looked at Camicazi as they spoke and looked up at them, before she wheeled herself over to them.

"Sorry Camicazi, we were busy talking." Elizabeth told her.

"I bet." She smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're all getting acquainted with each other and looking around, I can see there are new friendship groups, and for that I'm proud of you class." She told them, wheeling herself to her dragon. "Now, I think it's time to get on with the lesson, everyone please call your dragons."

The class just looked at her, and she looked at them.

"What do you mean Miss?" A short boy asked, looking at her.

"Don't any of you have a call for your dragon?" She asked them. "How do you summon them to come to you?"

Everyone just looked at her confused, before she sighed and looked over to the side as Loki gave a happy squawk and she saw Vladamir walking over.

"Vladamir, maybe you could help me." She told him.

"Vith vhat?" He asked curiously.

"I need someone to demonstrate a dragon call." She told him. "And your dragon's call is pretty distinctive."

Vladamir nodded. "Alight." He put his hand on either side of his mouth and he made a call and suddenly a giant Timberjack flew into the arena and he sided up towards Vladamir. The sight caused everyone to stare in awe.

As the Timberjack lounged beside the Deadly Nadder, everyone walked over and petted it as Vladamir and Camicazi watched. When they were finished petting the dragon, Camicazi got their attention.

"Okay everyone, time to work on your own calls."

For the whole class, everyone got a hang on calling their dragons, ad got to know each other's dragons, everyone was pretty impressed with Heather's Razorwhip, Elizabeth's Flightmare, Amir's Screaming Death and especially Hiccup's Night Fury. Eventually things were wrapped up with everyone working on a proper call for the dragons and Hiccup went back to his place after Heather dropped him off and he got ready for the night. He quickly got something to eat, before he ran upstairs and got his work done. When it got closer to leaving, he ran to get a shower, before he quickly dried himself and pulled on some black jeans, a green shirt and a pair of black shoes. When he ran back downstairs, Ezekial and Vladamir were making dinner and they looked at him.

"Going somewhere?" Ezekial asked.

"I'm going to the Student Night." Hendrick told them.

"Good on you." He told him. "The Student Night was when we all met, the best night of our lives."

"Dah, it vas." Vladamir smiled.

"Well, are you joining us for dinner?" Ezekial asked.

"Um, no, I'm going to eat out with the others." Hiccup told him.

"Alright, well have fun." He smiled.

"Ve did." Vladamir reminded him and they heard Hendrick laugh as he left, before they finished the dinner.

Whilst they finished dinner, Hiccup headed down to Heather's place, before the pair of them made their way to the Student café, where they found Amir and Elizabeth.

"We're waiting for Astrid, I see." Heather scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, she's just text me, she would be here sooner but she's running a bit late." Elizabeth told her.

"How long, it's rude since it was her idea."

"Heather, lay off."Hiccup told her. "If she's running late then it's fine."

"Ah, here she is and she brought some friends." Amir told they and they all turned around to see Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and a few other people joined them.

"Now this looks like a party." Elizabeth smiled. "Let's go, I am dying for vodka."

"I agree." Astrid smiled. "Oh, and guys, this is Ruby, Finlay, Shaun and Eret." She looked at the people that she was with. "Guys, these are Elizabeth, Amir, Heather and Hendrick." She told them.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Ruffnut smiled.

"Hey sexy ladies!" Snotlout and Eret smiled.

Elizabeth and Heather rolled their eyes as they all started walking towards the Student Hall, and they all smiled as they heard the music blaring and the lights flashing. They immediately quickened their pace and ran to get their drinks, and join in the fun. The party went well, everyone got drunk and laughed and talked, got to know everyone and everything.

And then it was just Hiccup and Astrid on their own and they weren't as drunk as everyone else. They were sitting outside in the cold night air, Astrid was wearing Hiccup's jacket and they were both clutching red cups of whatever alcohol they had managed to get their hands on.

"Hendrick, let's play truth or dare." Astrid told him.

"Alright then, do you want to be first?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah alright, I choose truth." Astrid told him.

"Okay….Have you had any boyfriends since I left Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"No I haven't, now what about you?" She asked.

"Hmmm…Truth." He told her.

"Have you ever have any other girlfriends?"

"Nope." He smiled. "What do you pick?"

"Truth again." She smiled.

"Do you still like me?"

Astrid looked at him, and she anticipated her answer. "I do."

Hiccup looked at her, and he blamed the alcohol in his system as well as the buzz of the party, but before she could ask him anymore questions, he kissed her. It was a much deeper and passionate kiss that he ever expected to give her and it certainly took Astrid by surprise. But if the spark that they felt between them was anything to go by, this was certainly going to be the best bit of honesty that they had ever encountered.


	17. Telling the Sister

**Hey guys,**

 **Just a quick warning, but this chapter is a bit sexual so sorry if you're not into this kind of stuff but it's only small.**

 **Ciao :)**

The kiss grew in passion, and suddenly their drinks were forgotten, Hiccup's jacket was on the floor and Astrid back was against the Student Hall wall, her les wrapped tightly around Hiccup's waist, one hand in her hair, the other fisted in his shirt, her lips clamped onto his. Meanwhile, Hiccup had moved a hand into her hair, the other to hold her waist and keep her upright as he pressed her into the wall. Their breathing was fast and heavy, neither able to catch a minute, their kiss was passionate, like they were making up for lost time.

"Get back together with me." Astrid managed to get out.

"What?" Hendrick asked, pulling away slightly, but it wasn't to stop the kiss, it was to start an assault on her neck, little kisses and nips of her teeth started to drive Astrid wild with lust. How did Hiccup get so good at this?

"Let's get back together." She told him, trying to suppress a moan as he found her sensitive spot on her neck.

"Sounds good to me." He told her, and he gently bit her pulse spot on her neck with had her moaning softly.

However, suddenly there was a cough behind her and they suddenly found Heather and Snotlout behind them.

"What the hell are you doing Hendrick?" Heather asked.

"Yeah Astrid, what the hell?" Snotlout shouted.

"Go away the pair of you." Astrid told them, even though Hiccup put her down and she corrected her clothes.

Heather looked at Hiccup and everyone could see the venom in her eyes as she ran off and Hiccup sighed looking at Astrid. "I think I'd best get you home."

"Yeah, okay, as long as I can have another kiss." Astrid told him and her heart jumped in glee as his lips found hers. When they pulled away again, they were alone and they walked towards Astrid's place.

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence, Hiccup still blamed the alcohol, but right now he was singing its praises, he and Astrid were back together, something that he had wanted for a long time. Astrid was complaining either, she was happy to have him back and all she could think of was that kiss, gods he could kiss amazingly! She was looking forward to the dreams that she would be having tonight. But as they stopped outside of block of student halls that she lived in, she felt her level of happiness dim, now she would have to wait until tomorrow to see him.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, how about we meet at the café for coffee beforehand, say about half past eight?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Hendrick smiled.

"Hendrick…." Astrid started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You did mean it right?" She asked. "You do still love me."

"Of course I do, Astrid I've loved you since we first got together when we were fourteen." He told her. "I've thought about you ever since I left and no one here can compare to you."

Astrid smiled, sliding her ars around his neck. "I love you Hendrick Haddock the Third."

Hiccup smiled, sliding his arms around her waist. "And I love you to, Astrid Hofferson" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips, which she returned eagerly.

When they eventually broke the kiss again, Astrid watched him walk away as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, only to race back up to her room. She didn't care for the sounds of sex, loud music and obvious drinking that came from the rooms around her, instead, she almost threw herself into her room and bolted her door. All she could think about was relieving the pressure in her lower regions that had been slowly intensifying since that very heated kiss outside of the Student Hall. However, she found herself pacing the floor of her room, trying to ignore it and failing, then she remembered something. Ruffnut had taken her shopping before they left Berk and they'd found themselves in a rather, sexy and erotic shop, full of sexy lingerie and many toys to satisfy a woman in her condition. Astrid was no prude, but even she didn't think of actually buying a toy, if anything she only went in there to get a good bra, but before she knew it, she'd walked out with much more than that. And that was sat in its box unopened underneath her bed right now. She couldn't remember why she brought it with her, but she was now thankful, as she pulled out the black box from under the bed and closed the curtains. As she lay back against the pillow, pulling the royal blue object from its box, she stared at it. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but from what she'd been told, this was certainly going ease the ache between her legs and much more. She kicked off her jeans and shoes, before she got herself comfortable, and she settled the object between her legs, she shivered at the coldness, but she pushed on and she sighed as she felt it slide inside her. When she was comfortable with it, she pressed a button and she had to bite down on her pillow to refrain from screaming as the object suddenly came to life, vibrating inside her. Through her haze, she tried to remember what Ruffnut had told her, and she gently moved it in and out of her southern region, her pleasure was building so fast that she didn't have time to grab the pillow before she screamed as an orgasm washed over her and she felt her juices running down her thighs. She fell back into her bed, the object still vibrating between her legs, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it out, not just yet anyway, she was basking in the aftermath of her first orgasm ever. But she hoped that not all of them would be that quick! Eventually, she pulled it out of her and cleaned it up, and put it back in its box, and for once she found herself mentally thanking Ruffnut for telling her about them and forcing her to buy one. This object was now to become one of her most prized possessions.

That night, Astrid slept like a baby, but that didn't mean that she wasn't having dreams, and all of them were centered around Hiccup. The way he felt when he pressed her against the wall of the Student Hall, the way his eyes shined with love as he looked at her, his lopsided smile that she loved so much. When she woke up, she had the biggest smile on her face ever, and she quickly got dressed and ate breakfast before she ran straight past Ruffnut and Fishlegs and down towards the Student Café, wanting to at least be a tiny bit early. She didn't hear Ruffnut calling her name, she just kept running, and when she got there, she found it deserted.

"You're a bit early."

The voice came from behind her and Astrid spun round to find Camicazi behind her. "Oh, hi Cami."

"Hey." She smiled. "Fancy a coffee?"

"Um, yeah sure." She followed Cami as she wheeled herself over to the counter and ordered them both a latte, and she paid for them before Astrid could even think to get her money out.

"Cami, you should have let me pay for them." She told her as they found a table and Cami set the brakes on her wheelchair.

"Stop complaining Astrid." She told her playfully. "The first rule of student life, if something is offered to you and it's free, then you take it."

Astrid nodded. "Okay." She took a sip of her drink.

"And anyway, you look like death, it must have been a good party last night." Cami told her as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh shit, Hendrick's going to hate seeing me like this." She cursed, then froze as she realized what she said. "Oh shit."

"Take it as you and my little brother are back together?"

"Um…Yeah…We are." She told her, blushing.

Camicazi smiled. "Here, I keep this on me in case of emergencies." She opened her bag and pulled out a small tote bag, and inside was foundation, mascara, eye liner and a lip gloss.

"Wow, you really come prepared." Astrid smiled.

"Well, when you're dating a hot Russian and you're in a wheelchair, you have to be good at something." Camicazi smiled. "The foundation should be the right shade for you, after all our skin isn't that different."

Astrid looked at the label and her mouth dropped. "Cami, this is some expensive shit, I can't use this!"

"Yes you can and you will." Camicazi told her. "Really Astrid, I don't mind, I've got another full bottle at home."

Astrid stared at her, before she carefully used it to put some natural looking colour back into her face. When she was finished, after using everything but the lip gloss, because it wasn't her colour, she noticed Hendrick walk in with Vladamir, and she quickly put the makeup back into Camicazi's bag as the guys reached them.

"Hey Astvid." Vladamir smiled, after giving Camicazi a kiss in greeting and love.

"Hey Vladamir." Astrid smiled, before she looked at Hendrick who had taken the seat beside her.

"I'll come and help you get the drinks, we'd best leave them to talk." Camicazi told Vladamir and the two went off to the counter, leaving the two teens alone.

"Astrid…" Hiccup started.

"Yeah?" She asked

"About last night…Do you still want to be my girlfriend? Because I'm cool with it if you don't, it's just I know that we were both pretty drunk last night and-"

Astrid soon cut him off with a hand over his mouth. "Hendrick, relax, of course I meant it, I'd love to be your girlfriend again." She told him with a smile.

Hiccup gave her his lopsided smile, before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you Astrid."

She smiled as she kissed him back. "I love you too, Hendrick."

Meanwhile, over at the counter, Camicazi was watching the scene unfold and she smiled to herself, she knew about them because Astrid told her, but she was waiting to see how long it would take for her brother to tell.

She waited all day, well until Hendrick's last lecture which just so happened to be with her and as they were all putting their dragons into their stalls, she cornered him.

"So, were you planning on telling me?"

Hiccup spun round to face her and she saw her sat in her wheelchair, arms folded across her chest, and with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Tell you what?" He asked her, gaining a slight blush which he hoped she wouldn't see.

"Oh, just that you and your childhood sweetheart, a certain Miss Astrid Hofferson, are back together?" Caverna told him.

In an instant, Hiccup saw the look on her face change from unimpressed, to very unimpressed and maybe even slightly hurt, and this started to make Hiccup feel pretty guilty.

"Cami, I'm sorry, but we only got back together last night when I took her back to her halls." Hiccup tried to explain.

"And yet I was sat up waiting for you when you got in last night?" She asked him. "Hendrick, I'm your sister, you're supposed to be able to tell me anything, but you couldn't even tell me this?" She asked him.

"Cami I'm sorry." He looked at his feet.

"Sorry isn't making this any better Hen, I thought that you could trust me, you should have told me when you got in, then I wouldn't have had to find out from Astrid."

"Astrid told you?" He asked.

"Not intentionally, she looked as hangover as fuck and when I pointed it out, she freaked." She told him. "Honestly people have to remember that all because I can't walk doesn't mean I'm thick, even I could put two and two together."

Hiccup by now hadn't looked up from the floor and Camicazi sighed, deciding to change the subject for now.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No thank you, I'm going to Astrid's." Hiccup told her.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Camicazi told him as she wheeled herself away.

Watching her go, Hiccup sighed, before he felt a nudge and he turned around to see Toothless nuzzling him, and he realized that he never locked his dragon's stable. So quickly, he ushered Toothless back inside his stable, and he locked the gate, throwing him some fish, before he headed back to the exit to meet Astrid. He found her talking to a group of girls, so he was prepared to wait, but when she saw him, she immediately left the girls and walked up to him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled, and together, they walked hand in hand down to Astrid's student halls.

Together, they spent the night in her room, watching films and hanging out, and to be honest it felt nice, like they'd been doing this for years. Not just as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as best friends too, and this made them both smile.

"Are things okay between you and Cami?" Astrid asked as Hiccup changed the film.

"Sort of, she's a bit hurt that I didn't tell her about us sooner." Hiccup told her as he put another film on and came to join her.

"I'm sorry I told her, it just sort of slipped out." Astrid sighed.

"It's alright, I understand Astrid." Hiccup told her. "And anyway, Camicazi told me."

Astrid nodded, happy that he wasn't mad at her. "I hope she doesn't stay made at you for long."

"I don't think she will, Vladamir will probably bring her back around." Hiccup told her, but he didn't sound certain.

"I'm sure he will." Astrid smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was wedding bells in the future for those two."

Hiccup smiled at the thought before he and Astrid settled down to watch another movie together. So far, this was their idea of a perfect night.


	18. From Russia with Love

**Hey decided to take a little break from the love story of Hiccup and Astrid and talk about a little couple, Cami and Vlad, just so there is a bit of variety.**

Meanwhile, whilst Hiccup was having fun with his girlfriend, Camicazi was back at their house, and she had wheeled her chair over to the desk in her room and she was looking through her work syllabus for the rest of the week, every lesson seemed to be easy enough and she was pleased for that. She was also pleased that she had been able to get some silence since everyone was either at work or out, Hiccup was with Astrid, Aster and Ezekiel were on their date, Carmen was with Dagur and she was going straight to work from his and Vladamir was in the gym. But when she thought that she was alone, she wheeled herself away from her work to her full length mirror, and she stared at her reflection. Camicazi wouldn't call herself vain by anybody's standards, she'd accepted her problem and so had everyone else. But she heard people whisper things, and one thing was about her beauty. And no matter how hard she looked, she just couldn't see what made her beautiful. She must have been there a long time, because the next thing she knew, hands were on her shoulders and she looked more into the reflection and saw Vladamir stood behind her. She gently rested one of her cheeks against one of his hands and she smiled softly.

"Vhere you looking for something?"

She opened her eyes and looked at his reflection before she closed them again with a sigh. "I was looking for the beauty that everyone saw."

Vladamir moved so that he was knelt in front of her and he gently took her hands in his as they looked each other in the eye.

"Most beauty isn't decorated on a face or by someone's physique, beauty is brought together through something else entirely. A person's attitude, knowledge and skills are the foundation of their real beauty, your beauty." He told her.

"Then why do you love me?" She asked. "I'm not as pretty as half of the other Russian girls or even the other girls in general."

"You vhare beautiful to me." He told her. "I love you Camicazi, you're smart, you're brave, you're strong both mentally and physically, and you understand me."

Camicazi looked at him and she moved her hands to hold his face, before she leant forward, aiming to kiss his forehead, but he moved at the last second and caught her lips. And Camicazi's worries were lost in the safeness of her boyfriend's arms that night as he brought her to her bed so that they could stay together.

That night, the couple lay awake, watching the ceiling of Camicazi's bed, well Vladamir was, Camicazi had her eyes closed, relishing in the amount of heat that she could gather from his large form.

"Do you remember ven ve met?" Vladamir asked.

"I do." She smiled fondly at the memory. "You were having a drinking competition to show off, like usual, and then you found me at the bar."

Vladamir smiled. "That was some good fun, it was Student Night as well, it must be the curse of student life."

They both smiled as they thought back to their Student Night, how much fun they had and all the friends they ended up making.

 _Camicazi had been dragged along by Aster after they both met through their living in the same dorm, and they loved the same music and shared a class together. So after being coerced into a dress and dark tights to hide the scars on her legs, Camicazi was at the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention since he couldn't see her because her wheelchair made her shorter than the actual bar. No one around her seemed to notice, until a guy with a thick Russian accent stood beside her. He was ripped and very handsome with his dark hair and dark eyes and protruding features, heck he could have been modeling Calvin Klein underpants for all she knew._

 _"_ _Three shots of vodka and whatever the little lady is having." He told the bartender, nodding to Camicazi._

 _The bartender leant over the front of the bar and seemed surprised when he saw her. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss; I didn't see you, how long have you been there?"_

 _"_ _A while." She shrugged, in all honesty the Russian seemed surprised that Camicazi didn't sound that bothered when she was probably dying for a drink in the September heat._

 _"_ _Well then, please have this drink on me as an apology." The bartender told her after he'd taken her drink order and made her drink._

 _"_ _Oh…Um thank you." Camicazi smiled and she tried to reach it, but was still too short._

 _"_ _Let me help." The Russian told her, handing her the drink. "Vould you like to come and sit vith me and vy friends?" He asked._

 _"_ _Um…Yeah sure." She wheeled herself after him to where he was sitting and she was welcomed to the group rather happily._

 _As the night went on, Camicazi had been complemented numerous times on how pretty she was, but she just brushed them off with sips of a drink, and she'd been bought many drinks from the Russian men that she had been introduced to. She had lost sight of Aster who'd found her briefly to tell her that she was going to see some random guy, but later found her snogging her face off, so decided to leave her to it. However, whilst she gotten many names as she sat with her new 'Russian Army', she'd not gotten the name of the Russian who had pointed out that she was there to the barman. Though she now watched him as he partook in a drinking competition with his friends. She then saw the time and remembered that she had an early lecture in the morning, so she waited until he had finished drinking and was pronounced the winner, for her to make her leave._

 _"_ _Um, hey I'm gonna have to head home, I have an early lecture in the morning, so I'll see you around?" She asked him._

 _"_ _Hey, ve'll valk you home." He offered and as if on cue, all of the guys at the table, and there was about six of them, all stood up and waited for her to wheel herself ahead._

 _And that was how she got herself ck to her dorm, the guy who helped her that night even took her to the door of her dorm just to make sure that she was okay. As she unlocked the door, she looked back at him._

 _"_ _Hey, I didn't get your name."_

 _"_ _It's Vladamir, Vladamir Carlosteen." He smiled. "But people call me Vlad."_

 _"_ _I'm Camicazi Haddock, but people call me Cami." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Vlad."_

 _"_ _Vit is nice to meet you too Cami" He smiled. "I'll see vou in lectures tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _You take dragon training?"_

 _"_ _Dah, I saw you the other day, I sat at the back."_

 _"_ _Oh…Well then…Yeah…." She smiled. "Good night Vladamir."_

 _"_ _Good night Cami." He waited until she had shut the door, then he walked back down to his friends._

 _The next day, Cami got a surprise when she left her dorm to see Vladamir outside, and he was holding a paper bag._

 _"_ _Oh, hey, are you waiting for one of the Russian girls?" She asked._

 _"_ _No, I vas vainting for you." He smiled, holding the bag open._

 _"_ _Bacon toastie?" He offered._

 _"_ _Oh…thank you." She smiled, taking the bag from him and she found the sandwich inside, which she tucked into as they made their way to lectures._

 _"_ _So, here are you from?" He asked as they got outside._

 _"_ _I'm from Berk, on the Berk Isles, about a five hour drive from here." Cami told him. "What about you, what part of Russia are you from?"_

 _"_ _Vhe accent give it avay?" He asked playfully._

 _"_ _Yeah, just a bit." She smiled._

 _"_ _Vell, I'm from Moscow originally." He smiled._

 _"_ _I'd love to be able to go to Moscow one day." She sighed. "Actually, I'd love to go anywhere one day."_

 _"_ _How about ve make a deal." Vladamir told her. "How about ve promise that one day ve vill go to Moscow together?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't see why not." She smiled. "Okay Vlad, you have yourself a deal." She smiled, holding out and hand and they shook on their deal._

Until that day, Vladamir hadn't forgotten their deal and he looked down at a now sleeping Camicazi as she lay in his arms and he smiled. She looked like he could crush her with his biceps, but she also looked perfect there, like that space was only meant for her. That was why he'd booked a flight to Moscow for them both, he was ready to forfill his promise of their trip to Moscow, he'd even contacted his parents to make sure that they had room for her wheelchair and they'd agreed. So now, all he had to do was tell Camicazi, and he couldn't wait to see her face. Especially when he gave her the other surprise that he had in mind, one way or another, he would make sure that his girl stayed in his arms no matter what, because that was where she was meant to stay. And he wasn't the only one who thought that.

 _A few months after they had gotten together, Vladamir's parents had flown over from Moscow and they were very eager to meet Camicazi. However, Vladamir had made sure to warn his girlfriend about how his parents where, for example his mother was very outspoken and if she didn't like you, then she would make sure that you knew it. But he didn't have to worry, since the minute Camicazi and his mother met, they were inseparable. Vladamir had driven both himself and Camicazi to the shopping centre where they were meeting his parents and as soon as his mother had seen him and Camicazi, she bypassed her son and made a beeline straight for the girl in the wheelchair, giving her a hug and introducing herself and her husband – Natasha and Frederick Carlosteen. From then on, the guys didn't see either of them until they met up for food, and his mother was carrying most of the bags though some had been put onto the handle bars of Camicazi's wheelchair. Overall, the day was enjoyable, his father giving him advice on girlfriends, just as his mother did, but when it came to being intimate, Vladamir had to stop the conversation, after all they hadn't been dating that long! But this didn't put his parents off, only left the conversation until they were ready to have it. When they finally left and Vladamir could breathe, he got regular message asking how Camicazi was, this made him smile even if his mother was being overbearing, he and Camicazi both thought that it was nice that his mother was taking the role of being Camicazi's mother as well. It wasn't until they'd gotten to the five year stage that they were at now, did his mother start asking about a wedding and grandchildren. And when Vladamir had told them in the car that evening, whilst he was on his way home, that he planned to marry his girlfriend, did his mother's scream of excitement nearly alert the whole town. But now he was worried, he wanted it to be a surprise, and now his mother knew, he doubted that it would be kept as a surprise, but he had faith, and now all he needed was faith in himself, faith to not screw it up!_

The next morning was Saturday, so wen Camicazi woke up tofind the bed empty and only a note laying on the pillow Vladamir slept on, she wasn't worried. He still had a habit of going to the gym in the morning and leaving her a note. So she reached over and grabbed it, before she pushed herself up on one of her elbows and opened it.

 ** _CAMI,_**

 ** _I'VE GONE TO THE GYM, I WON'T BE THERE LONG, JUST A FEW WEIGHTS AND A RUN….PROMISE. ANYWAY, WHEN I GET HOME, WE NEED TO TALK, SO I'LL SEE YOU THEN. I'LL TRY NOT TO BE TOO LONG._**

 ** _FROM YOUR RUSSIA, WITH LOVE_**

 ** _VLADAMIR_**

She re-read the note over and over and she couldn't stop the small feeling of panic as she read that he wanted to talk over and over. That didn't sound good, but his ending sounded like he normally did, he might have been Russian, but he was a fan of James Bond, and he always signed his notes with that. He couldn't want to break up could he? She started to panic, but she pushed it down. Afte rall, she had survived a car crash which left her immobile from the waist down, so she could survive a break up, couldn't she?


	19. Fighting Over a Guy

Later on that day, Camicazi was sitting in the living room, watching a reality TV show, but she wasn't paying attention, she was too focused on what Vladamir could have wanted to talk to her about. In the end, she simply resigned herself to it being that he wanted to break up; after all she was a cripple and not a lucky one like her brother, who had half a metal leg and could still walk. When the individual in question came home a while later, she was sitting in silence, the program having ended ages ago an she didn't feel like putting another one on, so she had sat there watching the black screen.

"Are you okay?" Vladamir asked as he sat on the arm of the armchair beside her.

"Yeah….What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Vladamir mentally cursed himself, he knew that she was a literal individual and she would have taken the note the wrong way, he should have just left it. Now he'd left her worrying about it and that was the last thing that he wanted!

"It wasn't anything bad." He told her, trying to calm her.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, then please don't sugars coat it, for my benefit." She told him.

He simply looked at her, was that what she thought? Was that what he had made her think, that he didn't love her even though she was his world?

"I don't want to tell you that." He told her. "I wanted to talk about something else; it was about what we promised each other when we first met." He could see both the relief and the confusion that washed across her face as he told her.

Camicazi thought back to that day and it brought a small smile to her face, before that turned into a smile of confusion, why did he want to talk about that?

"What about it?" She asked.

"Vell, I've been talking to Vy parents, and they've offered you, me, Hendrick and Astrid the guest house back home if ve vant to stay the veek." He told her.

Camicazi stared at him. "Vlad…When did you do this?"

"The last time I spoke to vy mother." He shrugged. "It was her decision actually, and ve've been talking about going anyway."

"I know, but I thought that it would be when we were fully settled in our jobs, and we had money behind us." She told him.

"Ve have money, vy father is rich, and vy parents said that vhey vould help us vith anything ve need." He told her.

"I know, and I thank them, but I want to at least buy our first house together by ourselves." She told him.

"I know, but let's not vorry about this right now." He told her. "Now, I've organized accommodation, ve just need to tell your brother and his girlfriend it's a good idea."

She smiled. "We will tell Hendrick when he comes home tonight, and tell him to ask Astrid if she would like to come."

He smiled. "Excellent." He gently kissed her forehead, before they went to get started on dinner.

They were halfway through cutting the vegetables, and they both looked up at hearing the door open. Soon, they came face to face with Hendrick and Astrid, who looked happy as they held each other's hand and Astrid leant on Hendrick with nothing but love in her eyes as she looked at him. The sight made Camicazi smile, before she handed the plate of vegetables that were now finely chopped to Vladamir as she wiped her hands ocean and looked at them.

"Astrid, would you like to stay for dinner?" Cami asked.

"Oh…Um…What are you making?"

"It is a take on borsche, a dish from vy home country, vith vy mother's own recipe." Vladamir told her.

"Oh….What's borsche?" Astrid asked Hendrick.

"It's a soup." Hendrick told her.

"Don't worry, you'll learn many Russian traditions and foods, Vladamir does most of the cooking." Camicazi told her with a smile.

"It sounds fun." She smiled. "Cami, I'm sorry for not wanting Hendrick to tell you about us sooner."

Camicazi looked at her. "It's alright." She told her. "I understand why, I'm not angry."

Hendrick and Astrid gave her a smile, before they disappeared up to Hendrick's room, and until Camicazi called the down for dinner, they didn't see them again.

As they all sat around the table, Astrid was almost in awe as she watched Camicazi and Vladamir, they were both so different and yet they fit together so well. What she saw in them was what she wanted for herself and Hendrick when they grew older and left university, it was simply perfect. They all ate in silence for a while, until Vladamir decided to break into conversation with the two youngsters.

"Hendrick, Astrid, vhere is something vhat Cami and I vish to discuss vith you." He told them.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked, looking between them.

"Vladamir's parents have asked whether we all want to go to Moscow on the week break." Camicazi asked them. "Astrid can come too; they will be letting us stay in the guest house."

"That would be great Cami, I'll ask my Aunt and Uncle tonight." Astrid smiled.

"It's Vlad who deserves the thanks and awards Astrid." She smiled. "It was his idea after all."

Astrid smiled and thanks Vladamir as well, before they all went back to their meal. By the late afternoon, Astrid had gone home and Hiccup was in his room doing his homework, the other occupants of the house had come home, and everything was calm, but there was one thing that still bothered him. What was wrong with Heather? He'd tried calling her in order to see if she was okay, but she refused to pick up, so instead he called the one person that she would always go to if she was upset and couldn't talk to him – Elizabeth. He waited a few minutes and eventually Elizabeth's cheery voice could be heard down the phone.

"Hen, you are in trouble." She told him.

"Why am I in trouble?" He asked her.

This caused Elizabeth to pause, he didn't know? Uh oh, this wasn't going to go well. "You'll have to speak to Heather about that."

"Elizabeth, she isn't talking to me." Hiccup told her. "Can't you tell me anything?"

"Okay…Heather has a crush on you and she has for a while now, but she's never wanted to tell you. I warned her that something like this would happen, but she wouldn't listen and now she's upset about you and Astrid."

Hiccup groaned. "I have no idea how I'm going to fix this."

"Me neither…Someone is going to get seriously hurt here…But I warned her…"Elizabeth sighed. "I hate things like this, yeah it's romantic as fuck in some weird way, but I hate the part where people get hurt."

"Me too, I've got to think of something so I'll see you tomorrow Lizzie, okay?" He asked.

"Okay Hen, see you tomorrow." She replied, before the line went dead and Hiccup threw his phone onto his pillow. This was a mess, how was he going to sort this? Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, Astrid had made her way to the library after going home and deciding that she needed some peace and quiet. Hiccup had stayed the night last night and it had been lovely waking up beside him, something that she looked forward to doing in the future, if fate allowed it. But now it all reminded her of her 'little toy' that was well hidden from sight and how good it made her feel, so at least the library was a place where she could try and forget about it at least until she got home. She was rummaging through books on the shelves when someone knocked into her and the books that she had in her arms toppled to the floor.

"Hey." She complained and saw Heather stood beside her. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem." Heather told her. "You're in my way."

Astrid could tell that she was trying to be threatening, but she wasn't having any of it. "There is plenty of room, go around."

"I don't care about the stupid corridor, I'm talking about Hendrick." She sneered.

"And how am I in your way with him?" Astrid asked.

"He's mine." Heather told her. "You had your chance with him, but you broke his heart, leaving me to put it back together. If you truly cared about him, you'd stay away from him."

"I'm not scared of you Heather." Astrid told her, a small sly smile on her face.

"Believe me Astrid, you should be." Heather told her, as she walked away an evil smile on her face as she left the library and made her way home.

Astrid finished up with her books and she headed home too, getting into her room, she locked the door, and set up her laptop and video chat. Soon enough her Aunt's face showed up on the screen and she smiled brightly at seeing her niece.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled.

"Hey Aunt Sarah." Astrid smiled. "Listen, I've got some news."

"What is it dear?" Sarah asked.

"Hendrick and I are back together." Astrid told her, the biggest smile ever on her face.

"Oh, congratulations." She smiled.

"There's something else, Camicazi and her boyfriend had invited Hendrick to go to Russia with them and they've said that I could go." She told her. "Can I?"

"Astrid, you're a woman now, you don't need to ask our permission." Sarah laughed. "But I don't see why not, get us a price and we'll put some money towards it."

"That's the thing, there is no price." She saw the look of confusion on her Aunt's face so she decided to explain. "Vladamir's parents are letting us live with them, and something tells me that the flights are already paid for, but I'll ask Cami when I next see her."

"Oh right…Okay sweetheart, get back to us soon about it and if you need any help money-wise, make sure that you let us know."

"I will." Astrid promised.

"Now, tell us about the university, what's it like?"

Astrid spent the rest of the chat talking about her classes, the friend's that she met, the parties she'd been to as a freshman, and basically everything that her Aunt would want to know, leaving out the Heather bit and her state of desperation with her new toy. Eventually her Aunt signed off to go to bed and Astrid done the same thing.

A few days passed, and Astrid woke up to the sound of tapping on the window of her room. This was odd, since her dorm was on the tenth floor, it would be hard for someone to get up there, but folding back the curtains she got the shock of her life. Stormfly was tapping on her window with her beak! How on earth had she gotten out?! She quickly changed as Stormfly watched the surrounding view to give her rider privacy, and then ran out of her dorm and down the stairs. When she was out in the fresh air, she used what Camicazi had taught her about calling back her dragon and she watched Stormfly land before her.

"What are you doing out?" She asked the Deadly Nadder, gently stroking her beak to her chirps of happiness as being with Astrid. "Come on; let's get you back before anyone notices." She then quickly got into her saddle and she and Stormfly flew back to the dragon stables. However, she got a shock as she landed and found the leaders of the university there, waiting for her, and beside them was Camicazi and Vladamir.

"Miss Hofferson, are you aware of the rules at this university?" The man, who was the overall head of the university, spoke up.

"Yes Sir." Astrid told him.

"Then why is your dragon out of its stable, and why are you riding it without a trained personnel present?" He asked, and Astrid could see that he was getting more and more angry.

"Because I found her, I don't know how she got out Sir, I just know that she did, and I need to get her back quickly, that's why I'm riding her." Astrid explained.

"Could she have gotten out because you let her out Miss Hofferson?"

"No Sir, I didn't let her out, in truth, I've only just got up." Astrid told him as she got down from the saddle.

That was when Camicazi jumped to Astrid's rescue. "Sir, Astrid couldn't have let her out, because the padlock wasn't touched."

Everyone looked over at Camicazi who looked back at them evenly, and then the head of the university spoke again.

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked her, it was obvious that he wanted to prove Camicazi wrong and Astrid wondered why.

"Because Astrid's key is still in the metal box where we keep all of the stable door keys, all my students take their keys with them when they let their dragon's out. Also Vladamir and I found a screwdriver not far from Astrid's dragon stall." Camicazi told him. "Someone used the screwdriver to let her dragon out, because as you know, we don't put tools in the stables incase the dragon's cause harm to themselves." Camicazi continued.

"And how would an individual use a screwdriver like that?" He asked, rather defiantly.

"They can unscrew the lock off the stable door and the connecting holder off the other side, take it off, open the door, the dragon runs out and then the lock is put back on." Camicazi shrugged. "Sir, there is no case against Astrid; she is simply returning her dragon."

With Camicazi's evidence the head had no choice but to let her go without an argument, so when he was gone, Camicazi helped Astrid to put Stormfly back into her stall and Vladamir fixed it up so this couldn't happen again.

"Astrid, do you have any idea what could have happened?" She asked. "Or who could have done this?"

"I have an idea." She told her and inside Astrid knew just who had stooped this low – Heather! And now, Astrid certainly wasn't going to let this drop. When Stormfly was safe inside her stable, and Vladamir was nearly finished, Astrid went to get some breakfast and to finish getting ready, before she was back at the stable for her lecture with Camicazi. When she got there she found Hiccup and his friend Amir, as well as Ruffnut and Fishlegs all feeding their dragons.

"Hey Astrid." Amir smiled.

"Hey." She smiled weakly back.

"Are you okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah…Actually, no I'm not." Astrid told them what happened that morning and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Is Stormfly okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, she's as happy as anything." She walked over to her dragon's stall and she let her out.

Everyone seemed happy that Stormfly was alright, and then they all headed down to where Camicazi and Vladamir looked like they were getting ready for a flight. As they joined them, Camicazi looked at them. "Okay, everyone put on any gloves or any riding equipment that you need, we're taking our lesson to the skies today." She told them and she watched as everyone done as she said, before they climbed into the saddles and waited for the signal to fly off into the sky. When they were ready to go, they were happily led into the sky by Camicazi and Vladamir, who led them through the skies and they took it in turns to make sure that everyone was able to keep up.

They flew for a few minutes, until they found a small field out of the confines of the university and out in the countryside. That was when Camicazi made them all dismount their dragons and allows them to relax and take a break for the dragons and the riders. Taking this time, Astrid decided to spend time with her boyfriend and friends, but then she saw Heather glaring at her and this time she couldn't ignore it. Getting to her feet, she walked over towards Heather.

"Hey Astrid, how's your little dragon, I heard she escaped this morning." Heather told her in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know she did, you little bitch." She seethed.

Heather didn't seem surprised. "What do you mean, I didn't do anything."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Astrid asked.

"Whoa, guys cool it." Elizabeth told them walking over as both Astrid and Heather's dragons started to wander over.

"I warned you to stay away." Heather told her in a matter of fact voice.

"You're just being petty because you can't get over the fact that I have the man you want." Astrid told her.

Heather glared at her, and suddenly she clicked her fingers and her Razorwhip, known as Windshear, suddenly lunged at Astrid, but was stopped by Stormfly and suddenly the two dragons started to fight. This wasn't going to end well for anyone, but suddenly there was a flash of emerald green and dark orange and the two dragons then shown to be Sputnick, Vladamir's Timberjack, and Loki, Camicazi's Deadly Nadder, who had managed to break up the fight between the two females.

Soon Camicazi's voice could be hard over the warning growls of the dragons as the males both forced the Razorwhip back away from the Deadly Nadder.

"What is going on here?" She shouted over the noise, causing everyone else to stop and stare at the scene.

"She started it; she was accusing me of letting her dragon out." Heather quickly piped up, but Camicazi wasn't having it.

"Miss Button, what happened?" Camicazi asked.

Astrid and Heather and even everyone looked at Elizabeth, they all knew that she was loyal to Heather, but they also knew that Camicazi knew her well.

"Camicazi, I do not wish to tell tales, but they simply spoke, I asked Heather to calm down and then Windshear went for Astrid, whilst Stormfly was only trying to defend her rider."

Everyone seemed quite surprised that she had outed Heather like that, but they knew that she didn't want to get into trouble with Camicazi. So now they watched as Heather was reprimanded and taken off the course until Camicazi saw fit and had spoken to the head of the course, to see if any further action needed to be taken and then they returned back to the university where Heather was escorted to the office by Vladamir and Camicazi locked up Windshear back into her stable. Astrid was surprised by what had happened, but she didn't question it, she'd bought herself some more time with Hiccup and that was all she wanted.


	20. Love Travels Far

**Just a heads up, there is now some dragon conversations. Hope you like them haha :) Cioa :)**

Weeks had gone by and each day the hatred between Astrid and Heather got worse, and Hiccup was stuck in the middle, having to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend. Things weren't looking any better as it got closer to Hiccup and Astrid going away to Russia with Vladamir and Camicazi, and everyone could see that it was starting to get to Hiccup, but only Camicazi confronted him one day as they were sat in the stables, grooming their dragons.

"What's getting to you?" Cami asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked her, looking over at her.

"Well, you've been grooming the same spot on Toothless for the past ten minutes now, and he's starting to get restless." Cami told him.

"Oh…have I?" He gently stroked Toothless' head. "Sorry bud."

Toothless simply grumbled and nudged him with his snout, before Hiccup went back to grooming the rest of Toothless.

"So, what's getting to you?" Camicazi pressed, not about to let this topic go anytime soon.

"It's Astrid and Heather, I hate seeing them fight over me, of all people, they're fighting over me." He told her, seeming rather surprised, both that he was being fought over and the fact that Camicazi had started to laugh.

"I find it quite cute, especially the fact that Heather thinks that she can take on Astrid." She smiled "But you, my dear little brother, need to make a choice." She told him. "It's either going to be your girlfriend Astrid, or your friend Heather?"

Hiccup sighed "That's what I don't want." He groaned. "I don't want either of them hurt, but I know who I'll choose."

"And who is it?" She asked.

"It's Astrid, it will always be Astrid." He told her. "Don't get me wrong, Heather's great…"

"But you will always belong to Astrid?" Cami asked, causing Hiccup to nod. "I know."

Hiccup smiled weakly at his older sister, before he watched her pull herself up into her saddle and it marveled him how someone with no use of their legs what so ever, was able to ride a dragon with the power and ferocity that Loki had. What Cami and Loki had was the definition of the bond between a rider and dragon. Loki was her legs and Cami was his mother figure. As Hiccup climbed onto his own saddle, the two flew out of the stables and into the sky, leaving Cami's wheelchair behind. They flew together for a while, doing tricks and flying around each other, and Hiccup felt free.

"It's amazing being up here." Hiccup told her.

"When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I feel-" Cami was then interrupted by her brother.

"Free." Hiccup finished and it caused the siblings to beam at each other.

"Don't worry about anything back at the university, just enjoy this moment." She told him as she looked over at him. "Everything normally works itself out in the end; just look at you and Astrid, after all this time, you two got back together."

"Yeah, you're right." Hiccup smiled.

"Aren't I always?" She asked with a smile.

Hiccup smiled back and the siblings were silent for the rest of their flight, just enjoying the peace and the quiet that came with it.

They returned to the stables a few hours later, and Hiccup helped her into her wheelchair, and as she fixed herself and made herself comfortable, he put Loki and Toothless into their stable, since they both happily shared a stable, thinking of each other as brothers because of how their riders were. As the two humans left, Loki settled down on his side of the stable, using his tail to pull some hay closer so that he could lie comfortably and he watched Toothless who was pacing.

 _"_ _Toothless, it's late, stop pacing and get some rest."_ Loki told his 'brother'.

 _"_ _I can't, I feel like something is wrong."_ He told him, continuing his pacing.

This got the older Deadly Nadder's attention. " _Like what?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I just feel like there is something wrong with me. It happens whenever I'm around Stormfly, I get weak in all four of my knees, I feel a fluttering in my stomach, I never know what to say."_ Toothless explained, though he wasn't impressed when Loki was actually laughing at him. _"It's not funny."_

 _"_ _It is when you can't add up what all of those things mean."_ Loki told him. _"Come on Toothless, you're a Night Fury, you're meant to be smarter than me."_

 _"_ _What's your point exactly?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"_ _Toothless, you're in love with Stormfly."_ Loki pointed out, rather loudly and bluntly.

Toothless just stared at his 'brother' in a confused manner, he'd only been around a few female dragons, Aster's dragon Violet who was a purple Hobblegrump and Loki's mate, Sport who was Carmen's Hotburple, Windshear who was Heather's Razorwhip and Sputnick's mate, Banshee who was a large white Screaming Death and belonged to Hiccup's friend Amir, Meatlug who was a Gronkle who belonged to that large blonde boy that Hiccup had become friends with and Jewel, Elizabeth's Flightmare, and of course Stormfly. But he'd never come to these feelings before so it had worried him that he was sick.

" _Have you told her?"_

Loki's words pulled Toothless out of his thoughts and his head snapped over to his 'brother' who was still lying on his bed of hay.

" _Are you serious, I can't tell her!"_

 _"_ _You should, and take it from someone who was in this position Tooth, you don't want to leave it too late or before you know it, she'll be gone."_ Loki advised.

 _"_ _Is that what happened with you?"_

Loki nodded. _"I nearly lost Violet to another male Deadly Nadder, it was only when we fought it out during the mating season did I finally win her."_

 _"_ _Do you think that I'll have to fight for Stormfly?"_ Toothless fretted.

 _"_ _It's possible, but if you do, don't worry about it, me and the others will help you learn how to fight other dragons."_ Loki promised. _"Now, settle down and relax."_

Toothless nodded and he settled down on his own bed, and he noticed that Loki had decided to take a nap as the older dragon suddenly fell asleep when Toothless had stopped talking. Sighing to himself, Toothless lay his head down, and all he could think about was Stormfly, maybe Loki was right, maybe he was in love with her, and maybe he would have to fight for her. But that worried him. He didn't know how to fight, yeah he and Loki had gotten into play fights when he was younger, but this wasn't a normal 'brother' fight, this was a fight for his own future, he hoped that he would be able to win Stormfly's heart, one way or another.

As Toothless sorted out his on dilemma, Camicazi was back home, packing up her small suitcase with things that she would need for their trip to Russia, and it consisted of a lot of thermals and a hat and scarf were laid out on her bed, along with a warm jumper, her coat, jeans and even some fur trimmed boots. She wanted to make a good impression on Vladamir's family, and since they'd moved from a slightly warmer Moscow to the colder northern regions, she didn't know what to expect apart from cold. However, she was also enjoying the peace that allowed her to think, since her brother had gone to the gym and the others were still at work. But her peace and quiet was broken by a knock on the front door.

"One second." She called through, and she wheeled herself out of her room and towards the front door, since her bedroom had been made on the ground floor to accommodate her wheelchair, she found it easier than most to get the door. As she opened it, she found Astrid on the doorstep with her suitcase.

"Hey Astrid." Camicazi smiled. "All ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just finished packing." She smiled and as Camicazi moved away from the door, Astrid dragged her suitcase in with her and she shut the door, leaving her suitcase where it was supposed to go, before she followed Camicazi into her room and Astrid sat down on the bed when Camicazi gave her permission to come in. As Cami finished packing, Astrid looked around the room; the walls were the brightest of purples, with cream curtains hanging over the window and a cream rug on the dark wooden floor, the furniture and the stand of the bed were the purest of whites that Astrid had ever seen, and there was a full length mirror in the corner, and white shelves on the walls, each filled with books, a large television was mounted on the wall facing the bed and there was equipment in the room which had been made to make Cami's life easier since she was in a wheelchair.

"Your room is wonderful." Astrid commented.

"Thank you." She smiled, before she zipped up her suitcase and put it on the floor by her bed and put the clothes next to it.

When she was finished, she hoisted herself onto the edge of the bed and she lay down against the pillows.

"Cami, can I ask you something?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah?" Cami asked looking at her.

"Can you do anything with your legs?" She looked at Cami's legs that until the rest of her seemed lifeless and in some ways flat compared to the rest of her body.

"No, I can't." She told her. "The nerves were too badly damaged; I can't move nor feel them." She shrugged.

"Everyone said that you used to do so much before the accident, do you miss it?" She asked.

Camicazi was quite for a few minutes, before she sighed. "Sometimes I do, I miss dancing, I miss being able to run around and have fun, but this is the hand that I have been dealt, so this is the hand that I'll be playing with." She told her. "After all, I haven't done that bad so far."

Astrid smiled. "No, you haven't." She looked at her. "Cami, can I ask you a personal question though?"

"You can try." She told her.

"How do you and Vladamir, you know, do it?" She asked.

"We don't." Cami told her. "Mainly because, A) Vladamir's family are devout Christians and they don't have sex until they're married, and B) I don't know how, I can't move the bottom half of my body at all Astrid, so I don't know how we'll be able to, if we do at all."

"Oh…" Astrid sighed. "I'd best go ad let Hendrick know that I got here…I'll talk to you in a bit Cami." She smiled weakly, before she almost ran from the room, leaving Camicazi alone with her thoughts.

Cami stayed in her room for the rest of the evening, she was deep in thought and that wasn't always a good thing. Hiccup had come home not long after Astrid let him know that she'd made it to his place safely, and they had been in his room since he'd come home, and right now they were lying on Hiccup's bed watching a film.

"What's up?" Hiccup suddenly asked her.

"Nothing…I talked to Cami when I got here…Did you know that she used to dance?" She asked.

"Yeah…Apparently, well according to Gobber, despite being as young as she was, she was pretty good." Hiccup told her. "Actually, I've got evidence."

"Can I see it?" Astrid asked, suddenly sitting upright and looking at him.

"Yeah, just let me find it." It didn't take long for him to find the DVD and he put it into his DVD player and they both sat on the edge of his bed as a scene filled the television screen.

 _The date on the screen was displayed as being a Friday on the 26_ _th_ _April, and he could make out his father's voice over the noise of music._

 _"_ _Val, if she saw us, she'd scream." His father told someone as the camera moved towards a door._

 _"_ _Oh shush Stoick." A female voice giggled as a slim hand pushed open the door and it led into a young girl's bedroom, that could only be described as Camicazi's. In the middle of the room, there was a young girl, no older than five, dressed in a ballet leotard and pumps that were tied up her leg, and she was dancing almost like a professional to a song that played. Suddenly the song wasn't just coming from the CD player in the room, but from the woman as well, and the camera soon showed a woman walking into the room. She was singing and her voice sounded beautiful, like it was from an angel, and the woman had two long auburn colored braids running down her back as she sat on the edge of the child's bed, singing._

 _"_ _My dearest one,_

 _My darling dear,_

 _You're mighty words astound me,_

 _But I have no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."_

 _As the woman sang, the young Camicazi seemed to dance harder, her moves became faster, until eventually her legs gave way and she ended up sat on the floor._

 _"_ _Are you alright sweetheart?" The woman asked, pulling her daughter onto her lap._

 _"_ _Yes mumma." Camicazi told her, snuggling up to her, and Hiccup saw the woman's face, she was just as Camicazi had described her, her eyes were even the same color as his own._

Astrid looked over at her boyfriend and she saw his own hypnotic green eyes filling with tears, and then she realized Hiccup never got this, heck she bet that if he didn't have this DVD, he wouldn't even know what his mother looked like. Quickly, she shut the television down and got him to look at her, wiping away his stray tears.

"Hey, it's alright, she would love you both so much right now." Astrid told him. "You've both overcome so much Hen, she'd be so proud of you."

Hiccup looked at her and he nodded. "Thank you Astrid."

She smiled. "You don't have to thank me silly." She told him. "Come on, let's go and start dinner, well let's go downstairs so that I can watch you make dinner."

Hiccup laughed, and he wiped away his tears, before he led his girlfriend down the stairs and into the kitchen where they set about cooking, well he set about cooking, Astrid simply sat on the counter and occasionally passed him the utensils. As they dished up, everyone seemed to appear through the front door at once, and the house was suddenly filled with laughter as Ezekial and Vladamir walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" Ezekial asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." Hiccup told them.

"Awesome, need any help?"

"Nah Zeke, we're just about finished." Hendrick told him. "Astrid's just setting the table."

"Well then, this causes for a few beers and wine, don't you think."

"You know where it is." Hendrick smiled and soon everyone was seated in the dining room, tucking in to dinner, but there was one person missing.

"Where is Cami?" Aster asked, her French accent alerting everyone to the issue.

"She was in her room when I last saw her." Astrid told her.

"What is the matter Astrid?" Carmen asked.

"I think that I may have upset her." Astrid confessed and everyone watched as Vladamir got up from his seat and walked down the hall to Camicazi's room.

Inside Camicazi's room, Cami lay on her bed, facing the window, though she was on her back, she'd mainly tilted her head and part of her upper body. Aster looked at her, she looked lost, and this was new, she'd never seen her best friend this way.

"Cami, Hendrick and Astrid made diner, spaghetti Bolognese, aren't you coming to join us?"

Cami didn't look at her, she just shook her head. "No thank you."

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, moving to lie beside her friend and she gave her a friendly hug from the side, an arm wrapping around her.

At feeling her best friend's hug, Cami told her everything, in truth she had started feeling self conscious about herself and her wheelchair, and with Astrid asking her the questions she had, she'd unwillingly put doubt into Camicazi's head about whether she was right for Vladamir.

"Hey, none of that, Vladamir loves you for you, you know that." Aster told her. "He loves you Camicazi and he's going to take as many opportunities in this lifetime that he can in order to show you."

"I know, but what if we somehow end up married and I can't provide for him in the bedroom or as a proper wife?" She asked.

"Then he will deal with that when it comes, and anyway you don't know whether you can't provide, because for all you know, despite now feeling in your legs, everything else could be more enhanced." Aster told her. "Vladamir wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone."

Camicazi nodded and the two lay there in silence, Aster stroking her best friends hair, before she felt her fall asleep in her arms. When she was asleep, she pulled her shoes off and put the blanket over her, before she walked out of the room an found everyone tidying up.

"Hey babe, your dinner is in the microwave, where's Cami?" Ezekial asked, coming up to her and sliding his arms around her.

"What's wrong Aster?" Carmen asked.

"Cami's not coming to dinner, she's asleep right now." She told them. "Vlad, Hen, I need to talk to you two."

The two men nodded and Hendrick kissed Astrid's forehead, before they walked into the hall with Aster, who told them about Cami and they both nodded, promising to look after her when they went to Russia.

That night Astrid was sat on Hiccup's bed and she looked worried as she twiddled with a lock of her hair that she was rather slowly brushing.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked as he came back in from changing into his lounge pants and Astrid relished in the fact that he wore no shirt for bed.

"I'm just thinking, did I upset Cami?" She asked him.

"Why would you upset her?" Hiccup asked, sitting next to her and finishing off brushing her hair for her.

"Because I asked her some personal questions, like did she miss dancing…and other things…but I'm worried that she'll hate me now." Astrid fretted.

"Astrid, don't worry about it, a lot of us have asked her questions like that." Hiccup shrugged. "Now come on, we need to sleep; we still have to be up early tomorrow."

"I know." She smiled softly, taking her brush back and putting it into her bag, before she slid under the blanket with him. As the two snuggled together and soon fell asleep, downstairs Vladamir was still awake and he was gently stroking Camicazi's cheek as she slept, but suddenly her eyes opened wide and bright as she looked around in fear and panic.

"It's alright, I'm here." Vladamir told her.

Camicazi looked at him, her hand entwining with his. "Do you know?"

He nodded. "I can't believe vou think that I'd leave vou because vou don't know how to have sex." He told her. "Do vou vhink vhat low of me?" He asked.

"Of course not." She told him, moving a hand to hold his face. "But I love you too much to have you stuck with someone who can't satisfy you."

Cami watched as Vladamir pinned her arms around her head as he leaned over her, making sure that she looked at him.

"I could never want anyone else, that is a promise." He told her, and the way he spoke, with such assurance and promise, made Camicazi believe him, and she nodded, before she felt his lips meet hers and they shared a loving kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they settled down to sleep, with Vladamir pulling her into him so her back was to his chest and they settled like that for the rest of the night. The next morning, they were both up at dawn, and they set about making sure that everything was ready, from the warm clothes to the hat, scarf and gloves, ad Cami got a giggle as she tried on Vladamir's traditional Russian hat, though it fell past her eyes because it was too big for her. When he had successfully gotten it from her, he threw it into his backpack that he would be carrying with his essentials in it since his warmer clothes were back in Russia. As they had everything ready, Vladamir left to get the dragons and Cami started on breakfast. It didn't take long for Vladamir to get to the stables and he woke up Toothless and Loki first, and he left them to get ready as he walked over to his own dragon.

"Sputnick, come on boy, time to go." Vladamir told him, and the dragon opened his eyes and looked at him, before he got himself to his feet and he walked over to where Toothless was stood and they watched Loki somehow get into Violet's stable and he nuzzled her.

 _"_ _Loki, what are you doing, it's early."_ Violet complained with a soft growl.

 _"_ _I know sweet, but I have to leave now, so I won't see you for a week."_ He told her, and this seemed to wake the female Hobblegrump up immediately who got to her feet and nuzzled him, gently nipping his spines on his head.

 _"_ _Be safe, and I'll see you in a week."_ She told him.

 _"_ _I will."_ He promised. _"See you in a week."_ He quickly retreated as he heard Vladamir whistle for him, before he locked up Violet's stall and watched Loki walk back to the other males. When that was done, he walked over to Stormfly's cage.

"Stormfly, time to get up vou, beautiful girl." Vladamir told her. "Vour Astrid is waiting for you."

At first the Deadly Nadder seemed rather reluctant, but as soon as she heard Astrid's name, she got to her feet, grabbed her saddle in her mouth and walked over to the large male human who was already fixing saddles onto the males. As she waited, she noticed the smallest dragon there, he was what she had been told of a Night Fury, and his eyes were the most hypnotic green that she had ever seen, as she looked at him, she saw him catch her eye, before he looked away quickly and blushed.

The two promptly avoided eye contact with each other, before it was Stormfly's turn to be saddled up, and she started to warm up to the male human. He was more gentle than most people who put on her saddle for her and this made her smile, before she noticed his scent, he had a scent that was all his own, but she also recognized the scent of the rider of the older and large Deadly Nadder who stood with them. Was he her mate? Possibly so, if that was the case then she suddenly threw her full trust into this human, no matter what, but right now she wanted to know more about the Night Fury who was sat on his hunches talking with the other two male dragons and she noticed that he called the Deadly Nadder 'brother' a lot, which Stormfly found odd, after all they didn't even resemble the same class of dragon let alone the species, but she let it slide. After all, nothing around them was normal people used both dragons and those weird metal machines to transport themselves around and hat in itself was strange. Why didn't they just use their dragons all of the time? But Stormfly was also grateful, because since she wasn't ridden a lot, she didn't mess up her scales that often which was good for her, it meant that she was more attractive to males and this university itself was full of them. But she let this slide for now, at this moment she was getting ready to visit a new world, a place called Russia, Astrid had told her that it was colder there, much colder than back home, but Stormfly didn't mind. So she followed the other dragons and the human back towards a house, it wasn't as glamorous as the building that Astrid stayed in, but she didn't complain. As she waited in the garden with the other dragons, she tucked into the basket of fish that had been given to her, but she could feel them looking at her.

 _"_ _What?"_ She snapped, though she didn't mean for it to be that sharp, and she saw the two older dragons move in front of the Night Fury, ever so slightly, to protect him, which seemed to make the Night Fury slightly upset.

 _"_ _You seem unimpressed."_ The Deadly Nadder told her.

 _"_ _Well I'm getting stared at by three males, what do you think had unimpressed me?"_ She asked.

 _"_ _You love the attention."_ The Timberjack told her and he had a rather thick Russian accent.

 _"_ _So?"_ She asked in a matter of fact manner, before the males all looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Before there was the sound of a door opening and the dragons all saw Camicazi wheeling herself out to them and Stormfly watched as she got to the steps, the Deadly Nadder walked to her nudging her with his beak.

"Hey boy, are you three bullying poor Stormfly?" She asked them, looking at the Night Fury who'd slinked his way over to her and gave her a lick which caused her to laugh. "Not you three need to be nice to her, she isn't used t being around as many gorgeous males as you three." She smiled.

Stormfly watched the interaction, no one but Astrid had had as much fun with her as this human was having with those three males, and she tilted her head slightly as she watched all three moved aside so that the human could wheel herself over to her.

"Don't worry about these three Stormfly." The woman spoke to her and Stormfly looked at her. "They're all harmless really."

Stormfly gave her a nod and moved her beak to touch the hand that she held out; just as she saw the other humans join her and one of those was her human Astrid. As Astrid got her ready to travel, she watched as the human who had gotten her out of her stable, helped Camicazi out of her wheelchair and onto the back of the Deadly Nadder who had laid himself down. And when she was ready, the Nadder stood back up to his full height, and then she watched everyone else get onto their dragons as Astrid done the same, and she glanced over at the Night Fury who only now had she noticed, was wearing a prosthetic fin. She made a mental note to ask him about that later, but for now, she was to concentrate on her flying as she got up into the air and the all flew away from the strange house and soon Stormfly found herself flying over water with the others.

As they flew, she watched the Timberjack and the Deadly Nadder, they both seemed pretty close and they soon showed the same closeness with the Night Fury, now she saw why he called them 'brothers'.

"Hey girl, are you okay?"

Stormfly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Astrid's touch on the back of her head behind her frill, and she heard her soft voice.

"Is she alright Astrid?"

Stormfly heard the voice of her rider's mate, who rode the Night Fury and had moved closer to see if they were okay.

"I think she's just getting tired, we haven't made this journey before." Astrid told him and at that point, Stormfly started to feel her fatigue, she was getting tired, the must have been flying for hours.

"Cami, we need a rest stop." Hiccup shouted over to the rider of the Deadly Nadder, and Cami looked at Vladamir who nodded.

"Next piece of land we see, we'll land." She called back.

That was what they did, they found a piece of land around an hour or so later, and all of the dragons looked exhausted, and Stormfly watched as the Deadly Nadder dropped his rider's wheelchair on the ground, but didn't let his rider down. As she rested, Stormfly watched her rider as she and the Night Fury's rider embraced and sat together, she was happy that her rider was happy with this boy, but she wished that she had someone like that. After all, Stormfly hadn't ever had a mate, and she noticed that the others dragons in the stable did, the Deadly Nadder was the mate to the purple Hobblegrump who slept in the stable beside her own, her name was Violet and she had made Stormfly feel right at home when she first got there, whilst the Timberjack was the mate to the Razorwhip that had nearly attacked her rider the other week, Windshear, and Stormfly wasn't exactly fond of this dragon or her rider. Eventually they started their flight again, and this time, they flew way past the clouds so that they could use the headwinds to soar without much use of their wings and all dragons seemed pretty happy with that – Stormfly included. After hours of gliding, and numerous stops on dry land later, everyone looked up at the sight of a country, which Vladamir described as being Russia. Finally they'd made it, and now Stormfly could get to know a new world and meet many new dragons and hopefully be noticed for her beauty. But what she didn't know was that someone had already noticed her beauty, she was just too blind to see it.


	21. Romantic Notion

They all landed at what looked like a dock for passport control for those who got to Russia by dragon, and Astrid and Hiccup waited as they watched Vladamir and Camicazi hand over their passports and be allowed into Russia, Vladamir explaining that Hiccup and Astrid were new to travelling by dragon so were nervous, but the woman who checked them was lovely and even petted their dragons. Eventually, they made their way to where people were gathered, out of the way of everything, and they all shot up into the sky and Vladamir led them to his parent's house. It was high up in the mountains, the sudden cold making Vladamir's companions shiver. But when they landed everyone was so in awe that they forgot about the cold. The house was a classic old fashioned Russian two storied house, with snow covering the floor and small leafless bushes in the garden. It look so neat and tidy that everyone but Vladamir seemed scared to go closer. As they landed, and Vladamir helped Camicazi down and into her wheelchair, the door flew open and a woman with sort black hair and a man who simply looked like the older and slightly greying version of Vladamir, ran out to them, and the woman bypassed Vladamir and went straight for Camicazi, hugging her.

"Camicazi, darling, you look half starved." She exclaimed looking at the girl in her embrace.

"I'm fine Natasha, Vladamir has been looking after me." Camicazi promised, hoping to ease the woman's woes.

"I should hope so." The woman looked at her son as she spoke, before she hugged him, speaking to him in Russian as the man greeted Camicazi with a hug.

When the two of them had been greeted, the older couple looked towards Hiccup and Astrid who, by now, had pulled on a coat and each of their own hat and gloves.

"Ah, you must be Hendrick." The man asked, holding a hand out to Hiccup, who took it and the man shook it happily.

"Yes Sir, I'm Camicazi's younger brother." Hiccup introduced himself.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, but son, my name is Frederick, not Sir or Mr." He smiled, before he moved onto Astrid, hugging her gently. "And you must be Astrid."

"Yes Frederick, it's nice to meet you."

Everyone watched as they were both introduced to Natasha, before Vladamir and his father took the dragons round to the stables and put the luggage into the guest house, as Astrid and Camicazi went inside the house with Natasha. By the time the father and son duo had returned, the other four were sitting in the living room, drinking hot drinks and talking, Natasha showing them some pictures that decorated her home, and right now she was describing a stunning portrait that took up the far wall above the fireplace, it was of Vladamir, his parents and two younger girls.

"I didn't know that you had sister Vladamir." Hiccup told him when he returned.

"I vonly have vone." He told him. "The vother girl vas my girlfriend." He told him, and he saw a look come to Cami's eyes as she took a sip of her drink, it was one that he never wanted to see – it was a look of pain.

They all sat around and talked, before Natasha went to start dinner and Camicazi went with her, leaving Hiccup, Vladamir, Astrid and Frederick to talk.

"Vue didn't tell her?" Frederick asked his son.

"No, because Vi told mother to take it down months ago." He told her.

Vue know that she looked Anastasia a lot." Frederick told him. "Vhen you told her vhat, she broke into tears."

"And vnow Cami vight do the same." Vladamir told him. "Anastasia vas a mistake, nothing vore." He told his father, before he walked into the kitchen and found Camicazi setting the table.

"Ah, Vladamir darling, vould vue like to help?" His mother asked.

"Vnot right vnow, Vi Vish to talk to my girlfriend." Vladamir told her. "Alone, please."

Natasha took the hint and she left the room, closing the doors behind her, so that the couple had some privacy.

"Vi vis to talk to vue." Vladamir told Camicazi who was still putting the cutlery onto the places at the table.

"What about?" She asked as she found the cutlery being taken from her hands and her chairs turned around so that she was facing Vladamir's stomach until he knelt down so that they were face to face.

The two stayed in there for a while as Natasha leant against the door, trying to hear what they were talking about, but she couldn't hearanything.

"Natasha, vill you leave vhem be." Frederick told her as he, Astrid and Hiccup spoke about what they planned to do in the future.

"Vi'm vorried." She told him. "Vi think vi've upset her."

"Can vue blame her?" Frederic told her. "Vue have a portrait of vour son's ex-girlfriend on the fucking vwall!"

"Vi did not vhink vhat she vould be offended!" Natasha shot back, and Hiccup and Astrid moved further against the chairs they were sat in.

"Veally Natasha, vnot eve vue var vhat stupid!" Frederick told her.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked to see Vladamir stood in the doorway, looking at them, and he looked to be seething as he glared at his parents.

"Because vue two can't control vourselves, vy guests and vi vill be eating vin our house tonight, and vin the voring, vi vant vhat portrait gone!" He told them, his Russian accent come out more now that he was actually pissed off. "Ve vill see you tomorrow, vhen vue can be vore civilized." He told them, before along with, Astrid and Hiccup he left the room and the front door shut moments later.

The group went over to the guesthouse and Astrid couldn't help but smile, the outside looked like some form of fairy tale cottage, there was a wooden porch, covered in the snow that had suddenly started falling, shrub trees grew outside in pots and all of the windows were paved in cottage style features.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Camicazi asked her as she stopped her wheelchair by the steps onto the porch.

"Yeah…It's amazing." She smiled.

Camicazi smiled as she was picked up by Hiccup, who held her securely in his arms and he carried her inside the house, and when Astrid had brought her wheelchair in, and when she wheeled herself into the living room, they found Vladamir putting the television on. Astrid followed them and she kept close to Hiccup as they sat on one of the sofas and she looked around the room. The room itself was fairly modern, and it made her smile as she snuggled close to Hiccup, who happily pulled her closer. Eventually Vladamir made them all some food, and they all settled down to eat, before they all settled back in the living room until night fell. They all sat in the living room, the fireplace on full blast to keep everyone warm, Astrid and Camicazi sitting in their pajamas, with Astrid snuggled up to her boyfriend and Camicazi pulled onto the sofa so that she was lying down with her back against Vladamir's chest as he read a book in Russian. Hiccup was also reading a book, but it was to do with his university course, whilst Camicazi and Astrid were reading different story books. Eventually, Hiccup was the one to speak as he saw the time.

"Well, it's late, I'm going to head to bed." He told them as he got up.

"I'll join you." Astrid smiled, marking her place in her book as she stood up nd together the two bid goodnight to the older couple and headed upstairs to bed.

"Ve should probably go to bed asvell." Vladamir told her.

"Yeah…You go up, I'll finish this chapter and follow you."

Vladamir looked from her to the stairs that led to their room, then back to her and in truth, he knew that she had no way to get up them.

"I'll be fine, my arm strength is quite good you know." She told him.

"Vi know, vi felt your right hook." He told her. "But vi'll stay vand help you, vi like doing vhat."

Camicazi rolled her eyes playfully, before she gave in to her tiredness and put down her book, and she let him pick her up and carry her upstairs to their room, before he laid her down on the bed and shut the door. By the time he came back, Camicazi was pushing away the blanket and lifting her legs under it. She looked to be in the most awkward positions, but Vladamir wasn't worried, he knew that most of it she couldn't feel anyway. When she was settled under the blanket, Vladamir slid his t-shirt off and slid in beside her, holding an arm out and letting her snuggle close.

"You're suddenly being very quiet." Camicazi informed him.

"Vit's just vy parents." He sighed. "Vi didn't vant vue to hear the arguing or see the portrait." He told her.

"Its fine Vlad, I'm used to arguing, I hear Aster and Carmen all of the time, and I don't mind the portrait, you family are obviously very proud of it."

"Vi need a new one, of vue and vme." He told her. "Ve can hang vit up on vour mantelpiece."

Camicazi couldn't help but laugh, but she also agreed. "Okay, but the wheelchair stays out of it."

"Vine by me." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Vnow vi vhink it's time vor sleep."

"Alright, good night Vlad." She told him, kissing his cheek, before she snuggled into him.

"Good night Cami." He smiled, shutting out the light and settling down to sleep too.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Hiccup and Astrid were lying cuddled up together in the large double bed that they had been provided with and Astrid was snuggled up to her boyfriend.

"I hope Cami is alright."

"She will be, if Vladamir's parents don't invite his ex-girlfriend over." Hiccup told her.

"What would Cami actually do?" Astrid asked.

"She'd fuck her up mentally, like she used to do to Shaun when we were younger."

"That was pretty scary, one time she described exactly how she would dismember him and hide the pieces, in precise detail." Astrid shuddered at the memory.

"Well she can't really do much to someone physically like you can, but she's always had a…weird…imagination." Hiccup told her with a shudder.

"To be honest, I feel sorry for Vladamir, because if something goes wrong, she'll kill him and dismember him." Astrid told him.

"Yeah…Maybe she'll kill them both and feeds the bodies to the dragons." Hiccup told her playfully.

"Okay, let's stop talking about this before I barf." Astrid told him as she hit him with her pillow, before she put it back under her head.

"Fine, fine." He smiled, kissing her gently. "Goodnight Astrid."

She smiled as she kissed him back. "Good night Hiccup."

Together, they both settled down to sleep, both dreaming of happy things for once, and enjoying the feeling of sleeping beside each other and being able to just cuddle each other in an almost romantic couple notion.

A few days passed, and unbelievably for Hiccup, Camicazi, Astrid and Vladamir, Vladamir's mother had invited his ex-girlfriend over to see Vladamir and she was just as pretty as in the portrait, but she was more stuck up than anyone Hiccup had ever met. She mainly spoke with Valdamir's parents, and pointedly ignored Camicazi, speaking only in Russian and everyone could tell that what she was saying wasn't something pleasant. In the end, Camicazi had silently, or as silently as possible, wheeled herself out of the house and to the stables. When she got there, she found Loki walking up to her, obviously sensing the girl's distress and coming to try and help her. As he guided her over to her stall, Camicazi found some fresh hay had been laid and she threw herself from her wheelchair and onto it, and Loki lay beside her, resting his head beside her as he heard her sobbing. Meanwhile, back in the house, Hiccup had left to go to his and Astrid's room in the guesthouse and Astrid and Vladamir stayed in the room with his parents and his ex-girlfriend and only now did she return to English.

"Veally Vladamir, vue could do so much better." She told him.

"Vlike who Elena?" He asked. "Vi love Cami, and vhat is vall, vi don't vant anyvone else."

"Vell, vue von't be happy with a cripple."

"Vhat is enough, vhe's more vhan her disability." Vladamir told her, and both he and Astrid walked out of the house and whilst Astrid went to check on Hiccup, he went to the stables to find Camicazi. Once inside, he heard soft crying and he walked over to Loki's stall, which caused the dragon to jump to his feet, hissing and bristling his spines, and this time he didn't care that it was Vladamir who was there, his rider was wounded, and he believed that she didn't need anyone but him, her loyal dragon. To say that Loki was possessive of his fragile rider, was saying something new entirely, in fact he could be very possessive to the point that he would try and seriously injure anyone who he didn't want coming near her.

"Easy Loki, vit's me." Vladamir told him.

"Go away Vladamir." Camicazi told him from where she still lay face down in the hay.

"Not vuntil vi know vou're okay." Vladamir told her.

"I'm fine, go back to Elena." She told him.

"No, vecause vi vant to be vith vue." He told her.

"Why, I'm a cripple, you heard her, and you obviously deemed it right, afterall you never said otherwise."

"Vi vas foolish." He told her. "Vi should have said something, but vi have something to vask vue." He told her.

"Loki, let him pass." She spoke out after a few minutes, and Loki let him pass to where Cami had managed to flip herself onto her front and she looked up at him as he sat next to her.

When he was comfortable, he leant back so that he too was lying down in the hay and he looked at her and the look on her face broke his heart. Her eyes were tear stained, her face red and puffy from crying, hay was messed in her hair and her clothes and she looked almost betrayed.

"What did you want to ask?" She asked him, her voice almost breaking with the need to cry once more.

"Vi vanted to do this differently, but since today didn't go vas vi planned, vi've had to vimprovise." He began as he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, before he moved to get onto one knee in front of her. "Camicazi Haddock, vit vould be van amazing honour, vif vue vould consider becoming, vy vife?"

Camicazi pushed herself up slightly, looking at him. "Da ya na tebe zhenyus." She told him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Vladamir gave her the biggest smile he could, he'd never taught her Russian and yet she'd done that perfectly, and he slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her deeply. When the pulled away, they cuddled together, admiring the ring. It was made of white gold, and the design was old fashioned, something that Camicazi preferred, and it was set with blue saphhires.

"Vladamir, it's beautiful." She told him.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, when she had stopped blushing, still not used to compliments from anyone.

"My grandmother left it to me when she died, she told me to use it to propose to the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her.

She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him once more. "Well, your grandmother sounded lovely."

"She was." He smiled.

They stayed there until dinner, and then they went back to their guesthouse to eat with Astrid and Hiccup, and Camicazi wondered what everyone else was going to say about the ring and their engagement.


	22. Night In

The rest of the week was spent with many people congratulating Cami and Vladamir on their engagement, but some weren't exactly thrilled, yet the couple brushed it off. They were too wrapped up in their happiness to notice much of the negativity. By the end of the week, the four were heading back towards Berk, and back to a life of university classes and teaching. They got back to their house around midnight, with Hiccup taking Astrid back to her student halls, before he came home and found Vladamir sorting things out in the kitchen.

"Has Cami gone to bed?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, she vas falling asleep vin ver chair." He told her.

"Awesome…Vlad, I'm happy for you and Cami." He smiled.

"Thank you Hiccup." He smiled.

Hiccup smiled before he headed up to his room for some sleep, leaving Vladamir to his thoughts. Vladamir finished up sorting their washing out in the kitchen, and he managed to put a wash on, before he went into what was now his and Cami's room, and he smiled at seeing his fiancée asleep, tucked up in the blankets. His heart ached with how much he loved the woman before him, and he could never tell anyone how much, it still brought a smile to his face when he'd gone to ask Gobber for his permission to marry Camicazi, the poor man looked taken aback by even being asked such a question, be he knew that he was the only father figure that Cami had. He smiled as he lay in bed, an arm over Cami, as he remembered that conversation with fondness.

 _It was a mere three weeks before they were due to fly out to visit his parents, and he was just leaving work for the day and as he walked to his car, he sent a text to Gobber._

 _GOBBER, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, CAN WE MEET AT YOUR PLACE TONIGHT? – VLADAMIR_

 _As he put his things in the passenger seat, he got a text back from Gobber, telling him to come right over, so that's what he did. Pulling up, outside of Gobber's place, he got out and headed up to the large oak front door. It didn't take more than a knock, before the two limbed man had answered the door._

 _"_ _Vladamir, come in lad." Gobber told him and ushered the young man into the house._

 _"_ _Vank vue Gobber." Vladamir told him as he shut the door behind him, and he followed the older man into the lounge of his house where they both each sat in a armchair each._

 _"_ _What did we need to talk about lad?" Gobber asked._

 _"_ _Vell, as vue know, Vi love Cami very much." Vladamir told him. "Vand Vi know that she doesn't count Stoick as her father, but Vi vouldn't veel right vithout asking." He started._

 _"_ _Asking what lad?" Gobber asked._

 _"_ _Vould vue let me marry Cami?" Vladamir asked him, his Russian accent getting the better of him because of his nerves._

 _Gobber sat back in his chair in shock and surprise, he knew that Cami and Hiccup thought of him as more of their father than Stoick, but he didn't realize that Vladamir did too. He looked at the man in front of him and he couldn't stop his smile, Gobber could see the kind of man that Vladamir was. He would do anything to protect Camicazi and Hiccup also, and that made him proud. Camicazi deserved someone like that, someone strong and dependable, someone willing to save her in a heartbeat. How could Gobber actually say no to this man sat before him? He possibly couldn't._

 _"_ _Vladamir, I'm honoured that you've asked me this, and yes, I will give you permission to marry Camicazi." Gobber told her and both men stood and shook hands, smiling brightly at each other._

 _That night, Vladamir had come home to Camicazi and the rest of his house mates, a new man, he was excited, but now he was worried, he had the permission, but now he needed to ask Camicazi, the most important person in all of this, and he didn't want to mess it up._

As proven he hadn't and now he was happily engaged to a very beautiful woman and he looked over at her, her hair already messed up from sleep, the blanket wrapped tightly around her, her bed chemise showing a bit of cleavage. He had helped Camicazi get changed from day clothes, to nightclothes and back again plenty of times and he always amused himself with thoughts of her body. He'd never seen her most private parts of course, he left that for her, but he had seen the underwear she was in to wearing, and he like it, a lot more than he dared to let on, but he never told her that. He made a promise to her that they wouldn't engage in things that involved his many thoughts, until they were married. And that now brought a new worry to him, what if he hurt her? Or what if she didn't enjoy it? This was going through his head for most of the night until he fell into a restless sleep. The next morning, he woke to find Cami's side of the bed empty, and her wheelchair gone, but he wasn't worried because minutes later, he heard the squeal of excitement and the babble of French that could only comes from Aster. She'd obviously spotted the ring, because right now Camicazi was trying to shut her up, in French as well as English, but neither of that was going to do her any good. After a few minutes he got up and threw some pants on, before he walked out to find Camicazi and Aster lying on the floor, admiring the ring that Vladamir had proposed with.

"It's gorgeous, it must have cost a fortune." Aster told her, after all these years, she didn't sound as French as she first did when Hiccup came here, but everyone could hear the slight hint of French on her accent.

"I wouldn't know, it came from his grandmother." Camicazi told her.

"Wow, a real family heirloom then." Aster smiled.

"Yep." She smiled. "But I wouldn't wear anything else, this is too beautiful."

Aster beamed at her. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, I'm planning on going to see Gobber later." Cami told her.

"Awesome, want me to take you?" Aster asked.

"Vhat's alright, Vi vill take her." Vladamir spoke up and both girls craned their necks to look at him, before he got down on the floor with them.

After a while, Vladamir helped Cami into her chair and all three of them left, but this time they didn't go to Gobber's place, they went into the town and looked around shops. They weren't looking for anything special, until Aster suddenly dragged them into a store that sold movies and she purchased at least five in the same time it took Vladamir and Cami to look at one each.

"Wow, Aster, I wonder what your plan for tonight was." Cami told her playfully.

"Come on, we haven't done a scare fest for ages." She told them.

"Vat is because Hendrick lives vith us." Vladamir told her as he looked through some movies all in Russian.

"Yeah but he's older now, so he should be fine." She told him. "Anyway, Cami, we can invite Astrid if it makes him feel better, right?"

"If Hendrick was going to be in the house tonight then yes." She told her. "He's staying out at Elizabeth's tonight, with Astrid, Amir and a few other people."

"Excellent, movie night it is, Ezekial and Carmen are going to be home too." Aster smiled. "And I'll invite Dagur too."

"Okay Aster, we'll have the movie night." Camicazi smiled.

"Yay, now come on, we need to get sweets and crisps and then maybe you can make your really yummy guacamole Cami?"Aster asked.

"Yeah sure." Cami smiled, before she and Vladamir followed, once Vladamir had paid for his movie. They went from sweet store to sweet store, Aster buying numerous amounts of everyone's favorite sweets, and then she went on to buy different flavors of crisps so that there was a good range of sweet and savory. As she was paying, Camicazi and Vladamir were waiting outside.

"What did you buy?" She asked him.

Vladamir pulled the movie out of the bag and he handed it to her, the title wasn't something that she could read, so he explained it to her. It was a film about a couple, and how they were trying to stay together as they fought to survive in a apocalyptic world, but eventually the girl died and the man travelled alone, only to find civilization not long after she died.

By the time he had finished explaining it, Aster was back and they all headed back to where Vladamir had parked the car, before they all headed towards Gobber's place. They pulled up outside the one bed roomed house and they all got out, Vladamir picking Camicazi up into his arms as Aster got the wheelchair ready.

"This is unnecessary." She told Vladamir, though she was smiling and seemed happy enough to be in his arms.

"Oh hush, he's your fiancé now, so he's legally allowed to do this." Aster told her as Vladamir set Cami into the wheelchair.

"Ah, I see you said yes then."

Everyone looked to see Gobber leaning against the fence that marked off his front garden, and Camicazi wheeled herself ahead of the others.

"You knew?" She asked him as they shared a hug.

"Aye lass, I did." Gobber smiled. "The lad came and asked for my permission before you lot went off to Russia for the week." Gobber told her.

Camicazi looked over at Vladamir who smiled. "Vue know vhat vi am traditional, vand vour father isn't vin duh picture." He shrugged.

"It's very sweet of you." Camicazi smiled and as he knelt down in front of her, they shared a kiss.

Aster and Gobber looked on happily as the two kissed, before they all headed inside the small house and into the living room. The group stayed there for a while, before they had to head home so that Camicazi could make the guacamole for their film night.

They got home just as Hiccup was coming up the path after his daily run and Aster collared him and made him help with the very limited supply of bags that she had, before he went to get a shower, Aster went to tell the other housemates of the film night, Vladamir went to take care of some marking for his new classes and Camicazi stayed in the kitchen making guacamole. Eventually everyone was home, and the guacamole was finished, all that was left was for Hiccup to leave. He walked downstairs with his overnight bag over his shoulder and found his sister in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher, but right now was trying to reach a dish that was a bit too far from her reach on the counter.

"Here, I got it." He smiled, putting the dish in the dishwasher for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, closing it and looking up at him. "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Have fun." She smiled at him.

"I will." He gently hugged her.

"Who's going tonight, by the way?"

"Well, Ruby, Astrid, Finlay, some guy called Eret, Elizabeth, me and Amir." Hiccup told her. "I don't know if Heather is going to go because of Astrid and I."

Cami sighed. "Dagur's over here tonight, but I think you're right." She looked at him. "Just promise me you'll have fun tonight, and don't get anyone or yourself into any trouble."

"I won't." He smiled. "Did Vlad say I could take his car?"

"You'll have to ask him, I've been a bit busy….Oh, before I forget, here." She wheeled herself over to their stupidly large fridge and pulled out a box, before she handed it to him. "Some of Camicazi's homemade chocolate brownies complete with caramel chunks." She handed him the box.

"Awesome, thanks Cami." Hendrick smiled, putting them on top of his bag before he went to find Vladamir who gave him permission to use his car and off he went, bag and box of brownies going with him.

He drove round to Astrid's building first, and he picked up Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs, before they all looked at the brownies.

"Woah, didn't know you could bake Hendrick." Ruffnut told him.

"I can't, but Cami can." He told her. "They're chocolate and caramel."

"Mmm, they look delish!" Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, we won't eat them."

"I hope not." Hendrick laughed.

Astrid watched the interaction and she smiled happily, in younger school Ruffnut and Fishlegs never spoke to Hiccup and vice cersa, it was nice that everyone had grown up to fuck the boundaries off, but she was worried. She knew something that he didn't and she wondered whether she should let him know, to prepare him, but she didn't want to risk him leaving. It was a hard choice, but she didn't want to keep secrets from him, she never had and she wasn't about to start now.

"So Hendrick, do you have any other family but Cami?" Fishlegs asked.

"Depends." He told him. "We have family in Berk, but we don't speak to them." He shrugged. "Just my Aunt, who's the sister to my father, who I don't speak too, she calls us at Christmas and other major holidays and sometimes on our birthdays." He shrugged. "She has a son, Shaun and her husband."

Astrid held her breathe, she could see Fishlegs' eyes widening as he realized who Hendrick was, because believe it or not, neither of them had realized that this was the guy that they used to pick on when they were younger.

"Wait, Hendrick Haddock, did you used to go to Berk School?" Fishlegs asked and at this point, even Ruffnut started listening.

"Yeah, I was in your class." Hendrick told him, glancing back at him in the mirror. "You used to hang around with my cousin Shaun, and he bullied me everyday." He shrugged as he carried on driving.

This stunned the two in the back into silence and they remained like that until they pulled up outside of the house that Elizabeth stayed in with Amir, a guys called Eret who Astrid, Ruffnut and Finlay knew from High school, and where her next issue had decided to move in. as they got out, Elizabeth ran out to greet them, and she gave them all a hug, lingering on Hiccup longer, but Astrid knew they were always like this, Hiccup was just so damn huggable, and it was hard not to hug him. When he was finally released and Elizabeth had taken the brownies inside, Astrid pulled him to one side.

"Astrid, what's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't worry, this isn't about you and Lizzie." Astrid told him. "It's something else."

Hiccup looked at her, waiting and Astrid could see the wheels turning as he thought up a number of possibilities for why she would want to talk.

"Look, there's something that you should know." She told him. "Shaun and Travis are here."

It took Hiccup a few seconds to work out what she was doing, and then he realized, she was warning him for his own safety that all the people who used to bully him were in the house that he was just about to walk in to and spend the night in. He now had the choice of whether to run or not, and if he was honest, he didn't know what he was going to do. After a few minutes he looked down at Astrid's worried face and his made up his mind – he was staying. He slid an arm around her and brought her inside the house, carrying her bag with his. Once inside, they found Elizabeth waitng for them.

"Hey you two, glad t see you stopped making out long enough to join us." She smiled. "Come on, everyone's in the kitchen." She led them through to the kitchen and true enough, everyone was there.

As he walked into the room, everyone looked at him, and Hiccup's eyes locked with that of his older cousin's this was it, he'd walked into the lion's den, so it was time to see what guts he had left.

Meanwhile, Camicazi was lying on a beanbag back home, her head on Vladamir's lap, and he was running a hand through her hair as they were enjoying their night in with their housemates and Dagur. Whilst they had occupied the beanbags, Carmen and Dagur had occupied the loveseat, and Aster and Ezekiel had occupied the sofa, and Aster was lying against his chest, between his legs as Ezekiel occasionally kissed her hair. They had put a movie on, but now no one was watching it, it was just there as background noise as they started talking about their relationships. Turns out that Aster and Ezekiel were planning on going up to Norway in the summer for a few weeks, to introduce Aster to Ezekiel's father, and then they were going to France to introduce Aster's mother and Ezekiel. Whilst Carmen was hoping to move into Dagur's place now that she had fully graduated, and everyone was happy for them to finally want to move in together. Then the topic of the hour came up, Camicazi and Vladamir's wedding!

"So, have you given any thoughts at all?" Carmen asked Cami.

"Not really Carmen, we've only been engaged for a few weeks." Cami laughed.

"What about you Vlad?" Carmen tried again, looking at him as he seemed entranced in Cami's hair.

"As long as vi ssee vy fiancée in a gown vat vhe valter, vi don't mind." He told her.

Camicazi looked up at him and she smiled softly, before she pushed herself up as far as she could and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Everyone smiled slightly, looking on, before Ezekial decided to speak. "You know we are going t have to start looking for stag party ideas."

Dagur looked over at him. "Hell yes we are." He laughed.

"You'll have to coordinate with the Russians." Aster reminded them. "Vladamir's still really good friends with them, and anyway, you two may not be his best man."

That made everyone look over at the Russian sat with them and he simply shrugged, it was clear that the couple hadn't thought much about their wedding and they weren't in any rush to either. They were fine with that, after all, they'd waited years for the engagement, a few more for the wedding wouldn't be that bad, right? After a while, they were all quietly qnjoying the silence that they had conjured up, drinking alcohol and eating what Aster had bought and some treats that Cami had made as well as her guacamole, when Carmen spoke up.

"Cami, there's something that I want to ask you." Carmen told her.

"What's up?" Cami looked at her, taking a sip of her drink as she spoke.

"I don't want you to get upset…" Carmen told her.

"Well that's a sure fire way to say that you're going to upset her." Ezekiel told her.

"Shut up Zeke." Cami told him. "What's on your mind Carmen?"

"Are you inviting your father?" Carmen asked.

Everyone looked from Cami to Carmen then at each other, none of them ever spoke to Camicazi about her father, and none of them were actually sure what had happened, well all for Vladamir, he knew everything from staying in Berk with them after Hiccup's accident.

"To be honest, I doubt it." She told her.

Everyone relaxed at the fact that Cami had kept her calm, and they went back to the evening, but Cami's mind was whirring. Should she invite Stoick? She was a traditionalist, and to not invite him wouldn't be traditional. But she despised the man for what he did to her brother, and she despised the woman he was marrying because she was either blind or just stupid, but Cami didn't care which. She'd have to talk to someone about it, maybe Gobber, he'd know what to do surely…Hopefully…Maybe.


	23. Our Little Secret

Everyone at the house looked between Hiccup and Snotlout as they seemed to simply stare at each other from across the room. Astrid had moved to stand slightly before Hiccup, as if protecting him from anything that his cousin could throw at him, but this just caused Snotlout to laugh.

"Well, still a weakling then Hiccup?" He goaded. "Is Cami here to save you as well?" He asked.

"Shaun, shut the fuck up." Hiccup told him, he'd gone this long without taking his cousin's attitude, and he didn't intend to go back to taking it now.

"What did you say useless?" He sneered, walking up to him, and up close, he realized how much Hiccup had changed. He was much more muscled now, not noticeably but, he was still thin, but he was also taller, much taller.

This time Hiccup moved Astrid behind him as he stood toe-to-toe with his cousin having to tilt his head down to look at him. "I said, shut the fuck up." Hiccup told him, no sign of fear in his eyes at all.

"And why should I useless?" Snotlout pushed him. "And why are you with my girl, we all known that Astrid is mine."

"Yeah right Shaun." Astrid told him. "You're an ass."

"Oh come on babe, we all know you enjoyed staying at my place last night." Snotlout told her with a glint to his eyes.

Astrid looked ready to hit him, but this time, Hiccup was quicker and he suddenly pinned his cousin to a nearby wall, his grip on his shirt so tight that it looked to be about to tear the fabric in half, and this took everyone by surprise especially Snotlout, because Hiccup had never simply snapped.

"She will never be yours." Hiccup told him, and Snotlout seemed to shrink into the wall at seeing the look of menace in his younger cousin's eyes.

Astrid watched them and she felt a familiar feeling in her lower body, and she recognized it as her arousal to Hiccup, she hadn't realized what he was capable of now, and god did she wish those hands were on her even more. The whole scene of Hiccup threatening Shaun was turning her on more and more, and when Hiccup finally let go of him, Astrid caught Hiccup and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Everyone stared between Hiccup and Snotlout, before Elizabeth got everyone to go into the lounge which looked like it was simply made of pillows and blankets and she let Hiccup remain with Astrid in the kitchen to calm down.

Astrid looked at him as he leant against the table. "Hen, I promise, I never stayed at his place last night or any night." Astrid told him.

"It's alright Astrid, I wouldn't mind if you did, as long as, you know…it was only to sleep and not to…" He trailed off, knowing that she knew what he meant anyway.

"As if I'd ever set foot in a place he owns." She told him with a slightly disgusted look on his face, but Hiccup knew that it wasn't directed at him. "I've never forgiven him for chasing you out in front of that car when we were younger." She told him.

Hiccup nodded slightly. "Neither have I." He sighed.

"Hendrick…." Astrid started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you still have your scars?" She asked him.

Hiccup nodded and he lifted up one of his shirt sleeves and he showed her the faded scars on his wrist. When she saw them, Astrid traced them with her fingers, she had a question that she had been dying to ask him until now, and she knew that it wasn't the best place or the best time, and it would be literally walking into the lion's den, but she had to know.

"Hendrick, what did it feel like to cut?"

Her question caught him by obvious surprise and he stared at her for a few minutes, before he sighed. "At first, it felt great, it was a release from what my father was doing, what Shaun was doing and just generally being alone." He told her, and he spoke in such a sincere tone that Astrid was compelled to keep quiet and listen. "But it felt like it wasn't even me doing it, like I was watching someone else. When I finally realized that it was me, I panicked, I called Gobber and told him that I'd accidentally cut myself and he came straight over and patched me up." Hiccup sighed. "I think he realized what I had done, but he didn't mention it to my sister or father."

Astrid looked at him; she couldn't believe that he would feel that horrible, she wished that she knew about what was happening to him sooner, maybe she could have done something, but right now, all she did was hug him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry for letting you deal with everything on your own." She told him.

"Astrid, there wasn't anything that you could do, we were children." Hiccup told her, kissing her forehead.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, before they joined the other in the lounge, and they found that everyone was settled down with pillows and blankets. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were snuggled together on the loveseat; Elizabeth and Amir were snuggled under the blanket on the floor, Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut were lounged on the floor by them, messing around with Snotlout's phone, giving rates to the pictures of girls that he had on there.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Elizabeth asked when she saw them.

"Yeah, we just needed to talk about something, any room for us?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, Hendrick's favorite spot." Elizabeth nodded to a massive beanbag and Astrid nodded, grabbing a pillow and blanket and she walked over to where Hiccup was already lounging on the beanbag and she put the pillows down for them before she covered herself and him with the blanket.

Everyone lounged around as the films started and Elizabeth ended up shutting the lights out as they put on a horror movie and Astrid and Hiccup watched it happily, though they were more interested in twirling their hands together.

"Hey Hendrick, we are out of vodka, we need more and you're closer to the kitchen." Amir told him.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Bossy, I got it." Hiccup told him as he kissed Astrid's forehead and he headed to the kitchen, though he didn't realize that someone had followed him and when he turned he found that it was Ruffnut.

"Um, hey Hendrick?" She spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked, nearly jumping out of his skin but recovering quickly.

"Look, um, I'm sorry about everything that happened when we were back in Berk." She told him.

"It's fine Ruby." He shrugged. "I dealt with it." He glanced towards his scars on his wrist.

"Yeah, but not in the best way, right?" She nodded to his wrists. "I overheard you and Astrid talking about them earlier."

"Yeah, not in the best way." He shrugged. "Really Ruby, you don't have to worry about it, I'm alright here, and things have gotten better."

"I can see that." She gestured to his body and muscled physique. "But I just thought that I'd say I was sorry, and ask if we could be friends?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled, and he suddenly found her hugging him, so he hugged her back, before she went back to the others and he brought the drinks in.

The rest of the night, everything went well, Snotlout didn't try and get into Astrid's pants, but she still punched him for being an ass, and eventually Eret, Snotlout and Tuffnut went out into the town to drink the night away, and the rest of the party goers found themselves falling asleep, so they decided to call it a night.

The next morning, everyone woke up in the living room, and some like Hiccup and Amir who stayed with Elizabeth before knew the drill of waking up and making breakfast. So the two men, both shirtless as they ended having quick showers made a start on breakfast. Eventually, everyone else woke up and they found a full fry up being plated up on the table. However, Astrid was the last to come down from her shower, and she was wearing some jeans of Elizabeth's and her top from the previous night and she sat next to Hiccup and Amir as everyone tucked in. Who knew that Hiccup could cook, because this fry up was divine?

When everyone had helped to tidy up and make sure everything was back to normal, Hiccup dropped Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Astrid off outside of their apartment building, before he went home to get changed and he lay on his bed. Astrid had told him that she was going to take a long soak in the bath when she got in, so he didn't have to rush back and that set the young man's imagination wild. He started to think of Astrid's body and what it looked like in the bath, all wet and smooth, with her subtle breasts and her toned, lean body. Before he knew it, his hand had slipped inside his pants and he was touching himself, relishing in the pleasure which came from a mixture of his thoughts and his hand. However, just as he was getting close, there was a knock on the door along with a familiar French accent.

"Hendrick?" Aster pushed open the door and let out a scream as she saw what was going on, and she quickly shielded her eyes. "Oh…I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Hiccup had ended up jumping out of his skin and landing on the floor in a rather painful position, before he quickly righted himself, his face almost beetroot in color. "Um…Aster…Um…Please don't mention this to anyone, let alone Cami."

"Don't worry; it will be our little secret." She promised. "I only wanted to know…If you want wanted a sandwich."

"Um…Yeah…Please…" He watched Aster leave, shutting the door behind her and he sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Now he would never be able to look Aster in the eye again, ever!

Meanwhile, Astrid was having a relaxing soak in the bath, last night had been fun and waking up next to Hiccup had made it all the better. She occasionally lifted her hand and watched the water drip from her hand and for once she didn't have any 'dirty' thoughts about her boyfriend but they were nice non-sexual ones. She was trying to imagine him rubbing her shoulders, being in the bath with her and massaging her shampoo into her hair, just normal couple stuff, okay she was imagining him naked as well but he's supposed to be in a bath. Eventually she washed the suds from her hair and she climbed out of the bath, wrapping a warm towel around herself and she walked to her room, nearly jumping out of her skin and dropping her towel when she saw Ruffnut sat on her bed.

"Jesus Christ Ruby, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, and then she noticed the vibrator box beside her.

"I came here looking to borrow your moisturizer until Fishlegs gets me some more tomorrow, and I found this." She gestured to the vibrator box. "Have you been having fun Astrid?"

It wasn't that Ruffnut was a pervert or anything, she just liked to know about her friends and offer advice if she could, and she saw the blush that quickly spread across Astrid's cheeks as a tell tale sign.

"Ruffnut, you can't tell anyone." Astrid told her. "Please." She begged.

"Relax Astrid; I'm not going to tell a soul." Ruffnut told her. "It's great that your finally experimenting, and preparing for that boyfriend of yours."

Astrid blushed even brighter, if that was possible, and she nodded shyly. "Well, you know how I like to be prepared." She told her, and this time Ruffnut just laughed, before she got up and headed to the door.

"Well, between us, I've got about four, and Fin and I haven't had sex yet." Ruffnut told her, before she left the room.

Astrid rolled her eyes at her best friend as the door closed, and she walked to her vibrator box, picking it up and putting it back in her drawer, smiling to herself. She wasn't in a rush to have sex with Hiccup and she was happy that they were taking it slow, it meant that she had much more time t use her new toy and prepare herself for him.


	24. Dignity and Love

Months went by, and eventually Aster had had enough, she had been asking Camicazi for ideas for her wedding, and all Camicazi had told her was that she was the chief bridesmaid – though that might have been to shut her up. But other than that, Cami hadn't had any other ideas, and it was driving Aster up the wall! She knew that Cami didn't get as excited over things as she did, but she thought that she would be a bit more excited than usual that her wedding was coming up, even though they had still yet to set the date! So as she drove home that night, Aster was going to have it out with her best friend and housemate, however, when she got home, she found Camicazi in her room, and she was lying on her bed on her stomach, with a magazine, and Aster recognized it as a bridal hair magazine. She was finally looking at bridal ideas, for her hair! That was definitely a start, especially because Camicazi prided herself on her auburn hair, and everyone knew that the style of her locks was almost as important, if not more important than her actual bridal dress.

"Finally." Aster shouted as she stood in the doorway, but Camicazi didn't flinch.

"Bonjour Aster." Cami commented as she turned the page, putting a marker on that page and then going on to the next one.

"Bonjour to you too." She smiled, moving to lie beside her. "What have you seen so far?"

Camicazi slid the magazine over to her, and Aster flipped through it, all of the styles were doable by Aster, and some were quite simple, just a few loose curls and a lot of jeweled clips.

"Are you able to do them?" Cami asked.

"Of course, I especially like this one though; it would really frame your face." She told her, finding the picture and showing it to her. "How about, one night when the guys go out, we try some of these out?"

"Yeah, that would be good." She smiled.

"Excellent, now, whilst I was at work, I compiled a list of places that we could go to in order to find your wedding dress, so we will have to organise that."

Camicazi looked at Aster and she smiled slightly, her best friend was so excited about the wedding and it wasn't even her own. But Cami wasn't sharing her excitement just yet, she was actually worried, what would people make of a disabled bride? Would her wedding be able to be normal? Would people accept it? It worried her to no end, but she wasn't going to let anyone find out until it was absolutely necessary. In the end, with a promise of looking through the list of places, Aster went to get a shower and change out of her uniform, leaving Camicazi on her bed.

"Vat is von vur mind?"

The question was obviously Vladamir's as he stood in the doorway, watching his fiancée with interest as he noted how out of place she looked.

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid." She told him, putting the magazines on the floor beside her side of the bed.

"Nothing you ever do is stupid to me." Vladamir told her, his accent getting better.

"It is." She told him and she looked up at him, before she threw herself onto her back as he stood above her so that she could look up at him properly.

"Tell Ve anyvay?" He asked.

Camicazi sighed. "What if I don't look like a bride?" She asked. "I've heard of people in a wheelchair being passed off as unworthy for dresses, and I really want a dress, but my wheelchair will make people say no." She told him.

"Cami…My love…" Vladamir told her, moving to lie next to her, and he rested both hands either side of her face, so that he was cradling her head in his hands. "I would never let anyone say that you aren't worthy of marriage." He promised. "In fact, I find it an honor to be your future husband."

She looked at him, and she had tears in her eyes as she saw how sincere he was about her, and she leant into him slightly. "I love you."

"I love you much more than you will ever know." He told her, kissing her lips gently.

The kiss started off gentle, before Cami moved a hand into his hair and their kiss deepened dramatically. However, they both knew their boundaries, and before it got to the clothes, Vladamir broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead to Cami's.

"ты моя луна и звезды." He whispered to her.

 _You are my moon and stars._

"ты для меня все." She told him, in a whisper.

 _You are my everything._

Vladamir smiled as she spoke his mother tongue to him, when everyone else done it, it sounded rough and forced, but she sounded like an angel, soft and light. She was heavenly.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered, moving a hand to gently touch his face.

"Nothing to worry you." He told her. "My angel."

She looked up at him and she smiled. "My love, my life." She told him, watching him as he moved to lie beside her, his arms wrapping around her and she snuggled into him.

"Vy mother vanted to talk to you." He told her.

"Really?" Cami asked. "Why?" She had become slightly mistrusting of Vladamir's mother, since the incident in Russia with the portrait and Vladamir's ex-girlfriend.

"She wants to talk about money for the wedding." He shrugged. "If you vish, I vill speak to her."

"No, we will do it together." She told him, looking up at him. "When is she getting here?"

"In a week." He told her. "I tried to make her stay away longer, but no such luck."

"It's alright, we'll see her and then we won't have to see her until the wedding hopefully." She told him. "I'm sorry Vlad, but she's infuriating at times."

"Trust me, I don't blame you for your distaste towards her." He told her.

"I know, but I feel bad because she's your mother." Cami told him. "But on a high note, your accent is dulling down quite a lot."

"Thank you." He smiled., kissing her forehead. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Maybe, I'm not hungry right now." She sighed.

"We can stay here until you are hungry." He told her.

"No, if you're hungry, then you go and eat, I'll be fine." She told him.

"Are you sure, my love?"

"I am." She nodded, and she kissed his lips quickly and chastly, before he watched him leave and she pulled a sketchbook from under her pillow and she found a pencil buried in its pages, so she started to draw.

A few days passed and Camicazi was in the training arena, getting ready to teach her class, Loki was lounging in some sun, happily keeping an eye on his rider who wheeled herself around with some skill. Somehow, he thought that her movements in her wheeled chair resmebled something of the human action he had heard called dancing, whatever that was, but that thought went out of the window as there was a dragon call and a purple Hogglegrunt suddenly landed in the arena across from him. Recognising her as his mate, he got up and as the rider jumped off, he and the Hobblegrump tackled each other.

"Hey Aster, you alright?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked, pulling herself up onto the desk, looking at her friend. "You've been a bit off this morning."

"I'm fine." She told her, looking at her.

"Is it Vlad's mum?" She asked.

Camicazi sighed, in truth, it had been Valdamir's mother, she'd come over to the house every night since she'd gotten to Berk City two weeks ago! And she was doing Cami's head in, especially since she'd talked about bringing Vladamir's ex-girlfriend over too to help plan the wedding! Of course Camicazi had said nothing, but Aster looked like she had been about to, especially when Natasha had made the suggestion of Vladamir's ex-girlfriend organising the hen party and being the head bridesmaid. Even Vladamir looked uncomfortable with everything had told his mother to leave the subject more times than what would have been necessary, but she simply hadn't listened.

"Yes." Camicazi finally admitted.

"I thought so, you two really have to say something or I will Cami, and I won't be nice about it." Aster warned.

Camicazi sighed. "I know." She groaned in frustration. "But what can I do?" She asked her, she almost soudned desperate for some sort of solution to be made. "She's Vladamir's mother and she said that she would help us with the cost."

"Well fuck that, we can help you too." Aster told her. "She's not making either of you happy."

"I know." She looked at the door as her class started to walk in and she noticed Hiccup look at her worriedly.

"I'd best go, I'll see you later." Aster told her and as Cami waved goodbye, she took off on her dragon.

Cami taught her lesson on her own since Vladamir was meant to be talking to his mother about when she was going home, heck he was more eager to get rid of her than most, and it went well. But near the end of the lesson, there was a loud snarl and Loki was suddenly on his feet as a Death Song suddenly landed in front of them, and everyone watched as Natasha jumped off, her face full of fury as she advanced on Camicazi. Astrid and Hiccup watched as Camicazi turned to face Natasha only to get a slap across the face.

"You stupid bitch!" She screamed.

Camicazi blinked as she looked at the woman before her, and considering she'd just been slapped in front of her whole class, she didn't seem that fussed.

"Natasha, pleasure to see you." Camicazi told her, wheeling herself around the woman, but the woman grabbed the back of her wheelchair, stopping her movement. "Was there something that I could do for you?"

Natasha spun her around in such a way that Camicazi had to grab both sides of the wheelchair tightly to stop herself from falling over. "How dare you say that I couldn't be part of my own son's wedding!" She screamed. "What right have you got, bitch?" She was getting right in Camicazi's face and Astrid grabbed her boyfriend's hand to stop him from going to his sister's aid.

"It's my wedding too." Camicazi told her. "And we both agreed that you couldn't plan it, because it's our day."

Everyone in the room watched and they admired how calm Camicazi looked as the woman screamed in her face.

"If I told him to, he wouldn't marry a stupid cripple like you."She sneered. "Look at you, you're a pathetic money grabbing leach. You can't even move your bottom half of your body so what good are you to my son?" She laughed. "You're worthless, pathetic and don't deserve my son or anything other than to crawl into a hole and die."

"That's it!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless, get her!"

Toothless who had been sat beside Loki, suddenly ran at the woman, just as the Deathsong that she had been riding ran to protect her rider, but it suddenly encountered Loki who had run to defend his 'brother' from getting attacked and the two squared up to each other, snapping and bristling their wings at each other.

Everyone watched as the two dragons started to fight, before they got too close to Natasha and Camicazi and all of a sudden, Natasha dived out of the way as the two dragons crashed into Camicazi who couldn't move quick enough with her wheelchair.

"Cami!" Hiccup shouted, and at hearing the name of his rider, Loki stopped his fight and ran to where there was a mess of metal and Cami on the floor, lying beside her and nudging her as the Deathsong and Natasha flew off. What had he done? He'd hurt his rider, and right now, he was worried that he'd killed her. Hiccup and Astrid both ran over, and Loki let them near, but everyone else he started to bristle his spines at in warning to stay away. As Hiccup and Astrid checked her over, Camicazi started to stir.

"She needs to go to hospital." Astrid told him.

"Can you take Loki home and go and find Vlad, Toothless and I will take her." Hiccup told her as he undone his sister's strap on her wheelchair and he picked her up in his arms bringing her over to Toothless.

Astrid nodded. "I will." She jumped onto Stormfly's back and she looked at Loki. "Come on boy, come on Loki, let's go."

Loki watched his rider get taken away on the back of his 'brother' and he looked at the blonde girl who was trying to get his attention, before he decided to follow the blonde person and as she flew off on her Nadder, he followed her. They ended up at his rider's house and Loki was put in the stables with the female Nadder as the blonde woman ran into the house, and came back out with Aster and Carmen who were putting on their riding gloves.

"Valdamir is going to flip." Aster told her as they walked back to the dragons.

"I know right, how's Loki?" Carmen asked.

"Not a scratch on him, I think he just feels guilty." Astrid told them as they found Loki and Stormfly, and they watched as Aster's Hobblegrump – Violet – walked over to her mate and she nuzzled him in comfort, but it obviously brought no comfort to him as he sunk into his bed of hay, his head on the ground.

"It's alright Loki, you didn't mean it." Aster told him as she walked over and she stroked him, before she got onto her dragon's back as Carmen climped onto her Hotburple – Sport – and they took off flying after Astrid.

When they were high enough in the sky, Aster broke off and went to find Vladamir, knowing that he would be at the gym working off the stress of his mother. Landing Violet outside of the building, she let her go and stay with Sputnick, who they found eating fish from a barrel, and she ran inside, jumping straight over the turnstyles at the front, this was an emergency, she didn't have time to find her gym card, and anyway the staff knew her so they wouldn't mind that much. She took the stairs two at a time, getting up to where the men worked out in the gym and she searched through the many men in there to look for Vladamir. She ignored the many wolf-whistles that she got as she walked at a fast pace through the groups of men, until she found Ezekial.

"Zeke." She shouted as she ran to him.

"Hey Aster, are you alright?" He asked, dropping the weights he were using, lucky not to have them land on his feet, and he pulled her into his arms. "What's happened?"

"Where's Vlad?" She asked.

"He's gone to get some water, why, what's happened?" Zeke asked again.

"Cami's been hurt." She told him.

"Here he comes." He nodded to the door as Vladamir walked in.

"Valdamir." Aster spoke and the said Russian looked at her rather confused as to why a woman would be in the men's gym.

"Aster...Vot's happened?" Vladamir asked.

"It's Cami, she's been hurt." Aster told her. "Hendrick took her to the hospital."

Within minutes, the two men abandoned the gym and had gathered their things, before they followed her down to the dragons and they all climbed quickly onto their dragons and shot off into the sky.

They landed at the hospital moments later and they found Violet, Stormfly and Toothless outside, all three of them were sat on the ground waiting, Aster and Ezekiel watched as Vladamir almost abandoned Sputnick as he ran inside, and the two followed him, where they were met by Carmen.

"How is she?" Vladamir asked her as he got to her.

"She's alright, a few broken bones from being trampled by two dragons, but she's awake and able to talk." Carmen told him. "Hendrick and Astrid are with her now." She led the others down the corridors to a side room where Camicazi was sitting up on a bed, and Hiccup was sitting on the edge of it with Astrid in a chair beside him.

"мой луна и звезды." Vladamir spoke as he entered the room and went straight to Camicazi's side.

 _My moon and stars_

"ты для меня все." She told him.

 _My everything_

"I am alright Vladamir, it's just a few broken bones." She told him.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting on the edge beside her.

Camicazi looked at her lap, she didn't want to tell him, but she knew that she would have to, but this time, she didn't get a chance.

"It was your mother's fault."

Everyone looked at the sound of the voice and they realised that it had came from Hendrick, who ended up telling Vladamir everything that had happened.

For his patience, Vladamir listened intently, Hiccup had only asked Toothless to get involved to save the dignity of his fiancee and he commemorated that from the man, and he knew that Loki was trying to prevent injury coming to his rider and Toothless, what happened to Camicazi was an accident on Loki's behalf, really it had been his mother's fault and that angered him. Especially when Hiccup told him what she had said to Camicazi, he was livid. How dare his mother just come by, whilst Cami was working and insult her in front of her whole class, that wasn't on, he was certainly going to have to speak to her, or maybe do a bit more than that. He'd had enough, but how he was foing to do that, was beyond him right now, he'd need to make it clear and so his mother would actually understand this time.

Later on that night, everyone but Vladamir went home and Gobber came to visit them in the hospital just as Cami was getting a cast put on her arm and her legs.

"Hey Lass, hey Vlad." Gobber greeted them.

"Hey Gobber." They both smiled as Cami watched the nurse apply the plaster to her leg, and she only looked up when a doctor came in.

"Right Camicazi." The doctor smiled.

"Give it to me straight Doc." Cami told him, smiling back.

"Well, you've broken a bone in your arm, and there's your two thigh bones that are also broken, so that's why your legs are in plaster. You won't be able to sit in your wheelchair for a while, so I recommend complete bed rest, unless your friend here feels like carrying you around." He gestured to Vladamir.

"He does that anyway." Cami smiled.

"Well then, that also means no flying or teaching Cami." The doctor told her. "But other than that, I guess it's just a normal day for you."

Cami sighed. "Alright Doc, thank you."

"Looks like I'm looking after you for a while." Vladamir told her, brushing some hair from her face.

"You're marrying a cripple, so I guess you best get used to it." She told him with a sigh.

"Hey, you are my moon, my stars, my world, I would do anything for you anytime you ask me to." He told her, making her look at him. "You know that I love you more than anything."

"And I you my sun, my everything." She told him. "But I don't want to have to depend on you for everything."

"Well, tough luck." He told her. "Because I'm not letting you go without anything, if you can't get somewhere by your cheelchair, I'll carry you, if you can't reach something, I'll get it for you, I just wish I could give you my legs so that you could walk again."

Cami had a small smile on her lips as she rested into him, whilst the nurse who was plastering her leg had tears in her eyes, she had never seen such love and devotion from someone towards their lover before, it was beautiful to watch. Looks like good things can come from bad things after all.


	25. Looking After

Camicazi had been stuck at home for around a week now, and she was lying in bed, looking out of the window. Vladamir had been called into work so that he could teach their dragon training class, and everyone else was either working or learning, and in truth, she was lonely. Everyone was busy and the house was almost silent, she had no wheelchair to move around in and she couldn't lift herself because of the heavy casts she wore. But there was one advantage; she didn't have to get out of bed. Unless there was a knock on the door, like there was at that moment. But she pulled her laptop off her bedside table and opened it on her lap, sometimes it paid to have a brother who could make practically anything. And she loaded up her webcam, and a picture of who was on the doorstep loaded up, but she froze. It was Stoick and Ingrid! She deliberated for a few minutes on whether she should let them, before, against her better judgement; she pressed a button on a keypad that sat on her bedside table.

"Come in." She told them as she pressed another button which unlocked the door.

"Where are you, sweetheart?" Ingrid asked as she and Stoick walked in.

"Honestly Ingrid, this house is ridiculous." Stoick hissed to her.

"Shush Stoick." Ingrid told him. "Camicazi, where are you?"

"Keep going." Camicazi spoke into the microphone, and after a few minutes of direction, there was a knock on the door. "What are you two here for?"

Ingrid pushed the door open and she seemed surprised to find her in bed. "What happened to you sweetheart, are you alright?"

"What the heck are you two here for?" She asked again.

"That doesn't matter right now; now tell us what the fuck happened to you?" Stoick asked.

"I'm fine, just an injury from work." She told him. "Not like you care."

"Excuse me Missus, he does care, when Gobber told him, he came straight home to get me." Ingrid told her.

"Oh shut up and get the fuck out of my house." She told them.

"Look, I've decided to have Ingrid and I move into a B&B up here so that she can look after you." Stoick told her.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" She asked. "Look, I've said get out, now do I have to call for someone to escort you?"

Ingrid and Stoick looked at each other, then at her and they both suddenly pulled out some chairs from the kitchen and they sat on them in front of her bed.

"Why are you two so keen on this?" She asked. "I hate you." She looked at Ingrid. "And I despise you." She looked at Stoick. "So just leave."

"I want to make sure that you're looked after." Stoick told her.

"I really don't care." She told him. "Just go away."

"Why have they all left you here on your own sweetheart?" Ingrid asked.

"They have lives." She told her. "Anyway, I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Ingrid told her.

Camicazi was about to say something, when there was the sound of the back door opening and Ezekial and Aster's voice coming through the hallway.

"Cami, are you in?" Aster shouted, as it sounded like they were taking off their coats.

"Aster, get in here, quick!" Cami shouted before her father could stop her.

Ingrid and Stoick stood up as the door was suddenly thrown open and in the doorway was Ezekial and Aster, with both of them brandishing baseball bats.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aster asked them, not yet dropping her bat.

"Cami, are you alright?" Ezekial asked.

"Get them out." She told them.

"You have no right." Ingrid told them,

"Yes we do, this is our fucking house." Ezekial told them. "Now get out, before we beat you senseless and drag you out."

At seeing that they were no match, Ingrid and Stoick left, but not before Ingrid made a promise to come back in the morning to look after Camicazi.

When they were gone, Aster went to call Vladamir, Hiccup and Carmen, before she came back and found Camicazi telling them what had happened.

"Why did you let them in?" Aster asked.

"Because Gobber told me, that Stoick wanted to talk to me, something about his will apparently, but we never got to it." Camicazi told them.

"So what was that about Ingrid coming to look after you?" Aster asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"She thinks that you guys can't look after me, since I'm bedbound, and because she's a nurse apparently."

"She's really a nurse?" Ezekial asked. "I wouldn't ask her to be mine even if I had no other option."

"Me neither." Cami told him. "But I don't think I can stop her."

"Yes we fucking can, I'm off tomorrow morning and so is Ezekial, they aren't getting in without a fight." Aster told her. "And we're good with baseball bats."

Camicazi couldn't help but laugh. "I've noticed." She sighed and settled back against the pillows before she winced.

"Are you alright?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, just sore." She sighed.

"Want me to give you a rubdown?" Aster asked.

"No thanks, I'll wait until Vlad comes home." She sighed.

"Alright." Aster smiled. "Is that all he gives you?"

"Shut up Aster." Cami blushed. "But seriously though, you two have been together just as long as Vlad and I...How did you decide you were ready?"

Aster and Ezekiel looked at each other, then back to Cami. "It was a mutual understanding really." Ezekiel told her.

"Yeah, I mean it might be harder for you with your legs and everything, but we trusted each other to know when we'd gone too far, and we knew that it was the right time." Aster told her. "Don't worry about it Cami, you'll know when it's the right time and so will Vlad."

Cami nodded and she watched them excuse themselves so that they could start dinner, but now Cami had some thinking to do.

Meanwhile, at the school, Hiccup was leaning against the wall by the entrance waiting for Astrid since the pair of them was going back to her place to watch a movie together. He'd been waiting a while, when he saw a flash of blonde, but it wasn't the blonde that he was looking for, it was Ruffnut.

"Hey Hendrick." She smiled.

"Hey Ruff." He smiled, she'd given him permission to use her nickname since they had made their peace and he used it happily.

"You waitin' for Astrid?" She asked and when he nodded, she continued. "Mind if I wait with you?"

"No, sure." He shrugged as she leant against the wall beside him. "Where's Finley anyway?"

"Oh, some chess team thing he's in to, he won't be back until five tonight." She shrugged. "I don't mind, after all, it makes him happy."

"You know, you're much nicer than when you were a kid." Hiccup told her.

"Aww, thank you." She smiled. "I am sorry for everything that happened when we were kids by the way, you're actually an alright guy."

"Don't worry, I've already said that I forgive you." He smiled.

"Great." She smiled wider.

"What's great?"

They both looked to the side to see Astrid standing there, her hair in it's usual braid, wearing blue leggings, a red skirt and a blue jumper, her arms folded across her chest as she watched the pair.

"Hendrick and I have struck up a truce, and he's forgiven me." Ruffnut told her.

"Oh, great, now what are you doing here, Ruffnut?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for you so that I can ask if you're still coming out to the club this weekend, and so that I can get a ride from Hendrick." Ruffnut told her.

Hendrick willingly allowed to give Ruffnut a ride home since she and Astrid lived in the same flat, and he found out that Astrid was going for a girly night out with Ruffnut, Elizabeth and some other girls in Astrid's flat and he didn't object, but he didn't tell her that one of the night clubs they were going to was where he worked either. He was going to leave that for them to work out themselves. As he pulled up in the car park outside of the building that Astrid and Ruffnut lived in, he locked up the car and followed the two up into their flat, watching as Ruffnut walked off to her room with a brief call over her shoulder.

"If you two are going to get it on, I've got my headphones to make sure I don't hear it."

Astrid just rolled her eyes and she walked into her room, almost dragging Hendrick behind her as she shut the door and locked it, before she threw herself onto her bed. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked at him.

"Can you choose a movie whilst I got to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He shrugged and he walked over to her pile of films, as she went to the bathroom, something seemed off about Astrid and he wanted to know what, but he didn't want to pry.

After a few minutes, Astrid still hadn't come out and the movie had already started, so Hendrick walked to the bathroom door and he knocked. "Astrid, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just go back to the movie." Astrid told him.

"Astrid, really, what's the matter?" He asked.

Astrid sighed. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." He told her.

"Can you go into the top drawer of my bedside table and get me some pads?" She asked. "And a fresh pair of underwear?"

"No problem." He told her, walking over to the drawer that she told him to and he pulled out a pad, but not before he saw a box. He recognised the type of box instantly, especially when he saw the image of a vibrator on the front. But he didn't comment, just blushed to himself as he walked to her underwear drawer and pulled out a fresh pair for her, before he also went one step further and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of sweatpants for her and a t-shirt, before taking them back to the bathroom. He put them on the floor outside of the door and he knocked.

"They're on the floor outside of the door." He told her, and he watched as the door opened and the pile of things was tugged into the bathroom.

Whilst Astrid got ready, he lounged on her bed and after a few minutes, she came out wearing the clothes he got out for her and throwing her others into her washing hamper, before she crawled onto the bed with him and he handed her a hotwater bottle that he'd made. His caring nature made her smile through her embarrassment.

"How come this doesn't bother you?" She asked.

"Astrid, I've lived with Carmen, Aster and Camicazi for most of my life now, I've been given talks about what to do and what not to do when a girl is on their period." Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid looked at him, he really was okay with all of this, and Astrid couldn't help but love him even more now. Snuggling up against him, she smiled more as she felt the blanket that she usually kept on the end of her bed, be pulled up over them and she settled down. The hotwater bottle helping with her pains and his support was enough to keep her calm and happy as they watched the movie. However, after a few minutes of silence, Hiccup asked her a question that caused her to go beetroot and shamed, he asked about the vibrator. Astrid wanted to die right there when he brought it up, but she knew that it wasn't going to be kept a secret forever, she just had no idea how to explain it!

"Well...Um...You see..." She groaned. "I have no way to explain it."

"Okay...Well...Why do you have it?" He asked.

"I don't know...It was bought as a dare..." She sighed, it was certainly going to come out now.

"Do you use it?" He asked.

The question caught her off guard, she hadn't expected Hiccup to be interested in sordid things like that, but she decided to play on it for a bit.

"Um...Yeah...I use it..." She admitted. "Whenever I come back from spending time with you."

"Really?" The obviously wasn't what he expected.

"Yeah, because you make me so horny and I want you so much, I need something to help me." She told him, suddenly becoming more bolder, especially when she felt something poking her lower back.

"Oh...Really...You'll have to show me how it works." He told her. "Not right now obviously, right now, I'm going to look after you like a boyfriend should, but maybe another time, when we reach that stage." He suggested, kissing her head.

"If you'd like that Hendrick." She smiled, kissing his cheek.


	26. Little Shop of Horrors

A few months later and everything were better, Camicazi was able to move around in her wheelchair again and go back to riding her dragon and her teaching. The arrangement with Ingrid didn't happen, because the next day when she turned up at the house, she was met by the six Russian men that had become friends with Camicazi in her first year at university, and just the sight of them standing there with baseball bats and serious looks on their faces, made Ingrid back down, so she didn't even get to Ezekial, Aster and Vladamir. With every day that Camicazi got better, the closer it came to the proposed wedding date of December 21st, so when she could fully wheel herself around without pain, Aster organised for a day where they could go dress shopping. She invited Carmen, Astrid, Heather and Cami's aunt Una. And that was exactly where they were going today. However, Camicazi was sat in her wheelchair at her desk in hers and Vladamir's room and she was sketching in her own sketchbook, and it looked to be a design of a wedding dress. She was so absorbed in her work, that she almost screamed when she felt hands upon her and she looked up to see Vladamir looking over her shoulder.

"Don't do that!" She told him as she closed the sketchbook and hit his arm.

"Sorry, but the girls are vaiting vor vue." He told her.

"Alright, I'll be right out." She smiled and they shared a quick kiss, before she wheeled herself over to her bed and grabbed her jacket, sliding it on, and she picked up her handbag, before she wheeled herself out of the room with Vladamir following. They got into the living room and found everyone but Cami's aunt Una there.

"Shall we get going?" Cami asked them.

"We're just waiting on one other person." Carmen told her.

Camicazi just looked at her confused, before she glanced around the room: Astrid, Heather, Aster and Carmen were all here, she hadn't been told of anyone else.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Vladamir went to answer it, there was a quiet sound of voices at the door, saying something that Camicazi couldn't hear, but Aster soon spoke over them.

"Cami, we know that you haven't got a mother to come with us, but you do have a female relative." Aster told her.

"So I came instead." Una told her as she walked into the room.

Camicazi looked at her aunt and her face broke into a smile, wheeling her over, and Una got down to her level to hug her niece.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Una told her.

Camicazi gave her a smile as they pulled away. "I hope so."

"She will be, especially when we have gotten this dress, now come on guys, lets go." Aster told them.

After a fleeting kiss with her fiancé, Cami was wheeled out of the house by Una and as Una put her into the car, she watched as Astrid got into the back with Carmen after kissing Hiccup goodbye, before they all drove off. It didn't take long for them to get into the city where it was lined with shops and boutiques for women to buy food.

"Whoa, I didn't know this was all here." Astrid told them as they all gathered in the carpark.

"Because you're not from here." Heather told her.

"Heather, be nice." Aster warned as she helped Una put Cami into her wheelchair and they wheeled themselves up to one of the bridal stores.

They all walked together, with Una pushing Camicazi's wheelchair, and as they got to one pretty bridal shop.

"Oh look at these dresses." Carmen gushed, looking at the dresses in the window display of the shop.

"I love this Grecian one." Heather told her. "Cami, come and see." She ushered.

Camicazi was wheeled over by Una and she looked at the dress. "I love it, but I need it to go with my wheelchair, it might look a bit weird if I wore a Grecian dress in a wheelchair."

"But it would look gorgeous on you." Una told her, kissing the top of her head.

Camicazi looked up at her and she smiled. "Thank you Aunt Una."

"Now come on, let's get you inside to find this ideal dress." Aster told her, and she led the way as Una wheeled Camicazi into the bridal shop.

Getting inside, everyone looked around at the posh and elegant decor of the shop, but Aster looked around and she immediately felt uneasy, and it was held in good stead with Camicazi and Una. As the girls looked around, Una parked Camicazi's wheelchair for her and she found an attendant. The attendant held a smile as she talked about the design of the dress that Camicazi wanted, and she was querying whether the dress Camicazi had seen would be alright for Camicazi to try on.

"Oh yes, but not the one in the window, we have another one on the rack." The attendant told her, bringing her over to the right rack and she pulled out the dress she had asked for.

"It's perfect." Una smiled.

"Now, which one is the lucky lady?" The attendant asked.

"She's my niece." She brought her over to Camicazi and the woman gave her the warmest of smiles ever.

"Well Miss, may we get this dress tried on for you?" The attendant asked.

"Um, yes, but if you don't mind, I would like my friend to help me get into it if you don't mind." Camicazi asked.

"Of course not, which one will be helping us?" She looked at the women who had come in with her.

Camicazi called Aster to join her, and she followed her and the attendant into a changing room, where the attendant paid avid attention to how Aster helped Camicazi change. In truth the attendant was amazed at how little Camicazi could move, but she felt proud at the level of friendship and caring Aster and Camicazi showed to each other. When they were finished and Camicazi was wearing the dress, Aster stood back a few inches and beamed.

"Cami, you look beautiful." Aster told her. "Grecian dresses are definitely the design that suits you."

"I agree Miss; the design compliments your wheelchair well." The attendant told her.

"Thank you..." Cami smiled softly.

"But the top does certainly give you a gorgeous decoration to your upper body." The attendant told her. "Does it feel too tight at all?"

"No, it feels perfect." Camicazi smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on, we had best show the others." Aster told them, and she poked her head out of the curtain. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let us see the gown." Una told her and then they all stood up as the curtain was pulled back and Camicazi wheeled herself out to them.

"Oh Cami, it's amazing." Astrid gasped, smiling.

"You look stunning Cami." Carmen told her.

"Cami, your mother would be so proud of you." Una told her. "You make a stunning bride."

"Thank you Aunt Una, thank you all of you." She smiled.

"That looks aweful."

Everyone turned to see another attendant stood in the doorway to the staff room, watching the scene before them.

"I beg your pardon." Una told her.

"Our dresses aren't made for crippled people." She told her. "We suggest that her kind of people wear a wedding suit."

"Excuse me, but what right do you have?" Aster asked.

"I'm the manager of this store." She told her defiantly.

"That still gives you no right." Carmen told her.

"Guys, stop, let's not make a scene." Camicazi told her.

"Listen to her, she knows when she shouldn't be doing something." The attendant told her.

"Now listen here you-" Aster started.

"Aster, stop it. Come on, let's just go home." Camicazi told her, before she looked back at the attendant. "Can you help me out of this?"

"But Miss-" The attendant started.

"She's not having the dress, so end of story." The manager told the attendant. "Now get her out of it."

"Come here Cami, I'll help you." Aster told her.

"That isn't allowed." The manager told her.

"Try and stop me bitch." Aster told her and as the manager stalked off in a huff, Aster helped Camicazi change back into her jeans, before they left, however at seeing that the manager wasn't around, Aster was pulled aside by the attendant who had been helping them.

"Can I have your address?" She asked.

"Why?" Aster asked, letting everyone leave the store.

"So I can bring it over?" She asked. "Pay the instalments and I will personally make any changes to it."

"You're still letting her have the dress?"

"Of course." The attendant told her. "She deserves a happy ending, especially after how my manager treated her, and I am very sorry about that."

"Thank you." Aster smiled, before she left the shop and went to join the others.

However, when she got outside, she found everyone but Una and Camicazi, and she looked around at everyone.

"Where's Cami and Una?" She asked.

"Cami just wanted to go home." Carmen told her. "And I can't blame her." She sighed.

"I know, that woman was aweful, I have half a mind to go back and smack her in the face." Astrid told her.

"Me too." Heather sighed. "Why does this always happen to her?"

"Because people don't understand that she isn't actually a cripple, she just can't walk." Carmen told her, before she looked at Aster who was dialing a number on her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Vladamir." She told them.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because he's going to want to know and I can guarantee that Una won't tell him if Camicazi says not to." Aster told them as they walked to their cars.

As they got into the car and buckled up, she put the phone on the call service with the car, before Vladamir picked up.

 _"_ _Hey, how did it go?"_

"We're on our way home." Aster told him. "Cami and Una should get there before us."

 _"_ _What's happened?"_

Astrid, Carmen and Heather listened as Aster told him everything, except what the dress looked like.

 _"_ _Hendrick and I are heading home to see her, so I'll meet you there."_

Aster could hear the anger in his voice and she knew that she needed to calm him down. "It's alright Vlad, don't rush back." Aster told him. "We've just pulled up, she'll be fine with us."

After a few minutes, he relented and the line went dead, before Aster pulled up outside of the house she lived in with Camicazi and the others and they found Una's car parked on the driveway and a black jeep beside it.

"Oh no." Aster muttered.

"What is it Aster?" Carmen asked.

"That's Stoick's car." Aster told them as she got out.

Everyone went quiet as they all got out and as Aster pushed open the door, there was shouting from inside, and everyone could hear Una's voice against Stoick and Ingrid's. And she sounded furious.

"How dare you think that you can just walk into this house because you know where she lives!" Una shouted at her brother. "You have no rights to either of them and they certainly don't want you here!"

"She's still my daughter, and she needs me!" Stoick told her.

As the girls filled into the room, they saw Una squaring up to Stoick and Ingrid as Camicazi sat in her wheelchair watching everything outside of the window.

"She needs nothing from a child abuser!" Una screamed at him.

"How dare you!" Ingrid screamed. "He-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Camicazi suddenly screamed at them and they all stopped to look at her. "Una is right, you don't have any fucking rights to me or my brother, me especially." She shouted at Stoick. "And you, you jumped up little tart, stay out of the business that involves my family because no matter what, you're not family!" She then moved onto Una. "Aunt Una, thank you for coming to my defence, but everyone needs to stop. Because I've had a horrible day right now and all I want is to go for a fly. Alone!" She told them and everyone was stood still as she wheeled herself out of the back door.

When she had gone, everyone looked to the door as Vladamir and Hiccup walked in, and both men took in the scene before them and they looked momentarily confused. Before Stoick and Ingrid pushed past them and Aster walked to Vladamir.

"Give her time to cool off." She told him.

"You can't ask me to do that." He told her.

"I know, but just wait." Aster pleaded. "She'll be fine Vlad, Loki won't let her get hurt, you know that."

Eventually, Vladamir relented and he walked to his and Cami's room, as Hendrick walked to Astrid and the pair of them walked upstairs to his room, as the others slowly dispersed. When she was alone, Aster sat herself down on the sofa and she sighed. Today had been a disaster that shop had looked to be a lovely place to get a wedding dress from; instead it turned out to be a little shop of horrors! At least the assistant had offered them the dress anyway, and she got to her feet when there was a knock on the door and she opened it to find the assistant from earlier stood there holding a dress bag.

"Hi, Miss Aster, do you remember me?" The assistant asked.

"I do, have you brought the dress?" She asked.

"I did, the size fit perfectly, and it's all paid for." She told her, handing her the dress bag. "The size of the bodice was just right for her, it was the length that might need altering, but I've put the name of a dress fitter in the bag." She told her. "Tell her Charlene sent you and she won't give you any trouble."

"This is wonderful." She told her, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." She told her. "Your friend will make a beautiful bride."

"She will." Aster agreed. "Charlene, how did you pay for this?"

"I quit and used my savings; I know that everyone should have their happy ending." Charlene told her. "Take care of her now." She told them as she walked away and Aster brought the dress inside, taking it to her room to keep it hidden and safe as a surprise for Camicazi.


	27. Search Party

**This one starts off a bit :/ but it becomes fluffy and slightly smutty near the end, hope you enjoy it. Ciao :)**

Hours went by and everyone had gathered back in the lounge of Camicazi's house and Vladamir and Hiccup were both pacing in opposite directions to each other in front of the fire place. It had been hours and Camicazi still wasn't back. Everyone was starting to get worried, so worried that they had even brought Ingrid, Stoick, Una and Gobber into it.

"Where would she go?" Dagur asked from where he was sat on the armchair next to Carmen.

"We don't know, but she's left her wheelchair, so unless Loki carries her everywhere, she won't be moving fast." Aster told them as she walked in putting on her riding gloves.

"Where are you going love?" Ezekial asked, sliding his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"I'm going to look for her." Aster told him. "She's been gone too long; she could be hurt by now."

"Look, we'll all go." Stoick told her. "Now what we need to do-" He was soon cut off by a different voice, someone who had been ever silent in the presence of his father.

"We need to break into teams." The voice came from Hiccup who had stopped pacing. "Carmen and Dagur, go towards the beach." Hiccup told them, suddenly finding a wave of confidence to lead. "Aster and Ezekiel, go to the mountains." He looked to his father and Ingrid. "Stoick and Ingrid, you two search the east side of town." He looked to Heather and Una. "Heather, Aunt Una, you two searches the other side of town." He looked to Astrid. "Astrid, you and I will search the rest of the area."

Astrid nodded and she stood up, sliding on her jacket and her riding gloves. "Let's go."

Hiccup nodded, before he looked at Vladamir. "You know all the places that made her happy, search them, she could be there." Hiccup told him, and he watched him throw his jacket on and leave, flying off on Sputnick.

Astrid and Hiccup flew together for a while, and Astrid kept looking at Hiccup, he showed some intuition back there by handling the situation, she just hoped that they would find Camicazi. They kept flying until the sun was starting to set and Astrid looked over at him again.

"Hendrick, it's getting pretty dark out, maybe we should head back, or at least call the others to see if they've found her." Astrid shouted over as they came to a stop and let their dragons hover in the sky.

"Yeah, good idea." Hiccup told her as he pulled out his phone and rang Aster's number, sighing when she picked up and Hendrick put her on loud speaker so that Astrid could hear the conversation to. "Aster, you found anything?"

 _"_ _No Hen, we haven't, and I've just called the others, they haven't found her either. Have you been able to get hold of Vlad?"_ Aster asked.

"No...Do you think he's found her?" Astrid asked.

 _"_ _No or he would have told us."_ Aster told them. _"Look, you two get back home in case he has found her and brought her home first, we will be home soon."_

"Alright, we'll meet you guys back home." Hiccup told her and as he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, Astrid reached a hand over to hold his.

"She'll be okay." Astrid told him. "But the others are right, let's get home; we need to wait it out there, because it's getting too dark now."

Hiccup nodded and he had Toothless turn around, and Astrid flew Stormfly alongside him as they headed back towards the house to wait for any more news.

Meanwhile, there was a reason why they couldn't get hold of Vladamir. He'd flown to all of the places that he and Camicazi liked to go in order to be alone, and one of those places was a cave high up in the mountains. No one knew where it was except for him; at least he hoped that no one knew. But as it turned out, his secret place wasn't so secret. Flying towards it, he saw a dragon that he didn't recognise, it was a Monsterous Nightmare, and it looked to be fighting Loki. Getting off Sputnick's back, he let Sputnick run in to defend his brother, before he looked around for any sign of Camicazi.

"Cami!" He shouted, looking around, his heart beating faster than a drum, thinking the worst, before he heard a scream.

Running towards the sound, he found Camicazi in the cave, with a man looming over her, and Camicazi was trying her hardest to get away from him.

"What's the matter sweetheart, we're just going to have some fun." He was telling her and Vladamir suddenly felt his blood boil. This was guy was trying to force himself upon his fiancée and that was not a good idea.

"Hey!" Vladamir suddenly shouted, just as he heard the man's belt buckle be undone.

"Hold on a second love." He told Cami, who managed to lift her head slightly and she saw her fiancé.

"Valdamir!" She screamed for him, and her scream caused the man above her to suddenly punch her in the face, and that was when Vladamir went for him. The two men were in a fight almost immediately, and Vladamir proved his skill very well, the other guy didn't stand a chance. As they fought each other, Camicazi managed to get herself onto her front and she dragged herself to the floor, she didn't realise that her jeans were ripped, her shirt was open, or that the rough rocky floor of the cave was cutting her stomach, she just wanted to get out of there.

Time passed slowly and eventually Camicazi collapsed onto her stomach outside of the cave, breathing in the dust and the rock, before she heard footsteps coming up behind her and she tried to scramble away, but she had no energy. The only energy she had was to scream when the person flipped her onto her back.

"Cami, Cami, hush my love, it's me, it's Vlad." He told her.

"Vlad..." Cami whispered after she stopped screaming and she used that last bit of strength to throw her arms around him. "My moon, my stars, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

"It's alright my moon; I know this wasn't your doing." He told her. "Rest now, and dry your tears, you're safe." He told her as he took off his coat and he wrapped it around her, before he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style over to Sputnick and as he got into hissaddle, he watched the other man's deadly nadder walk over to his rider, limping after the beating it received from the two males.

"Come on, let's go home." Vladamir told them, and as he held Cami close to him, Sputnick and Loki headed for home, Sputnick carrying his rider and his rider's mate safely back. Meanwhile, inside their home, everyone had come back and they were all sat in the lounge, even Stoick, Una and Ingrid had stayed. They were watching Aster who was pacing whilst trying to get hold of Vladamir, but were so far having no luck.

"Stupid Russian." Aster cursed as she failed to get hold of him once more.

"Calm down Aster, he's probably found her and trying to talk her into coming home on her own." Ezekiel told her as he watched his girlfriend.

"And if he hasn't?" She asked him.

"It's not worth worrying about." Heather told her from where she sat with Dagur and Carmen.

Everyone looked from Heather to Aster and then back, until Hiccup was suddenly on his feet.

"Hendrick, what's the matter?" Astrid asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Listen." Hendrick told her and they both listened and sure enough they could hear the call of a Nadder. "That's Loki."

Like a shot, Hiccup was out of the door and in the garden in an instant; Astrid and Aster close on his heels, followed by everyone else. Looking up, they saw Loki land first, then Sputnick and Aster ran over.

"Vladamir, did you find-" She stopped at seeing her best friend hidden in her fiance's arms, and she noticed the ripped clothing and the cut lip. "Vladamir, what happened?"

"Vi'll tell you later." He told her, and he carried Camicazi into the house and to their room, where he shut the door on everyone.

"Aster, you don't think?" Carmen asked her.

Aster simply looked at her and nodded. "I think so..."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"We think Cami might have been raped." Ezekiel told him.

Everyone looked at Hiccup as he went stock still, before he was suddenly at Camicazi and Vladamir's bedroom door hammering on it. "Vladamir, let me in, right now!"

At hearing him, Vladamir opened the door and Hendrick shut it behind him, but it didn't stop everyone else from hearing the conversation that the men were having.

"What the hell were you doing during this?" Hiccup shouted at him.

"I got there in enough time Hendrick, I managed to stop him." Vladamir told him. "Do you think I enjoy seeing her like this?" Vladamir asked. "I hate seeing her broken and hurt!"

"Stop it."

Both men turned to the bed and saw Camicazi looking at them, her face bruised and she was taking off the jacket that Vladamir had wrapped her in.

"Hendrick, it didn't get that far, Vladamir stopped him before it could." Camicazi told him. "So don't blame him, it's not his fault."

"It's not yours either." Vladamir told her when he noticed her look of self-blame.

"If I hadn't have gone, I would be fine and none of this would have happened." She told him.

"Cami..." Hiccup started.

"Can we just leave it?" She asked. "I just want to forget about it."

"Alright, I'll go and get you some food, and something to drink and then we can stay in here tonight and watch movies if you want." Vladamir told her.

"Yeah, please." She smiled and she watched as Hiccup gave Cami a soft and gentle kiss to her forehead and Vladamir kissed her lips, before they both walked out of the room, leaving her on her own.

Vladamir kept good on his promise that it would just be him and Cami in their room tonight, because after he'd told everyone what had happened and cleaned up Cami's cuts and helped her change into her chemise for bed, he turned her up and got her some food and the pair of them sat on her bed, her under the blankets to protect her legs from any chills, and him on top, his arm around her as he held her close. Whilst Hiccup had taken Astrid home and decided to stay the night, since that was his original plan. They got up to Astrid's room and Astrid locked them in as Hiccup removed his jacket and his shoes. When he turned back, he found Astrid removing her jacket and jumper to reveal a vest top underneath with just a hint of bra strap.

"So, what should we do?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep his eyes from following her bra strap.

"We could just lie together and relax?" She offered, lying down on her bed with him.

Hiccup lay beside her and he wrapped his arms around Astrid as she curled up next to him, and they knelt into each other, watching a film. Occasionally Hiccup stole glances at her cleavage and her body whenever she wasn't looking.

"Hendrick, do you like what you see?" Astrid asked.

"You know that I do." He told her, kissing the top of her hair.

She smiled. "I'm glad." She moved to sit up and she loomed over him, pressing her lips to his.

Hiccup happily kissed her back, moving a hand to her waist, keeping his touch gentle, but it only fuelled Astrid's desire to have more of him.

"Hendrick..." She whispered against his lips. "Touch me." She told him.

"Astrid..." He sighed, moving away from her grasp.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "Are you on the no touching before marriage thing like Cami too?" She asked.

"No, it's not that." Hiccup told her.

"Then what is it?" She asked, moving to kneel in front of him. "Do you not find me attractive?"

"Astrid I've found you attractive since we first met." He told her. "It's just...I...Um...I've never been with a girl like this." He told her, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey." Astrid told him, using her hand to move his head to look at her. "It's alright, I've not been with a guy this way either, but I'll guide you through it." She promised. "Come on, just try."

Hendrick looked at her and Astrid saw the lust in his eyes, he wanted this just as more as she did, and gave a slight wary nod, before he pressed his lips to hers and they both melted into the kiss. Astrid pressed herself against his front as she gently took one of Hendrick's hands and brought it up to her left breast, letting him feel it, and she was glad she did. He was so skilled, the minute he touched her, he knew what to do and she was soon moaning in pleasure under his touch.

Vaguely she wondered if he could make her moan like this just my touching her breast, what could he do when he reached other places? She moved away slightly to pull off her vest top and she never let her eyes leave his, and as he went to touch her, she stopped him.

"Yours needs to come off too." She told him and she watched him debate it with himself silently, before Hiccup too pulled off his shirt and Astrid saw the abs and the muscle that he kept hidden under his tight forest green t-shirt. Almost immediately without thinking, Astrid undone her bra and pulled it off, throwing it to the side before she could rethink her options. Hendrick watched her intently and when he saw her breasts, in all their glory, it sent a spark down to his own nether region, but he tried to ignore his own needs right now, only wanting to bring her pleasure. Astrid's breasts were small and she never thought of them as desireable, so she immediately wanted to cover them up, but at seeing the way Hiccup looked at them, like a starving man who had seen food for the first time, she knew that he wasn't going to say anything about it. But, she didn't get to say anything herself, as she suddenly gripped his auburn tresses tightly with an audible gasp as she felt his lips connect with her already hardened nipples and she felt the pleasure as he ran his tongue over the hardened nub.

"Fuck..." Astrid hissed through her teeth, Hiccup really did know what he was doing.

Hendrick soon moved in such a way that Astrid ended up with her head on the pillow, and she sat up slightly to watch him as he kissed down her body from her breasts to her stomach to her waist and she watched as he pulled down his leggings and her underwear. She watched in amazement as he looked at her body, finally seeing it in all her glory and he seemed more than happy with it, especially if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. As his lips claimed hers, Astrid gaspes as she felt his fingers brush against her folds, before she moaned into the kiss at feeling him enter a finger into her dark, wet cavern. She knotted a hand into his dark hair and she used it to pull him closer, deepening the kiss as much as possible as she felt him add another finger. This was much better than her vibrator that was safely hidden in her drawer.

"Fuck Hendrick...Yes..." Astrid whispered against his lips, her hips moving towards his hand with each plunge of his fingers.

After a few minutes of leaving her in ectasy, Hendrick broke their kiss, though his fingers never stopped moving. "I want to try something." He whispered against her.

"Do it." She told him instantly, not even giving time to consider what he could want to try. She didn't have to wait long as Hendrick's lips were felt moving back down her chest, then her stomach, and then her waist, before she felt his fingers be removed from inside her. Whimpering at the loss of contact, that whimper soon turned into something close to a scream, because his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Her hands knotted even tighter in his hair, pressing him closer to her as his tongue worked his magic. She was slowly becommming overloaded with pleasure, but it was nothing until he captured her swollen and sensitive clit between his lips. Astrid could do nothing but feel her body tense up and a moan escape her lips. Hendrick started to alternate between sucks on her clit and laps of the juices that continue to pour out of her. He heard the whimpers of pleasure and need for release that escaped from Astrid.

"Oh god Hendrick...I'm going to...I'm going to cum..." Astrid gasped.

This didn't stop Hendrick and he continued his assault on her clip before suddenly, Astrid felt the coil of pleasure in her stomach tightening until suddenly it snapped and she screamed his name as she felt a torrent rush over her, her juices flooding Hiccup's mouth and no doubt the rest of her bed. Even then it didn't stop him and he kept lapping up her juices and sucking on her clit, carrying on her orgasm until she was close to another, and this time she wasn't making any sense with her pleas and cries.

"Hendr-Ahhh!" Astrid cried out as she felt another ogasm rush over her body, further drenching him in her juices.

This time he pulled away, from her clit and wiped her juices from his lips, before shepulled him into a deep kiss.

"You're amazing." Astrid whispered to him, against her lips.

"I'm glad you think so." He told her, before he was suddenly pushed onto his back by Astrid. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's time that I give you something to say thank you." She told him.

"You don't have to." He told her, but he couldn't stop her as she undone his jeans and slid them and his underwear.

At seeing his impressive length finally released from the confines of his underwear, Astrid was surprised to see how big he was and he was much bigger than she had anticipated, but she pushed that thought aside for now and she leant down to kiss his tip, causing him to gasp.

"Astrid...!" He gasped out.

Astrid smiled to herself and she soon took his whole length into her mouth, causing him to groan.

"Fuck Astrid..." He moaned, one hand gripping the bedsheets, the other finding purchase in her hair.

As things got even more heated, they were both interrupted by a knock on the door by fierce banging.

"Will you two shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep."

Astrid and Hiccup jumped apart when they heard Ruffnut shouting at them, before they heard her walk away and they looked at each other.

"Well that kind of ruined the mood huh?" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Astrid smiled, moving to let him at least put his underwear on before she settled in his arms. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Three." Hiccup told her.

"We've been doing this for four hours?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, looks like it." Hiccup laughed. "I think we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think so too." Astrid smiled, kissing his lips gently as he pulled the blanket over them both.

"Good night Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

"Good night Hendrick." She told him, sharing a soft kiss before they both settled down to sleep, with Astrid's mind certainly in a whirl over that night's festivities.


	28. True Love

**Hey guys I've skipped a bit until it's closer to the wedding just to move the story along. Hope you like it. Ciao**

Time had gone by and slowly Camicazi had healed from everything that had happened, and she was back to teaching, though now it was coming up to the Christmas break and that meant that everyone, even her students, were on countdown to the wedding, which had finally been set for December 29th. She and Vladamir still taught dragon training classes together, which made most of their students giggle, especially with the stolen glances and the sly looks which made every guy of age back off from Cami. Right now, it was the day before Christmas break, and everyone was getting ready for their last lesson of the semester in dragon training and it was conveniently the last lesson of the year and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Suddenly there was a call of a Nadder and everyone looked up to see Camicazi hovering above them on Loki's back and Vladamir was hovering just above her on Sputnick's back.

"Dragon riders, mount up." Camicazi called down to them.

Everyone got onto their dragon's back and they all got into the air, before they followed Vladamir and Camicazi out into the world. Astrid and Hiccup flew side by side together, Toothless and Stormfly occasionally glancing at each other, but not for too long in order to avoid the other one noticeing. No one noticed. They flew in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Since that night, they'd had many more encounters of such steamy nature, but they'd never crossed the boundary of going all the way and neither of them was going to push the other. Their relationship was as strong as ever, and Astrid had practically been welcomed into the family that was Hiccup's household, so much that a few weeks ago, Aster had invited not only Astrid but her Aunt and Uncle, who had come up to visit, out for a meal with everyone: Camicazi, Vladamir, Aster herself, Ezekiel, Carmen, Dagur, Hiccup and Astrid...Heather had been invited but had turned down the invitation after asking if Astrid was going to be there. Things still weren't good between them.

After a while of flying, Camicazi had them all stop flying and hover in the air, and she had Loki hover just above the group.

"Right everyone, stay here, this is new territory that the school has asked us to survey, so Vladamir and I are going to check whether it's safe for us to land. I want no argueing and no tricks, just stay in the air, we should be long." Camicazi told them.

"Camicazi, look out!" One of the girls shouted and she had noticed a Skrill had flown towards them and suddenly it started to charge itself with lightning.

Camicazi and Loki turned around just in time to dodge the attack, and as Loki straightened out, Camicazi had him fly back to battle and she looked at the students. "Students, on the ground!" She told them and everyone but Hiccup, Astrid and their friends done as she said, at seeing the look of worry on Hiccup's face she gave hima comforting smile. "I'll be fine, now go!"

When Astrid tugged his arm, Hiccup had no choice but to join the rest of his school friends, but as soon as he dismounted Toothless, he looked around trying to find Cami. Meanwhile, in the sky, Camicazi had spurred Loki into action as the Skrill was having a duel with Sputnick and Valdamir, lightning against fire, Sputnick just that slightly bit bigger but unable to use it to his advantage.

"Loki, spine shot!" Camicazi called, and Loki swung his tail and shot spines at the Skrill, who then turned its attention to them.

The couple fought together, their dragons fighting at their hardest, but seeing that they had reached their shot limit, the Skrill soon turned its attention to the students on the ground. Most of the students screamed and scattered, leaving their dragons to fend for themselves. The only exceptions for this were Hiccup, Astrid, Amir, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret and Snotlout. As the Skrill got close to them, Hiccup and Astrid were the first to jump onto their dragons, but they soon watched as the Skrill was pulled back by something and they saw that Loki had bitten onto the Skrill and was pulling it back, away from the students.

"Pull Loki, pull!" Cami encouraged her dragon and soon the Skrill was going after them, but Loki was fast, much faster than anyone gave him credit for and Cami was a good rider.

However, suddenly the Skrill shot a bolt of lightning at Loki, and it someone cut through one of the straps that allowed for Cami to keep stationary in her saddle due to her lack of movement in her legs and the students below gasped as Cami suddenly fell sideways from the saddle and ended up danging since her other leg was still strapped in.

"Cami!" Everyone shouted, but no one was louder than Hiccup and Vladamir, and before anyone could stop him, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' saddle.

"Come on Bud!" He shouted as Astrid attempted to stop him, and suddenly the two were soaring towards the Skrill.

"Take him down babe!" Astrid shouted to him as she watched Toothless shoot plasma blasts at the much bigger dragon, and suddenly Vladamir was at his side, Sputnick coming to aid the younger Night Fury as the Skrill started to fight back.

The distraction that the two men created, was enough to provide Cami and Loki some time to get themselves arranged and Camicazi was able to help herself back into the saddle and she used some string from her saddlebag to tie her other leg back into the support that it was originally strapped to, before she went back to the fight. However, this time, she wasn't alone and she suddenly saw a group of dragons coming to their aid, Sport and Carmen, Icarus and Ezekiel, Violet and Aster and finally Spearshot and Dagur. At seeing Spearshot, who was a much bigger and older looking Skrill, the skrill that they were fighting started to look unsure of itself, and as it advanced on it, the younger and smaller Skrill sensed that it was now severely outnumbered and shied away, with Ezekiel, Vladamir and Aster flying after it to make sure that it stayed away. Whilst those three were seeing the Skrill off, Dagur, Carmen, Hiccup and Camicazi landed their dragons onto the ground and the rest of the students came out of hiding. Heather ran over to her brother and she threw herself into his arms, crying in relief that he had come to help them, just as Astrid ran over to Hiccup and pounced on him as soon as he helped Cami sit onto a rock and she was hugging him and pressing butterfly kisses all over his face, relieved that he was alright. Camicazi smiled as she watched everyone relax and as the other three returned, she watched Violet run over to Loki and the two nuzzled each other lovingly, as Windshear ran to Sputnick and nuzzled him happily.

However, everyone else watched as Vladamir jumped off his saddle and whilst his dragon was busy, he quickly made his way over to his fiancée, and he scooped her up into his arms, holding her close and protectively.

"I'm alright." She told him as she slid her arms around his neck. "I'm alive."

"I thought you had fallen, I saw you fall and I thought that was it." He told her.

"I know, but I'm okay Vladamir, just bruised, but I'm okay." She told him, moving so that she could see his face.

Everyone smiled as they saw the look of love that the two shared for each other, before they all set about settling down for the afternoon. Meanwhile, Astrid and Hiccup were walking through the small patch of forest that surrounded the group, looking for water and they soon found a running stream where they filled up their canteens and found a rock to sit on.

"You were so brave Hendrick." Astrid told him and she almost sounded like she was daydreaming as she spoke.

"No I wasn't." He told her, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes you were." She told him poking him in the chest, before she punched his shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for you not having any faith in yourself." She told him, before she punched his shoulder again. "That was for not believing me when I told you that you were brave." She continued and just as he was about to say something, she silenced him with a deep kiss to his lips. "And that is for being brave and everything else."

When she pulled away she giggled at the look of love and disbelief that Hiccup had one his face and when he had composed himself, they both headed back to the group. When they got back, they joined Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Amir, Elizabeth, Heather, Eret and Snotlout, just as Snotlout was boasting about how he would have gone to save Cami if Hiccup hadn't have gone for it, but no one was really listening.

As their riders rejoined their group of friends, Stormfly was watching the young Night Fury who was lying in the sun with the Razorwhip, the Timberjack, the Hobblegrump and the Deadly Nadder. They all seemed to be cozying up to their mates, whilst the Night Fury looked quite lonely, and she wondered why. He had his 'brothers' but thens he realised, since she'd been here, and seen him, he'd always been with the male dragons and occasionally the mates of those male dragons. She originally thought that the Night Fury and the Hobblegrump, Violet, were a mating pair, until she saw Violet snuggling up and nipping the horns of the green Deadly Nadder, Loki. She suddenly felt sorry for him, after all she didn't have a mate either so she knew what he might be feeling when he saw all of these other mated couples around him. So she pushed herself to her feet and she walked over.

"Hello Stormfly, do you want to join us?" Violet asked when she saw her approach.

"No thank you Violet, I wish to speak to Mr. Night Fury, on our own, please." Stormfly told them.

"Oooo, Mr Night Fury." Loki joked as he laghed, before Toothless stood up and attempted to hit him with his fake tail fin.

"Boys, be nice, and go with her Tooth." Violet told him as she stopped the two males from hitting each other and she watched as Toothless got up and he and Stormfly walked into the forested area.

They walked in silence for a while, before they found the small stream that Hiccup and Astrid had found earlier. As Toothless went to the waters edge to drink, Stormfly lounged in the sun watching him. As he drank, she studied him, he was lean and smaller, but she had never seen another Night Fury in order to be sure if this was due to his breed or not, but despite his size, he looked strong and powerful. He looked like the typical male dragon that the females fought over during the mating season, and unlike her he really didn't care for his appearance if the lack of shame over the fake tailfin was anything to go by.

"You were really brave you know." She suddenly told him.

"Huh?" He asked, looking over at her, water dripping from his chin.

"I said that you were really brave." Stormfly told him.

"Oh...Um...Thanks." Toothless told ehr, giving her a gummy smile.

Stormfly gave him a slight smile in return, before she watched him walk over and lie beside her.

"By the way." Stormfly started. "What is your name?"

"It's Toothless." He told her. "Hendrick names be Toothless because I had no teeth as a hatchling, well that and the fact that my teeth retract." He shrugged.

"Really?" She asked. "That's pretty amazing." She told him.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Now, why do you think that I'm really brave?" He asked.

"Well you faced that beast; you and your rider flew up and challenged it." She told him. "That was the bravest thing that I'd ever seen."

Toothless found his scales blushing slightly as he watched her, she really did seem to think that he was brave.

"Well, when something's attacking your family, you can't just standby." He shrugged. "My brothers would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would have." She told him.

Toothless looked at her and he was about to say something, before he heard Hiccup and Astrid calling for them, and together they headed back to the group and found everyone ready to leave, so they ran to their riders and allowed them to climb on.

Everyone flew back in relative silence, and they all still seemed to be a bit shocked at the Skrill attack, but Carmen, Aster, Dagur and Ezekiel stayed nearby just in case anything happened. When they got back to the school, they were met by the head of the Dragon programme and this was where Cami lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She nearly screamed. "You said that the island was uninhabited, you said that it was safe for the students to travel on."

"And it was." The man told her.

"Seriously? We nearly got killed out there, you forgot to mention the fact that there was a fucking Skrill!" She shouted at him.

"Watch your language Camicazi." The man warned.

"Why should I, you nearly got me, my family, my friends and my students killed!"

"If you have a problem with how I work this class, then you can provide us with complaints and recommendations about how you think we should change." He told her, before he walked away. When he walked away, Hiccup, Vladamir and Astrid walked over and Vladamir rested his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them.

"How can you work under that idiot?" Astrid asked.

"I haven't got much choice." She sighed. "He's not always like this, he just doesn't like take responsibility." She told her. "He's usually more attentive than this."

"This is more evidence." Vladamir told her.

"I know." Cami sighed.

"More evidence of what?" Hiccup asked.

"We can't tell you here, but wait until we actually know how to tell you." Cami told him. "Now come on, we have to drive out to the church tomorrow morning and it's time to go home."

Everyone nodded and when everyone was gone, Camicazi looked at her dragon before he lay down in front of her and she pulled herself into her saddle, fastening her legs into the braces. She waited as her dragon stood to his full height, and he hovered up in the air, before he picked up her wheelchair and they were gone, flying back towards their house. However, they didn't fly fast, they simply flew at a leisurely pace.

"Just think Loki, tomorrow I will be Camicazi Carlosteen." Cami told him, running a hand down his neck.

Loki squarked in reply. " _I know, I'm happy for you."_

"Come on, let's get home and get into bed." She told him, and Loki swerved off flying down to the stables and he dropped the wheelchair, before he lay down and let his rider slide off into her wheelchair, before she took off his saddle and the dragon walked into his stall, settling down in his hay, next to his mate. Cami smiled as she watched him, before she brushed off his saddle and she put it on its stand, before she wheeled herself out of the stables and down to house. Getting inside, she found Vladamir sat in the lounge, writing something on his laptop and she wheeled herself over to him.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"I will in a few seconds, I just need to finish this bit of write up." Vladamir told her.

Camicazi nodded and she wheeled herself to her room and by the time that she was in bed and tucked up, Vladamir had come in and he got ready for bed, before he slid into the bed beside her and he held her close, sliding an arm over her.

The two fell asleep in quick succession, and eventually the whole house went silent as everyone went to sleep ahead of the important day that was tomorrow. But the only one, who was awake, was Hiccup. He was sat on his bed, whilst Astrid was sound asleep in it and he was looking at the video he had of his mum and Camicazi dancing around. He wiped some tears from his eyes, he'd gotten better at not crying over the sight of his mum, and he had started smiling. In the videos, he'd seen how much more like his mother he was, and it made him smile. He was just like her, and it made him happy to know that she still lived through him; however his thoughts were broken as he heard a voice.

"Hendrick, are you okay?"

He looked over and saw Astrid awake and rubbing her eyes as she looked at him, and he moved to turn off the television, before he moved to get into bed beside her.

"I'm fine." He told her, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good, now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." She told him.

"I will." He told her, and he closed his eyes, resting his head on hers, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Astrid..."

"Yes Hendrick?" She asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him, kissing his cheek, before she fell asleep, and not long after, Hiccup fell asleep as well.

The next morning, everyone was a flurry of activity, Aster had almost broken down the door to Hiccup's room and she nearly pushed the couple out of bed.

"Astrid, go and get a shower in the bathroom, Hendrick, go and get one in the ensuite to mine and Ezekiel's room." She ordered. "Then dress comfortably, I need you guys to come with me and help me to decorate the church." She told them.

"Aster, we have hours yet." Hiccup groaned as he got up.

"No, we still ened to decorate the church, decorate the hall for the after party, get dressed and have the bridesmaids ready." Aster listed off a few more jobs, but Hiccup stopped listening.

"Fine, fine and fine." Hiccup told them and he got up, Astrid had long gone to shower in happiness and excitement, and he trailed down to Aster's room, finding Ezekiel just coming out fastening his shirt.

"Hey Hen."

"Hey Zeke." Hiccup told him.

"Aster sent you to shower?" He asked.

"Yep." He sighed. "She's more bossy than usual this morning."

"Don't worry, you got to lie in, I didn't, she had me up at four so that we could get most of the stuff ready." Ezekiel told him.

"Feeling sorry for you." He smiled. "Now come on, you go for your shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thanks Ezekiel." Hiccup smiled and he went to get a shower, when he got back to his room, he found Astrid drying her hair, wearing her blue leggings, red skirt and blue jumper.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Come on, Aster needs us to go and get the wedding cake, and you need to hurry up and get dressed because you're the only one who can drive."

"Alright, give me five minutes." He told her, walking to his closet and he grabbed a pair of jeans and a jumper, before he walked into his bathroom to get dressed. He came back out after a few minutes and he quickly brushed through his long hair and he looked at Astrid who had braided her hair and was just putting her boots on.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I am." She smiled, and together they both headed downstairs to where Aster was waiting, and she held out some money.

"Here's the rest of the money for the cake, they know that you're coming, now hurry up, bring the cake back here so I can check it." She told Hendrick. "The order is under Applebee."

"Yes ma'am." He told her, and together he and Astrid grabbed their jackets and they left the house, running down to Vladamir's car and driving off.

They drove into the town where Astrid was able to watch Hiccup pull up outside of a cake making studio, and they both got out, walking towards the studio, where they found a woman working at the till.

"Hello, how can I help?" She asked when she saw them.

"Hi, we are here to pick up an order under Applebee." Hiccup told her.

"Ah yes, I'll go and get it, do you have the money to pay for it?" She asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Astrid told her, handing her the money that Aster had given her.

"Great, I'll get you your cake and treats." She told them and she disappeared into the back. After a few minutes, she came back out carrying a large box which obviously held the cake, and a small box which held the rest of the treats that Aster had ordered, and together, Hiccup and Astrid brought the boxes back to the car and Astrid sat in the back with them as Hiccup drove them home. Getting home, they carried the boxes back inside and Aster inspected them as they were put onto the table, she was happy with them and gave her seal of approval, before everyone looked at the door and found Camicazi wheeling herself to them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I was just really tired after yesterday's mishap." She told them. "Nearly falling to your death has that affect." She sighed.

"Yeah, I bet." Hiccup told her, walking over and he gave her a hug, smiling as she hugged him back. "Are you excited about today?"

"Yeah I am." She smiled. "I really am excited Hen."

"Finally!" Aster shouted over from where she was saying goodbye to Ezekiel as he went to join the other men back at the hotel that they would all be staying at that night.

"Alright, let's get ready to go." Astrid smiled, almost jumping with excitement.

Everyone smiled at her, before Aster looked at Camicazi. "Okay, I've packed you a suitcase full of things that you'll need, now I don't want you to open it until you get to the hotel after the wedding." She told her.

"Why?" She asked. "Aster, what have you done?" She asked.

"You'll see, now come on, let's go." Aster smiled and she grabbed Camicazi's jacket and allowed her to put it on, before she wheeled herself out to her own car as Hiccup and Astrid jumped into Vladamir's and they all drove off, with Hiccup following Aster as she lead them down to the hotel that they would all be staying at. Getting to the reception, Aster took her own key for hers and Ezekiel's room, whilst she handed Cami's for the bridal suite and then Hiccup and Astrid took theres. Everyone headed up to their rooms, and from there, that was where their wedding preparations were beginning.


	29. Wedding Day? More Like Night

**Sorry this chapter has taken soo long, I've been struggling with university at the moment and getting really stressed to the point where I'm actually behind on assignments, but here's the next chapter. And because everyone asked for a bit more of Hiccup x Astrid, so I'm going to try and give you that, but I need to have Cami x Vlad in the story too in order to move it along, so here you go, hope you enjoy. Ciao** **:)**

Camicazi was in the bridal suite with Aster and Carmen as Aster done her hair and Carmen done her make up. All of the girls were silent throughout, but Aster and Carmen exchanged glances at each other throughout whilst Cami looked like she couldn't even see what was happening in front of her.

"Cami, what's the matter?" Carmen asked.

Cami looked at her. "Nothing." She told her.

"What's really the matter?" Aster asked her, finishing her hair and walked round to look at her friend. "You don't look happy and brides are supposed to be happy on their wedding day."

"Believe me, I'm happy." She told them, looking at them. "I just..."

"You just what?" Carmen asked.

"Is this about how you'll be able to provide for Vlad?" Aster asked before Cami could say anything.

Camicazi went very quiet and she watched the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and they knew their answer.

"Carmen, go and get Una." Aster advised as she knelt in front of her best friend and only when Carmen had left, did she speak. "Hey, look at me."

Cami eventually looked up at her friend with a bit of coaching from Aster and the two looked at each other.

"No matter what, Vladamir is going to love and adore you forever, and promise to do that without a fault." Aster told her. "You're beautiful, strong, and passionate and determined, if you and Vlad want to do something, then nothing is going to stop you, either of you." She told her, and she sounded so serious that Cami looked up at her and she saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"But-"

"No, no buts Cami, you and Vlad deserve this." Aster told her. "So, if you say anything other than how excited you are for this wedding, I will hit you with your own bouquet."

Cami gave her a smile then, because a) she knew Aster would do that and b) her best friend had certainly eased her worries. Giving her friend a nod, the door opened and in came her Aunt Una. Una was wearing a suit that matched her cheerfulness in a cheery green colour; she was dressed like a mother of the bride, which was what Camicazi had wanted.

"Camicazi, you look beautiful." Una smiled.

"I'm not even dressed yet Aunt Una." Cami told her, wheeling herself over to her.

"No but you look beautiful all of the time." She smiled, causing her niece to gain a blush, just then there was a knock on the door and Aster answered it to find Astrid, Carmen and Heather on the other side.

"Come on in, it's time for the big dress unveiling." Aster told them and when they were in and the door was shut, Aster walked over to where she had hung the bag that held the dress and she pulled open the bag and took out the dress. Everyone was in awe, but not as in awe as Camicazi who stared wide eyed at the dress. It was the exact one that she wanted before the manager told her that disabled people didn't deserve to get married.

"Aster, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"It's the exact one that you wanted." Aster told her. "We had it altered to fit your wheelchair and the bodice taken in to fit your size, Astrid helped quite a bit with that part." Aster looked back at Astrid who smiled. "Turns out you two are the same size."

Camicazi smiled back and she hugged Astrid who walked over to her.

"Let's get you ready to get married." Astrid told her.

Everyone set about getting ready, Astrid, Heather, Carmen and Aster got into their dresses before Aster and Una took Camicazi behind a screen and helped her into her dress. When she was ready, Una pulled back the screen and Aster wheeled Camicazi out from behind it.

"Aww Cami, you look gorgeous." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, it definitely suits you." Heather told her.

Camicazi smiled her thanks to them all as Aster put a pair of satin white pumps onto her feet and attached her garter to the inside of her leg.

When everyone was ready, they all turned to the knock on the door and they watched as Hiccup walked in. He was dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie, his usually messy hair was tamed, slightly, but it was still messy.

"Oh Hendrick darling couldn't you have done anything with your hair?" Una asked.

Hiccup wasn't paying attention, he was more stunned at seeing Astrid and Camicazi, Astrid looked stunning in her light blue bridesmaid dress, but Camicazi outshone them all in her wedding dress.

"Astrid, you look stunning." Hiccup managedto get out which had Astrid going red and the others laughing at Hiccup's awkwardness.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself." Astrid smiled, sliding her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Well, thank you very much, m'lady." He smiled and the two shared a loving kiss. Hiccup had only started calling Astrid 'm'lady' a few days ago and he wasn't completely used to using it yet, but it still made Astrid go like jelly inside.

"Oh get a room you two." Aster told them. "Look Hendrick, you're meant to be here for your big sister, not your girlfriend, eventhough I must admit you look pretty Astrid."

"Thank you Aster." Astrid smiled. "I think we all do, but Aster is right, we'll finish off tonight, now you need to be with your sister."

"We'll meet you both downstairs." Una told them. "I believe Hiccup has a gift for you Camicazi."

At that everyone took the hint, and after quickly tidying up, everyone but Hiccup and Camicazi left the room, shutting the door behind them.

When they were alone, Hiccup sat on the stool that was infront of the dressing table in the room, and he took Camicazi's hands as she wheeled herself over to him and she slid her hands into his looking at him. The siblings looked at each other for a while before Hiccup finally spoke.

"Mum would be proud of you today." He told her.

"I hope so." She whispered. "I wish she was here."

"I know, so do I." He smiled. "But I have something of hers that she wanted you to have." He told her, letting go of one of her hands to pull out a small rectangular box, wrapped with ribbon, from his inside pocket and he handed it to her.

"Stoick found it back at the house in Berk, he said that mum was going to give it to you on your wedding day, so he gave it to me and told me to give it to you." Hiccup explained as Camicazi untied the ribbon. Opening the box, inside she found a sapphire necklace, the sapphire jewel was large, obviously expensive, on a white gold chain.

"Apparently it belonged to our great, great grandmother and after checking with Aunt Una, she confirmed that it was." Hiccup told her.

"Oh Hendrick, it's beautiful." She looked up at him. "Will you help me to put it on?"

"Of course." Hiccup took the box and put it on the dressing table before he retrieved the necklace from inside and he walked round to stand behind her, where he put the necklace around her neck and fastened it in place, before he stood in front of her again.

"It suits you." He told her.

Camicazi caught a look in the mirror behind him and she smiled, getnyl touching the locket.

"Now she's here with us."

"She is." Hiccup agreed and he reached down and hugged his sister tightly. "You've been my rock for my whole life, not let me be yours for this day."

She nodded silently, holding back her tears of both happiness and sadness. She now had something of her mothers' and she was here, but she was never able to see her become a married woman and that hurt.

When they broke apart Hiccup handed Camicazi her bouquet which was still in it's stand on the dressing table and he wheeled her out of the bridal suite and downstairs to join the others outside of the room that was holding the wedding. When everyone saw them they all smiled and Astrid kissed Hiccup gently before Una hugged and kissed them both.

"Your mum would be proud of the pair of you." She told them, before she headed inside to find her seat.

"Remember, deep breath." Aster told Camicazi as the rest of the bridesmaids headed inside, to the sound of the music.

"I will." Camicazi told her as she held her bouquet in one hand and held her brother's arm in the other and then it began.

Aster pushed her down the aisle as she held Hiccup's arm and standing at the alter, with his back to them, she saw her soon-to-be husband. That was all she could concentrate on, but she managed to pick out some faces. Her father was there and there was tears in her eyes, she had invited him after he had worried about her being missing, she saw Vladamir's mother who looked as emotionless as usual and beside her, she found Vladamir's father who was smiling with pride and then his sister who was happily smiling as she watched Camicazi, and then she saw his ex-girlfriend, who was scowling at the bride and at the whole situation. When they reached the alter, Aster joined the rest of the bridesmaids as Valdamir finally looked at her. When he saw her, his heart swelled, so much that it blocked out the sound of the registrar, it was only when Hiccup spoke that he realised that he needed to be paying attention.

"Who gives the hand of this woman to this man?" The registrar asked.

"I do, Hendrick Haddock the Third." Hiccup spoke with such finality that it made his sister smile.

"Then Sir, please place the bride's hand in that of her husband." The registrar told him, and Hiccup took his sister's hand and Vladamir's and he rested Camicazi's hand in that of her groom's, before he took his seat next to his Aunt.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of one Vladamir Carlosteen and one Camicazi Haddock. Is there anyone with just cause as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, then speak now or forever hold your piece."

He waited for a few seconds and Camicazi could feel her hand tighten on Vladamir's as she looked at him with slight worry on her face, only for Vladamir to smile in comfort to her and gently squeeze her hand in return.

When no one said anything, the registrar carried on with the wedding proceedings and he got onto the vows, looking at Vladamir first.

"Does anyone have the rings?" He asked.

As if on cue, Vladamir's best man and best friend, who Camicazi knew well, came forward and he handed the two rings to the registrar who thanked him in Russian before he bowed his head and movd backwards, but not before giving Camicazi a kiss to the cheek in congratulations.

"Now, Vladamir, repeat after me." He told him. "I, Vladamir Carlosteen, take you Camicazi Haddock, to be my wife; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful husband in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live." The registrar told him. "In English please."

Vladamir smiled slightly and as he slid Camicazi's ring onto her finger, he repeated his vows without a lapse in languages and without a drop in accent which made Camicazi smiled.

"Now Camicazi, repeat after me please." The registrar told her. "I, Camicazi Haddock, take you Vladamir Carlosteed, to be my husband; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful wife in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live." He told her.

As Camicazi repeated her vows, she slid Vladamir's ring onto his finger and she looked up at him and smiled softly. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." He whispered back.

The registrar smiled at them as he gave them a second before he continued. "Now that you have exchanged vows and rings, you are bonded together in the sight of God and these witnesses, and therefore I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vladamir didn't need to be told twice, he kissed Camicazi with such eagerness and happiness that the crowd laughed at the force, before he actually pulled her into his arms out of her wheelchair. Camicazi didn't object to any of this, she just made sure that she was able to keep a hold on him so she didn't get dropped.

The reception that followed was only something that Aster could have put together, it was colourful and the music was welcoming and bright. The entireroom was decorated with tables, and chairs, and streamers and balloons. Each table seated six, and there were name plates for everyone, along with a small token of affection for those who came. It looked amazing to be at and everyone was in awe as they found there seats. Aster had sat the coules that she knew together, Astrid and Hiccup sat together at one table, Aster and Ezekiel sat at another, Carmen, Dagur and Heather sat together at another, and they sat with Una, Stoick and Ingrid. As everyone mingled and talked, they all stood and applauded as Camicazi was wheeled into the room by Vladamir and they made their way to the bride and groom's table. When Vladamir was sat and Camicazi was in a comfortable space, they all sat down and started to eat. As they ate, they had the speeches, one from Vladamir who thanked everyone for being there, one from his best man who was now known as Carlos, and his speech made everyone laugh and cry at the same time. Then it moved onto Hiccup who gave a short speech due to awkwardness and his inability to really do speeches, and then Aster who made everyone laugh with stories of herself and Camicazi and the things that they got up to when they first met as first years at the university. Eventually everyone ate and drank, before they went to join in with the dancing that had started. Everyone eventually found each other again, until Aster, Ezekiel, Carmen, Dagur, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather had congregated around a table together and was watching Valdamir and Camicazi who were talking to Vladamir's father and sister.

"I really wished that his ex would say something." Aster told them.

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"Just so I could knock that stupid snotty smirk off her face." Aster smiled.

"Aster, no violence tonight, please." Ezekiel told her.

"Don't worry, I'll behave." She smiled, sharing a kiss with him.

"Hey Hendrick and I are going to go and get changed, so we'll catch you guys in a bit." Astrid told them and before any of them could reply, they had gone, disappearing into the crowd.

"Three guesses where they're going." Dagur joked.

"About time."Carmen smiled, and the group shared a knowing laugh, before they waited for the newly weds to join them at their table as Carlos did.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting almost dragged up to his and Astrid's room by said blonde woman who had grabbed his wrist and dragged him as she ran back upstairs. As they reached the room, Astrid threw the door open and she thrw her bag on the dresser before she looked at him as he started taking his jacket off.

"Hendrick, aren't you going to undress me?" Astrid asked.

At the question, Hiccup knew where this was going and for once he found himself not caring. "As you wish m'lady." He told her and he walked up behind her, gently undoing the clasps at the back of her dress, before he pulled he zipper down slowly letting his hand brush against her back. When it was undone, he let the dress fall to a heap on the floor and Astrid stepped out of it in such a way that she left her shoes behind too and she turned to look at him. She was wearing brand new satin white underwear so that it didn't show under her dress and so she would have something to surprise her now shocked boyfriend with.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Have you seen anything that you like?" She asked him.

"Very much so." He told her.

"Then I think you know what to do." She told him and she gasped as she felt Hiccup's lips attach themselves to her neck.

Speech was lost between the pair as Astrid undone Hiccup's tie and threw it to the floor, before she undone his shirt and that joined her dressed. She worked quickly, untdoing the rest of his clothes as she made short work of her underwear. At feeling the coldness that came with wearing no clothes, Astrid pressed herself against him, relishing in the feel of his already hard member against her stomach. At feeling him pick her up, she slid her arms and legs around him, deepening their kiss. She soon found herself with her back to the bed as Hiccup stood at the end of the bed towering over her; the look in his eyes screamed how much he loved her and she couldn't help but become more aroused with each second of seeing it.

Yet no matter how many times she saw Hiccup in all his naked glory, felt the muscles on his chest and his arms, felt the six pack on his abdomen, saw his large and thick manhood, she was still scared that they were now going to be making love to each other. Would he fit? That was her main issue, afterall, he was definitely well endowed, and she worried whether this would feel good for him as well as her. Also, the pain, she was still a virgin and she knew that it would hurt but she was still afraid of the pain.

"Astrid what's the matter?"

Hiccup's voice broke through her worries and she looked up to find concern mixed within those eyes of his.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because we don't have to do this." He told her.

There was no way that he was going back on this now, she told herself, before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer so that their nether regions were almost touching and he could feel the heat of her core on his member.

"Hiccup, I want this." She told him. "I'm just...concerned, because incase you haven't noticed, you're huge." She told him, causing him to blush. "I don't know how you're going to fit."

"L-Let me worry mainly about that..." He told her. "I just want you to enjoy it."

"I will." She smiled, before he watched him kneel down in front of her nether regions and she felt his breathe on her which caused a shudder to run through her.

"You're already wet for me Astrid." Hiccup accused, his voice sounding so sexy that it no doubt made Astrid even wetter.

"Oh god Hendrick...Fuck me..." Astrid got out in slightly broken speech.

"Happily." He told her, before his head suddenly disappeared between her legs and Astrid bit back a scream as his tongue started to get to work.

"Holy Fuck!" Astrid screamed as she felt him suck on her clit. No matter how many times they done this, she never got over how good Hiccup was at eating her out, his tongue was like magic against her folds. She soon felt a knot forming in her stomach, begging to be realeased.

"Oh god...Hendrick...I'm going to cum." She moaned, feeling his tongue flick at her clit once more, and that was her undoing. The knot snapped and a wave of absolute and complete pleasure washed over Astrid which had her screaming his name for the entire hotel to hear as Hiccup was drenched in her juices.

Once she had rode out her orgasm, he moved up her body gently to kiss her lips and she enjoyed the taste of herself on his tongue.

"That was amazing." She told him as she fought to get her breath back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He told her, kissing her again, but this time, Astrid pushed him onto his back.

"Stay there." She told him as she got off the bed and almost ran to her purse where she pulled something out and she got back over to him. They'd talked about this and she wasn't about to let him go just yet, not where there was a part of him that she wanted to feel inside her.

"Astrid..." Hiccup started but Astrid shushed him with a kiss.

"Hendrick, I want this." She told him. "I want us to make love to each other."

"Astrid, are you sure?" He asked him, moving a hand into her hair which was now messy from where she had ran her hands through it during his pleasuring of her.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"But we don't have a...Um..." He stopped when Astrid held up what she had retrieved from her purse – a condom.

"I came prepared."

"You planned this?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She confided, looking rather sheepish.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked her.

Smiling to herself, Astrid opened the condom and she slid it onto his still hard member before she balanced herself on her knees above it, allowing him to help so that his member was lined him up directly with her entrance.

"Astrid, this is going to hurt, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him and she slowly lowered herself onto his member, groaning in pleasure as she felt him stretch her. "Oh gods." She hissed at feeling him touch her barrier, she suddenly forced herself down on him, taking him to the hilt.

Hiccup looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes, so thinking fast, he sat up enough to gently kiss away her tears and kiss her lips to distract her. He let her stay as still as she needed to waiting for her to tell him to move. Yet Astrid gave him no word, instead she started moving herself along his length and Hiccup let out a breath at feeling his member sliding against her folds, but gripping her hips he stopped her as she started to speed up.

"Take it slow." He got out.

Astrid nodded and with him guiding her she managed to slow down her pace and soon they were both moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Hendrick...Ah..." She moaned. "I'm going to...Hendrick...I'm going to cum."

"Me to...Ah Astrid...Hold on a little longer." He told her as they quickened their pace.

"Oh Hendri-Ahhh!" Astrid called as she came around his member and as she rode out another orgasm she felt him pulse inside her before he too came.

When they were both spent, Hiccup lay back on the bed with Astrid on his chest, his member still inside her but neither of them minded.

"Oh gods, that was amazing." Astrid whispered.

"Yeah it was." Hiccup smiled. "I love you Astrid."

"I love you too Hendrick." She smiled. "We've got to get back to the party."

"I know." He quickly grabbed his phone. "Shit, we've been up here for two hours."

"Oh my god, really?" She asked.

"Yep."

They both quickly got up, Hiccup getting rid of the condom and cleaning himself up, before he threw on his dress pants and shirt as Astrid put on some fancy jeans and a fancy shirt and they ran downstairs. When they rejoined the party, they found all couples just starting to dance together, so Hiccup gently took Astrid's hand and brought her over to the dancefloor, sliding a hand to her waist he started to dance with her and she smiled dancing with him. When the song finished, the DJ grabbed the microphone and everyone looked over at him.

"Alright everyone, this is a song for the bride and groom." He told them, looking around for Vladamir and Camicazi and they found Una wheeling Camicazi to the dancefloor, though now she looked terrified.

"Aunt Una, there is no way that I can dance." She told her.

"Yes there is."

She looked at the voice and she found Vladamir shedding his suit jacket and he undone the clasp on her wheelchair.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" She asked.

"We are dancing." He told her, and he suddenly lifted her into his arms so her feet were resting slightly on his. "Just let me lead."

Camicazi smiled as she set her arms in the correct position and Vladamir led them in a dance. At that moment everything seemed to melt between the pair of them as Vladamir held her so tightly nothing could have broken them apart and that was what Camicazi loved. She felt like she belonged in his arms right now and that there was no one else in the world but him. Vladamir wasn't that far behind, he was only concentrating on her, to see the smile on her face at how much she was enjoying this, she was almost the same height as him and she was almost back to her old self and dancing again. Everything she missed was happening right now, he only wished that he had been able to bring her mother back. But right now he was happy that he had given her this, and now he had forever to give her, and he was certainly not going to disappoint.


	30. Accident

They had been gone for weeks, Vladamir had called the night before and said that they were taking an extended honeymoon, as a surprise to Camicazi and Hiccup couldn't complain, his sister deserved this and he was happy for them. But it meant that he was being left to deal with the rest of it such as caring for the dragons. Loki and Sputnick had been left behind but honestly none of them seemed too bothered by it, they had their mates after all. Hiccup didn't mind that either, what he minded was that he had to get up early and leave Astrid in bed just so that he could go and feed the dragons before the others went out for their ride. It was still dark out and there was snow on the ground, it was almost February and it was still freezing. Wrapping up in his scarf and gloves, Hiccup made his way out of the nice warm house into the freezing cold and dark world keeping an eye out for ice patches as he tried to manuever his metal leg in order to keep himself upright. As he entered the stables, he found all mated dragons curled up with their respectable mates, which he expected with it being close to the time where dragons all left for the egg laying season. However, he found something that surprised him, looking into Stormfly's stable, he found Toothless curled up with her, but whilst his mind came to the conclusion that his dragon had found a mate, Hiccup had no idea what had really happened that night that was a dragon's secret.

It was late last night and Stormfly was trying to get some sleep, it was mating season and she was in heat, but had no one to mate with, unlike her neighbouring dragon Violet, she was always in her stall with the Deadly Nadder and tonight was no different.

"Oh Loki! Yes!" Violet called out as the Deadly Nadder took her again and again.

Stormfly had had enough by now and she walked over to the door to the stable and she flicked it open, heading outside. When she was in the cold air, it seemed to soothe her needs and she walked over towards the paddock, yet she didn't think she would find anyone there, but as she soon found out, she was very wrong. In the middle of the paddock, was a black mound, and as she got closer to investigate, Stormfly noticed it to be the young Night Fury. What was he doing out here? Suddenly Stormfly's curiosity got the better of her and she hit him with her beak.

"Ow, hey!" Toothless told her, sitting up. "Oh...Hey Stormfly, sorry I thought that you were Loki."

"Yeah I figured, but he's busy." She seemed to shrug. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead." He told her, moving over from his warm spot to let the female join him.

"I've noticed that you don't have a mate." She told him.

"No, I don't really mate with other females." He told her.

"Why, no one taken your interest?" She asked.

"It's not that, it's just, with us Night Furies, we mate for life, a bit like Nadders, so we're very careful over who we choose as our mate." He explained.

"Oh...I want that for myself too." She told him. "I want a mate for life, not just for the mating seasons."

"You want what Loki has then." He smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Stormfly smiled. "He's lucky, Violet is a lovely dragon."

"She is." Toothless nodded. "She's like the mother of the group, looking after the youngest like me." He laughed.

"You're the youngest?" She asked.

"Well, I think I might be older than you." He told her.

Stormfly simply nodded as she rested her head on the ground. "Do you normally come out here when this happens?"

"Yeah, I have no mate, so I don't really want to hear it." He told her. "I wish I had a mate though, I would treat her like a queen."

Stormfly glanced over at the Night Fury beside her, she didn't doubt that he would treat her like a queen, or any female for that matter, but she didn't want him to just treat any female. She wanted it to be her! So summoning up whatever courage she could find within herself, she looked at him.

"Toothless...You know I think any female would be lucky to have you." She told him.

"Thanks Stormfly and any male would be lucky to have you." He told her.

"Well, I'd like that male to be you." She told him, and the poor Night Fury was frozen, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"R-Really"?"

"Yes really." She smiled. "Toothless, I want you to be my mate."

Toothless just stared at her speechless and Stormfly couldn't help but see the resmblence between the Night Fury and his rider, they were both very strange.

"I...I...Um...I would...Uh...I'd be honoured." Toothless told her, gently and nervously nuzzling her.

Stormfly felt her heart light up in happiness as she felt him nuzzle her and she nuzzled him back. The two dragons stayed out there for the rest of the night, only returning to the stables when the noise had quietended down to nothing and they found Loki and Violet curled up together, and she and Toothless lay in her stall and that was where she found themselves the next morning when they awoke to the sound of Hiccup putting fish into a basket for them.

"Mornign love birds." Hiccup told them and Stormfly noted how cheerful he looked, she doubted that this one-legged human had even been so cheerful, yet she didn't complain as she and Toothless started eating the fish.

Hiccup hobbled back into the house once the dragons had been fed and he shed his outside clothes, before he traipsed back up the stairs to his room where he found that Astrid had taken most if not all of his blankets.

"Oh Astrid." He groaned as he stripped back down to his underwear so that he could get back into bed.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Give me back the blanket." He told her as he got into bed beside her and at the feeling of his cold skin against her bare back; Astrid gave a squeak and almost jumped straight out of the bed.

"Good gods Hendrick, you're freezing!" She shouted at him.

"Yeah because I had to go outside and feed the dragons." Hiccup told her as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Well next time warm yourself up before getting back into bed." She told him, snuggling into his chest. "How is my Stormfly, anyway?"

"She is fine, and I think that she and Toothless are now mates." Hiccup told her.

"Really?" Astrid asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded and he slid his arms around her when she snuggled close again.

"That's good." She smiled. "Now go back to sleep, it's only six and we don't have classes tomorrow."

"I know, I know." He sighed, and settled back down in bed and the two soon fell back asleep.

When Hiccup next woke up, it was to the sound of someone throwing up what sounded like their whole stomach content in the bathroom. Looking at the bed, he saw that Astrid wasn't in there with him and he quickly got up, throwing on some lounge pants and he made his way over to the bathroom, using the walls and furniture for support because he hadn't put his metal leg on. Getting to the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Astrid's voice came out.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him as she opened the door, and she jumped as she saw Hiccup grab the doorway to stop himself falling onto the floor. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were leaning on it."

"It's alright." He used a hand to gentl rest it on one side of her face. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "Don't worry about me."

"I have to, you're my girlfriend." He told her.

Astrid nodded and she watched Hiccup give up and hop back to his room to get his metal leg, and Astrid couldn't help but feel worried, she didn't know why she had thrown up. She didn't feel sick, and she certainly didn't feel out of the ordinary. What could it be? However, she decided to let it slide and she got ready to go down for breakfast, throwing her dressing gown on as Hiccup put on his metal leg and they both made their way downstairs to where they found Aster and Carmen sat at the table, Ezekiel making breakfast.

"Morning you two." Carmen smiled.

"Morning." Hicucp smiled back, pulling out a chair for Astrid to sit down and when she did, he pushed her chair up to the table for her.

"Aww, see Carmen, I told you we all raised him right." Aster smiled, watching Hiccup.

"Yep, we did." Carmen smiled and she thanks Ezekiel when he put plates of food in front of them all.

They all ate in silence and when Ezekiel and Hiccup left to get ready to go and take the dragons to the paddock, Aster and Carmen managed to get a moment alone with Astrid.

When they were fully alone, Aster looked over at Astrid who was pushing food around her plate.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Astrid looked up at her in almost alarm, she didn't think anyone would notice that she was staring into space.

"Nothing..." She told her.

Aster obviously didn't buy it, as Astrid watched her move some of her long purple locks behind her shoulder and Astrid knew that this meant that she was gearing up for a confrontation of sorts.

"Come on Astrid, you don't have to lie to us, what's the matter?" Aster asked again.

"I'm just thinking Aster." Astrid sighed.

"About your being sick this morning?" Carmen asked, and she moved her straight black hair over her left shoulder.

"Well yeah, I mean I feel fine." She shrugged. "I have no reason to be sick."

"Astrid, when was the last time you had a period?" Carmen asked.

The question obviously took Astrid by surprise and she looked at the pair of them. "You don't think-" She looked back at the table, and she started counting backwards in her head.

"Oh god...I haven't had one this month and I usually have one every month during the third week of the month...Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Astrid calm down." Aster told her. "Everything will be alright, look how about we go upstairs and find out."

"Yeah...We need to find out..." Astrid told them and the three of them got up and ran upstairs to Aster's room where Aster went in her bedside drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test, before she handed it to Astrid and both she and Carmen waited in the room whilst Astrid went into Aster's en-suite to take the test.

A little while later, Astrid was waiting for the test to show anything and she felt like crying. How could she have been so stupid and let this happen? If she was pregnant her aunt and uncle were going to kill her! She was going to have to leave the university in order to care for the baby and that was something that she really didn't want to do! Another thing that bothered her was how she was going to tell Hiccup! She really didn't feel ready for this and if she didn't feel ready then how the hell was he going to be ready! Her panicing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Astrid, are you alright?" Aster asked from the other side.

"Um...Yeah..." Astrid called out, her voice stammering.

"Have you looked?" Aster asked.

Astrid looked at the door as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked down at the test in her hands and she opened her eyes, the result making her blood run cold. POSITIVE. She was pregnant, with Hiccup's baby.

"Y-Ye-Yeah I looked." Astrid called out.

"Astrid, come on out." Carmen told her and they waited a few minutes before Astrid walked out to them, the test being thrown in the bin next to the door.

"Are you?" Aster asked.

Astrid nodded, before she fell into Carmen's arms, in tears and Carmen sat her on the bed and let her cry as Aster sat on the other side of her, rubbing her back and that was where Hiccup and Ezekiel found them, hours later.

"What's going on?" Ezekiel asked them.

"I think Astrid and Hendrick need to talk." Aster told them as she took Ezekiel's hand and led him out of the room and Carmen followed.

Hiccup was confused by the whole situation but he knew that he needed to comfort his girlfriend from whatever this was, so he sat on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"Talk to me." He whispered to her.

"I've messed up." She whispered.

"How have you messed up?" He asked.

"Hendrick, I know why I was sick this morning." Astrid told him.

"Oh...Why?" He asked.

"Hendrick...I'm pregnant." She told him, and that seemed to do it as the next thing she knew, Hiccup had fallen backwards onto the bed in a faint.

When Hiccup finally came back round, he found Astrid, Ezekiel, Aster and Carmen looking down on him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Astrid told you that she's pregnant and you fainted." Carmen told him.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid who was looking at him scared and he moved to sit up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be alright Astrid." He told her, kissing the side of her head.

"But what are we going to do?" She asked him.

"We'll work something out." Hiccup told her.

Astrid took a few minutes to steady her, before she nodded. "You're right, I'm being stupid, we'll work this out, and after all we have options."

"Exactly." Hiccup told her.

"Well you two need to discuss these options, and I suggest you do it as soon as possible."

They both looked at Aster who had spoken and they nodded, before Hiccup picked Astrid up in his arms and brought her to their room, intent of discussing exactly that. The others left them alone after that, knowing that they needed to really talk about this, whilst Aster was wondering about what she was going to say to Cami when she called them that night, however, that wasn't going to be an option either.


	31. A Sister's Intuition

**Hey everybody**

 **I am so sorry that is has been so long, I've been swamped with university things that needed sorting and with organising a group that I need to take charge of and run myself and also working on getting an article published in one of the big nursing journals (eek :/) So I haven't been able to write much. But I've got a new chapter here and I'm sorry it's short and not as good as my other ones, but I hope that it's up to your satisfaction. By the way, I'm getting so many complaints and negativity about Vladamir's accent, even though he's Russian and I've got my Russian friend telling me how to write his speaking parts o.O so yeah, make of that what you will. Anyway here's another chapter, any ideas for any of the characters then let me know, I always enjoy hearing other people's ideas and I will try and incorporate everyone's ideas into the story.**

 **Any way, ciao for now :)**

T

hat night, everyone was sat around in the lounge, Astrid looking at her phone in almost despair as she waited for her Aunt to call. She'd sent her a text saying that she needed to talk to her about 10 minutes ago. The only reason why it had taken this long was because she knew that her Aunt would be at work. She was waiting for her to call her and Hiccup slid his arms around her.

"It will all be fine." He promised her.

"Of course it will." Aster told her.

"No it won't." Astrid whispered. "My Aunt and Uncle are really oldfashioned; they will want me to get rid of it."

"And will you?" Carmen asked gently.

Astrid shook her head. "No, it's my baby; I can't get rid of my baby."

Astrid and Hiccup had had a lengthy discussion earlier about what they were going to do. Neither of them could miss out on university, especially after they'd both worked so hard to get here, but what else could they do? Hiccup could support him and Astrid if she needed somewhere to go; after all he'd been saving his wages from working in order to pay for his future, what better time to use it than to help with his own child? But in truth, nothing scared him except for telling his sister! Astrid knew that he was terrified of telling Camicazi, because no one knew how she would react to her kid brother becoming a father.

Yet they did not get much time to dwell on it as they all heard the front foor open and everyone was on their feet, looking at each other. Hiccup was there, Astrid was there, Aster was there, Ezekiel was there, Dagur and Carmen were also there, so they were suddenly worried at who it was that had come into the house. Though suddenly the sound of wheels could be heard and Hiccup felt his heart hammering. Suddenly she was in the doorway, Camicazi was home, and this was where Hiccup saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Is no one going to say hello?" Camicazi asked as she looked at the group, all of the group staring at her.

"Sorry Cami, we are all just a bit surprised that you're back this early, I mean, Vladamir said that you were planning on staying longer." Aster told her.

"I know." She smiled. "We were going to stay another few weeks, but there is a rather large storm going towards where we were staying, so we decided to get out while we could." She told her.

"Oh, well that's fair enough." Carmen told her. "Where's Vlad?" She asked.

"Carlos met us at the airport, he was talking to him outside a few minutes ago." Camicazi told them.

"Right, have either of you eaten?" Ezekiel asked.

"In honesty, I haven't, I haven't been feeling too well today, I think it's with the travelling." She told him. "But I could murder some pasta right now."

"Alright, I'll make you some of my own personal pasta recipe." Ezekiel smiled and he left them to it.

"Cami, I think Hendrick and Astrid need to talk to you." Aster told them.

"What about?" She asked.

"Just...About...Something,." Aster shrugged and Camicazi raised an eyebrow, before Aster watched Camicazi lead them to hers and Vladamir's room.

When they were inside, Astrid and Hiccup sat on Camicazi's bed as they watched her take off her jacket until they found the deep red jumper that she wore underneath and Hiccup only moved to help her take off her boots.

"So?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup put her boots by the window, before returning back to Astrid. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, before they looked back at her, remaining silent and Camicazi looked at them in confusion.

"Well?" She asked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as terrible as the silence you are emitting suggests." She told them.

"Well...You see Cami...Umm..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish.

"What is it Hendrick?" Camicazi asked. "Is it something bad?"

"Well...We don't think so, but you might." He told her.

"Hendrick, Astrid, what is going on." Camicazi asked, this time her voice hardened and Hiccup could see that she was worried.

"Cami, Hendrick and I, are...Well...We are expecting a baby." Astrid told her.

Hiccup looked over at his sister who was sat in her wheelchair, still and silent, admittedly she was stunned, but she had one pressing question to ask.

"Have you both worked out what to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Well, are you going to keep it, give it up for adoption, abort it, or wait to see if you miscarry?" She asked.

"I want to keep it." Astrid told her instantly.

"As do I." Hiccup agreed. "Cami, it's our baby, and if you were pregnant you wouldn't get rid of yours, would you?"

"No, but Hendrick, I am in a different position to you two." She reminded them. "I'm not in university studying."

"We know." Hiccup told her.

"But if you want to keep the baby, then I will not stand in your way and I will help you in any way that I can." She told them.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at her and they seemed to be slightly shocked at Cami's offer, before Astrid ran to her and she gently threw her arms around Camicazi in a hug, whispering her thanks to her.

Camicazi gave them both a smile and she hugged her brother as well, before them both looked to the bed where Astrid's phone was and they saw her Aunt's number flashing up on the scream. The sighe of the number made Astrid freeze, but Camicazi looked at her.

"It's going to be alright, I've got your back, just put it on loudspeaker." She told her and Astrid nodded as she picked up the phone, doing as Camicazi asked and she put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Astrid asked.

 _"_ _Hello sweetheart."_ She heard her Aunt's voice.

"Hi Aunt Una...Um...Is Uncle Finn there as well?" Astrid asked.

 _"_ _Yes sweetheart, he is."_ She told her. _"What's the matter?"_

"I really need to talk to you both." She told her.

" _Alright Sweetheart, I'll just get him."_

Everyone waited for a few minutes and they listened to the noise on the other side of the phone and eventually they heard Finn Hofferson in the background.

" _Astrid, is that you my little champ?"_ Her uncle asked.

"Hi Uncle Finn." Astrid had started to freeze up as she heard her Uncle's voice, but she forced herself to keep her own voice level.

" _Now, what is it that you wanted to tell us, sweetheart?"_ Finn asked.

"Well...Um...You know how Hendrick and I got back together?" She asked.

" _Yes sweetheart, I do recall a very happy phonecall from you when it happened."_ Finn told her with a chuckle. " _You're not goin' to tell me that you're engaged now, are you?"_

"No, we aren't engaged." Astrid told him, biting her lip.

 _"_ _Then what is it, Sweetie?"_ Her Aunt asked.

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Finn...Hendrick and I...We are...We are going to have a baby." Astrid told them and the phone was silent. "Uncle Finn? Aunt Sarah?" Astrid whispered and Hiccup pulled her close.

" _Astrid, this isn't a funny thing to joke about."_ Sarah's voice sounded.

" _Astrid we know that you're much to smart to do something as stupid as get pregnant in the middle of your university year and throw away your future."_ Finn told her.

"I'm not making this up." She told them. "Hendrick and I are going to have a baby."

The line was quiet for a good long while, and Astrid thought that they had ended the call, until her Aunt's voice came back on the phone.

" _Astrid?"_ Her Aunt asked.

"Yes?"She whispered.

" _We are very disappointed in you."_ Her Aunt told her. " _Your uncle and I are coming to Berk, where we are bringing you home, taking you out of university and then you will have two choices."_

"What are they?" She asked.

" _You keep the baby but give it up for adoption when it's born, or you have an abortion."_ Sarah told her simply and Astrid felt the tears falling.

"I can't do that." Astrid told her.

" _Of course you can, you have plenty of time to have a baby."_ Sarah told her. " _Now stop being stupid and pack your bags, we have the address of your university accommodation, and we will be picking you up tomorrow."_

"No." Astrid told her.

" _What?"_

"I said no." Astrid told her. "Aunt Sarah, please, I know that I've upset you but please don't let me get rid of my baby, this baby is ours, Hendrick and I can look after him or her, and Cami will help us, right?" Astrid asked, looking at Camicazi for help.

"I will." Camicazi told her.

" _What do you think of this?"_ Sarah demanded at Camicazi.

"I think that they are old enough to make up their own minds." Camicazi spoke, her voice calm and calculating. "Sarah, they aren't kids and Hendrick has enough money to take care of him, Astrid and a young one. So I say if it's what they want, then we don't have the right to stop them."

" _You always were a fool Camicazi."_ Sarah spoke.

"And you're a fool for thinking that I would let you take Astrid away from my brother and force her into doing something that she doesn't want to do." Camicazi told her. "Now you can come and try and take her home, but I have Russians and Astrid wants to stay here, so here is where she shall stay."

" _We will be there tomorrow Astrid, at eight o'clock, I want you ready by then, and you can text me Camicazi's address."_ Sarah told her, before the line went dead. As the line went quiet, Astrid broke down into tears, falling to her knees on the floor, sobbing into her hands and Camicazi watched as Hiccup tried to comfort her, now she had to help Astrid and save her from her Aunt and Uncle, hopefully the Russians agreed.

Finally, Astrid stopped crying and Hiccup lifted her into his arms as Camicazi wheeled herself from the room and he followed.

"Take her upstairs and put her into bed, I need to speak to Vladamir about his Russians, and make sure that you go to bed as well." Cami told them.

Hiccup nodded whilst Astrid reached a hand down to Camicazi, who took it and gently squeezed it.

"You're my guardian angel Cami, thank you." Astrid sighed.

"It's alright Astrid, now go and sleep." Cami told her and Astrid nodded, letting Hiccup take her upstairs to their room.

Once they were in their room, he put her onto the bed before he went back and shut the door and as he walked back to her, he took his shirt off.

"Are you happy about this?" Astrid asked, resting her hands on her still flat stomach.

"Of course I am, are you?" Hiccup asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes..." Astrid sighed.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"I wish my Aunt and Uncle were more accepting." Astrid told him.

"As do I, but don't worry, tomorrow we will have, Ezekiel, Aster, Carmen, Dagur, Vladamir, Camicazi and a whole load of Russians guarding the door." Hiccup told her. "Your Aunt and Uncle are not taking you and our baby away from me."

"I hope not." She sighed.

"They won't." Hiccup told her and he sounded so sure that Astrid felt that she had no choice but to agree with him and she got up and went to get changed for bed. Meanwhile, in the lounge, Camicazi had found Vladamir watching a football game on the television and she watched him for a few seconds.

"Vlad?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked her, looking over at her before he got up.

"I need your help." She told him.

"What is it?"

As she told him everything that had happened since they got home, Vladamir remained silent and listened until she told him about gathering his Russian friends.

"I definitely think vat they will help us." He told her.

"Great, they need to be here early." Camicazi warned him.

"They will be here at dawn if we asked." Vladamir reminded her as he walked over to her, and he suddenly lifted her out of her wheelchair and he carried her to their room. "But for now, let us get some sleep, I think that we are going to need it come tomorrow."

"I think you're right." She smiled, sliding her arms around his neck as he carried her to their bed and she allowed him to change her out of her travelling clothes and into her night clothes, before he changed and they both slid under the blanket together, falling asleep in hopes to prepare them for what they were going to face tomorrow.


	32. Showdown

**Sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry this chapter is short. I've had a lot of university training going on and I've finally got myself a job :D, because you need the money as a student, so yay me, but I'm going to try and upload a few chapters a month, hopefully so bear with me.**

No one could sleep, Camicazi was up at dawn, sitting on the porch after calling the Russians that Vladamir still knew and she was waiting for them to show up, Carlos had been more than willing to help protect Astrid and the baby. It didn't take long for Camicazi to spot the cars and she waved for them to go around to the back of the house. When they had parked, Camicazi wheeled herself back inside and she found Aster, Ezekiel, Carmen and Vladamir at the table.

"They're here." She told them.

"Have they gone round to the back?" Carmen asked.

Camiazi nodded and Vladamir went to get the back gate to let them in, and suddenly the front room was swamped with around sixteen Russian men, dressed in smart pants and shirts, the well built bodies of said Russians making them look even more intimidating in a shirt and pants.

"Thanks for doing this guys." Ezekiel told them.

"It's no problem." Carlos told them. "Not a lot haz been happening, so our skills were getting rusty."

"I told you all to take up jobs in nightclubs as security, but you all declined." Camicazi reminded them.

"That just sounds too boring." Carlos told her with a laugh.

Camicazi rolled her eyes and everyone looked to the door and they found Hiccup there.

"Hey Hen, did you get any sleep?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Neither of us did...And neither did you guys by the look of it." He told her as he looked at his other house mates, still sitting at the table.

"Some of us got a few hours, but others got...Well...None." Vladimir told him and he gestured to Camicazi who was looking out of the window.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at his sister and he walked over, resting a hand on the back of her wheelchair.

"How's Astrid?" She asked.

"Just in the shower, she was up all night in tears." Hiccup told her.

"Tell her to go into my room when she's finished in the shower, I need to talk to her." Camicazi told him and Hiccup nodded, heading upstairs.

Hiccup nodded and by the time Camicazi got herself to her room and had transferred herself onto her bed, Astrid came into the room, dresses in blue leggings, a red sweater and her fur boots.

"You wanted to see me Cami?" Astrid asked.

"I did." She told her, patting the bed beside her and Camicazi waited until Astrid was sat down.

"Astrid, I need to know that you're one hundred per cent sure about this." Cami told her.

Astrid looked at her. "Cami, I can't give my baby away and I can't kill it." She told her and Camicazi saw how serious she was.

Camicazi nodded. "Alright, I had to make sure, because today is not going to be easy for you Astrid, but if you are dead set on your decision, then you have all of us standing with you." She promised and Astrid hugged the woman beside her tightly.

"Thank you so much Cami, I can't repay you." Astrid told her.

"I expect nothing but for you to look after yourself and my brother." Camicazi told her and Astrid nodded, just as they heard a car pull up outside. "Stay here." Camicazi told her as she lifted herself into her wheelchair and she wheeled herself out of her room and onto the porch of the house. She sat in her wheelchair there alone, watching as Astrid's Uncle and Aunt got out of their car. She watched as the couple walked up towards her.

"Where is she?" Sarah demanded.

"She's safe." Camicazi told her. "That is all you need to know."

"Move aside Camicazi, or I will move you myself." Finn demanded and he grabbed Camicazi's arm, ready to move her myself.

"Touch my wife and I will kick your ass." Valdamir told him as he came up behind Camicazi and Camicazi did not have to turn around to know that there was the entire group of Russians behind him. All she had to do, was see the look of shock on Finn and Sarah's faces.

"Astrid is staying here, and no matter what you do, you're not going to force her into getting rid of that baby." Camicazi told them.

"Astrid, get out here or we will get in there and bring you out." Finn shouted, completely ignoring Camicazi.

And Camicazi looked to the side as Astrid walked to stand next to her and she almost sensed that Hiccup was behind her. However, at seeing Hiccup, Finn launched himself at him, but was happily stopped by Vladamir.

When Vladamir stopped him, Astrid pushed Hiccup backwards so that they were out of the way of the two men and Camicazi got between the couple and Sarah.

"Now that you two have calmed down, why don't we discuss this like civilised human beings?" She asked and Sarah scowled.

"Fine." She sneered, and she watched as Camicazi pushed both Hiccup and Astrid into the house. When they reached the living room, Camicazi put her brother and Astrid on the sofa with Vladamir as the other members of the house, and the Russians, all stood around as Sarah and Finn took up the other seats.

"Now, shall we discuss this situation rationally?" She asked, looking to Finn and Sarah. "Why don't you two say your peace?"

"She's too young to have children!" Sarah shouted. "She is only a child herself; she's ruined her entire life."

"I haven't." Astrid told them. "Aunt Sarah, we can do this, Hendrick and me, together."

"How do you think that you can do that, you stupid girl?" Finn asked.

"I have money, and my sister and our housemates have promised to help us." Hendrick told them. "Believe it or not, Astrid and I have thought this through Sir, so I would appreciate it if you trusted us and stopped treating Astrid like a child."

Everyone looked at Hiccup and they were surprised that he had grown some guts in his age and Camicazi could not keep the smile from her face as she heard her brother rebuff the older man.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that?" Finn snarled before he glared at Astrid. "You make your choice, if you stay with these freaks, then we want nothing more to do with you." He told her. "But come with us now and we will make sure that this child is put with a good family." He told her.

Astrid looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. "Uncle Finn, I'm sorry, I know that you think that I'm letting you down, but I'm staying here with Hendrick and his family." She told him. "Hendrick and I are going to be okay, like he said, we have money and everyone here has promised to support us." She told him. "But I couldn't live with myself if I gave away my baby."

Finn then got to his feet. "Fine then, Sarah come on, we are going home." He looked at Astrid. "Your parents would be ashamed of you." He told her before he left and when he was gone, Astrid burst into tears. The rest of the day was somber and quiet, the others went to work as Hiccup and Astrid remained at home, missing their classes but that wasn't what worried them. They had told Finn and Sarah that they could cope, but all Astrid could think about was whether they could actually cope? That night, Hiccup lay in bed beside a sleeping Astrid and he realised that they could manage, he would make sure that they managed. This baby was going to have both of his or her parents and nothing was ever going to happen to them. They would show Finn and Sarah and anyone who doubted them that they could manage and they would make the perfect family there ever was.


	33. Baby news

**Hi everyone, I think that this will be the second to last chapter to this story, I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks for all the great reviews. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Cioa :)**

After that day, time seemed to fly by for Hiccup and Astrid. The same day that she had been disowned by her family, Astrid gave up her let on her student accommodation with Ruby, but she could not tell her best friend why just yet, and she moved her things into Hiccup's place. Then she had set about finding herself a job to go with her student work, eventually securing herself a job at the same bar as Hiccup, it helped that they worked together because then Astrid could ask advice and seek support from him and he made sure that they were always on the same shift. They both maintained their classes and made sure that they didn't fall behind on anything. After a few months, Astrid started to show, and this was the time when she knew that she needed to tell her friends, so as she hit the four month mark, and still surprised that she had made it that long without them finding out, she asked her friends to meet her and Hiccup in the student cafe before class one day. Hiccup and Astrid sat side by side in a booth and they watched as their friends trickled in, one by one. Astrid was hiding her bump the same way that she always had, with one of Hiccup's jumpers.

"So, what's going on?" Ruffnut asked as she sat opposite Astrid, with Fishlegs on her left, Elizabeth on her right and Amir next to Elizabeth.

"Well, I need to tell you why I moved out, and you all need to know what's going on." Astrid told her.

"We know what's going on." Ruffnut told her.

"You do?" Astrid asked, going red.

"Yeah, you and Hiccup have taken things to the next step and started living together." Ruffnut shrugged. "Astrid, it's fine, I'm happy for you."

"Ruff, it's not just that." Astrid told her with a sigh.

"What's really the matter Astrid?" Elizabeth asked.

Astrid seemed to take a deep breathe, grabbing Hiccup's hand with gut wrenching force as she looked at her friends. "I'm pregnant."

The group seemed to just stare at them, looking between the two of them in shock, this certainly wasn't what they were expecting, but then they thought back to the past three or four months. Astrid and Hiccup were abnormally close, yeah their bond was strong before, but now it seemed even stronger. And Camicazi and Astrid's bond seemed to have almost multiplied, the protectiveness each woman felt towards each other, only amplified greatly these past few months. And then the strangest relationship of all – Astrid and Vladamir's. Astrid was even starting to speak a little bit of Russian. They said the word ребёнок a lot and now the group realised that it must have meant baby or kid or something along those lines. But that wasn't the biggest change; Astrid seemed more careful, more wary of her actions especially when she rode Stormfly.

"That's why you seemed to be acting different?" Amir asked. "The pair of you?" He looked between the couple who nodded.

"How long have you know?" Ruffnut asked, well more like demanded and Astrid looked sheepish.

"I'm four months gone." She told her and Ruffnut was on her feet staring at her friend.

"You were meant to be my friend, how could you keep something like this from me?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Sweetie, Astrid might have been scared." Fishlegs told his girlfriend, trying to stop Astrid's tears.

"But I'm still her best friend! Who else knew?!" She demanded.

"Only those who live with Hendrick and me," Astrid told her. "But they were there when I found out." Astrid whispered. "Ruffnut, my Aunt and Uncle disowned me because of this; I didn't want to lose you too."

"Well guess what, now you have, maybe you should have thought about this before you became a little slut." She sneered, grabbing her bag and walking off, leaving Astrid suddenly burst into tears as Hiccup held her close, surprisingly staying silent.

"She'll come around." Fishlegs promised, before he got up, and grabbed his and Ruffnut's bags and he left the cafe, going after his girlfriend.

"Yeah, he's right, she will." Elizabeth promised, reaching across the table and taking one of Astrid's hands. "Everything is going to be fine, but now we need to organise shopping trips and everything!"

The rest of the morning desolved from tense and angry to laughing and joking, and by the time Hiccup and Astrid went back to the house that eveing after classes, they were much happier than when they started.

When they got home, they found Ezekiel and Aster making dinner and Carmen was setting the table, but there was no sign of Camicazi and Vladamir. This caused Hiccup to worry, especially when he realised what day it was. It wasn't a secret in the house that since Camicazi and Vladamir had gotten married, they had wanted children, and Astrid being pregnant had brought them into trying for a baby. However, after four months, Camicazi wasn't pregnant and everyone knew that she was worried, after all, Astrid got pregnant the very first time that she and Hiccup had had unprotected sex, so Camicazi had gone to see a specialist just for advice, and Vladamir had gone with her. Now, they had gone back today to hear the results of the tests that were taken to see if it was Camicazi's fault that she couldn't have kids, despite Vladamir assuring her that it wasn't.

"When do you think they will be home?" Astrid asked as she helped set the table.

"Hopefully soon, they left this morning, and Aster and I have been home all day and not seen either of them." Ezekial told them as he and Aster started plating up food. Not long after everyone had eaten and the dishes were done, did Valdamir and Camicazi come home and from the look of being near tears that Camicazi had, something was terribly wrong.

Whilst Camicazi went straight to her room, Vladamir sat at the table with Aster sitting next to him, the poor man looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What did they say?" Hiccup asked.

Vladamir just went silent, so Aster tried. "It's Cami isn't it?" She sighed when he nodded.

"They said that she is infertile, they suspect it's because of how badly mangled her body was after the crash, and it's also why she has never bled during her time of the month." Vladamir told them.

Everyone looked at him and then to Camicazi's room where they could all hear her sobbing into her pillow. At hearing the sobs of his wife, Vladamir got to his feet, a emotionless front on his face as he walked to their room and shut the door. When he was alone with her, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to pick her up in his arms and pull her onto his lap, rocking gently to soothe her.

"We are going to be okay." He told her. "We will find a way to have a baby."

Camicazi just nodded dumbly against him, letting him continue to hold her until well into the night.

Months went buy and Astrid's stomach grew, eventually Ruffnut came around to the idea of Astrid being a mum and the pair made up not long after Astrid had told her about her pregnancy. She carried on with the theory side of her courses and made plans with the teachers to go through the practical aspects of her courses once the baby was born. She had also stopped her dragon riding lessons which upset Stormfly by the dragon understood and she was ever constant as Astrid's stomach grew. One day, Astrid and Hiccup were sat curled up on the sofa, watching the October weather through the window, Astrid was around nine months pregnant now, her stomach swollen and she was always in some form of discomfort.

"Ugh, I wish this was over." Astrid sighed.

"I know you do." Hiccup told her as he gave her a shoulder rub, something that Astrid always enjoyed.

"It has to be over soon right?" She asked, the discomfort was starting to get to her and it really annoyed her, especially when she was trying to sleep.

"It will be, and we will have a beautiful little baby with us." He told her. It was no secret that the couple wanted to be able to keep the gender of their baby a secret from everyone and themselves, and everyone else respected that.

"Have you told your dad yet?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed, this had been a debate lately, Stoick and Hiccup had started talking again, and Astrid wanted to tell him about the baby, but Hiccup kept saying no or just changing the subject, and now with the baby nearly here, Astrid wanted their baby to know ever aspect of their lives.

"Not yet, I've been trying to reach him." Hiccup told her.

"Do you want me to try?" She asked.

"No." Hiccup told her. "He'll answer eventually."

Astrid sighed as she nodded, she knew that Hiccup was unsure about having his father involved, but she was also adamanant. Stoick had changed a lot since they were younger, maybe it was time for the siblings to build bridges, but like Vladamir had told her once, she needed to let Hiccup deal with it himself, just like he was letting Camicazi deal with it herself. Looking back at him, Astrid got to her feet and she held her hands out to him. Poor Hiccup looked as tired as she did, afterall; it was him who dealt with her mood swings, her overactive need to punch something. She remembered when she woke up one day and because he wasn't awake it had set her hormones off and she had punched him so hard in his arm to wake him up, there was a bruise there for weeks. Thankfully the others had just laughed it off, as punching was Astrid's way of communicating, but she had apologised to Hiccup every chance she got until he finally threw a pillow at her and told her to shut up.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired and I just need to cuddle you." She told him.

Hiccup nodded and he took her hand as he got up, walking up to their room with her and he watched her pull off her robe and climb into bed, wearing a nightshirt that stretched over her expanding stomach. Hiccup watched her with a smile on his face. This was his girlfriend, and she was expecting her baby, no matter what had happened over these past nine months had been worth it. As he stripped down to his lounge pants, he cimbed into bed with her, and the minute that he was comfortable, Astrid curled up against him and the pair fell into a restless sleep.

Days later, Vladamir was teaching a new class about dragon calls, and he was for once, teaching it solo since Camicazi had a doctor's appointment which she demanded that she went alone to. He had only accepted because they had been warned by their boss that they could not take any more time off together, it had angered Vladamir but Camicazi had managed to calm him down in time. He truely admired her ability to do that, and it just proved that they were truely meant to be together. He had made sure that she was okay with going alone that morning when she had originally made to leave, and he had dropped her off at the doctor's office before he went off to teach and now he was anxious to know what the doctor had wanted to see her for. But now all of his students had noticed his nervousness and only in the last class of the day did someone call him out on it.

"Professor Carlosteen." A squeaky feminine voice spoke up and Vladamir turned from where he had been absently petting Sputnick's snout to see a short red haired and heavily freckled face standing not far behind him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Forgive me for asking, but you seen nervous sir." She told him.

"I am fine, have you completed your assignment?" He asked her.

The girl nodded, shrinking back in on herself as she heard the gruffness in Vladamir's voice. "Yes Sir." She told him meekly.

"Good, show me." Vladamir ordered and the class all took turns in showing him how they could call their dragon.

When he was satisfied, he dismissed the class and packed up his things, heading home after he put Sputnick into the stables and threw his work stuff onto the passenger seat of his car. He wondered if Camicazi was home, and that was all that played on his mind as he drove the distance home. Parking up in the driveway, he picked up his work and headed into the house. Walking inside, he found Camicazi sitting in the living room in her wheelchair, looking out of the window.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were home." He told her.

"Yeah, I got home hours ago." She told him. "Vladamir, we need to talk."

Valadamir nodded. "Alright, just let me put this stuff away." He nodded to his work stuff and she nodded watching him walk to the bedroom. As he put his things away, he wondered what she wanted to talk about. He couldn't see Camicazi's reflection when she spoke to him, and her voice was monotone so none of that gave him a clue as to what she was going to talk about. Steeling himself for anything, he walked out to join her, and as she was about to say something the phone rang. He watched as she answered it and within seconds the colour drained from her face.

"Vladamir, we need to go, now." She told him when she had hung up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Astrid's in labour." She told him and then they spurred into action, Vladamir packing her and her wheelchair into the car, before they headed towards the hospital.

When they got there, they found almost everybody there, Aster, Ezekial, Carmen, Dagur, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and even Stoick and Ingrid.

"Any news?" Camicazi asked as they joined them.

"No...But Astrid has been asking for you, Hendrick has been out here about sixty times looking for you." Aster told her. "He's a nervous wreck."

"I bet he is." Camicazi couldn't help but laugh, just then the doors swung open and Hiccup came out, and he almost ran to his sister's side, lifting her into his arms and out of her wheelchair.

"Oh my god, you're here." He cried.

"Of course I'm here, what's the matter, I heard Astrid was asking for me." Camicazi told him when he put her down.

"Yeah she is, you've got to come quickly." Hiccup told her and he sound paniced.

"Alright, I'm coming." She told him handing her jacket to Vladamir as Hiccup wheeled her to where Astrid was in the delivery suite.

When she was gone, Vladamir sat in an empty seat and Carmen looked at him, seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...It's just Cami said that we needed to talk and well..."

"You never got the chance?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, we never got the chance." He sighed. "I'm just worried it's something bad."

"I doubt that it would be." She told him. "Who knows, maybe it's something good."

"I hope so." He sighed.

Hours passed and eventually a whole day had passed, each person taking it in turns to walk up and down the waiting room in nervousness. Elizabeth, Amir and Heather joined the group the next day and they all sat around, waiting. Eventually, they heard the squeak of wheels on linoium and they all stood up to find Camicazi wheeling herself towards them.

"Cami, any news?" Aster asked as soon as she saw her.

Camicazi looked at them and she smiled softly. "A little girl."

With that, everyone went up to her and hugged her, before they all went to visit Astrid, Hiccup and the new addition to their ever extending family. However, as he walked to her, Camicazi took Vladamir's hand.

"We still need to talk...Can we have that now?" She asked and almost reluctantly Vladamir nodded.

When everyone was gone, Camicazi wheeled herself over to the chairs in the waiting room and she forced him to sit down, before she looked at him.

"It's about my doctor's appointment yesterday." She started.

"What did he say?" He asked immediately. "Are you alr-" He stopped as Camicazi put a finger to his lips.

"Sshh." She told him. "Vladamir, I visited the doctor because he told me that my latest test result showed up strange so he done a few more tests...I'm pregnant Vladamir."

Vladamir looked at her and Camicazi watched as she removed her finger from his lips and she saw Vladamir loose the entire tanned colour he had left from his face.

"Vlad-" She was about to ask if he was okay, before his lips clasped onto hers in a shearing kiss, her hands coming up to hold his face through the kiss.

When he pulled away, he spoke first. "Are you serious? It's true?" He asked, trying to keep the smile from his face but failing.

"Yes, I'm sure." She told him. "I even had an ultrasound to confirm it; we're having a baby Vlad."

Vladamir pulled her into hsi arms, he was suddenly relieved, he was going to be a dad, and they could have a baby! This was by far the second happiest day of his life. Camicazi truly was his angel.


	34. Epilogue

It had been nine whole months since Camicazi and Vladamir found out that they were going to have a baby, and right now, everyone was waiting for news about the new arrival. Astrid was sat in a chair in the corner, watching hers and Hiccup's daughter, who they had called Valka after Hiccup's mother; play on the floor was Aster and Carmen. Hiccup was pacing up and down in front of the group with Carlos, both of them walking in the opposite direction to each other so that they occasionally walked past each other. Ezekiel was sat in another chair next to Astrid watching Aster and Carmen play with little Valka, as Dagur, Gobber and Stoick sat opposite them, Stoick's eyes watching his granddaughter happily as she played, whilst Dagur was reading a book as Gobber slept with his head resting on his remaining hand. They had been there for hours already, and soon Valka was starting to get tired, so she toddled over to Astrid who pulled a blanket from her backpack and wrapped her daughter in it to hold her close, hoping that she would settle. As Hiccup came over to join his girlfriend and daughter, Astrid looked around at the people with them, this was their family, since her aunt and uncle had wanted nothing to do with her, Astrid had found Camicazi, Aster and Carmen to be the big sisters she never had, just as Dagur, Ezekiel and Vladamir were now her brothers. Hiccup had even partially fixed the relationship that he had with Stoick and the two had become a bit better together, Camicazi had been harder to work on, but she soon warmed up to having her father in her life, and now Stoick had come over to the house at least once a month to see how she was doing with the pregnancy and to see his granddaughter.

"How long do caesareans take?" Carlos asked randomly as he paced.

"It should not be too much longer." Carmen assured him as she sat next to Dagur.

"Yeah, I mean, she's been in there for hours...You don't think something has gone wrong do you?" Aster asked.

"Nothing has gone wrong, Cami will be fine." Hiccup told them and everyone could tell that he was trying to hide the worry.

"My son's right, Camicazi and the baby will both be fine." Stoick told them.

This put them all into silence and as it got dark, Astrid was just about to take Valka home, when they all heard the doors to the waiting room open and Vladamir stood there. The minute everyone saw him, Stoick woke Gobber who spluttered awake before he looked at the Russian before them.

"What news lad?" Gobber asked.

"There were some complications." Vladamir started, and now they all looked at him they could see his face pale and drawn, tears marks on his cheeks. "Cami lost a lot of blood...But both she and our son are still with us."

"You have a son?" Aster asked, suddenly running to him and hugging him. "And Cami is well?"

"She is, she's tired now, but would you all like to come and see him?" He asked and everyone nodded, so he led them through the hospital to a window, where they were able to see rows and rows of newborn babies in cradles.

"Which one is he?" Carmen asked suddenly excited, looking at all of the newborns.

"Second from the right in the top row." Vladamir told them and they all looked over to find a tiny baby with a few tufts of russet brown hair, being wrapped in a blanket by the nurse and placed in his cradle.

"What did you call him?" Carlos asked.

"Niklaus." Vladamir told him. "Nik for short."

"It's a lovely name." Astrid told him. "Quit unusual like his parent's names."

"That's why Cami picked it." He smiled softly. "Now, I'd best get back to her in case she wakes up."

"Tell Camicazi that we will come by and see her later, we all need some sleep first." Stoick told him and Vladamir left them to it before they all walked in the opposite direction heading for home.

Vladamir walked through the hospital to where Camicazi had been placed as she recovered and he found her to be fast asleep in the bed, so he sat dutifully in the chair. He had never been so emotionally exhausted before. He had spent hours watching his wife be cut open to bring their child into the world to watch her fight to keep her own life as her bleeding never stopped, but seeing the relieved smile on her face when their son was brought into the world and gave his first cry, made it all worthwhile for him. He now had the most perfect wife and the most perfect son, his family was now complete. However, speaking of family, he checked the clock; no doubt his parents would still be awake waiting for news on their newest grandchild, so he pulled out his phone and went outside of the room so that he did not wake his sleeping wife. Finding his parent's home number, he dialled it carefully, he was partially dreading this phonecall, but at least his father would ask about Camicazi as well as his grandchild. He waited for a few minutes before someone picked up and thankfully it was his father.

"Hello?" His father's voice sounded through the phone and Vladamir smiled.

"Father," He spoke with such formality that in his father's next sentence, he could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I bring you news father."

"What is it Vlad?" He asked.

"First, are mother and my sister there?" He asked.

"Yes they are, give me a second and I will bring them into this conversation." His father told them before he pressed a button and Vladamir could hear his sister and mother.

"Vladamir, how is my niece or nephew?" His sister asked immediately.

"And my grandchild, how are they?" His mother demanded.

"First of all son, how is Camicazi, is she alright?" His father asked.

"She is alright father, she lost a lot of blood, and I feared that she would not make it, but thankfully she pulled through." Vladamir told him.

"Oh good, you don't have to worry Vlad, she's a strong one your wife." His father told him. "Now about my grandchild, is everything well with them?"

"Your grandson is fine father." He told him and he heard his mother and sister's squeals of delight through the phone.

"Vladamir, we will be on our way immediately, don't worry sweetheart, we will be there soon to help with our grandson." His mother told him. "Frederick, hang up, we need to pack."

"I will in a moment, I want to talk a bit more to my son." He told his wife, before he took the phone off loud speaker and pressed it to his ear. "Now son, how are you feeling?"

"I feel...I don't know how I feel." Vladamir admitted. "I thought that I was going to lose Camicazi."

"I know son, but don't worry, she would fight tooth and nail to stay on this earth with you and your son." His father reassured him. "But now you treasure her son, her and your little boy, by the way, what did you call him?"

"Niklaus...Camicazi picked it." Vladamir told him.

"A strong name for a strong son, I like it." He told him with a smile. "Now, we should be with you in a few days, maybe a few hours, so I will talk more with you then, see you soon Vladamir."

"See you soon father." Valdamir told him before the line went dead and he walked back into the room to find Camicazi's eyes partially open. "Hello my love."

"Where did you go?" She asked him, looking at him.

"I went to inform your inlaws about our son." He told her.

"How is Niklaus?" She asked.

"He is well, sleeping away like his mother should be." He told her as he saw her eyes dropping once more. "Sleep love, I will still be here."

Valadmir settled into the chair once more and he sighed to himself, he knew what his mother meant by 'help' it was to take over everything, if she so much as tried to do that, then he would certainly tell her where she can stick it, but for now, he too concentrated on sleep.

The next morning, Stoick and Gobber were the first to join the couple in their room, once visitors were allowed in. By now, Camicazi was awake and sitting up comfortable in bed, wearing a pair of pyjamas, her hair brushed and her son lying in his cot between her bed and Vladamir's chair. When they came in, Camicazi gave a soft smile to her father and godfather, and it widened at seeing the balloons and gifts that her godfather held.

"Don't worry; this isn't all from me lass." Gobber told her. "Your dad was getting the doors."

Camicazi smiled at them. "Thank you both, but you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, any grandchild of mine will receive the best." Stoick told her and he pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed to his grandson.

"Vladamir lad, maybe you and I should go and get ourselves some coffee, you look like you need to stay awake." Gobber told him and Vladamir raised an eyebrow before he noded, kissing his wife's forehead and checking on his son, he followed Gobber from the room, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Would you like to hold him?" Camicazi asked Stoick.

Stoick looked over at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, gesturing for him to walk around to the other side of the bed where Niklaus was lying in his cot. She watched Stoick as he leant into the cot and picked his grandson up into his arms. When he was holding the tiny baby in his large arms, he suddenly had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Cami." He whispered.

Camicazi looked at him. "I couldn't be mad at you forever, I needed my dad more times than I let you know...And I still do." She told him. "You've been trying to make it work between all of us, and I want you to be part of our lives...As long as you understand that if I ever find out that you've done anything to Hendrick or our children, I will kill you myself."

Stoick looked at her and he did not doubt that his daughter would keep her word, so he nodded simply. "I understand."

"Good, now enjoy holding your grandson." She told him.

Stoick gave her a smile before he sat in the seat that Vladamir had been in and he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. "Niklaus Carlosteen...What made you choose Niklaus?"

"It's just something fun." She told him. "After all, Vladamir and I don't have names that are classed as normal, so we decided that our son shouldn't either...But it can be shorted to Nik or Klaus." She told him with a shrug.

"Either way, it's a beautiful name." Stoick told her. "It has a Viking feel to it."

Camicazi smiled. "Well you know how much I like my history."

The two dissolved into smiles and soft laughter, before they were joined by Hiccup, Astrid and little Valka. Valka happily clapping her hands at seeing Camicazi and she immediately crawled onto her auntie's lap when Astrid placed her on the bed.

"Would you like to meet your cousin?" Camicazi asked her after the child had given her the biggest hug that she could manage.

Valka nodded and looked over expectantly at Vladamir who was holding the baby in his arms. Vladamir smiled and he knelt down on the floor at the side of the bed that she was closest to.

"His name is Niklaus." Vladamir told her. "You're going to be a wonderful big cousin, aren't you?"

Valka nodded her head, reaching for the baby and Vladamir smiled softly as he laid the bundle on the child's lap.

Astrid sat on the edge of the bed watching her daughter with pride, and she and Camicazi shared some smiles together whilst Hiccup, Vladamir, Stoick and Gobber all stood in front of the small hospital television where there was a football game on. Typical men! Soon it was time for lunch and Stoick and Gobber promised to be back that evening, whilst Hiccup and Astrid had to take Valka for an 'appointment' with her Auntie Rufnut and Uncle Fishlegs, leaving the couple alone with their son. As it grew late, Vladamir had managed to lean on the edge of Camicazi's hospital bed next to Cami and his arms were around her holding her close. This was one thing he hated about hospitals; he could not hold his wife as she slept. He watched her as she traced invisible patterns on his tshirt and he frequently glanced over at his son who was happily bundled into his cot.

"I still can't believe it." He told her.

"I know." She whispered. "I can't either...We are parents Vlad...Actually parents..."

"We are going to be fine." He told her. "Niklaus is going to be loved and that is the most important thing." He reminded her and it caused Camicazi to look up at him and smile.

"I know." She told him, and they shared a soft kiss before Vladamir pulled away to look at her.

"I love you my moon, my stars." He told her.

"And I love you my sun, my world, and my everything." She told him with a soft smile as they pressed their foreheads together.

With that being their parting words, Vladamir kissed his wife's forehead and left her to get some rest as a nurse came in and told them that visiting times were over and Vladamir needed to go home. The next morning, Camicazi was woken to the sounds of her son whimpering and she recognised his cries of being hungry, just as she sat herself up, a midwife walked in and smiled in welcome to her, before the midwife lifted Niklaus out of his crib and handed him to his mother who smiled in thanks at the help before the midwife left. When she was gone, Camicazi held her son to her breast and she watched him feed, her eyes showing nothing but love as she watched him.

"You always seem to be hungry when visiting hours start." She whispered to the baby. "You must know that you're getting visited." She told the baby playfully, her voice a whisper still and she straightened her clothes when the baby pulled away to give a soft hiccup, before Camicazi held him to her shoulder to wind him and then she lay him on her stomach as she lay back down. She stroked his head as she felt him go back to sleep and she smiled, she was surprised that she found motherhood so easy. But that was not what was about to be put to the test as the door opened and she found Vladamir's mother, father and sister stood in the doorway.

"Let me see my grandson." Natashe demanded and she walked over and swiped the baby straight off of Camicazi and was surprised when he started crying. "What did you do to him?" She demanded at her daughter-in-law.

"You woke him up." Camicazi told her as she sat herself up, before she received a hug from Frederick.

"Congratulation sweetheart." He told her. "Vladamir told me how worried he was for you, I'm glad that I was right when I told him you were a strong and stubborn lass."

Camicazi smiled before she looked back at Natasha and Vladamir's sister who were trying to calm the baby by cooing to him.

"Can't you give him back?" She asked them. "I know how to calm him."

"And what can you do that we can't?" Vladamir's sister demanded.

"She's mother."

They both looked at the door and found a midwife stood there and she took in the scene of the crying baby, the defiant mother and sister-in-laws, the comforting father-in-law and the nervous look of Camicazi and she sussed out what was happening.

"Now, I will ask that you two put the baby with his mother and leave the premises." She told Vladamir's mother and sister. "There is no room for your viper tones in this room or this building, so leave or I will call upon security to have you both escorted."

When the midwife had escorted both of the women away, she came back to find Niklaus in his cot, and Camicazi curled up as best as she could into the pillow crying as Frederick tried to comfort her.

"Cami, look at me sweetheart." The midwife told her, the midwife herself was quite experienced, being of a knowledgeable and wise age. She had seen many new mothers in the same position as Camicazi, having in-laws or their own mothers try to take over the care that their baby was receiving and she was going to do everything in order to ensure that Camicazi was the main caregiver in this young boy's life.

"Now you listen to me." The midwife told her as Camicazi looked at her. "You are that boy's mother, you are not some worthless piece of trash." She told her. "Those women should be singing your praises, after all without you this young boy would not be here." She reminded her. "Your husband and you will care for that boy in your own way, so do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

Camicazi nodded to her and she looked to the door as she caught sight of her husband, dressed in better clothes and clean shaven and she could not help but smile. Vladamir had heard everything and he saw the new look of determination that Camicazi had in her eyes as she watched their son and it made him smile. They would be alright, all of them would be alright.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying being parents as well, and Astrid had just finished fastening her daughter's pinafore dress and she smiled to herself as she watched her daughter lounge on her parents bed next to Hiccup who had lay down next to her. whilst Hiccup kept the baby entertained, Astrid walked over to the bedroom mirror and she started to comb through her hair. Looking at her reflection she sighed to herself. She was twenty one and she had bags as dark as coal under her eyes, she had a freak breakout of spots across her forehead and she looked dreadful.

"What's the matter?"

Hiccup's voice broke her reverie and she turned to look at him. "I look aweful."

"No you don't." Hiccup told her as he picked up his daughter and brought her with him as he walked over to Astrid and slid his free arm around her. "You look beautiful as always."

"Hendrick I have bags under my eyes, spots everywhere...The only thing I've kept is my figure...And even then it's not as good as it was before I had Valka." She told him with a groan. "I sound like a terrible mother!"

"No you don't." Hiccup told her, turning her to face him. "You're worried about your looks." He commented. "That's not a bad thing, you just want to look your best, that's understandable, but babe, you look gorgeous no matter what, even Aster and Carmen was commenting on how well you looked a few months after having a baby." He reminded her. "And you're back at the gym with Ruffnut, so you'll be back to pre-baby Astrid in no time."

She sighed, he was right, she knew he was right. Damn why did he have to be so good at making her feel better! She decided to swallow her stupid need to be vain and she finished her braid and got dressed, before they all walked out of the house and towards where she was meeting Ruffnut and Fishlegs for brunch. Reaching the cafe, they found the table and Hiccup set Valka into the highchair that Fishlegs had managed to get from the cafe and they all sat down to enjoy a good breakfast together. Astrid looked at her friends, Ruffnut was happily feeding Valka some porridge, creating aeroplane noises so the baby giggled and clapped in delight whilst Hiccup and Flishlegs talked about dragon statistics or something like that, but Hiccup's eyes kept falling on his daughter and occasionally her which made Astrid smile the most. This was what she had been waiting for, yes having a family with Hiccup happened earlier than expected, but Astrid would not have had it in any other way, she was happy, with the man of her dreams, the most amazing friends and the cutest little girl she could ever ask for and she had an amazing family. What more could she want? And the answer was simple – nothing.


	35. Final Author's Note

**Hello Everyone**

 **Well everyone that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know that I enjoyed writing it. I am currently writing other stories, one will be for Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit crossover, so I hope some of you will take the time to read that one and the other will be another How to Train Your Dragon story focussing on Astrid and Hiccup.**

 **Hope to see you all reading my stories again soon.**

 **Ciao :)**


End file.
